Surround ME
by jesigrl007
Summary: Alice & Bella are known as badasses but will that change when the Cullen family moves to town. Bella & Edward dont believe in love, or do they? All human...lemons, language some violence and drug usage.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, just borrowing the characters from SM. Please enjoy this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 1: The beginning (BPOV)

I was a junior in high school, poplar to a degree. I was friends with all the cliques from the jocks, stoners, geeks and even the yuppies. It all started freshman year, my best friend Alice & I got into a fight with Tanya the slut of the school who was a junior. Tanya was hitting on Riley and telling people they were back together. Riley was older than us and when Alice caught wind of this she got really pissed. She asked him if it was true but he denied it, should've knew better than to believe him the rat bastard. Alice was a small girl, very lean, not tall at all and had spiky hair and piercings; not at all intimidating but when you messed with her man…look out she was out for blood. I initially went with her to smoker's corner just to back her up since Tanya had brought her friend Kate. They were talking shit to each other, Tanya saying Alice would never be woman enough to keep Riley, that's all it took and the fight began. Tanya had hit Alice a few times in the face, but Alice got a few licks in herself. Tanya gave Kate some kind of signal to jump in but I saw it and grabbed her by the hair, pulled her back and punched her in the face. Nobody was gonna hurt my best friend, not on my watch.

My older brother Emmett taught me how to fight so I knew I could handle myself. Before I jumped in to the fight, my father's words went thru my mind. He'd once told me "If you ever have to fight make sure you believe in what you are fighting for is right". I knew he'd get mad at me since I'd been in several fights before. That's why my mother, Renee, sent me to live with him; I kept getting into trouble back at school in Chicago. She even tried to put me in Catholic school but my "filthy' mouth got me kicked out of there too. Last resort was to send me here with my father Charlie.

I hit Kate so hard, I think I broke her nose because there was blood everywhere and then Tanya charged me. She went to hit me in the face but I was quicker than she was and I tripped her and pushed her to the ground. I got up on top of her and beat her good. Someone yelled the narks were coming so we split up. Alice had a fat lip and her eye was swollen, I only had a few scratches but felt bad that I didn't jump in sooner. They took Alice to the office along with Tanya, of course Tanya lied and said Alice started it but before they got too far I came running up and told the truth. Tanya was doing drugs, she made a point in telling us while the two were bitching that she dropped acid. Nobody said anything about how I was involved since they knew my father would probably get mad.

I was on my way to gym glass, my favorite class of the day, when a senior girl named Carmen came up to me. She said "is it true? You beat Tanya's ass this morning? You're Bella right?" I just looked at her and shook my head and kept walking. Several more people approached me and asked the same thing again, I didn't know what was going on or what to say so I just said "ya it was me and I didn't do it all by myself, Alice did most of the damage" I figured this way people would leave us alone if it came down to someone else wanting to start something.

My friend Jacob came running up to me before I got to the locker room and said "B, you should the damage you did! Her eyes are already getting black! Emmett would be so proud but your father is probably gonna kick your ass. How ya gonna explain this fight?" I glared at him and said "I know Jake, but they didn't take me down to the office yet so let's just see what happens. If Charlie gets the call, I'll figure it out at that time. I'll see you at lunch." Jake and I had a strange friendship, he was beautiful in every way; tall dark and handsome but there wasn't much spark. Actually there was no spark at all. We could banter like we'd known each other for lifetimes. I had met him a few years back when I'd come to visit my father for a month each summer. His dad & my father were best friends since they were in high school. We'd hang out, go fishing, play some basketball, watched lame 80's movies or listen to music. I loved music but more on that later…

By the time lunch came around, all the kids moved outta my way when I went to get my tray for lunch. Some girl I didn't even know offered to buy my fries and chocolate milk; I didn't know what to say so I said sure. I was dying for a smoke but knew if I got caught in the bathroom I'd get detention. I took the chance and went to the bathroom that mostly only the stoners went to and had a cigarette. That's when I met Angela; she didn't look like your average stoner. She was actually the pastor's daughter so she portrayed that angelic look and then changed when she got to school. She'd show up wearing these long skirts and button down long sleeve blouses and then go in and change into her leather pants, biker boots and rock shirts. She asked me if I had a light and extra smoke. I gave it to her and started bullshitting about nothing in particular, it turned out we had math class together but I'd never really noticed her because she sat in the back with that horrible girl Jessica Stanley. What I liked about Ang was that we didn't have to keep a conversation going, silence was good. She turned out to be pretty cool, gave me her number and said we should hang out.

Alice sent me a text that she got suspended for 3 days because of the fight but they made an exception and gave her in school suspension instead of out of school suspension. The difference, her parents wouldn't ever find out. Alice's parents were real assholes to her; her dad slapped her around a lot and she got grounded for the stupidest things. One day she came over with a huge bruise on her cheek, I asked what happened and she said "My dad hit me because I don't want to go to my aunts for the summer". Her mom, she was a drunk and pill popper. Nobody ever really talked about her, she did some weird things when she drank and told Alice some even weirder shit too. We never knew what was going to happen from day to day. I told my father about the smack and he went over there in an "official" capacity and warned Mr. King that if he hit the girl again, he'd be calling child services. Needless to say he didn't hit her again but did his best to ignore Alice as much as possible. Later we found out that Royce wasn't her biological father, her mom had an affair and Alice was the result. She was devastated to say the least but I told her that we'd find out the truth and maybe locate her real father later. My father looked at Alice as another daughter. It warmed my heart that Charlie was such a caring person.

The school year had passed and people didn't tend to mess with me or Alice. We kinda got this reputation of being bad asses because of that fight. Tanya and Kate got into some bigger trouble later that year and were both expelled. It turned out that Tanya and Kate had been selling weed. Our school had a zero tolerance and they were expelled. Alice and Riley broke up just before summer. Alice was so hurt and heartbroken; she said she was ready to lose her virginity to him because she felt that he was the one. She said she always felt like she had a sixth sense and she could just feel it was right. I had tried to convince her that she should wait but she was determined to do the deed. She was going to surprise him one afternoon after school and went to Riley's house and found the front door was open. She walked in and called his name. She heard some music playing in his room and opened the door. What she saw was not what she had expected; she walked in on Tanya giving Riley a blow job. Kate was there too and was watching the two and playing with herself. She gasped and said "you fucking asshole, how could you do this to me!" He just gave her a smirk and let Tanya keep sucking him off. She ran out of the house crying until she managed to calm down enough to text me to come meet her at the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own the characters just borrowing from SM.

Chapter 2: Boys and Dating (BPOV)

Sophomore year passed by so fast, I couldn't believe it. I hung out with Alice and Angela all the time after school. Being my father was the chief of police and Angela's father the town pastor, we really couldn't be seen getting into much trouble. This year was a bit rough for Alice though, her parents had split up. Her father, Royce, had left just 2 months into the beginning of the year in the middle of the night. He left her a note and said that he did love her but just couldn't do it anymore. He was so hurt by the betrayal Irina, her mother, had done and looking at Alice's face everyday made it harder to forgive. Alice's mother flipped out when Royce left, she tried to kill herself a few times. Alice came home from school two times and found her wrists were cut and the third time she was passed out with a bottle of Jim Beam and 2 pill bottles empty. She called 911 and they were able to get her to the hospital in time. She wound up getting institutionalized and Alice was going to go into foster care. I convinced my father to take her in, she was after all like his other daughter. That's when Alice became my sister and came to live with us.

My father had decided to convert the basement into our room since we only had 2 bedrooms upstairs and a small den on the main level along with the kitchen and living room and we had only 1 bathroom upstairs. The den was where Emmett would stay when he'd come to visit. We painted the basement purple and black and put some designs up in florescent paint so when we put the black lighting on it looked really cool. My father raised his eyebrow at me and asked the silent question "should I be worried?" I smiled at him and shook my head. Little did my father know that I had started smoking weed and had bong hidden down there . We actually were tripping the day we did the florescent paint. Alice needed an outlet and I just needed something because everything had started to overwhelm me and we needed to laugh. I can't actually remember the last time Alice laughed. It seemed like a good idea at the time. The basement was finished, complete with a separate entrance and our own bathroom. It was really cool because we had her and her sinks, mine consisted of my face wash and what little make up I owned. Alice's sink was like something you see in an episode of cribs; lotions, make-up remover make-up and all different kinds of nail crap. Alice started getting into fashion more and was designing our outfits for school every day. Personally, I hated wearing dresses and skirts, give me a pair of skinny jeans, t-shirt and converses and I was set. But I went along with her because that's what sisters do.

There was a boy at school who was interested in me, his name was Tyler Crowley and his best friend Mike Newton was interested in Alice. My dad had rules about boys and dating which everyone had known about but it didn't stop these two bozos from asking us out. Each time we'd say no that we weren't interested but the more we said no the more they'd ask us out. Finally we agreed to go as a group. Angela was dating Ben and Erik was dating Jessica, I still couldn't stand her but Ang said I just needed to get to know her better. Since it was a group outing, my father & Angela's father were ok with us going but we still had to be back home before midnight. Angela was staying at our house that night so I thought we'd just do a girls night and asked Jessica if she wanted to stay too. Jessica was shocked at first but then she said yes, I should've known better to go with my gut but I was trying to give her the benefit of doubt. We got ready for the movies and since Jessica had her license already, she drove to Port Angels were we were meeting up with the boys.

Ang had got some chronic weed from Riley and we smoked up on the way, well Alice didn't but I did. Alice made me wear a skirt since it was a date but I refused to wear the stupid high heels that went along with it. She gave in and I got to wear my new dark blue converses instead, it actually made the outfit look cute. I had a navy tank top with a white short sleeve shirt and navy mini skirt on. Tyler was practically drooling when he saw me and of course I blushed, it was all an illusion because this wasn't the real me but for Alice I would do it. All of our outfits were similar except for Ang's, she wore a brown leather mini skirt and black corset; her make-up was really dark, kinda Goth like because that' s what Ben was into, Marilyn Manson & Type-O-Negative were his two favorite groups. Jessica, well she just looked like a slut because she wore 5 inch stilettos with her mini skirt and a lot of make-up.

We went in and saw a scary movie, the boys had bought our tickets already so we didn't get to chose. We found our seats all together which was amazing since the theater was crowded. It was then I felt like someone was watching me but couldn't figure out who or where they were sitting. I ignored it and Tyler put his arm around the back of my chair, I blushed again. What the hell is that about, stupid blushing. I asked him if he could get us some popcorn and a soda, he kissed my cheek and said sure, again I blushed. Good thing the lighting was low so you couldn't see me. Jessica went with him because she said she wanted some skittles and Erik forgot to grab them. The movie was starting but Tyler wasn't back yet, the lines must've pretty long I guess. When he finally came back, he started acting funny. I don't know what happened but he had a different vibe about him. My high was wearing off and having the munchies, I just let it go. The movie was ok, if you like zombie movies that is but I still had a weird feeling like someone was watching me. The next thing I knew there was arguing and a loud smack! I looked for Ang but she was off to the side sucking face with Ben, Alice was yelling at Mike with her hands on her hips, oh no this isn't good; Jessica and Erik were also fighting and all I heard was "You did what with Tyler?" I turned to Tyler who had a smirk on his face, I started to shake but got myself under control. I walked over and asked Alice what was wrong and she said that Mike tried to kiss her and grabbed her boob. I had to stifle a giggle at that because he was a hormonal boy of course. I told him to watch it or he'd be dealing with my army, he said "what army" I said "meet my left arm and my right arm". He laughed and walked away.

Now Erik was making a scene and it looked like Jessica was getting more pissed so I walked over to them and asked what was going on. Erik was so red in the face it looked like he was about ready to cry and said "my fucking girlfriend over here just gave your date a blowjob in the men's bathroom!" I stood there and didn't say anything, it felt like the world was closing in on me and I knew this feeling all too well, rage was trying to rear its ugly head. Alice knew the signs and came rushing to me and started talking to me softly in the ear to calm me down. I don't know why but it helped. Tyler got very pale and I couldn't figure out why until I say my hand. I had grabbed him by the balls as I started to fall to my knees. I stood up and walked over to Jessica and said

"See this is why everyone hates you because you are the slut that you are. You're here on a date with your boyfriend and give my date a blowjob? Erik how do you know that happened?"

"Because my friend Alec was in the bathroom dropping a deuce when he heard them walk in. Jess propositioned Tyler and he was like sure let's do it" Erik had a tear drop down his cheek as he said this.

I walked up to Tyler and Mike and told them if they ever ask us out again, I'll tell my brother Emmett when he comes to visit in two weeks. They both got pale and walked away, Jessica the snake she is got in her car and drove off leaving us there with no ride home. I had to call my father to come get us and explain that Jessica got sick and went home because the movie was too much for her. Needless to say after that Angela wasn't friends with her anymore.

**A/N This is my first time writing this story. i appreciate any and all feed back. Some chapters will be in different characters pov but mostly Bellas. please let me know what you think

Until next time ~ Jesigrl ***


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. **

Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks (BPOV)

School was finally over and I knew things were going to be fun. I didn't expect there to be much drama, I should've known life isn't that easy. Emmett was coming for his yearly visit and would be staying a month for the summer. Emmet was a year older than me, actually 14 months. My parents in those days didn't watch much TV as you can tell. It was going to be so much fun to hang out and hear what was going on back in Chicago. I did miss some of my friends, I had kept in touch with a few, mainly Lauren and Bree. Bree was cool, a lil flakey but still a nice girl. She was the one who told me that Lauren got kicked off the basketball team because she was having relations with Coach Sam. I can't say I couldn't blame her, he was pretty hot for a young gym coach. He was some kinda of Indian who was tall, dark and very muscular, in a way he reminded me of an older Jacob.

Anyway, this was the year my darling older brother decided he'd had enough of Renee and her bullshit and wanted to come live with us. See not at all what I was expecting when we picked him up from the airport. All he told dad was he needed a change of scenery and really missed me a lot. I thought I was pretty cool, he'd finish his last year of high school with me in Forks. My father's house was big enough for all of us, now that he did the remodel. Em took my old room and made it his own. Boys can be so I don't know what the word is but when he was done decorating it, there were half naked chicks up on the wall, rock bands, motorcycle pictures and a picture of some Jeep he'd been dreaming of. Since my father was a civil servant, we didn't have a lot of money but we made things work. Em had to get a job if he wanted to get his dream jeep, luckily down by the rez there was a mechanic job available so he applied. He and Jacob started becoming really chummy and I couldn't figure out why.

The rumors around town were that a new family bought the house just on the outskirts of town. Dr. Cullen was the doctor that started at the hospital, why they would pick a small town is beyond me. He seemed nice enough from what my father had told us one evening when we were barbequing some burgers and chicken. He said they had three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl was Alice and my age and the boys were Emmett's age. We hadn't seen them yet because they weren't due to arrive until later that month since they were visiting family in Phoenix, again my father told us all of this. I think he and Billy talk like little old ladies gossiping all the time but dad said it was Sue who told him this. My dad and Sue had just started dating earlier in the year. She was a nice lady, very down to earth and open minded, nothing at all like my mother who was all about herself. Sue worked at the local grocery store and was divorced with twins, Seth and Leah. They went to school on the rez because their dad still lived there and didn't want them going to our school even though Sue thought it might be better for them for educational reasons. They came by a few times and I thought Seth was really cool, Leah was a total bitch.

Jake thought it would be a good idea if we all hung out since it was summer. He was always asking them to come visit with him since we always were up to something fun. Seth was more than willing to follow Jake anywhere, he liked him a lot and so did she. We were having a water balloon fight out back and she accidently got hit with a balloon that was meant for me.

"What the fuck Bella, can't you just stay away from me?" She got up screaming.

"I'm sorry, I dodged it, and I didn't realize I was so close to you, are you ok?" I said.

Everyone was laughing even Jake, he walked over to her squatted down and said it was his fault not mine. She soften up a little and it looked like she blushed. Jake gave her one of his sunny smiles and all was forgotten. Seth started making kissing noises and she blushed again but this time Jake gave him a dirty look. He stopped instantly and that's when I knew Jake had a thing for Leah. Good for Jake, he's like my other best friend anyways and I want him happy even if it is with Leah.

Emmett got a call on his cell phone from, his now ex-girlfriend, Heidi. He walked away looking really mad and I heard shouting. This was unlike my brother, to be shouting. I only heard the tail end of the conversation.

'Ya I really don't give a fuck what you do anymore, your Felix's problem not mine" Felix?

"Really? Well now there isn't anything I can do since I don't plan on moving back to Chicago"

"You know what, don't fuckin call me anymore, as far as I'm concerned your both dead to me!"

And with that he hung up, threw his phone into the small woods by our house and said "I need to walk for a while". I just stood there with Alice and everyone with a worried look on my face.

Em didn't come back for about 3 hours and when he did, he was with some blond chick in a red convertible. WTF? He was all smiles and everything, thanked her for the ride and said he'd see her around. I went to ask what that was about but he gave me that look like, leave it alone. He walked into the house, I didn't say much to him for the rest of the night. Alice said she had a headache and was going to lay down for a little while and everyone else left.

It was still early so I decided to sit on the lawn chair with my I-pod listening to music, I had been on a Creed and Three doors down kick. Music had helped me control my temper since I had a bad one that I inherited from my mother. Not really inherit, she was my trigger and when I lived with her she knew the right things to say to piss me off. Renee never really cared what I did or what was going on with me. Since living with my father, she only called a few times a year, holidays or my birthday which was fine by me. My dad wanted me to talk to a shrink only because he didn't know how to handle me in the beginning. I'm a good student but piss me off and it's an all out war.

I was listening to Are you ready by Creed when I felt something bad was going to happen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little dog running for the street. There was a car coming, a silver Volvo who had to be speeding because the next thing I knew I got up and ran for the puppy just before the car could hit it. Everything happened in slow motion at that point, I grabbed the dog and heard the car braking really loud. I fell to the ground and when I looked up all I saw was eyes as green as emeralds. First I checked to see if the puppy was ok, luckily he was and then I got pissed.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you know the speed limit is only 25 down this street"

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Is the puppy ok, I didn't even see it in the road?" he said to me.

"Well you shouldn't be driving so fast that you can't see a damn white puppy!" I said angrier this time.

"What are you the fucking police?" he said with what sounded like a growl.

"No I'm actually the chief of polices daughter and I should call my father right now and tell him how reckless of a driver you are" I said to him even angrier but his eyes had me hypnotized.

"I'm really sorry, I was trying to load my new Creed cd and it fell down. I reached to grab it and that's when I saw the puppy. Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head or something, should I take you to the hospital? Maybe I can call my dad and have him check you out." He said in such sincere voice.

"Nah I'm ok, just slow down ok?" I said to him still stunned at how beautiful he was.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett said as he ran outta the house and towards me while this gorgeous green eyed boy helped me up. I felt a lil shock when his hand touched mine.

"Nothing Em I'm ok, this …I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Ed-Edward, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Not interested," Emmett said.

I gave my brother a dirty look and said "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella, I really am sorry for almost hurting your puppy."

"Oh it's not my puppy, must be the neighbors new dog but really Ed I'm ok."

"Um my name is Edward, not Ed."

"Oh sorry, Edward…you must be Dr. Cullen's son?"

"How did you know?" he said

"Um small town, you'll figure it out soon enough"

"Wait, did you say Cullen?" Emmett said.

"Ya why, you got a problem? Edward said with an angry tone.

"Uh you have a sister too right and a brother named Jasper?" WTF how did Em know this?

"Ya my sister is Rosalie, how do you know?" Edward said confused.

"Um she gave me a ride earlier in her car?" Emmett said sheepishly

"What the fuck Emmett? You were just arguing with Heidi not 3 hours ago and you're already hitting on to some other chick?" I said.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me and said "Um should I leave you 2 love birds alone?"

"Eww gross, no. Emmett is my brother" I said

It looked like Edward sighed in relief or something because then he smirked and said to Emmett

"Um why would my sister give your bulky ass a ride anywhere?"

"I was walking and lost track of how far I walked. She pulled over and asked if I was ok. I said ya but it was at least 15 miles back to the house and she offered so I said ya" Emmett said

"Ok well I gotta go before my mother calls me again to see if I got lost. It was nice meeting you, Isabella. Emmett watch it with my sister, Jasper is not as nice as I am and won't like it when he hears that you are hitting on her" Edward said again with a smirk. What the hell is wrong with boys.

Emmett looked a little taken aback but said "Um ya ok thanks ED for the advice. Oh wait…" he runs to the house and comes back out with a piece of paper. "Tell her here's my number and she can call if she wants to. I might have to get a new cell if I can't find the one I tossed" Edward takes the paper and walks towards his car in the middle of the street. I just stare at Emmett thinking my brother is an idiot!

Edward gives me a lopsided grin and says "I'll see you around Isabella" and with that gets in his car. I jump in front of it before he can leave and said

"Oh Edward, Welcome to Forks" and give him a wink and smile.

**AN: and now they have met. Remember that Bella is going into her junior year in high school and Edward is a senior. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. There is a lemon in this one.**

Chapter 4: First Times (EPOV)

I still don't get why my father would want to leave Phoenix for a small town like this? I really hate that we moved again, this will be my 2nd high school since he's left the military. I know being an army brat is suppose to be cool and when I was younger that's how I felt but I'm 17 now. I feel like we should be settled, mom thinks the same way. It was her idea for dad to take this job, she said small towns are better for raising growing children not army bases. Dad was pretty strict with us and mom was the softy. He said there are rules for a reason and we should always follow them if we want be good men when we are older. I call bullshit especially when I heard him and uncle Garret talk about the old days when they served. They use to get all kinds of tore up with drinking and smoking and meeting loose women.

Of course all of that was before he met mom. He said when he met her in that café all those years ago, something inside him changed. Like there was some kind of pull towards her and he knew she was the one, personally to me it sounded like total bullshit. Really how does someone know they are the "one" when you hand a check to a waitress and get shocked? Nah that crap aint for me. I'm more like uncle Garret, love 'em and leave 'em. That's why I didn't have one special girl, I mean sure there were girls and I liked them but love, nope that was for suckers.

(Flashback)

I met Chelsea my sophomore year in high school, she was really cool. She had really pretty blondish brown hair and grey eyes. Nicely stacked and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of, that's what uncle Garret told me to look for in women. I wasn't very experienced other than kissing and that I could do that pretty good. Chelsea was the first girl that I actually felt up while playing truth or dare. It was at Maggie's 14th birthday and she was friends with Rosalie. Jasper had a thing for her sister, Makenna, so we both got invited. Jasper was a smooth motherfucker that's for sure, he actually asked Makenna to pick him when it was her turn. She giggled and kissed his cheek and said sure.

She asked "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

'Have you ever French kissed a girl before" Makenna asked.

"No would you like to try it with me?" he said, see smooth motherfucker because I know for a fact he has French kissed a girl, Maria was her name.

She turned 8 shades of red and said "Sure"

So they kissed for what seemed like 10 minutes and then it was his turn.

"Chelsea, truth or dare" Jasper asks.

"Um dare" she says.

"Ok I dare you to take Edward in the closet and kiss for 5 minutes" he said.

"Um….well I don't…ok Edward come on." She said as she got up and headed towards the closet.

I looked at my brother with a totally cocky smirk and followed her in the closet. We kissed and when it got a bit more heated, I got hard really fast. She grabbed me closer and tugged on my hair, on instinct my hand went to her boob. She moaned in my mouth, I had a feeling this wasn't her first time doing this. I had to push her away before I came in my pants. Someone banged on the door and we walked out both adjusting our clothes.

I actually ran to the bathroom because I didn't want anyone to see my hard on. Later that night, Jasper asked how far it went so I told him. He said I was a pussy for not going further but I said it wasn't the right place for it. That next day at school, Chelsea came up to me and asked if wanted to come hang out at her place after school.

Her parents wouldn't be home until late since they both worked weird hours. I said sure but I had to go home first because that was my dad rule. Come home do your chores, homework and then we could "play". I went home on the bus and told my mother I was going to Chelsea's to study for a history test we had. Mom was fine with it as long as I was home by nine. I got to Chelsea's and she practically attacked me when I walked in the door. She said she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from the party and just had to do it again. Again, her hands went to my hair and I got hard.

I pushed her away and said "um can we move away from the front door?"

"Oh sure, sorry" she said with a sexy smirk.

We sat on the couch making out when she reached down and touched me again. She was lightly rubbing her hand over my jeans and my cock got harder. She kept moaning as she did this sending signal down to my cock. She unzipped my pants and pulled it out.

"My god you're so big, can I taste you" she said.

"Uh yes?" I said while she bent her head down.

I took a deep breath and before I knew it, she started slowly licking my head and stroking me at the same time. I knew she had to have done this before because she didn't stop. She sucked my big cock in her whole mouth and didn't gag once. She kept humming while she was sucking me. I was on edge, if she kept doing it I was going to come too soon. I told her to slow down but that only egged her on even more, she started sucking harder and I grunted and next thing I knew I came. She swallowed it down, ya that should've been a clue how much of a slut she was, and sat up smirking like she did a great job. Was I suppose to say thank you or pat her on the back? I didn't know what to do so I got up tucked myself away quickly and said, "Shit Chelsea, that was amazing but I gotta go before my parents flip out for being late"

I ran out of there before she could say anything. I got home in record time and was waiting for Jasper. He was out with Makenna and would be home soon, I got home a half hour before curfew. I picked up my guitar and started to play a little bit of Nirvana. He finally got home and I couldn't wait to tell him but he had this look on his face, like he was seriously pissed off.

I was about to ask what was wrong but then Rose barged in our room.

'What the fuck Jasper? Why did you do that to Makenna?" she screamed at Jasper.

"I didn't do anything, she's not my girl and if I want to go out with someone else I can" he said.

"You know she really likes you and you go make a date with that tramp Claire?" she says

"Look Rosalie, I know she likes me and she's nice and everything but I'm not interested in her in that way"

"You fucking suck you know that? She probably won't be my friend anymore because of this." Rose ran outta our room crying.

"Dude what the hell just happened?" I asked my brother.

"Man don't get caught up in this mess please Ed. Makenna is nice but Claire, whoa let me tell you this girl blows her away. She's got curves and tits, man I'm gonna have to rub one out just to get the poison outta my system from thinking of that girl."

"Ok I won't get involved but when did you meet her? Weren't you at the movies with Makenna?"

"Ya I was, that's where I met Claire, she was working at the concession stand. I just smiled at her and she gave me her number and said when I was done playing with the lil porcelain doll and wanted a real woman to call her. She's a junior and didn't even know I was a sophomore"

"Wow you work fast huh?" I said to him in all my awe. What most people didn't realize was that Jasper and I were twins. We weren't identical, but fraternal twins. He looked like dad and I looked like mom. I had her green eyes and bronze color hair while he looked exactly like dad, blue eyes and blonde hair. Rosalie looks like dad too.

"So what's up? How did your history studying go with Chelsea?" he asked me.

"Oh ya I got my first blow job, no biggy." I told him. He gave me a high five, we laughed and jammed some more.

(End flashback)

So here I am finding my way around this new town called Forks. I really want to hear this new Creed cd I bought. I'm not familiar with these side streets but I think I'm going the right way. Mom said it's like 8 blocks from the hospital then turn right then left and then about 15 miles to our new house. Mom said it was cool for us to come home from Aunt Charlotte's early. Uncle Peter was getting on my nerves talking about college and crap. I kept thinking this is my senior year of high school and I already got accepted to 4 colleges. I had applied to Dartmouth, Princeton, and Columbia. Just for shits and giggles I applied to University of Seattle. I got good grades and maintained my party life so my parents wouldn't freak, especially dad. He wanted me to go into the medical field like him but I really didn't know if I wanted that or not. I was thinking about criminal justice or even photography. Photography had caught my eye because I could travel and live out of my backpack; the down side would be not being able to shower daily. For a guy, that isn't too bad but when it comes time to hook up with the ladies that could pose a problem. Criminal justice caught my eye because I was fascinated with cops; you know the TV show and how they would throw down all those drunks or druggies. I'm still undecided though.

I finally decided to listen to the cd and as I was getting ready to put it in my player it slipped out of my hands. As I leaned down to grab it, my foot hit the accelerator and my car sped up. It fell on the floor anyways and just as I picked it up I saw it. A little white puppy and something brown. I jammed on the brakes so fast and heard the tires screeching then coming to a halt. I threw the car in park and jumped out of the car so fast to make sure I didn't hit the puppy or the…girl? She was stunning, long mahogany hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and I was lost.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you know the speed limit is only 25 down this street?"

I'm stunned, I can't think of anything to say, WTF Cullen man up. All I came up with is…

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Is the puppy ok, I didn't even see it in the road?"

"Well you shouldn't be driving so fast that you can't see a damn white puppy!" Shit she sounds really pissed wait, I didn't do anything.

"What are you the fucking police?" I said with a growl.

"No I'm actually the chief of polices daughter and I should call my father right now and tell him how reckless of a driver you are" Aw great my dad is gonna take my car away now, ok let's smooth this out.

"I'm really sorry, I was trying to load my new Creed cd and it fell down. I reached to grab it and that's when I saw the puppy. Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head or something, should I take you to the hospital? Maybe I can call my dad and have him check you out." There that should get me outta trouble.

"Nah I'm ok, just slow down ok?" She says, man she's really beautiful.

"What the fuck is going on?" some guy yells as he ran outta the house and towards me while I helped this gorgeous brown eyed beauty up. I felt a lil shock when I touched her hand, hmm that was weird.

"Nothing Em I'm ok, this …I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" she says to me.

"Ed-Edward, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?" now I'm stuttering, ok I'm losing my coolness.

"Not interested," the big guy name Em said.

She gave her boyfriend a dirty look and said "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Isabella, I really am sorry for almost hitting your puppy." I even pull the puppy dog eyes on her.

"Oh it's not my puppy, must be the neighbors new dog but really Ed I'm ok." She says.

"Um my name is Edward, not Ed." Got I hate it when they call me that.

"Oh sorry, Edward…you must be Dr. Cullen's son?" she says, how the hell did she know that.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Um small town, you'll figure it out soon enough" she says cryptically.

"Wait, did you say Cullen?" Emmett said.

"Ya why, you got a problem?" I said getting slightly more pissed.

"Uh you have a sister too right and a brother named Jasper?" WTF how did he know this?

"Ya my sister is Rosalie, how do you know?" I asked confused.

"Um she gave me a ride earlier in her car?" he said sheepishly.

"What the fuck Emmett? You were just arguing with Heidi not 3 hours ago and you're already hitting on to some other chick?" Isabella said, hmm that name really sounds good.

I raised my eyebrow at them and said "Um should I leave you 2 love birds alone?"

"Eww gross, no. Emmett is my brother" she said. Oh thank god, wait what did I just think?

I sighed in relief and then said to her brother Emmett, "Um why would my sister give your bulky ass a ride anywhere?"

"I was walking and lost track of how far I walked. She pulled over and asked if I was ok. I said ya but it was at least 15 miles back to the house and she offered so I said ya" Emmett said.

"Ok well I gotta go before my mother calls me again to see if I got lost. It was nice meeting you, Isabella. Emmett, watch it with my sister. Jasper is not as nice as I am and won't like it when he hears that you are hitting on her already." I smirk at Isabella and start to walk away but then stop when Emmett says.

"Um ya ok thanks ED for the advice. Oh wait…" he runs to the house and comes back out with a piece of paper. "Tell her here's my number and she can call if she wants to. I might have to get a new cell if I can't find the one I tossed" I take the paper and walk towards my car in the middle of the street.

I give her one of my famous panty dropping lopsided grin and say "I'll see you around Isabella" and with that get in my car. She jumps in front of it before I can leave and says

"Oh Edward, Welcome to Forks" gives me a wink and a beautiful smile then walks away.

What a way to meet a beautiful chick, Isabella Swan.

**AN: What do you think of how they met? Is it what you expected? Reviews are always nice.

Until next time ~jesigrl**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. **

Chapter 5: Pizza, Games and Movies (BPOV)

For the next few days, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Those green eyes and that wild hair of his, damn that was trouble on 2 legs I tell you. I never really thought of boys like that but that's all I could think about, him. What is wrong with me? Sure I've liked a few boys at school, even scribbled a name or two on my notebook but nothing like this. I'd write more band names and drew pictures of Marvin the Martian than boy's names. I swear I even had a dream about him but I can't ever remember my dreams, I just wake up all sweaty. Alice asked what happened since she didn't witness the almost puppy accident.

I told her how angry I was that Caius, Mr. Denali's puppy, almost got hit by the green eyed boy and how I yelled at him for driving like an ass. She listened to the story and when I was done, she said "You get a goofy smile on your face anytime you say Edwards's name." I told her she was smoking too much chronic and she was imagining things, which I knew was a lie because Alice didn't smoke. Alice didn't do drugs or drink because of her parents. If my dad knew I smoked cigarettes or weed, he'd bust my ass and throw me in jail.

Emmett had been out in the woods with Jake, Leah, Seth and some girl named Emily looking for his cell that he threw after fighting with Heidi, I still wanted to know what was up with that and Felix? Felix was his best friend, something bad must've happened, I could just feel it in my bones. I'll get it outta him sooner or later, pick and choose your battles right?

They found Em's cell phone, muddy as hell since it rained later that night. He was pissed at himself because what if Rosalie had called and he didn't talk to her? Oh boo-hoo, dumbass should watch his temper. Ya like I'm one to talk, I wanted to punch Leah after she made a big deal outta her new sketchers getting dirty looking for the damn phone. Nobody told her to go in the woods with the boys but she just wanted to be closer to Jake.

They came in and got cleaned up, we decided to order pizza and watch Fast times at Ridgemont high. We were in our 80's stoner mode, so I rolled a couple of blunts since I knew dad was working the night shift and he trusted us not to get into trouble. Even with Emmett being there now, he still trusted us. Wrong thing to do dad, ha-ha. We were down in the basement when the doorbell rang and Em said he'd get it. I gave him the cash and heard him yell "I'm coming" The next thing I knew Em had a smile as big as Texas on his face and someone came down behind him.

"Everyone, this is Rosalie. She's gonna hang with us after her shift ends at the pizza joint" he said.

"Um, hi" we all said. She was so pretty, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes. She looked more like a model than a pizza delivery girl, great another stuck up bitch I thought.

I got up to talk to her. "Hi I'm Bella, that's Alice, Jake, Leah, Emily and last but not least Seth. Would you like to invite your brothers when you come back? We're just gonna catch a buzz and watch some movies maybe play some video games or something."

I think this caught her off guard because her eyes narrowed and said "How the fuck do you know my brothers?"

"Small town, you'll figure it out soon enough" hmm déjà vu, didn't I say that already.

"Ya it's cool, bring your brothers, the more the merrier" Alice said. What is she up to that damn pixie.

"Ok but my parents will wanna talk to yours first" she said.

"Oh well my dad is working the night shift but just tell them he's the chief of police and I'm sure it'll be ok." Emmett said with a wink.

Her eyes got wide and then she got a wicked smile on her face. "Ok, I'll see if they wanna come but they don't normally like to hang out with me because I'm younger than them ."

"Oh well don't worry, we'll have fun either way." Jake said. Leah looked at him with daggers in her eyes, what the hell was that about? He took her hand and kissed it and she seemed to soften up. When the hell did Jake kiss Leah in such a romantic way? Did I miss something?

"Oh geez I'm gonna barf" said Seth. I laughed so did Alice.

"Knock it off before I tell mom about your little magazine collection" Leah said.

Seth shut up real fast, looked at Emily and was quiet for the rest of the time.

She left shortly after and said she'd be back, great another bitch to deal with I thought. We ate the pizza and then smoked up the 1st blunt I had rolled. The boys wanted to play one game on our PS3 and then we'd watch a movie. Emily and Leah were talking to each other and Alice was braiding my hair, it kept getting in my face. I was just about to run up and grab some drinks when there was a knock on my side door which was weird because everyone was here. That's when I remembered Rosalie was coming back and Em must've told her to use our entrance. What I didn't expect was for a tall blonde boy to be knocking. I opened the door stoned outta my mind…

"Um can I help you?" I said to the stranger.

"Ah you must be Isabella. I'm Jasper, Jasper Cullen. I believe you met my sister and brother?" he said.

Isabella, who the hell told- oh wait, Edward called me Isabella. Normally that would make me mad but when Edward said it I got a little weak in the knees and butterflies in my stomach. What the hell…

"Oh ya, come on in." Right behind him was Rosalie and she was waiting for someone else with her hands on her hips. She looked kinda like Alice does when I don't want to do something or I'm taking too long.

"Would you come on, nobody is gonna hurt your precious car parked on the street. Oh forget it I'm going in, it's cold" she said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"No he's just so protective over that stupid car. You'd think it was made of gold or something" she snickered.

"That's not funny Rose, you wouldn't park your car on the street either." He said.

As he walked around the path to my door, he stumbled a little, looked himself over and then smiled at me.

"Hi"

"Hi, you wanna park in the driveway? Will that keep your mind at ease?" I asked him

He looked back at the car and me and said "Nah, It'll be ok there right?"

"Sure it will don't worry. As long as nobody goes flying down the street at 40 miles per hour I think it's safe." I said with a smirk remembering how I yelled at him.

"Not funny Isabella." He said and walked in to join the rest of our little party.

"Everyone, this Ed. Ed, this is Jake, Alice, Leah, Seth, Emily and you know my brother Emmett" I said.

"Hi I'm Edward, nice to meet you all."

"Oh sorry, I forgot, Edward not Ed, he don't like that name much" I said trying to be funny. He gave me a scowl look but smiled that damn lopsided smile at me.

**AN: and the gang is all there. I wanted to match up Seth with someone but it won't be Emily for too long, someone else is going to catch his eye. Seth & Leah are twins and they are the same ages Bella. Tell me what you think…

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. **

Chapter 6: Damn kids (CPOV)

I tend not to worry about the kids when I work the night shift. Good thing Mr. Denali is on the neighborhood watch. I was shocked to say the least when Eleazar called me about some kid speeding down my street. I mean really is this a new driver or something and then they almost hit a poor lil puppy? I wonder why Bella or Alice didn't say anything, interesting. I tell him thank you for watching the house and the neighborhood and hang up. I was just getting ready to call Sue when a beautiful lady walked into my office.

"Hello Chief Swan I presume?" The lovely face has a lovely voice.

"Can I help you Ms?" I say to her

"I'm sorry Esme, Esme Cullen. Please to meet you." She says, ah yes the doctor's wife.

"How can I help you Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please it's Esme." She says.

"Ok how can I help you Esme?"

"Well it seems my children have met yours and are at your house. I just wanted to make sure it was ok since we have rules that need to be followed in our house."

"Oh really, I didn't know the kids had met yet. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes that would be wonderful thank you."

"Please have a seat. Yes it's ok that they are there. My kids are very responsible and know everyone is out by midnight since it's the weekend and summer you know." I say to her as I hand her coffee to her.

"Wonderful, my boys can get a little wild at times but are good boys most of the time. Rosalie on the other hand can be more than both combined." she says.

Interesting I think in my mind. Bella is going to have her hands full with that one once school starts. "Oh how so if I may ask?"

"Rosalie tends to be come overprotective of her brothers. Being they are twins and she is a year younger. I don't know why she gets that way but she can be a bit of a well quiet honestly a bitch." Esme giggles.

"Oh well I'm sure they are ok. Should I go and check on them? Put a little bit of a scare into them you think?"

"I think that would be wonderful" she says.

"Very well, I'll stop by in a little bit. What time is their curfew?"

"As you said this is the summer and being in a new town, we allow them to stay out until one but if that is not the town ruling, midnight would be better?" She asks.

"My kids know the rules but I'll emphasis the curfew to them all. My girlfriend's kids are also hanging out there. They need to be home by midnight as well so I see no harm in one o'clock seeing as you live on the outskirts of town."

"Well I'll let Carlisle know that that midnight would be better than one o'clock since we are in a smaller town than Phoenix. I do appreciate you taking the time to meet with me. I'll just be going now. Thank you again, Chief."

"Please call me Charlie and the pleasure was all mine, Esme."

Sue lives near the rez and so does Jacob so midnight is not out of the question in my opinion. The Rez also has a midnight curfew so that is what I've told Alice, Bella & Emmett. I thought for sure when Emmett came to stay he'd give me hard time since he was 18 now and a senior in high school. I told him he had to earn a later curfew, once he had a job and showed some responsibility I would consider giving him a later one. He proved me wrong just weeks after he arrived and got a job at Paul's garage working part time as mechanic. I didn't even know he knew anything about cars since his wall was covered with motorcycles. I don't want him to ride a motorcycle but if he pays for it with his own money and keeps his grades up I can't really argue with him.

"Hey babe what cha doing?" I say to Sue.

"Doing laundry and enjoying the peace and quiet." She giggles.

"I hear there's a little party going on at your house, are you going to check on the kids?" she asks.

"Ah yes, I just had a visitor whom informed me of the same thing." I say.

"Oh really and who was that?" Sue says.

"Dr. Cullen's wife Esme. She seems like a nice lady, very proper and all." I say

"Did she sweet talk you into checking on the kids Charlie?" Sue asks with a strange kind of tone.

"She didn't sweet talk me but I am going to check on, ah shit! I just spilled coffee on my shirt and I don't have any extras here. Guess I really do need to go home now and grab a clean one."

Sue giggles and said "I see where Bella gets her clumsiness from"

"Ha-ha Sue. I'm gonna go check on the kids. I'll call you tomorrow when I get up. Bye sweetie"

"Goodnite Chief, talk to you tomorrow" Sue says to me.

I hang up the phone, probably got a smile as big as Texas on my face, how'd I get so lucky to have a woman like her I'll never know.

**AN: Sorry this one was kinda short I know but now the parents have met, well not all of them but you get my point. Tell me what chat think, reviews are always nice.

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. **

Chapter 7: Welcome to my world (BPOV)

"So who wants to hit the bong before we start? We got Fast times at Ridgemont high, Dazed and confused and Dawn of the Dead. The original not the remake" I said to everyone.

"I'll hit the tube, where's it at?" Asks Jasper.

"Em go get some ice cubes. This new shit is pretty strong and tastes really good in the bong" Jake said. Leah gave him a look and he said it was fine. He could drive by the time they had to leave. Jake and Em had finished working on his rabbit about a week ago. Em came back with a lil bucket of cubes and some drinks for the new guests.

"Ok let's watch dazed and confused first. Jason Landon is so fucking cute" Alice says.

"Ya that chick Milla what's her name is pretty hot too" Jasper says. Alice kinda gave him a dirty look, what the hell is that about?

"Ok, let's do it" Seth say just as he's grabbing the bong.

"Um not so fast kiddo, this stuff is stronger than what you're use to. Maybe next time" Jake says to Seth. Seth got pissed and just pushed back into his chair. What is going on with my friends and all these looks? It's at this time I have that weird feeling again that something bad is going to happen. Just as Jake hands the bong to Jasper I hear something. there's a noise upstairs.

"Shhh shut the fuck up" I said in a whisper yell.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Listen, someone is upstairs." I say to him.

He gets into protective mode and grabs the bat we keep downstairs, then heads up to see what was going on.

"What the fuck?" and we hear a loud crash.

"God dammit Emmett what have I told you about scaring me like that?" dad says.

"Damn Dad, I thought you were working late tonight? You scared the crap outta us. We are watching a scary movie downstairs and B heard a noise." Emmett says to my father.

Shit! Dad is home, what the hell is he doing here. He's suppose to be working until 6 am not 9. Damn the bong is out, gotta stash it. I tell everyone to be quiet and stash everything just as he's coming down the stairs. Luckily for us Edward is closes to the DVD player and puts on Dawn of the Dead and has it on pause at a scene just in the beginning.

"I spilled coffee on my shirt and didn't have any at the station so I came home to grab a clean one" he says as he enters my room headed towards the laundry area.

"Why hello kids, who are your new friends?" He says as he eyes the two blondes and bronze hair boy.

"Jasper Cullen sir, it's nice to meet you," he says as he stands up. "This is my sister Rosalie and my twin brother Edward." As he points to them.

"OH you're Carlisle's kids? How did you all met?" my father says.

"Yes sir, we met your son & daughter the other day. I dropped of a pizza earlier and they invited us over for movies after I got off work, is that ok?." Rosalie says.

"Ya sure sure, it's fine. Ok well I gotta head back to the station, who's Volvo is on the street?"

"Um that would be mine sir," Edward says as he stands up.

"Ok, well after I leave park it in the driveway. Someone complained that there was a reckless driver that almost hit a puppy the other day. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your car." My father says. I try to stifle my giggle and fail miserably as Alice starts to laugh.

"Yes sir" Edward says with a loud gulp while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok kids behave, don't get too crazy and everyone home by their curfew. I don't wanna get any calls from your parents later. Seth, you behave no extra scaring the girls like last time. I don't want your mother yelling at me for you not being able to sleep" my father says sheepishly to Seth. I swear Seth turned eight shades of red from that comment.

"Ok Charlie" he says looking at the floor.

After my dad leaves, Edward goes to move his car. As we hear dad leaving, we all burst out laughing, I practically had tears in my eyes. Edward is taking little longer coming back from moving his car. I wonder if everything is ok so I go check. I'm turning the corner just as I see her. Fucking Jessica Slut Stanley talking to Edward. I walk up to them and say,

"Edward is everything ok? Your taking forever and everyone is waiting."

"Ya babe I'm coming, this girl here asked about needing a ride or something" Edward says. Babe? Um ok, I'll play along,

I walk up to Edward and place my hand his shoulder. Damn there's that shock again. "What do you want Jessica? Are you lost or something that you're asking my boyfriend for a ride?" She looks shocked that I said boyfriend and sneers at me. "Since when have you got a boyfriend? Ed she really isn't your girlfriend is she? You could do so much better than that."

"I do believe Bella just called me her boyfriend and I called her babe. I don't call someone that if she's not my girl." He says while putting his arm around my waist, again with the shock.

"We'll see about that, nice to meet you Ed, you most definitely will see me around. Bella" Jessica walks off in a snit mumbling something about all is fair in love and war.

"Ok who the hell was that and why did she get pissed that I said you were my girl"

I pull away from him and say "Small town remember. Her and I don't get along. Let's just say you just met the town tramp, welcome to my world.

**ANZ: So what should happen from here? Jessica and Bella were never friends and things will be getting stickier down the line. Tell me what cha think

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight; they are just on loan from SM. **

Chapter 8: What did I get myself into (APOV)

Since living with Bella and Charlie, I can't help but wonder what my real father is like or even who he is. I see the kind of relationship they have and wish I could have that too. When Royce finally told me that mom had cheated and I wasn't his daughter, I really was surprised. I just couldn't believe she cheated and that he raised me all these years, then left like that. It really hurts that he left and I have this empty void now, Charlie has been a great dad though. We never really talk about it but I can tell he wants to help and cares for me. When he caught me crying alone when I first came to live with them, he'd just wrap his arms around me until I stopped. Why does it seem like no man or boy wants to be a part of my life? I mean Riley cheated, Royce left, ,Mike just wanted to grope me, and ugh I feel so unloved. Guess I have a lot to learn about love and guys huh?

I started putting my efforts into my appearance, maybe if I look better they will notice me more. I'm not ugly but I see myself as kinda plain. My eyes are my best asset, they are grey almost silver. If I do my make-up the right way and wear the right colors, they stand out. I kinda have a crush on Paul, Em's boss, even though he's like 25. He's really cute, short brown hair, tattoo on his bicep, nice ass and muscular but man does he have a temper on him. Maybe he and Bella should hook up, that would be a match made in hell…ha-ha. Nah, he's not her type. Come to think of it what is her type? She really hasn't dated but I'm guessing someone into music, poetry, sports and photography, she's really good with a camera and the girl can play guitar. Its kinda funny since she is left handed but does everything else right handed.

I wish I could be more like her, strong, confident and not give a shit what people think. But I just can't, that's not me. I do care what people think, why I don't know but I do. My mom use to say I was a free spirit that I was one with the universe, ya she was higher than a kite when she told me that and I actually believed it. I still believe there is that "one" person, a true love for each of us. Maybe when I'm in college or something I'll meet him or he'll find me that sounds so stupid I know but a girl can dream right? Oh well maybe someday.

These headaches of mine are getting worse each time I get one. Sometimes I just want to sleep and stay in the dark, like I'm a vampire or something. Luckily our room is down stairs and its dark enough to help out. Maybe I should tell Charlie so I can go to the doctors. I mean the state has me covered with insurance and can't cost too much to find out what causes them. I'll mention it to Bella later and see what she thinks. It's hard to believe my best friend is more like a mother and is taking care of me, she's only 6 months older than me. She does it so effortlessly, like she'll be a really good mom someday. I mean Renee has always been a bitch but that doesn't mean Bella will be that way. She may be a hardass on the outside but I've seen her softer side before, like when I caught Riley cheating with that bitch Tanya. She came to the park and held me while I cried over that stupid rat bastard, I should've listened to her. I

'm glad I never slept with Riley and even happier we beat Tanya that first year in high school. It's hard to believe that I'll be a junior this year, maybe I'll join cheerleading or something that would blow Bella's mind. I'll torture her with it closer to when school starts but not until then.

I'm so glad its summer and Emmett is here. I've always wanted a big brother and he sure does play that role very well. I still couldn't believe he threw his phone in the woods the other day, man what is it with the Swans and their tempers? Luckily they seem to keep it under wraps, I mean sometimes I have to talk Bella down when she really loses her cool and starts to shake. I've seen her punch a hole in the wall before, maybe she needs to get on some meds or something. Nah she knows when to walk away, Charlie is always saying "if your gonna fight, make sure it's something you believe in and it's right" Funny how he never found out about that fight freshman year or maybe he did but just didn't say anything. That's Charlie laid back and relaxed but when you do something wrong, man he can yell.

I remember the one day he yelled at Emmett and Bella for breaking his best fishing rod, he hadn't even used it yet and it got broken. They were tossing around the basketball and Em went to fake out Bella but the ball slipped out of his hand, bounced and broke the pole. The stupid thing cost like $100 and Charlie was furious. He bought it special for some fishing charter he was going on. I think that was the first time he actually grounded Bella longer than a week, made her work at the station cleaning the jail cells and bathrooms to work it off. It was pretty funny, I sat there and played cards while she worked. She wasn't too happy with me but got over it.

And now here we are with these Cullen kids hanging out. That Edward is pretty cute, I can see why Bella couldn't stop talking about his eyes, they really are as green as emeralds. Jasper is cute too, but he as blue eyes and blonde hair. Nice built, and he's kinda funny. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? They are the same age as Em, I bet they become good friends. Rosalie looks a little stuck up, sitting her with her legs crossed all prim and proper. Chick this is a basement hanging out with friends, not some high society tea party.

Geez I hope she doesn't get on Bella's nerves that would not be good. But Edward, he's real quiet, just sitting there watching everyone. Every so often I see him look at me, I wonder if he likes me. The movie was funny, he's got a nice laugh. Now they're playing hockey but he doesn't look interested. Maybe I should go sit by him and strike up something.

"Hi Edward, why are so quiet? Mind if I sit here?" I ask as I start to sit in the bean bag next to him.

"No please sit down Alice, I was just gonna get up and stretch my legs. Um Bella can I smoke in here?" he asks as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"Um ya just do it by the door that way my dad won't know and it won't stink up our room" she says.

He quirks an eyebrow "Our room? Oh you live her too Alice?" He asks me.

"Ya my parents aren't around anymore" I say looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Would you like a smoke?" he says offering me one.

"No I don't smoke but maybe I should start," I mutter.

"I'm sorry was that a yes or no?" he chuckles.

"That would be a NO! Dude don't try to get my sister to smoke, she's short enough" Emmett says and I smile.

"Sorry dude" Edward says as he opens the door and walks outside.

"Em its ok, he was just being nice" I say.

"Hey lets smoke another joint, who's holding?" Jasper asks, what pot head.

"Man it's starting to get late and I gotta drive so I'll pass" Jake says.

"Oh ya, I didn't realize it's almost midnight, do you turn into a pumpkin or something? Japer asks in a snarky tone.

"Jasper don't be an ass" Rosalie says while she pulled herself away from looking at Emmett,

"I was kidding don't get uptight Rose" he responds.

"Shit I didn't realize it was getting so late, sorry everyone has to go. My dad is pretty cool about people being over but you heard him about the curfew thing" Bella says.

"Ya looks like Emily is totally out, we should probably head home" Seth says looking at Jake.

Jake helps up Leah, Seth wakes up Emily and they start heading towards the door. That was really sweet of him, kinda romantic even.

"We had a nice time, thanks for inviting us over. Maybe we can hang out again?" Rosalie says to Emmett.

"Sure that would be cool," Emmett says to her.

Hard to believe they've been here for a week and those two are making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

"See ya around small fry" Jasper says to me, I gave him a dirty look the jerk.

"Bye Alice, see ya around Isabella" says Edward. "And thanks again"

Bella and I start cleaning up when she stops, pulls my hand and says to sit.

"What's wrong pixie, you were awfully quiet tonight, headache again? Maybe if you smoked a lil chronic you wouldn't get them so much, " says jokingly but serious at the same time.

"Ya maybe a little," I lie to her. I just don't know what's really wrong, off day I guess but this too shall pass.

"Hey I got an idea, tomorrow let's go shopping me and you ok?" Bella says to me, "I'll even let you pick something pink to wear, deal? ."

"Deal" I say to her and in my head I'm thinking you have no idea what you just got yourself into. Wait, what did I get myself into, she hates shopping.

**AN so there's a little insight to what Alice story is about, don't worry later she'll become her normal crazy self. I actually suffer from migraines so I can feel Alice's pain. Tell me what cha think...Reviews are always nice.

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. ok FF didn't update this chapter so here we go again...sorry for the problem.**

Chapter 9: The Beach (BPOV)

I knew something was off with Alice, she was too quiet last night. I was surprised that she wasn't chattering everyone's ear off like she normally did. Something is up with her, I'll have to talk to her more about it when we go shopping. Maybe she did have a headache but something just felt off. When she went to talk to Edward, I got a little on edge but then it was my turn to hit the bong so that feeling went away. Come to think of it, he was pretty quiet too, maybe he was just too stoned or something. Surprised me that he smokes cigarettes and actually asked if it was ok to light up. What an enigma that guy is, maybe I'll get to know him better once school starts. Eh who am I kidding, he's a senior. Him and Em will probably become better friends, so that could mean he'll be around the house more. This could work.

Everyone still asleep and here I was wide awake at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning during summer break, what the hell is wrong with me? I decided to head outside to smoke a cigarette while I had a chance. I went upstairs first put on a pot of coffee and then walked to the back yard and lit up. I should probably quit smoking one of these days but hey you only live once right?

For being so early in the morning, it was pretty warm which was surprising. I tossed my smoke and started stretching like I use to do before I played basketball back in Chicago. I kinda miss those days but I sure didn't miss Renee and all her bitching about stupid shit. Sometimes I wonder if I was a mistake they made, you know one of the "oops, we forgot the condom or shit we smoked & drank too much tequila" kinda deals. My mother never really showed me any kind of love since I was about 8 years old. Emmett was on the highest pedestal you could find, he could do nothing wrong but I digress.

Anyways, I started stretching and it felt good and decided maybe I'd go for a nice walk. I snuck in to mine & Alice's room to grab my shoes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and just took off. I don't know where I was going when something caught my eye, something bronze? Man can't I even get alone time without dealing with this guy? It turned out to be a girl not him, oh thank god. I slowed down as she came up to me smiling.

"Hello there, you must be Isabella?" what the f-

"Um yes Bella, please call me Bella. But how did you know?" I asked

"Oh my kids tell me everything, even about pretty girls that save puppies" she said.

I blushed, I can't believe I'm blushing. "Oh well I didn't know Edward told you about our first encounter," I said politely.

"Ah yes well Edward is a bit of a mamma's boy but don't tell him I said that, he'll turn 8 shades of red, oh my kinda like you are right now" she smiled just like Edward. I can see where he got his looks from.

"I'm sorry I'm so rude, my name is Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you. I see where you get your looks from, you look so much like your father." Esme says to me.

Yep you guessed it I blushed again, "thank you I think" I giggled. Giggled me, shit I need to get high.

"Would you like to come by the house for some coffee? Everyone is still sleeping, don't ask why I'm up so early, normally I can sleep until noon but I couldn't pass up a beautiful warm day like today." Shit I'm rambling, this always happens when I get uncomfortable.

"Oh thank you dear but I'm headed back to the hospital and then off to do some shopping, perhaps another time? Rain check? I just wanted to take a walk and see the neighborhood" She says so politely that I can only smile at her.

"Sure no problem Mrs. Cullen, I just live over there in the big 2 story white house, stop by anytime" I say to her.

And with that she went her way and I went on my own, except I didn't feel like going anywhere anymore so I just walked back home. Everyone was still sleeping so I grabbed a cup of coffee and my guitar and played out back. I started to hear movement from the house and then I saw the cutest thing, Alice with hair sticking up in all different directions and Emmett right behind her laughing with the same look. I couldn't help but laugh and went back to playing.

It was a beautiful warm summer day, the sun was shining and it was about 90 degrees. Dad got up about noon and called Sue to see what she was up to today since he was off until Monday. Sue suggested we come down to La Push beach and enjoy this rare day. Normally our summers were warm about 75-80 but there was no call for rain and we just couldn't pass up a day to bask in the sun. We gathered up our stuff, mine and Alice's plans for shopping postponed for another day, and headed to La Push beach for the day. We stopped at the grocery store to pick up some snacks, water, sodas & dad had to get himself some beer, Heineken gross.

Dad was about to say something to Emmett when he saw them, Dr. Cullen & Esme. Wow he was really a very good looking man. The rumors were true, Dr. Hot pants is what I heard one of the older ladies call him and he was pretty hot. Did this family move here from LA and not Phoenix? They had to with how beautiful they all were, what the hell is wrong with me? Next thing I know, dad is chatting up a storm with them and invited them to La Push with us. I was hoping and praying they'd say no but Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he told my father to call him, had said it had been years since he could enjoy a day with his family down at the beach and happily accepted. Dad gave them directions, La Push was only 20 minutes away so it's not like they could get lost, and off we went. He called Sue to tell her and she was more than happy to meet the newest town gossip, well she had already met Dr. Cullen but not the rest of the group.

We had a great spot all picked out, there were a lot of people starting to show up but we still had the best spot since Billy and Jake got there before any of us. Of course Leah was with him, clinging to him like her life depended on it. I still don't get that but hey if Jake likes her, who am I to judge? Seth was sitting on a huge blanket with Emily whispering something that made her giggle. I swear he's getting pointers from Jake and Em, that can't be good. Unfortunately Harry stopped by as well. I thought for sure there was going to be a confrontation but he was there to drop off his child support check and was off to go fishing. Dad knew Harry didn't like him even though they had been friends back in the day but now he was dating his ex-wife so I guess they weren't friends anymore, man boys are stupid.

"What did you just say Isabella?" my father asked me, shit I said that out loud.

"I said man this is stupid, we should be in the water boys," ya nice cover up.

"Ya sure you did," my father said. "Now Isabella, I want you to be nice today, NO FIGHTING am I understood?"

"Yes Father, I understand. Does chicken fights count though?" I only called my dad father when he called me Isabella or if I was trying to get my point across.

"Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean" he said with a chuckle so I knew everything was cool.

About a half hour later I was listening to "my own prison" by Creed, and just as I was really listening to the words, 3 cars pulled up. A silver Volvo, a red convertible and a black Mercedes with tinted windows. The Cullen's were here and the whole beach stopped to gawk at them, really people they just have nice cars and you're staring? I guess I was one of those people because I couldn't keep my eyes off the person walking towards me, Edward. He had on black board shorts with a red dragon on the side, a wife beater, nice Raybans sunglasses and that hair was everywhere! Alice came over to me and asked, "See something you like? Better close your mouth before the flies get in there." "Shut up Allie!" I giggled, giggled again, wtf? I took off my iPod and set it on the table next to my water & phone. Why I brought it with me I have no idea.

Emmett ran up to Rosalie's car and helped her carry her stuff making goofy eyes at her but was all smiles. Jasper was helping Carlisle with a cooler. Esme had made some kind of fruit platter and homemade cookies which were really nice but I still couldn't tear my eyes off Edward. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jake threw a volley ball at me to get my attention. I turned to give him a look of death, charge him and knocked him down. He put his huge arms up to protect himself, when did he get so big? Must be working out with Em or something, huh. I started pretending like I was gonna beat him up, just as I was hitting him, I noticed Leah gave me dirty look and mumbled something like 'stupid bitch can't keep her hands to herself'.

"Excuse me Leah, do you have something to say? I asked her.

"Ya can you keep your hands off my…off Jake? He's not your property or brother you can just tackle you know?"

"Geez jealous much? Sorry Jakey, did I hurt you?"

"Nah I'm all good, Leah she's just playing, relax" he said giving her a pointed look.

"Girls, that's enough" my father said looking directly at me.

"I didn't do anything, I was just messing with Jake dad," man I can't do anything without getting the "don't start" look from my father.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later" I grabbed my iPod off the table and walked off. I need a smoke before I do something really bad. I threw on some more Creed, I don't know what my obsession with this band was but it's like he was singing my life. Don't get me wrong, I love all kinds of music, rock, alternative, blues, some pop, love old school dance music even though I couldn't really dance. I was still pissed, deep breaths…stupid fucking girl has to ruin the good mood I'm in just because I was horsing around with Jake. I walked down the beach trying to get my good mood back and feeling the music calm me down, that's when I saw him. Alec Volturi, god he was HOT! Captain of the basketball team, sitting there by himself just absorbing the sun. He was tall, muscular, wavy hair not long but longish and hazel eyes. I guess I should've been paying attention because that's when I tripped over something.

"Hey watch it you stupid bitch" Jane screeched at me, great the queen bitch of school.

"Oh I'm sor- hello Jane. Didn't mean to step on you" I said with a smirk and brushing the sand off me.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? I'm clearly laying here and you didn't see me? Why not smoke some more weed Bella," I looked around to see if my father was nearby, NOT cool bitch.

My temper was coming back, I had to clinch my hands to not smack her. Just as I was about to say something, Edward came running up to me shirtless.

"Hey, Bella. Bella, are you o- well hello there…What's your name? I'm Edward" he says smiling at Jane. Jane got up from her spot adjusting her tiny bikini smiling with what I think was suppose to be sexy and says "Hi yourself, I'm Jane Volturi. Are you new here?"

Oh please excuse me, am I invisible or something? What the fuck, what a shitty thing to do Edward. Just then Alec walks over and says,

"What's up Bella? Everything ok? You out enjoying this beautiful day? And who's this?" He says looking at Edward while he gawks at Jane.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." He says reaching out his hand to shake it.

"Alec Volturi. Cullen, huh you the docs son?" Alec says with a cocky grin.

"Ya my dad just started at the hospital a few weeks ago, we just got here from Phoenix. Um Bella, Jake said to come back he's got Leah under control now whatever that means" Edward says to me while he's still checking out Jane.

"Hey you guys wanna come play some volleyball with us? We're getting a game started" he asks Alec & Jane. Great now I gotta deal with this bitch too? Why did I get outta bed this morning?

"Sure, we'd like to" says Jane in a sickly sweet tone. I think I'm gonna barf.

"I'm gonna keep walking, go ahead without me, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything for anyone" I said giving Edward the stink eye.

"Suit yourself Isabella, come on we're just over her guys" he says to Alec & Jane.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Bella? Alec asks.

"Ya its cool, I'll be along in a bit" I say to him while blushing. Blushing? Ok what is up with me, first the giggling now blushing.

They both follow Edward to our area but I just kept walking. I got further down the beach, plopped down and was listening to blues; they always got me in a better mood. I really like Johnny Lang's song, Still Raining. Perfect song for forks, just not today. Just as I'm in my zone, wishing I had a joint, Jasper runs up to me.

"Hey don't bogart that joint I know you have." He says to me making me laugh.

"Sorry dude, no greens when the Chief is around." I say to him with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing my parents don't make me drive with them, Ed & I caught a buzz on the way here, and I saved a halfy just for you." He hands me the half joint and I light it up. We stopped behind some big rocks to finish it. Oh my god this stuff was amazing 2 hits and I felt like could float. I needed 1 more smoke before we started to head back. I give Jasper the last drag and then I saw him. My father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. SHIT, I'm fucking dead.

"Just what the hell are you two doing over here?" He says with a scowl on his face.

"Um please don't say anything Chief; my parents think I quit smoking before we left Phoenix. Bella here was just keeping me company." Jasper says.

"Oh you were smoking cigarettes, not Chronic?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"No sir, we don't do drugs. My father would kick my ass if he I did that" Jasper says, what a smooth mother fucker. He got one over on the Chief.

"Ok well you are 18 so I guess that's ok since you're of legal age and all. Bella you better not be smoking if you wanna live to be 18." My father says to me.

"Nope not smoking dad, geez can't even sit with my friend without getting falsely accused of something," I say to my father.

"Ok smart ass, let's head back to the party." He says with a chuckle.

**AN: So did you think the Chief was gonna bust them getting high? That actually happened to me & my friend. Tell me what chat think…next chapter has music in it, some older stuff…reviews are always nice

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine.**

Chapter 10: I didn't Know (BPOV)

The day at the beach wasn't at all what I had expected, I mean it really was a lot of fun. I don't remember seeing my dad smile so much or be so affectionate with another woman since him and mom got divorced when I was 8. We played some volleyball, guys vs. girls and then mixed teams. Even the parents joined in a few which was funnier than shit when Esme served and hit poor Sue in the back of the head. We all laughed at that. We kids had water fights; the water was fucking cold as ice but felt good after sweating from volley ball. Billy made some awesome burgers and ribs. Oh my god I could've ate more if Emmett didn't beat me to them that damn bear.

I was getting a little agitated with Jane hanging all over Edward. What the hell is her problem, does she have to act like she's the queen of England all the time? I mean I get that her family comes from royalty in Italy but give me a break already. Edward was sure loving it and all her attention, wait why do I even care, he's just another fucking idiot boy. It was starting to get dark so the boys started up a bonfire, which was good cause I was starting to get cold.

"What's wrong, my sister getting to you?" Alec asks.

"Nah I'm good, just coming off my buzz that's all" I say to him and smile.

I noticed Edward finally looked at me when Alec came to sit by me near the bonfire. There were actually a lot of other people here now too, hmm when did they show up? Damn that shit was good that Jasper smoked with me, wonder where I can get some? Dad had the tunes on and all of sudden, he yells "holy shit I love this song!" Now for the Chief to swear, jump up and jam some old tune, ya he's buzzed.

"Bella, do you remember me singing this song to you?" Ironically I do, because he said it was the only song that made him think of mom after the divorce. "_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord. And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord." _He was using his bottle as a mic singing to Sue. "_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord? Well you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand, I've seen your face before my friend…_" It actually made my heart break because the song is so heartbreaking as it is which means that bitch of a mother really hurt him bad. I guess that's why I have such a dislike for her, Emmett doesn't get it because he's her golden child.

I had to get up and walk way for a minute before my badass shell broke. Dad was still singing, "_Well I remember, don't worry. How could I ever forget it's the 1__st__ time the last time we ever met. All I know the reason why keep me silenced up..The hurt doesn't show but the pain still grows.."_ I lost it at that point; crocodile tears ran down my face as Em came to check on me.

"Are you ok? You know he's just drunk. Don't let it get to you Belly Bean" Emmett says trying to make me smile.

"You'll never understand what she did to him. And that song, you should really listen to the words. Because I remember many nights listening to dad cry listening to it from all that pain that bitch caused him." I said to my brother.

"Bells, please don't talk about mom that way, she is our mother." He says defending the bitch.

"No Em, she's your mother. As far as I'm concerned that lady sitting with dad trying to take that beer away is my mom. She's showed me more love in the last year that they've been dating than mom has since I was 8 years old." I say as the tears run down my cheek. Alice came over and told Em to just go away.

"It's ok Bella, don't worry about it ok? She's not gonna ever hurt you or him again" my sister and best friend says to me. With that I suck it up, wipe my tears away and walk back to the group.

"Hey Bells, you good? Look what I brought?" Jake says as he pulls his moms old acoustic guitar from its case out. Jakes mom died when he was about 10 and has always kept it. Billy said it was the only thing that kept him sane when she was dying from cancer. He use to play it for her but not so much anymore.

"Really Jakey? Billy is it ok?" I say to them. They both nod their head while I take the guitar. Leah just looks at them both in shock. I start tuning it a lil and strum it to make sure it sounds good. That's when I realize I'm gonna have to play for everyone. I've never played in front of anyone except Jake and Allie. Em didn't even know I played like I do.

"Any requests?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Freebird" Embry laughs thinking like the smart ass he is. Of course he didn't know I knew how to play it so when I started out with the chord he stopped laughing.

"Oh Bells can you play that song for me please?" Alice says with her pouty puppy dog eyes.

"Aw Allie, really? You want me to play that song? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please…I won't make you wear heels for at least 2 weeks" she says still pouting.

I grunted, rolled my eyes and started to strum the song, here goes nothing. I start to play Michelle Branch Goodbye to you. That's when I notice Jane snuggle closer to Edward. He looks down at her and smiles and I stopped playing.

"She can't even play the song, try something else " the dumb bitch says. I should get up and smack that bitch so hard, but why was I mad?

"No really she can play it just shut up Jane! Go ahead Bella" Alice says giving Jane a evil look. Whoa don't piss off Alice, she kinda scared me too.

I start over and begin playing this time I really do a number and start singing too.

"_Of all the things I believed in; I just want to get it over with  
>Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry counting the days that past me by.<em>

_I've been searching deep down in my soul, Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I love  
>the one thing that I tried to hold on to."<br>_

I look at Alice as I play and smile at her, she's got tears in her eyes. I know what she's thinking about, her dad Royce but I keep playing and singing.

_"I still get lost in your eyes. And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
>Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right.<em>

_Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I love  
>the one thing that I tried to hold on to."<br>_

Jake pulls Leah closer to him, even Seth is cuddling with Emily. Esme and Carlisle are holding hands, can this get any more like a sappy movie?

_"Oh yeah It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
>I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you but I'm not giving in this time<em>

_Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
>you were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
><em>  
><em>Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I love<br>the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake you're my shooting star"_

I just sat there, nobody moved. There was just the sound of the waves in the background and the crackling of the burning fire. Then someone did it, they clapped, everyone was clapping. If they could see me clearer they'd see me blushing. It felt like one of those stupid teenage love movies. I think I saw Esme tear up.

"Holy shit Bella that was fucking awesome" Edward says to me looking shocked.

"Edward, language." Esme chastise him.

"That was very beautiful Bella. You have a very lovely voice" she says to me.

"Ya Bells that was…wow beyond words" Alec said, damn my face feels warm and it's not from the fire.

"Thank you, it's one of the first songs I learned to play" I say, smiling while I look at Alice. Damn pixie loved that song so of course I had to learn how to play it.

"Did you know Edward can play guitar as well?" She says to me.

"Um no I didn't know that he did," I said to her handing the guitar back to Jake.

"Oh Eddie, will you play something?" Jane asks Edward and gives him a swoony kinda look. I wanted to walk over and smack the bitch but instead I just rolled my eyes.

"Maybe another time," he says looking at her.

"Em, where is dad?" I ask my brother just as he was going to kiss Rosalie, oops.

"He's probably with Sue," he says wagging his eyebrows at me, eww gross.

"We should probably start cleaning up and head back home huh?" I say to the group.

Everyone looked so comfy and cozy. There were a lot of couples snuggled up around the fire.

"Ya that sounds like a good idea, want some help" Alec says to me.

"Sure that would be nice" if he could see me better, he'd see me blush.

"OK everyone let's pitch in and keep our beautiful beach clean" that was Seth being funny. Everyone chuckled but got up folding blankets, chairs and cleaned up.

"Bella," Sue says to me "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Sue what's up?" Um this can't be good.

"Your dad has had one too many beers, you kids wanna crash at my house?"

Shit, not at all what I wanted to do but what other choice did we have?

"Oh I can give them a ride home Mrs. Clearwater" says Rosalie.

Huh, didn't see that one coming. Maybe she isn't bad after all?

"Are you sure? Esme, is that ok with you?" Sue asks.

"Of course that's fine, she'll be coming home right afterwards anyway won't you Rosalie?"

"Yes mother I will." Rosalie says.

"Ok, good, then your dad will be home in the morning or afternoon depending on when he wakes up" Sue says to me Alice and Emmet.

"Hey Bella, can I get your number? Maybe we can hang out, play some basketball?" Alec asks me. Jane is by Edward giving her phone number to him, typical tramp. Well I don't have a claim on him so what difference does it make. He's already met 1 town tramp why not hook up with the other? WTF is wrong with me?

At first I hesitate then I say "Sure, that sounds like fun." as I program my number in his phone. Wow had I known playing guitar would score me a call from Alec I would've played sooner. Easy dumbass, he only wants to play basketball. He kissed my cheek and walked away.

Everyone headed up the beach to their cars and I realized I didn't grab dad's flannel. When I turned around to grab it, I saw Edward kissing Jane. I stopped in my tracks and it felt like the wind got knocked outta me.

"Call me tomorrow Eddie" Jane giggled as she ran up the hill towards her brother. What the hell is that about, I felt, I felt shit was I jealous of Jane kissing Edward?

"Bella, I didn't know you could play?" Edward says to me

"Ya well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Eddie." I said to him with a disgusted voice. Why was I mad at him? "Stuff you'll never get to know" and with that I turned and walked away

"Bella….wait" he said. It was too late I was already at Rosalie's car ready for the night to end. What the hell is wrong with me, man I really need to get high when I get home. I should've asked Jasper if he had an extra joint with him.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this one. I really like both the songs I used in the story; some of my other chapters will have music in them. Tell me what cha think…

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine.**

Chapter 11: Boys and their toys (EPOV)

About a week or so after the beach thing, I was laying on my bed thinking about what color I want to paint my room. Dad and mom went to church; Rose is somewhere doing who knows what, I think she's talking to Emmett. She must have a serious crush on that bear, she's talked or text him like every day since she gave him the ride. That's cool for her; I just hope he's not like the last douche she was seeing. Since mom didn't have a lot of time to start remodeling the house before we came, she said we could pick our own colors. I think I'll go with grey and blue. The construction crew would be here tomorrow bright and early to start on some wraparound porch she wanted for the house. We had a nice porch but mom always wants things bigger and fancier.

Personally I think she just likes using a sledge hammer. Bang the shit outta something and let your frustration out, what a great idea mom. Dad just steps outta the way and let's her have her way. I'll have to tease her about that next time I see her with her hard hat on, what a cute sight. Once we started school full time, mom went back into interior design. She could do that job anywhere and I guess it paid pretty well. She's done some great houses in Phoenix; she did a few ball players from the Suns and a couple of the guys from the Cardinals too. Whatever they wanted, my mother would do and make it look way cooler than what the pictures looked like. Mom had eye for design, her words not mine, said she inherited from Grandpa Masen. He was an architect and loved to build things and see what they could be transformed into.

Unfortunately I was named after him, I still don't know why but mom wanted one of her sons named after him. I guess I should be honored since my name could've been Jasper instead, yuk. I called him Grumpy instead of Gramps because he always seemed so cranky when we'd come to visit. Granny Liz was so awesome, she'd always be making some kind of weird concoction in the kitchen. It always tasted good, I sure do miss her. I wish I would've visited her grave one more time before we left from my aunt & uncles. My family had their own little traits; Jasper was all about the military. He told me that he was thinking about joining the army because he really didn't know what he wanted to be when he "grew up". He got good grades and loved history, why I'll never understand but he did. Rosalie and I could both play music but she loved cars. I guess having 2 older brothers would make a girl play with cars more than dolls. She was a tomboy that's for sure but she still had her girly side. Anytime I needed help changing the oil on my car or it needed something fixed, she was right there with me working on it.

Mom really didn't like that much but dad, ya he was ok with it because it meant she wasn't into boys. It didn't last too long when she got into high school and boys did start to notice her because she developed early. I feel bad for her sometimes, I mean she has a heart of gold and can be the sweetest thing once you break thru her walls but she could still be a bitch, a royal one at that. Note to self, stay on Rose's good side cause she's got too much shit on me.

I'm so bored, where the hell is Jasper, I feel like playing some video games and getting high while the parents are gone. I should probably take a shower, nah I'm not ready to get up yet. Music, that's what I need to motivate me. Let's see what do I have, ah here we go a little 3 doors down, I love that song Loser. Reminds me of getting high and jamming my guitar with Jasper & Liam. Jasper played a lil bass, he wasn't as good as I was but it worked. Liam was a cool kid that transferred last year from Ireland, he played drums; dude was a total trip and a chick magnet because of his accent. Even college girls were hitting on the guy; he had game that's for sure. We played a few local clubs on open mic night just some cover stuff, and they'd go nuts over him. I mean I had my fair share hit on me too and Jasper as well but nothing compared to how Liam got numbers.

I wish I could make my life all about music but dad say that's just a hobby not away to make a living. Seriously dad, people are making tons of money playing music look at all the big stars that are out there in different genres of music. I pick up my guitar and that song "Behind those eyes" comes on. Makes me think of Bella, whoa where did that come from? The chick can definitely play some guitar, it really shocked me that she was that good, and her vocals totally blew me away. I mean I don't know her that well but it wasn't something I thought she did, yesterday when I saw her she was reading an old ratted book. She was sitting on some bench in town, I was going to walk up to her and ask what she was reading when my phone rang. It was Jane calling for the 5th time that day.

(flashback yesterday)

"Hi Janey, what cha doing?" I said to her while rolling my eyes.

"Hi Eddie, I was laying here thinking of you on my bed" she says.

Interesting, it's only been a week since I met her and she calls me at least 4 times a day asking the stupidest questions. "Oh and what were you thinking? Dirty thoughts?" I say in a husky tone.

"Maybe, don't you wish you could read my mind? What are you doing tomorrow? My friend Rachel is having a party, wanna go?" a party now that sounds good.

"Um what time and where at? Janey you gotta hook up my brother with one of your friends, got any to share?" Jasper won't mind if I try to hook him up

"Well Rachel is freshly single; she just broke up with Jared." Nice rebound guy, Jasper likes to be that guy; he knows it won't last long.

"Ok well let me talk to him first, he said something about going to Port Angeles."

"Ok Eddie," got I hate it that she calls me that, probably more than when I get called Ed. "just let me know for sure by tomorrow"

"You got it sweetie, talk to ya later" and I hang up.

(End flashback)

Ya this girl isn't gonna work for me, maybe a lil while but she's clingy and whiny. I'm not gonna be here but a year so let's see what else Forks has to offer.

And now I'm back to thinking about Bella. I wonder what her story is, maybe we could be friends? Ha I can't remember the last time I was friends with a girl, maybe 6th grade? She is really beautiful though, plays guitar, and likes cult horror movies, reads a lot from what Em said at the beach, those beautiful brown eyes. Shit I gotta get her outta my head; I mean seriously this isn't me. Right now Janey is all I can handle. Finally I hear movement coming from Jasper's room upstairs; I think he's coming down.

"Dude what the fuck? You gonna sleep all day?" he says to me with a cheesy grin.

"Um no douche, I've been waiting for your lazy ass. Wanna play some hockey?" I just got the new NHL hockey game for my PS system. He looks stoned fucker did it again without me.

"Ya sure, what the hell why not?" Yep he's stone. "let me get something to drink first" he says with a fucking smirk on his ugly face.

"grab me one too Jas, bottled water!" I yell over my shoulder. I open the game and put the disc in, turn on the TV and nothing. Huh that's weird, oh wait there it goes.

"Here Ed, last one that was cold" he says.

"Don't fucking call me that, I'm not grandpa" I growl at him and reach over and punch him in the shoulder.

"Dammit, now it's off again!" I yell.

"you gotta turn off the system after you load the game dumbass" he smirks

"I did that you dumbass, this is the 4th time I've tried to turn it on. Maybe I should tell mom so she'll buy me a new one."

It finally loads after 15 minutes of screwing with it. I pick the Flames and he picks the Rangers.

"Seriously dude? The Rangers?"

"Ya so what, I'm gonna beat you anyways."

"You think so, let's bet. You got a dollar?"

"Ya, ok it's on now little brother" he says with a smirk. Ha little brother, he's only older by 3 minutes the high ass.

I score right away, "ha what cha got? Huh don't seem like shit!"

"Oh it's like that huh, alright, now I'm warmed up, let's go" he says sitting up a little straighter. He weaves back and forth, oh shit now, here it "aw Fuck" he scored. Now I'm mad, fucking high ass is not gonna beat me at my own game. He tries to distract me…

"So what's up with you and that Jane chick from the beach? She got any hot friends or what?"

"she's cool, a little clingy but we got invited to a party if you're game. Rebound guy is needed" I say just as I score on him.

"Ya? Ok when is it? Didn't it seem like everyone around here is paired up or something?"

"I guess so, Alice is single. She's cute no?" I say trying to distract him this time.

"Ya I guess, kinda quiet but you know what they say about the quiet ones," he wags his eyebrows at me. "what about Bella? She's single too no?"

"Aw fuck, you suck!" He had to say her name and then scores on top of it, the douche. Now he wins this game. "Ya she seems cool, a little harsh but cute. Nice ass and tits aren't too bad either" I have to say it, I'm a guy y'know,

"Come on dude 1 more so I can win my dollar back?" I got him now.

"ok you pick first and then I'll try to take it easier on you. Dude when you're the legends, you should not lose. That's all I'm gonna say" what an egotistical prick!

Ok 2 out of 3 games and fucker takes my dollar; I didn't want to play anyways. I threw my remote down.

"so what now? Wanna go into town or head to Port Angeles? I kinda wanna just chill for today, well go tomorrow. Did you figure out what color your room is gonna be?" I reach over and slug him as hard as I can.

"Oww you prick that fucking hurt. Why'd you hit me?" He asks as he rubs his arm where I punched him.

"For smoking AGAIN without me you high ass" I say with a smirk.

"Dude I did it in the shower so mom couldn't smell it, you should try it next time. I use to do it all the time in Phoenix and never got caught." He says as he knocks on my end table, superstitious fucker.

"Oh" is all I can say. "so you wanna do this party or what? Could be fun to scope out the chicks." I ask the space cadet that just put pacman on my old Nintendo system. I wonder if Bella will be there. Dammit why can't I get her outta my head?

"Ya could be interesting, especially since we'll be the newbies. We could check out the competition before school starts. I got a funny feeling these bozos don't know how to party the way we do."

"Ok, I'll text Jane and let her know so we can get details. Now let's go out back so I can be stoned and then whip your ass in Pac man."

**AN: Ok so now you've seen a little into Edward, he's not as big as a pot head as Jasper but he still likes to smoke up. I actually had some of my guy friends help me out with this chapter, so a special thanks to Bogy & Shaggy. Tell me what you think. The Party and Bella's 1st date with Alec is around the corner.

Until next time –Jesigrl**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine.**

Chapter 12: Bella's first date (BPOV)

So it's been a few weeks since Alec started coming over and hanging out. We'd go down to the park and shoot hoops, listen to music, or just hang out. I really didn't want to hang out at his house because I couldn't stand Jane and her fakeness. I guess her and Edward have been seeing each other; well at least that's what I heard her tell someone on the phone one afternoon when we stopped by for Alec to grab his wallet.

Alec must've thought I couldn't play because he's like "we can play horse or something? I just need to keep practicing before the season starts."

"Ya sure that's cool but I really can play. Just because I smoke some weed here and there doesn't mean I can't play y'know" I say to him with a raised eyebrow. It's my signature bitch look, most people look away but he didn't. That made my insides feel gooey? Man what am I a fucking girly girl like Alice?

"Ok fine, you take out the ball first" so I start dribbling the ball and he charges at me and takes the ball away. Prick, that wasn't nice,ha-ha. Now I'm gonna play full out ghetto, Felix and Emmett taught me to play basketball back in Chicago with the "brothers" that lived in our neighborhood.

"You got some moves there Swan" he chuckles while taunting me with the ball. I take off my t-shirt since I'm wearing a wife beater underneath and pull my hair tighter in my pony tail.

"Alright Volturi, you wanna see moves. Let's play 21 and then we'll see who has moves" I say to him in a bitchy tone.

His eyes didn't meet mine; he was staring at my chest. Oh so it's like that huh well maybe these suckers will come in handy after all. I usually wear sports bras so I can keep them flatter but Alice made me buy all these "sexy" bras for when I wear the outfits she puts together. She said "Bells, you're not gonna a guy by dressing like one. These have lots of support so the twins can be up higher for viewing pleasure" and she winks. Damn pixie, I'll get even with her. I'm gonna have to work on her and set her up with someone soon.

Anyways I whip Alec the first 2 games. I was pretty sweaty but I didn't care, I needed a work out because of all the munchies I've been eating lately. Getting high was a great way to relax but the after effects of eating everything that wasn't nailed down were going to fatten me up. He got this shit eating grin on his face and said to me "well Swan you really do have some moves, how about 1 more game and then I gotta take off ok?" "Sure 1 more ass whipping coming up" I teased him. It was at that point that I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice walking up to court, shit what are they doing here? Fucking Emmet is going to embarrass me. Wonder where Jane is since she's not here with Edward, who am I kidding, who fucking cares!

"What's up guys, what cha doing here?" I say to them but direct my question to Emmett.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were gonna be here, wanna get a game in?" Emmett asks with a smirk on his face. I know that look, he wants to hustle.

"Ya come on Isabella, how about a friendly game?" Edward says and I can't breath. Why does he keep calling me Isabella?

"Ya sure but we're a man short. Alice doesn't really play, do ya pixie? We can't play, oh wait I know. Hold on a second." I go grab my phone and send Jake a text. He text back right away to give him 15 minutes and he'd be here. Great that means pain in the ass Leah is coming too. Oh well guess I'll just have to get use to her being around. I tell the guys while they toss the ball around and warm up. 15 minutes later Jake pulls up without Leah, huh that's interesting.

"What's up homey's who's ready for an ass whipping?" Jake asks. He sees everyone here and looks at me funny like, wtf?

"Ok so what's the teams" that's Jasper asking. I've caught him staring at Alice but then looks away. Interesting, very interesting.

"Um well how about me, Jasper & Alec and then Bella, Jake and Edward. Are you sure you don't wanna play Alice, I can always rotate in" Emmett says.

"No I don't wanna play, why don't you just play Emmett." Alice says, ya she knows what's gonna happen.

"Nah how about Jake, Emmett & me and then you 3 can play together" I suggest instead.

"Ok if you want to be whipped, sounds like a plan to me" Alec says with a sexy smirk and a wink. Edward doesn't look to happy about the teams but agrees.

"Oh you think you're gonna beat us? How about a friendly bet? Bells how much cash you got? Jake got any dineros?" Emmett asks us.

"I don't have any money Em, does it look like I'm caring a purse?" I say to my nitwit brother.

"I got $20" Jake says handing it to him.

"Ok I'll cover Bella, so it's $20 a person, you in?" he asks the others.

""Alright, we're in" Edward answers as he hands all their money to Em.

"Pix, here you hold the cash ok" He says to Alice and hands her the cash. This is gonna be easy money.

"Alright new kids take out the ball first" Emmett says.

We're playing back and forth, shot after shot for what seems like hours. I get a bunch of 3 pointers and leave the boys gawking at my amazing speed and shooting. Jake and Em just smiling like the fools they are.

"Better pick up the pace boys, we only need 1 more basket to win" I say to the 3 of them. Jasper looks like he's about ready to pass out, Edward takes off his shirt and is heaving and Alec is panting pretty heavy too. Wow Edward has such a nice body as I look at him from head to oh wait I'm here with Alec, what's wrong with me?

"Ok, here we go" Edward says. He gives some kind of signal to Jasper and he nods to Alec but I steal the ball away. I start to dribble down the court and just as I'm about to pass the ball Alec fouls me. I fell to the ground and felt my ankle roll.

"Aww shit, what the fuck Alec?" I scream out.

"Bells you ok, let me look at it" Jake says looking really pissed off at Alec.

"What? I didn't mean for her to fall. She's been playing all day with me like this." He says to nobody in particular since all the boys are looking at my ankle.

"Damn Bella, that's starting to swell, we need to get you home to ice it." Emmett says with a worried look. This happened 1 time before when I played with him and Felix and we thought it was broken.

"Can you get up Bella?" Edward asks giving me his hand, dammit there's that shock again. Great my knee is scraped up too. What a way to make your legs look sexy during the summer, bad enough I got scars from all the other little trips and falls I've had in my clumsier days.

"Ya I think so…OWWW SHIT THAT FUCKEN HURTS. Guys I don't think I can walk on it" I say as I try to hold back the tears. Edward and Jasper walk up to Alec and push him.

"What the fuck Alec, why did you push her like that? Were you afraid a girl was gonna beat you playing. She's been holding her own the whole game that was just dirty" they both spat at him.

"I'm serious I really didn't mean to hurt her, like you said she's been holding her own through the whole game. Bella I'm really sorry want me to give you a piggy back ride home?" he sounded sincere.

"No that's ok, Em can you please take me home now. Alec I'll call you later ok?" I had to get away from them all before I really started to cry.

"Sure, I'll come visit you later ok. I really am sorry you got hurt. For what's it worth, I had a fun day" He says looking down at the ground. I hop over to him and kiss his cheek. "I did too, you know it'll be alright".

Edward and Jasper where gonna take off when Alice walked over to them leaving Alec there by himself. I felt bad but my ankle was hurting too much to really care right now. Then Em picked me up to carry me home, my ankle was starting to swell even more.

When we get home, dad had just got up. He still had sleep in his eyes and was drinking his coffee out on the front steps.

"What the hell happened?" He looks at Emmett first then to Alice and then to me.

"I fell playing ball with the boys, I think I rolled my ankle again" I say as the tears came down my face from the pain.

"Shit that looks bad, maybe we should take you to the hospital just to be safe." Dad says.

"Ya I think that would be best, I hope it's not broken. We still got a month left until school starts and I do not want to be in a cast the rest of the summer" I say to my father.

After 4 hours at the emergency room, it's just a bad sprain but I have to stay off it and keep icing it. They gave me some pills for the pain that knocked me on my ass. I really don't like popping pills, especially in front of Alice too many bad memories for her. I fell asleep for about an hour and when I got up there were 15 text messages on my phone. 5 from Jake asking how I was and if I needed anything, 2 from Edward? How did he get my cell, I never gave it to him, probably Alice. And the rest were from Alec, apologizing and asking if he could come over and keep me company. I replied to Jake told him it wasn't broken and I'd call him tomorrow; text Edward back the same but didn't say I'd call him and text Alec

**I'm fine, not broken. Don't beat urself up ok? I'll be ok. Maybe tmrw u can come by ~B**

**R u sure? I feel bad. Like really bad, can come 2nite and make u smile ~AV**

**Ur cute but Nah I'll be ok, Alice & Em are here if I need anything. Call u tmrw ~B**

**Wanna go on a date tmrw then? I was gonna ask u b4 ur bro showed up but didn't get the chance ~AV**

Wow he wants to go out on a date with me? How would Em react to that? Shit this could be dangerous but hey you only live once right?

**That wud be gr8, what do u have in mind? No b-ball, gotta stay off the ankle ;) ~B**

**There's a party at Rachel's that ok? Ha-ha no b-ball ever again with u :P ~AV**

**: ( not funny but party sounds cool. Can we bring Alice? What time ~B**

**Um not a date if she comes but that wud be ok I guess, about 9? ~AV**

Shit I didn't think of that, Alice would be like a third wheel but I can't go to a party without her, she'd be mad.

**How about I tell her where we r goin & she can meet us there? 9 is good ~B**

**Sweet, see ya then beautiful btw u play a mean game ;) ~AV**

"Alice!" I yell since she's not down here with me. Where the hell is the pixie?

"What? Are you ok, are you in pain, what can I do to help?" she says running down the stairs.

"I have a date with Alec tomorrow. He's taking me to Rachel's party. Wanna go?" she squeals like I have never heard her before.

"Really? He asked you out? That is sooo cool. Wait it's not a date if I go with dummy" she says.

"Well I'm telling you where the party is, maybe you and Em could meet us?"

"Oh now I'm taking Em, what's up with that? Ya that would be cool I guess."

"Great! Now what am I gonna wear? I can't wear heals and it has to be easy cuz of my ankle? Got any ideas in that little brain of yours?"

"I got the perfect outfit, but there is only 1 problem" she says and looks down.

"What problem?" I say to her looking puzzled. I got a date, her & Em will meet up with us later, no problem.

"Uh your dad, you know the Chief!" shit I didn't ask dad if it was ok. I'm screwed, so I text Alec right away

**Small problemo u need to ask my dad if I can go out w/u ~B**

It takes him about 20 minutes to respond

**Shit, seriously? ~AV**

**Yep, he won't let me go unless u ask : ( Alice is on board and Em is gonna go w/her. So if u don't wanna go I understand ~B**

Another 10 minutes later

**I hope your worth me going thru hell 4 this date but I'll call u in 20 min 2 ask ~AV**

**: ) ok talk soon then ~B**

My dad came down when Alec called and grilled him about what we were doing and where we were going, blah blah Poor Alec will never ask me out again after that 10 minute interrogation. My dad hadn't really met Alec in the dating kind of manner, he just thought we were buddies, kinda like Jake. Everything worked out well and Alice began putting easy outfits together for me.

The next day we settled on some cargo capris, tank top w/short sleeve green top and flats. Flats only because I could wear 1 shoe. She actually gave me a pedicure so my feet would look good considering one was bandaged up. She did my hair up in a French braid but left strands loose along the side, my make-up had that smoky effect. I looked pretty good considering my accessories were crutches. Alec came to my door to pick me up at 8:55 and of course my dad had to meet him properly. He even had his uniform on even though he wasn't going into work. Sure great way to scare the shit out of my date. They hit it off and dad told Alec I had to be home by midnight or there wouldn't be any more dates. Alec the gentleman he was helped me to the car and off we went. I can't believe this is happening.

**AN: so what did you think of this chapter? I didn't want to make Bella the clumsy girl like in other stories, I like her character in this view. Ok the Party is coming up. Tell me what cha think; reviews are always nice!

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. Thanks for all the reviews and since i had a few requests i'm updating this next one. hope you enjoy, this is in 2 parts...remember to review.**

Chapter 13: The Party part 1 (BPOV)

Driving in the car with Alec, I suddenly became nervous. I was so nervous about going to this party, I mean ya I've been to lots of parties before but usually I go with Alice or Ang, this was different. I was showing up with a guy on a real date. If I had a diary, I'd be writing in it for sure, god that was lame. I hobbled in with Alec and all eyes were on us. Again he was a gentleman and helped me find a comfortable spot to sit where I could put my ankle up and my crutches wouldn't get in the way or trip anyone. He walked off to say hi to some people, while others stared at me. Luckily Ang was there and came to sit and talk with me until Alice and Em showed up. Alec brought me back a cup, it was fruit punch with a twist. I think it had vodka in it, I'm not really much of a drinker but I took the cup and thanked him. He sat beside me listening to my conversation with Ang, like a good boyfriend would do. But was he really my boyfriend? I mean ya he's a boy and a friend but we really didn't put a title to what we were, was too soon?

"So where's Benny boy Ang? I ask her making kissy faces at her.

She smacks my arm and laughs "Oh he's around somewhere, I think talking with James. James is kinda crazy and his girlfriend Vicky is crazier, the perfect couple y'know?"

I giggled "Ya I'm sure. Hey is anyone holding? I'd kinda like to smoke up a lil cuz you know I'm not much of a drinker." Alec sighs, guess he should've asked what I wanted instead of assuming but the thought was nice.

"Well as a matter of fact, I got some killer buds from my cousin yesterday, let's go to the bathroom real quick. Shits too expensive to share if you catch my drift" she says with a wink.

"Alec, I'll be back in a minute or 10." He looks at me funny but then I said "I have to y'know. Shit I gotta pee ok?" he just smiles and nods his head while sipping his drink.

Ang and I are in the bathroom smoking a bowl when someone bangs on the doo, scare the shit outta us and yells,

"Hurry the fuck up in there. Some of us have to pee!" Who the fuck was that? I look at Ang and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Just a minute and we'll be out" I yell back and laugh as Ang sprays some terrible perfume she found in the cabinet. Rachel actually wears this shit? Gross.

As I open the door I say "Sorry, it's a little hard to man- Oh fuck really? You had to bang like that?" It was the skank herself, Jessica.

"Oh it's you. What happened to you? Get into a fight again and someone whipped your ass this time?" she says while laughing and looking at her girls.

"Actually, no I was playing basketball with Alec and the guys and got knocked down but you wouldn't know anything about that since you think laying on your back as a sport" I say back to her. She looked stunned that I had said that.

"What did you just say to me you fucking bitch?" she screeched.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter. Come on Ang let's go" I said as I hobbled away.

"I'm not done with you Swan. You just wait, your time is gonna come." She all but sneers at me while darting into the bathroom with her girls.

People moved when Ang said "Cripple coming thru" I think they moved for other reasons but I wasn't complaining. Ang and I make it back to our spot and just as I sit down, Alice and Em walk in. Em is holding someone's hand, holy shit it's Rosalie. That was fast, but leave it to Em to hook up with someone new.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Alice says smiling. She must be feeling good cause she's bouncing.

"Dude you missed it, Bruiser Bella here already got into it with Stanley. Even on crutches she scares people." Ang laughs and then tells Alice about the bathroom situation. Where did Alec go?

"Hi Rosalie, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess, your lug of a brother wanted to hang out so here I am" she says while making goo-goo eyes at Em.

"Nice, I don't mean to pry or anything but do you smoke? I mean I didn't see you puff any at my house, so I was just, " she cut me off.

"Um no I don't smoke but it doesn't bother me. I prefer to drink, what cha got there?"

"Spiked fruit punch, it's probably warm but your welcomed to it." I say to her as I pass the cup over. She's pretty cool after all. I was about to say something else to her when I skank face herself walk up to Em.

"Hi Emmett, back for the summer huh? Did you come to babysit your bitch sister?" I whip her a dirty look, Alice puts a hand on my arm to calm me down.

"Actually, I'm here for good," as he pushes her off of him,"not just the summer. I'm surprised you didn't know. You know small town and all." He says to her while rolling his eyes.

"Oh well maybe we can hook up or something." She says while trying to rub her hand up his arms.

"I don't think he'll be doing anything like that since he's with me bitch." Oh damn Rosalie looks pissed.

"And who the fuck are you, and who the fuck do you think you are calling me a bitch?" she says to Rosalie.

"Oh let me introduce myself to you," just as she turns she spills the full cup of punch on her, "I'm Rosalie Cullen and keep your fucking hands off my man got it bitch!"

"Cat fight" someone yells in the background. People start gathering around us. This isn't good, I can't help Rosalie out if she needs it but I think she's doing pretty good on her own.

"You fuckin bitch you just ruined a $200 outfit." Jessica went to smack her but I put my crutch up, then stood.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I may have a sprained ankle but I can still kick your scrawny ass. You heard what she said, leave my fucking brother alone. He don't want what you got when he's got someone like her." I say while holding myself up.

"Bella, be careful please" both Alice and Emmett say. They both know my temper is about to go up another level.

"Is there a problem here? Jessica, why don't you leave and let us enjoy the party. I don't think Rachel ordered any pole dancers for this party" Alec says and a bunch of dudes start laughing behind him.

"this aint over bitches!" she says as she walks away.

"Thanks for the hand Bella, who the hell is that chick anyway?" Rosalie asks.

"Ah yes you have met the slut of Forks, Jessica Stanley. She's been around more times than a merry go round. I don't know one person she hasn't been with, shit just about everyone has had a turn from what I hear."

"No not true, I've never been with her." Alec says as he helps me sit back down.

"And not me either, that bitch is a dirty hoe if I ever saw one. Come on babe, let me introduce you to some other people. You ok Bells?" " Emmett asks.

"Ya I'm fine. Uh where did Pixie go? She was just here a minute ago." I ask my brother as he shrugs and walks away.

"She's over there talking to Ben and crazy ass James" Alec leans to tell me in my ear. I got fucking goose bumps and my panties got a little wet too.

"Thanks" I said breathlessly as I look him in his green, I mean hazel eyes.

The party is hopping, they moved some of the furniture around to make a little dance floor. Alice comes back smiling like a fool and brings me a can of coke. Thank god, my cotton mouth was really starting to take over.

"What cha smiling at Pixie?" Alice looks like she's up to something.

"Nothing, just laughing at what I just heard that's all" she says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ya, got some gossip do ya?" I ask her smiling back.

"I'll be back Bella, I'm gonna go grab a beer from out back."

"Ok take your time, I'm not going anywhere" I said and point at my ankle. He just smiles at me shaking his head and laughing.

"Alright Pix, let's hear it."

"Ok well I went to get us some drinks when I heard Jared and Rachel broke up. Wanna know why they broke up? Ok well apparently Rachel walked in on him while he was jacking off" she says laughing.

"Seriously? Gross! But what's so funny about that?"

"He was watching cartoon porn" she busts out laughing. Holy shit now that is funny.

"So they broke up over that? That's kinda stupid, I mean a fight ya I could see but break up? That makes no sense, he seems like a pretty decent guy." I say to her.

"Ya but it was gay cartoon porn and now Rachel thinks he's bi. He didn't deny it but he didn't admit it either. Um three o'clock your favorite blonde bimbo is here." She says looking around.

As I look over to the right of me, I see them walking in holding hands, Jane was here with Edward and Jasper was right behind them. Great there goes my buzz, where the hell did Ang disappear to? Maybe I can get her to

"Hey Bella, how's the ankle?" Jasper asks while Edward tells Jane something in her ear causing her to giggle.

"As you can see, no b-ball in the near future. Thanks for asking, how you doing?" I say in my best Joey impersonation.

He starts laughing, "baked as usual, they got anything to drink here?"

"I'll show you were it's at" Alice says to him. And like a little puppy dog, Jasper follows leaving me to deal with the wonder couple. Jane walks away from Edward but before she does, she kisses him on the lips.

"I'll be right back Eddie, I'm gonna grab a drink, you wanna a beer?" she says all sickly, I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't really drink. If they got a coke or something is cool." Hmm interesting, I thought for sure he'd be a drinker.

"So how are you really feeling Isabella?" he asks once Jane skips away.

"As good as I can be I guess. Hey at least I'm not home on a Saturday night watching movies with my dad while everyone else is out having fun" I laugh. Man I can't stop looking at his eyes and he smells good too. Shit I'm in trouble, where the hell is Alec or Alice? Why does they keep leaving me alone like this?

Just then the skank comes back. "I thought you said Edward was your boyfriend? If he is, then why is he here with Janey and you're here with Alec? Lying bitch, I wonder what else you lied about?" this bitch is relentless.

I was about to say something to her, and unleashed my rage on her when Edward stood up and said,

"I am her boyfriend, I'm a guy and her friend. We didn't say we were lovers or anything. Maybe if you had half a brain you'd understand girls and guys can be friends. We hang out all the time. Do you have a problem with that Jennifer?" Oooh burn, she hates it when people forget her name.

She stood there dumbfounded and then said " It's JESSICA and that's not what it looked like when you had your arm around her"

"Oh my god, Jesus bitch can't you just leave people alone?" Rosalie and Emmett had just come back.

"Oh not you again bitch, don't fucking talk to me. This is an a and b conversation so leave" she tried to be witty but failed as usual.

"ha-ha you can't even say it right stupid ass, it's 'this is an a & b conversation C your way out of it.' What a dumbass!" Rosalie laughs and everyone around us does too. Let's just say skank left us alone the rest of the party.

People were dancing to some techno that Rachel put on, I think it was Benny Benassi. Had a really cool beat, I'm not much of dancer but I can chair bop pretty damn good. It was really starting to get warm with as many bodies as there were dancing. I yelled over to Alec who looked really buzzed and said "Hey can we get some air?" he just nodded while bobbing his body to the music, he helped me up and we started to walked outside. Where did Alice go, oh there she is dancing with James? That's new and even Ben and Ang are dancing. I bet those fuckers are tripping or something, well at least Alice is in good hands.

We get outside, thank god for fresh air, when Alec leans up on the railing and has this look in his eyes. I look away cause I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes and I start to feel the heat make its way up my face.

"You know you really are pretty and you smell really nice" he says to me a little slurred. Shit that's not cool, my dad will flip if he smells beer on his breath.

"Um thank you, I think. You look really nice too" I say all girly to him. What the hell is wrong with me, I don't talk like this. He steps closer to me and leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes waiting for it and then I hear my brother.

"whoa cowboy, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" shit Emmett quit fucking up my date.

"I was gonna kiss my girl, is that wrong?" his girl? When did that happen, I don't remember him asking me.

"oh you were huh? And just when did she become your girl?" My brother says with his huge arms folded across his chest, just then Rosalie came up behind him.

"Em leave them alone. Obviously Bells knows what she's doing if she came out here with him." She grabs him by his huge paws and pulls him away while he protests and I heard him say "that fucker better only be trying to kiss her or he's a dead man"

Great thanks for killing the mood Em. I guess Alec wasn't afraid of him because as soon as they were out of sight he says to me

"Ok now where were we? Ah yes right here" and he leans in again and gently kisses me. And then kisses me again and again, soft and gentle. His lips feel good and I really like this. He kisses me again but this time he slips his tongue in my mouth. I've kissed a few boys but not many so I'm not really good but I give it a shot. I must be better than I thought because he pulled me closer to him and put his hand behind my neck to keep going. I had to push him back a little "need air" I whispered while giving him soft kisses.

"Bella will you be my girl?" he asks quietly. I freeze, is this really happening, is he asking me to be his girlfriend?

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

He laughs at me, "of course I'm sure. We make a good couple don't you think?" I just shake my head and then say "yes, I'll be your girl."

**AN: and there you have it, Bella's first boyfriend. You all know it's not gonna last because she likes Edward, she just hasn't admitted to herself yet. Tell me what cha think. Reviews are always nice…

Until next time ~Jesgirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts to my story, I hope I don't let you down.**

Chapter 14: The Party part 2 (BPOV)

I can't believe this just happened. Alec kisses me and then asks me to be his girlfriend. I get my first real kiss and a boyfriend all in one night. I feel like I'm dreaming or something. I can't wait to tell Alice and Ang, now we just gotta find Pixie a guy and all will be happy in the world. I tell Alec I need to sit so we head back in, ok that was a lie because I could kiss him all night but my armpits are hurting so it wasn't a complete lie. I wonder where Em and Rosalie went to. Oh well no worries there, they can handle themselves. Ah there's Alice still dancing with James. I gotta ask her what this is about, she doesn't even know him but she's grinding up on him. Oh shit, is she drunk? Oh dad will not be happy about this, wait this is Alice I'm talking about.

She doesn't drink; ever especially after dad busted her. She was still dealing with the whole Royce leaving situation, she said she snapped that she became someone else and needed to escape. That kinda scared me, she never talked like that and dad knew it too. He told her "Alice Maria King, I'm gonna let this one slide because I know you've been thru hell and no kid your age should be dealing with this shit, I mean stuff, so young. So consider this your get outta jail free card, you got me?" "Roger that Chief" she said, see what I mean she was drunk off her ass. Dad chuckled and we put her to bed. She woke up the next day with a splitting migraine and swore she'd never drink again.

But to see her dancing around like she is, something has to be up. She finally sees me and I wave her over. Alec went to go grab some water, he said needed to sober up before we left. Good thing he knows his limit cause my dad really would pull out his gun and arrest him. Nah maybe not…geez I'm so giddy right now.

"And where did you disappear off to?" Alice asks after slamming some water.

"Uh care to explain dancing with James?" I ask her with my bitch look.

She smiles real big and says "Jasper has been watching me all night and James is with Vicky but he don't know that." The devils daughter is sitting right in front of me, what a sneaky bitch.

"So your making him jealous? How's that working?"

"It's working trust me. Jane introduced him to Rachel and you know her and Jared will be back together before the night is over. He'll see James leave with Vicky and then he'll come talk to me. You watch." I learned long ago to not to think twice when she says shit like that.

"Ok now spill where did you go?" she says with her hands on her hips.

I laugh "ha-ha ok so I needed some air and we went outside. Emmett came and ruined it when Alec was about to kiss me but luckily for me Rosalie was with him. She dragged him away and left us alone. We stood there for a few minutes and he leaned in and fucking kissed me. After a few minutes of kissing, he asked me to be his girl." I all but screamed, man I'm such a girly girl right now.

"Oh my god Bells, that is so cool. Is this what you want though?" she's still smiling but has a strange look in her eyes.

"Of course I do, why would you think I didn't?" now she has me second guessing myself, this aint cool.

"Well I got a vibe that you had a thing for Edward. Until the beach thing, that's all you were thinking about. But I can see saying yes to Alec, he's a hot Italian prince after all." She starts laughing…

"Fuck you Allie, you're not funny" I say trying to hold in my laughter but I fail "ok you're right he is" and speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Bella I grabbed you a fresh coke, didn't know if you wanted anything" he says all cute like.

"thanks." I say to him and then Alice jumps up and says

"Ok I'm gonna dance some more, can I get a ride home with you guys? I think Em wants to a little privacy when Rosalie drops him off."

Alec and I look at each other thinking the same thing and smile but then he says

"Sure Alice no problem" see this is why I like him, a lot!

Alice continues dancing to whatever music they are playing, she even dances with Alec to The Real Slim Shady, singing like she's Eminem. I couldn't stop laughing at her, she loved this song and could sing it word for word. She was far from sounding like Em but she did pretty good, at one time everyone stopped dancing around her and just watched. The song switches up to some Dr. Dre, damn I didn't know Rachel like this, I wonder if she smokes too. I know Jared does, we've smoked up a few times. Oh no, Alice is dancing with James again, this time she's really grinding her ass into him. He's totally enjoying it, shit where is Vicky at I can't help Alice if things go awry. Damn she really is working her shit, side to side with her body, bopping in the right spots and the outfit she has on, her shirt is a little tight and riding up. James grabs her from behind and starts grinding to her like they're having sex, damn what is up with Alice. Everyone is dancing provocatively but I've never seen her dance like this before. She keeps looking to her side, looking at Jasper who is dancing with Rachel. Not like Alice is with James but slow and swaying to the beat. It's really working, she's making him jealous by dancing with James. Uh-oh I got a bad feeling something is gonna happen and just as I think this in my head.

Here comes Jared right up to Jasper and Rachel, shit I can't step in between them, where the fuck is Edward or Em? I pull out my cell and text them both to come to stop the fight that is about to break. Just as I hit send, Jared swings at Jasper and connects. Jasper's head snaps to the side and it's like it didn't faze him because he comes back swinging. They start pushing each other swearing, just then Quill and Marcus show up with Edward and Emmett right behind them. Jasper swings again and hits Jared a few times. It's starting to get bad and when Edward goes to stop it, Marcus jumps him. He tries to shrug him off but he grabs him in a full nelson type of hold. Emmett goes to pull Marcus off Edward when Quill jumps on him. There are fists and punches flying in every direction, I look for Alice because I don't want her to get hit. She was trying to stop the fight but Jasper pushed her off to the side. Shit I hope she's ok.

I hear someone say they called the cops, but the guys are still fighting. Where is Alec? If they called the cops my dad will be here too. That's all I need on my first date for my dad to come break this up and shit Emmett. I yell at him to stop and he backs away from Quill as the others split up. "Emmett they called the cops, if dad comes you're a dead man." I yell at him, he looks at me with such hate in his eyes I barely recognize him. I try to make my way to him but then Alec walks up and so does Rosalie, she grabs Emmett by the arm but he shrugs her off. "Rose, please let him calm down before you touch him," I say finally getting to her and my brother. He looks at me just as the Chief walks into the house with about 7 other cops. Shit, I knew it and he wasn't even on duty.

"Emmett Charles Swan, what the hell happened?" Damn he's pissed, he used his full name and I think I saw smoke come outta my father's ears.

"It's not what it looks like dad, I was trying to break it up when this dumbass jumped on me. I was trying to help Edward who got jumped by this guy over here when Edward was trying to break up Jasper & Jared's fight" he growls back at my dad. This is not good, they are both pissed off, I have to do something.

"Dad he's telling the truth. Jasper was dancing with Rachel and Jared got mad and he started the fight." By this time Edward, Quill, Marcus, Jasper and Jared were being walked outside in handcuffs with busted lips and a few red marks on their faces. There was a cop standing by Emmett waiting to cuff him. My eyes started to get watery and I knew what was going to happen. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the others were all going to get arrested. They were all 18 and this would be on their permanent records. My dad just took a deep breath and said "Take them all down to station, we'll figure it all out there. Party's over, everyone out you got 10 minutes before we start checking for underage drinking." Fuck…

Needless to say everyone that was still there split real fast. Rachel was in tears and calling Jared's sister Rebecca to come bail him out of jail. Nothing was broken so it would just be considered assault and not destruction of property too. Good thing Jake wasn't here or it could've been worse. I wonder why he didn't come tonight; I thought for sure Alice or Em would've told him. Still not good, Alice found her way to me, crying. She felt terrible about the fight and kept blaming herself for trying to make Jasper jealous by dancing with James like that. We were getting ready to get in Alec's car when the Chief came over to us and said in a very angry tone,

"Isabella Maria Swan, you need to come to the station as well." I got pale and weak and then he continued, "you were a witness to the fight and I want you to give your statement while it's still fresh, that's all. Alice did you see anything?" His tone sounded defeated at the end. Alice nodded and he said she had to go too.

"Sure Chief. Alec can you take us there? If you don't mind, we can get a ride home from my dad after everything is done." He just shook his head yes and we took off to the station with my father right behind us. What a wonderful first date huh?

Alec dropped us off, Alice got out and started to walk towards my dad. Alec kissed my cheek and said "call me tomorrow when you got up." I kissed him on the lips and said "I will promise, sorry about the ending but the rest was really nice." My father cleared his throat and Alec winked and walked away from me. Aw what a buzz kill. I went inside and gave my statement. Dad talked to everyone individually, saving Emmett for last, their stories all matched up. He didn't know what to do, none of them have really been in trouble before. So he called all their parents to come get them. Even though they were of legal age, he said he'd let them all off with 20 hours of community service and it wouldn't go on their record.

Quills grandpa had to come from the Rez, he didn't look happy; Jared was released to his sister Rebecca since his parents were out of town but were called; Marcus's father was not happy to come pick his son up, you could clearly see he was in some serious shit when they walked out. When Dr. Cullen and Esme came to pick up Jasper and Edward, they both looked severely pissed. Neither the boys looked up at their parents and probably knew if they did it would be worse. I know I was scared of the look Esme had on her face and Dr. C, he looked like he was ready to beat their asses.

"We've been in this town just a little over a month and you two go and get into a fight? What are you barbarians? I know I've raised you better than this, haven't I? Esme said to them. "Yes ma'am you did." They both said. "It was a total misunderstanding on all parties Mom," Jasper says looking like a little boy to his mother. I almost chuckled but just looked away.

"I don't care, you both know how I feel about fighting! You can kiss your car goodbye Edward, no driving privileges for a month, and Jasper no motorcycle for you either. You are suppose to be responsible adults, we treat you that way but it looks like we need to start treating you like children instead. And what if your sister was to have gotten hurt, then what? Huh?" neither said anything and Esme screamed "Answer me dammit!" "Es, please let's just finish this at home. Boys move your asses right now" Carlisle said as he grabbed Esme by the elbow and walked away.

"Thanks for helping Bella, we really appreciate it." Edward said as Jasper walked over to Alice who was still feeling so guilty.

"I only told the truth Edward, I would've done it for anyone. I hope you don't get into too much trouble." I said feeling sad for them.

"oh we're in a lot of trouble, let's just say this isn't our first fight." He says to me with a small smirk on his face. "I'll text you later what happens, come on Jas let's face the piper cuz she's ready to whip our asses." Edward says as he walks away.

Jasper has a small smirk on his face too and Alice is smiling. What the fuck? I wonder how bad dad is going to punish Emmett. I have a funny feeling work and home is all he'll be able to do. Just as I say this they come around the corner, dad has his hand around Emmett's collar. Damn he's in a whirl of shit.

I mean being escorted to the station by the chief of police who just happens to be your father is bad but the look on dads face is far worse.

**AN: so who saw that coming? I wanted there to be some excitement at the party I don't know if the chiefs punishment is a fact but it sounds good right? Tell me what cha think…reviews are always nice.

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This is not beta'd…**

Chapter 15: On the Edge (EPOV)

(jump ahead 1 month)

After we got home the night of the fight, my parents yelled and screamed about how embarrassed they were. What were people going to think? Rosalie couldn't even defend us because she didn't see what happened with Jasper, wonder where the fuck she was now that I think of it. That's when Jasper made a confession. He'd been trying to make Alice jealous by dancing with Rachel. He had no intention of the fight happening, what Jared saw looked like he was hitting on his girl but Rachel also wanted to make Jared jealous. Rachel called my parents the next day apologizing and explained that it was all just a rouse, nobody was suppose to get into a fight. That made things a little better but we still had to do the community service the Chief assigned us and we still couldn't drive. Only days left until we didn't have to have our little sister drive us around; we didn't get grounded to where we couldn't go out. Part of mom's punishment was stay home for a week and help with all the construction clean up. We had to paint our own rooms instead of the letting the painters do it that were still working on dad's library and the basement.

I talked to Jane the next day and she was a little mad that I got in a fight but since I'm a smooth talker, I convinced her I would make things up to her as soon as I was able to drive. Maybe take her out to dinner alone and go check out the stars. She really liked that romantic shit and ate it up. She could still come pick me up if she wanted to see me and hang out here but I really don't know where this is going. When someone said the cops were coming, she like panicked. She grabbed her shit and just left, so technically I should be mad at her but why waste the energy.

I was shocked when Bella stood up for us all and told the Chief that Jared started the fight. I really didn't know what had happened since Jane and I were outside making out by a tree. I got to feel her up and she wasn't as big as I thought. Those stupid padded bras are deceiving I tell you but Bella, she looked all natural. Why can't I get her out of my head, I mean I'm seeing Jane and she's dating Volturi. God I hate that guy, he just gets under my skin and he's not good enough for Bella, I wonder what she sees in him. I'll give him he can play basketball pretty good, drives a nice car and is ok looking but I'm better looking and play better ball too and my car would smoke his any day. Geez why not toot my own horn?

Anyways Alice and Jasper have been texting or talking every day at least 2 times. She said she didn't want to smother him but the chick wouldn't shut up sometimes. Jasper said she would ramble on about fashion and he'd just zone out, I don't get him. She's all over the board and he's just a laid back kinda guy but I've never seen Jasper smile like he does when they are talking, it's kinda cute. Oh my god I sound like a fucking chick. So my brother likes her, good for him and Rose likes that big oaf Emmett. I will say this, the guy had my back and we hardly knew each other at the time. He's a good egg in my book, I think he's growing on Jasper.

He was over here with Rose helping her paint her room pink and purple. She called them some weird chick names but that's what they were. He asked Jasper what his intentions were with Alice, Jasper said the same thing back to him.

"Well I plan on being with her for as long as she'll have me" Emmett said to him, huh didn't see that coming.

"And I plan on keeping him around for a while so get use to him fart-face" Rosalie said with a smile as big as Texas.

"Well once I can take Alice out on a real date, I'll tell you what my intentions are. It's kinda hard to say when we've never really spent any time alone" who is this guy? Jasper has never said that about a girl before, I think someone is smitten. I'm gonna bust his ass about that…

"Aww Jas you got a crush on the pixie? She make your nights all fluffy and cuddly? Ah fuck that hurt you ass" he hit me hard on the arm, I got tingles…shake it out

"Don't make fun of me or Alice Dickward, got me? Just because your girl is, wait. What is your girl like? She hardly ever hangs out here, something you're not telling me?" he looks pissed maybe he needs to smoke up.

"Chill man I was just teasing, I think she's good for you. Maybe you'll lay off the pipe and talk more too." I laughed as I walked away back to my room and thought of Bella, I mean Jane. Shit I did it again, I was thinking of Bella. Man I am on edge today, maybe I need to smoke up a little but I'll settle for a little Zeppelin since I can't smoke. When is mom going to find a new project so she'll be gone more?

But I really need stop thinking of Bella. I almost fucked up the other day when I was talking to Jane on the phone and almost called her Bella. Jane was going out shopping with her cousin Gianna so I opted to hang out with Emmett and Jasper, plus I needed to escape from my house. We were supposed to be doing something for the Chief in the yard but it started to rain so we came in and they were there. Shit like I wanted to see his ugly ass, and he was cuddling with Bella on the couch. We decided were going to playing some Mario on Wii, and Em asked them if they wanted to play since the system was down in Bella's room anyways. Emmett says aside from basketball, that's the only game she's good at, that or Pac-man. Really? I like Pac-man too, maybe I should mention that to her when we're alone. Volturi was giving me stink eye. I didn't even know they'd be there so what's with the fuckin look? We hung a lil while longer and I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her giggle when he'd tried to distract her from playing. I text Rose to come get me, 20 minutes later she was there and 45 minutes later I got to finally leave.

So here I am sitting in my room thinking of a girl that isn't mine. She really is pretty, those big innocent chocolate brown eyes and the way her smile lights up a room. Her smile could light up the night sky and that cute giggle. I wanted it to be me to make her giggle not Volturi. Shit, did I just think that? Is Bella the kind of girl I want to be with? She's so down to earth, she likes music, I gotta find out what her favorite band is and what kind of music she's into. I know she loves to read, Rosalie told me she has all these old books she reads over and over; she likes standing up for what's right and she's a genuine person all around. Jane is all about what were going to do, shopping, messing with her hair and nails the total polar opposite of Bella. But I'm only hear 1 more year and off to college. Man I need to get high!

"_You have a text message." _ My phone says to me.

**Hey convict what cha doing? ~B**

Think of the devil and the devil shall text…

**Ha-ha funny, just chillin in my room watching the paint dry & u? ~E**

**Funny I was thinking of u ;) nuttin bored outta my mind ~B**

**Thinking of me? Care to explain? ~E **now I'm intrigued.

**:P not like that, wanna come hang out? Emmett gave me a surprise ~B**

**Surprise? Is it a puppy? ~E ** I already know that Em and Jake had fixed up Jake's dads old pickup truck. Charlie approved of it since it couldn't go over 50 mile per hour.

**No! but that would be nice. Come on do you wanna hang or not? I got chronic from Ang ;P ~B**

**Where is lover boy? Won't he get mad if I'm hanging w/u? ~E** ya like I need his bullshit and him to tell Jane.

**Nah he's hanging out w/his cousins, cum on what u say? ~B**

**Ok I'm game, how am I gonna get 2 u? Rose not home & I still can't drive ~E**

**Go out front, ill be there in 10 min~B**

I shut off my tunes, change my shirt real quick, put some deodorant on and run down the stairs. Damn I don't get this excited when Jane comes to get me. But I am excited to see her in that huge truck, she's so little. About 10 minutes later, she pulls up.

"Wow look at you, are you sure you can reach the peddles small fry?" I tease her, she's so sensitive about her height. This I learned when Jasper called her and Alice small fry 1 and 2, Bella was 1 since she was older than Alice. She slugged Jasper and left a bruise on him. Wonder when her birthday is, all I know is September some time.

"Don't be a dick or you won't be the first one I give a ride too" she says all snarky. I can't let her get away with a comment like that so I say…

"I'm gonna be the first one you ride? Really? Wow and I didn't get you anything" She goes to hit me but then it clicks what she said and she blushes. Damn that is so cute, I wonder if I can make her blush more. "I'm kidding, but seriously you haven't given anyone a ride yet? I feel honored." I say as I try to open the passenger's door. Smart ass locked it on purpose. The boys did a helluva job, they rebuilt the motor, made everything electric windows and locks, new leather bench seat and gave her a killer stereo.

"wow this is really nice. What did you do so special that you got this?" I ask her.

"it's an early birthday present from Jake & Em. My birthday isn't until September but they said they couldn't wait anymore to give it to me and dad said it was cool."

"Ya I know, Rose helped with installing the electrical stuff. She told me what they were doing."

"Really? I didn't know she could do that stuff? I thought she was like Alice, all about fashion and girly. Wait, you knew? Who else knew about it?" she's got that bitch look now.

"I'm not sure. I only knew because they asked Jasper but I told them Rose would be better. She's been helping me work on cars since I first got one, she's got a real knack for engines and shit to do with cars. So where do you wanna go? How fast are you gonna push old Bessie here?" That seemed to calm her down, wonder why she got mad?

She gasps, "Don't call my truck old or Bessie and his name is…hmm what should I name my truck. Guys name their cars girl names but what do girls call their cars?" she looks like she's thinking really hard about this and man I just wanna reach over and kiss her. Whoa, where did that come from. Maybe I should end things with Jane and go for Bella? Nah Emmett would kill me if I hurt his baby sister. I see how he is with Jasper and Alice and she's not even blood related.

"I got it, how about Bruiser? He's big and tough and everyone will get outta my way when I drive" she says all happy about her decision.

"That's the perfect name for it. But where are we going?" I ask her again, "I gotta be back in like an hour or so cause I kinda have plans with Jane." Shit I forgot we're suppose to go to the movies with her cousins.

"Oh well that's not much time so how about I just give you a ride into town and back." She looks sad now, man I don't like it when she looks like that.

"Don't you have plans with Alec later?"

"Uh no, I told you he's hanging out with his cousins" she still looks sad. I send Jane a quick text.

**Hey do u mind if we pass on 2nite? I kinda wanna just hang home ~E**

**What about the movie? ~JV**

**We go on Sat when I can drive, ur driving scares me ;) ~E**

**Jerk, ok Promise? ~JV**

**Yes promise, ttyl ~E**

**Ok that's fine, muah ttyl ~JV**

"Hey look at that Jane is still shopping and is bailing on me so we can hang out for however long you want. Where do you wanna go?" and I can start to ask the questions I need to know to see where this can go.

**AN: ok so it looks like Edward is coming to his senses huh? Where will they go and what's going to happen? Any suggestions? Btw, I'll be posting maybe 2 chapters on Sunday or Monday and maybe another on Tuesday, depends on how many reviews I get. Tell me what you think…reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time ~jesigrl**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. sorry for the late post...tons going on but here we go ;)**

CHAPTER 16: HAZY AFTERNOON (BPOV)

Since the fight over a month ago, Emmett's only been able to go to work and do his community service. Rosalie was allowed over and they could sit outside but he was restricted to do anything else. Dad really laid into him about his temper and fighting. Part of his punishment was he had to talk to someone about his anger issues. Emmett tried to explain that nothing was wrong; he had his temper under control unless someone provoked him. He was only defending himself and even I told the Chief this but he wasn't hearing it. He suggested we all go talk to someone. So just to appease him, I agreed and finally Em did as well. We went 3 times and the quack doc wanted to put us on meds but the Chief wasn't having it, he said there had to be another way without drugs. So we all agreed not to go back but if we got mad or felt the rage, to step back and walk away. Em said that's what he would do and I agreed. I honestly can't say it'll work for me since my anger can sometimes control me but I will try, that's all I can do.

Alec has been really sweet to me. He'd come over and we watched movies or play on the Wii. We had several make out sessions and sometimes he wanted things to go further but I wasn't ready yet. My ankle was doing better and I didn't need the crutches anymore. I was glad when we finally went out alone. We went to Port A to a nice Mediterranean restaurant to try something new, the food was delicious. I had some a salmon dish and he chose steak, guys and their red meat. We walked around afterwards and sat down by the gazebo. There was an outdoor concert in the park, I think it was blues. Alec didn't really seem into it but to me live music was wonderful. Music was something that touched my soul, made me feel alive and free. While I was enjoying it, Alec kept getting antsy and looking at his phone. It made me a little edgy because he wasn't normally like this, was dating the chief of police's daughter too much? I leaned over and kissed his neck, then his cheek and finally his lips. I whispered in his ear "do you want to leave? I know this isn't your thing but I appreciate you sitting here and letting me enjoy it." "If you're ready to go, we can leave. I do have to be up early to go to the airport and pick up my cousins from Italy. They'll be here until the end of the summer. We were supposed to go there but my father decided that we'd spend enough summers there."

He brought me home about a half hour early and said he'd call me sometime tomorrow. I walked into the house and everyone was there. Well Edward wasn't, shit why did I think that? I just had a wonderful night with a great guy and I come home and get disappointed that Edward isn't here, what is wrong with me? They're all cuddling and watching something on sci-fi; ghost hunters I think. Rose and Alice looked at me funny, and then went back to the show. I walked over to my part of the room, moved my screen so I could have some privacy and grabbed my I-pod. I was a little uncomfortable in my clothes so I grabbed some sweats & a t-shirt to change into; man I need to get high. I go in the bathroom and change and then grab my bong.

"I wouldn't do that, Dad is just at Sue's and will be home pretty soon" Emmett said.

"Great, so Jasper you got a halfy I can walk outside and smoke up real quick?" I asked.

"Sorry Bells, not smoking tonight." He looked down at Alice and smiled. Great they hook up and now I'm gonna lose my other chronic connect.

"Oh no worries, just thought I'd ask." I went outside anyways to smoke a cigarette before the Chief got home. I really should quit smoking but sometimes it's the only vice I had to keep me grounded.

After lighting my smoke, I pulled out my phone to send a text…

**What cha doing? ~B **I haven't talked to Jake in a while. He said he was just busy which was odd unless he was with Leah but still he would still call or text.

**Just chillin w/Leah and some of the rez folk, what cha u doin? Aren't u w/loverboy? ~JB** Jake really didn't like Alec, especially after the basketball incident.

**Just got home, smoking a stogy b4 Chief gets home. There's a "couple" thing goin on inside, felt outta place. U wanna hang tmrw? ~B**

**Wud really like that but got shit to do around here ~JB **

Huh that's like 3 times he's been too busy **what u doing maybe I can help? ~B**

**Nah it's cool plus I gotta work tmrw too ~JB**

**Oh ok, some other time? Miss hanging out ur always busy these days. Hope it's not cuz of Leah ~B**

**Leah? No maybe its Ur dick bf that I don't wanna be around...gotta go ttyl ~JB**

Wow I didn't know what to say to that. I mean I know he doesn't like Alec but still he didn't need to be such an ass about it. I can't stand Leah and she's practically my step sister but I don't call her names or say shit about her. Now I'm fuckin pissed.

**Whatever Jake Ur being an ass. Don't need Ur shit 2nite when u have time & can not be an ass, call me ~B**

I don't think Jacob and I have ever really had a major fight before. Usually only lasts a couple days at most but this time he was out of line. I'm gonna talk to Em about this since they've been hanging out so much. I wonder if Em feels the same way, do all my friends dislike my boyfriend. Even Allie made a comment the first night about if this is what I wanted; did that mean she didn't like him either?

I head back in with my headphones on just as everyone was saying their goodbyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I'll deal with everything later.

A week later, I still hadn't talked to Jake. He did text me a few times but I didn't know what to say so I ignored them. I was on my way to meet Alec and his cousin when my phone rang, it was Leah?

"Yo, who this?" this is how I always answered when it was her.

"You know it's me, don't be a bitch ok? I'm calling to talk to you about Jake."

"Oh well in that case, goodbye." And I hung up. I was in a good mood today, I didn't want her to ruin it or bring me down.

Alec was taking me riding; well I was going along with him and his cousin. I hadn't really met them yet and I hadn't seen Alec much since they arrived. I knew how to ride because last summer Jake fixed up the 2 clunkers that were going to the junkyard. As I came around the corner to Alec's place, I froze in my tracks. Some chick was hanging all over him making him laugh, touching him and it looked like he was enjoying it, WTF? I was about to turn around and walk back home when Alec saw me. He came running up to me, "Bella wait, it's not what you think. Please come with me." Against my better judgment I took his hand and walked with him towards the house. The girl was beautiful, long brown wavy hair pulled in a side ponytail, big blue eyes and curves that just didn't stop. The guy in the garage wow, short brown hair, tall and muscular and also with beautiful blue eyes, who were these two? They definitely didn't live here.

"Bella, this is my cousin Gianna and her older brother Dimitri, guys this is my girl Isabella" whoa, why did he use my full name; only Edward calls me that. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ah buon giorno! Che piacere incontrarla" Gianna says.

"Hello, my sister doesn't speak very good English. She say hello it's nice to meet you. Alec you didn't say your girlfriend was so beautiful, like one of my girls back home" Dimitri says with a heavy Italian accent.

Of course I blush, "thank you it's nice to meet you both as well. How do you like being in Forks?" It was kind of a crappy day out, just hazy and overcast no rain.

"Ah what do you call it, um not so bad at least it's not hot like in Italia" he says to me.

"Ok Gianna, were going to go ride on the trail, do you want to come or stay and wait for Jane?" Alec asks his cousin.

"Ti aspetto per tua sorella" she responds. (I'll wait for your sister) Guess she was staying since she didn't get on the bike with her brother.

"Ok, ciao allora ci vediamo dopo" (ciao we'll see you later) wow I didn't know Alec could speak Italian, he sounds so sexy. I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips.

He chuckles, "What was that for?" he says to me.

"I didn't get to kiss you before and by the way, that was sexy as fuck!" I say to him blushing.

"Come on let's go, the trail is only about 2 miles from here. Here put this helmet on or your dad will kill me if something happens to you. Wait, weren't you gonna ask Alice to join us so Dimitri could ride with someone?" Shit I totally forgot to ask her.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask her, let me send her a quick text and I'm sure she'll join us."

I text Alice begging her to please come with us, and I'd owe her big if she did. She didn't respond right away and about 10 minutes later she said she'd do it but I was going to make it up to her. We ride down to my house to pick her up and guess who's there? Yep Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were there to pick up Emmett for work. That's weird why are all three there, ah yes the boys still can't drive so they were probably going somewhere after dropping Em off. Alice was making goo-goo eyes at Jasper when we pulled up. He didn't look very happy when he saw Dimitri pull up behind Alec & me.

"Hey Pixie, you ready to have some fun today? This is my cousin Dimitri; you'll be riding with him. I hope its ok." Alec says to Alice but looking at Jasper. Jasper nodded at Alec so I guess it was ok. Unfortunately, we were at my house just a little too long because the Chief walked out getting ready to leave for work. Damn why didn't I pay attention to the cruiser still in our driveway, maybe because Edward would not stop staring at me. What's his problem?

"Isabella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" my father asks with a nasty look on his face.

"Dad I just came home to see if you were still here and to grab Alice. Alec & his cousin want to take us riding down by the quarries; I have a helmet and everything. Is it ok?" I say to my dad with my little girl pout, that should work on him.

"Fine as long as you are wearing your helmets and Alec please don't let her drive. You know she isn't very coordinated." He says in a teasing tone and a smile on his face.

"Sure thing Chief won't let her drive; only ride got it." Alec says but I know he's lying because he already promised I could ride the bike solo once we got to the quarries.

Alice jumped on with Dimitri and off we went. It was so much fun, dirty but fun. Alice is going to kill me because she was really muddy. A little dirt won't kill her but I didn't realize she was wearing her new jeans. After about 4 hours of riding, I got a bad feeling. Just as we were approaching another hill to jump, Alec's bike stalled. We flew off mid-air and wiped out.

"Shit, that's gonna leave a mark." I said standing up.

"Are you ok Bella? You're not hurt are you? Your dad will kill me if you got hurt on the bike with me." Alec had this worry look on his face.

"Bells, are you ok?" Alice says jumping off the back of Dmitri's bike.

"Ya guys I'm fine, probably a bruise but nothing is broken see" I jumped up and down so they knew I was ok.

"Bro, what happened with your bike?" Dimitri asks Alec.

"I don't know, it was running fine and then just stalled. There's plenty of gas and the chain is fine. Shit we're gonna have to push it out of here. D why don't you and Alice go back to the house and get my dad's truck, come back and get us. The keys are in the garage. By the time you get back, we should be back to the trail entrance. You remember how to get back?" Alec says, sounding a bit worried. They left after trying 1 more time to get the bike started but it didn't start.

As Alec pushed the bike up the path and hills, he looks at me and says. "I gotta rest a minute; this thing is easier to push on the street than caked with mud." We sat down on a fallen tree while he rested a few minutes. He looked at me and then leaned over and kissed me. He kept intensifying the kiss, deeper and deeper. My heart was beating so fast, I thought for sure he could hear my heart beat. He deepened the kiss, reached around and tried to open my shirt so he could feel underneath. I didn't stop at first but then something didn't feel right. He was getting more aggressive, I pushed him off me and said,

"What the hell Alec! This isn't the time or place for you to be catching a feel. What's wrong with you?"

He kissed me again and said "Come on Bella, nobody is around. We could you know fool around a little; you don't know what you do to me when we kiss. Here feel" as he puts my hand on his crotch.

I pull my hand away "Alec, I'm not fooling around with you in the woods. I'm sorry you're a perv and get hard just from kissing but I won't do anything out here, we're not animals."

He got pissed, looked at me strange, moved away and got up and started pushing the bike again. Why on earth would he think I'd want to fool around in the woods? We made it to the trail and shortly after Dimitri and Alice showed up with the truck. I tried to talk to Alec but he wouldn't even look at me, he just said "Get in the fucking truck Bella; I'll deal with you later." Alice gave me a look and I just shrugged. Maybe he was mad about the bike and then my rejection but there was no reason to be a dick. He said something to Dimitri in Italian; they laughed and loaded up the bike. I don't know what got into him but I sure didn't like him talking to me like that.

It's been a week and Alec has been too busy to come see me. I think he's still mad about what happened at the trails. He said his parents wanted both him and Jane to spend more family time together so he didn't know when he'd see me; maybe after they were gone we'd get together. Fine whatever, I understand I guess. I was in a shitty mood; everyone was with their significant others. Except Edward. Wonder what he's doing? I didn't want to feel like a 5th wheel so I went out back to play my guitar and have a pity party for myself. I heard this rumbling coming down the street. What the hell is that, I thought to myself. I got up and walked to the front of the house. I stood there shocked; Jake was standing by Billy's old pickup truck. Emmett came out of the house and they both smiled wide and said "happy early birthday squirt". I couldn't believe it; they fixed up the truck for me as an early birthday gift?

"Is this why you were so busy?" I asked Jake.

"Ya, I couldn't very well tell you oh hey bells sorry I can't hang out I'm working on rebuilding a truck with Em for your 18 birthday."

I felt like shit, I was mad at him for no reason and here he goes and does something really nice.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for not answering your texts and being a bitch to you. I had no idea."

"It's ok; don't worry your pretty little head about it ok. Do you like it?" as he comes to stand next to me and pats me on the head. Stupid tall people.

"It's great! Thank you both so much, I just don't know what to say." I went to give Jake a hug when his rabbit pull up. Leah got out giving me a dirty look but then smiled.

"So you like your surprise? They worked on it for over a month, Jake was neglecting me just to finish it this early for you." Leah says to me. Shit now I feel even more like shit because I was such a bitch to her the other day.

"Small fry now you can drive yourself around. It's only a 2 seater and doesn't go over 60 that's why dad agreed to let us rebuild it for you." Emmett says with a big smile. I didn't notice the others had come out because Rosalie had her arm around Em's waist and Alice was smiling really big standing in front of Jasper. He towered her but they looked happy.

"Hey guys we gotta get going if we're going to make it to the movies, you wanna come with Bells?" Alice says pulling herself away from Jasper.

"Nah it's cool, I wanna sit in my new truck and take it for a ride. Thank you so much guys, this really means a lot to me." I say to Em and Jake and give them both big hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

With that they all left and went on their way. Alec was out with his cousins and I felt so alone. I wonder what Edward is doing? I mean we are friends so I can always see what my friend is doing right? There isn't anything wrong with that. With that I sent him a text message…

**Hey convict what cha doing? ~B **I hope he's not with Jane, that would not look good if she told Alec I was texting with Edward.

A minute later he responded. **Ha-ha funny, just chillin in my room watching the paint dry & u? ~E**

Wow sounds like fun, let's see if I can get a rise out of him

**Funny I was thinking of u ;) nuttin bored outta my mind ~B**

**Thinking of me? Care to explain? ~E ** ha I knew that would get his attention.

**:P not like that, wanna come hang out? Emmett gave me a surprise ~B**

**Surprise? Is it a puppy? ~E ** I wish but Em is allergic to dogs. Someday when I have my own place I'm getting me a miniature pincher. They are so cute and I'll name him Bruno.

**No but that would be nice. Come on do you wanna hang or not? I got chronic from Ang ;P ~B **yep that should seal the deal, I know he's gotta be bored.

**Where is lover boy? Won't he get mad if I'm hanging w/u? ~E**

**Nah he's hanging out w/his cousins, cum on what u say? ~B**

**Ok I'm game, how am I gonna get 2 u? Rose not home & I still can't drive ~E**

**Go out front, I'll be there in 10 mins ~B**

**AN: this has been my longest chapter, sorry if it dragged a little but I had to get things in motion. They are going to spend some time together without their siblings or significant others. What do you think is going to happen? Maybe a little drama around the corner? Tell me what you think, reviews are always nice…

Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine.**

CHAPTER 17: NIGHT OF THE STORM (BPOV)

I left a note for my dad that I was going to Edwards to show off my truck. I didn't want him to worry since he was at work. This is so exciting, I've had my license for over a year now and never able to drive. Alice still doesn't have hers but she says she don't need one because everyone else drives. Damn Pixie, I'll make her get one soon enough. As I'm pulling up to Edwards, my heart starts to beat really fast, like it could pop outta my chest. I've noticed that whenever Edward looks at me or talks to me I get all nervous and shit and then there's that electric shock when he touches me. I can't explain it, but it's seriously makes me edgy. I pull up to the house and he walks out the front door looking so damn hot! Black t-shirt, hoodie, jeans, some army boots and his hair is everywhere just like always.

"Wow look at you, are you sure you can reach the peddles small fry?" he says to me teasing.

"Don't be a dick or you won't be the first one I give a ride too" there that should shut him up.

"I'm gonna be the first one you ride? Really? Wow and I didn't get you anything" he says all snarky. Oh shit I didn't even realize what I said, figures he'd take it the wrong way.

"I'm kidding, but seriously you haven't given anyone a ride yet? I feel honored. This is really nice. What did you do so special that you got this?" I don't answer right away because I'm just staring at him and those eyes. They mesmerize me and I get lost. I finally answer him by saying

"It's an early birthday present from Jake & Em. My birthday isn't until September but they said they couldn't wait anymore to give it to me and dad said it was cool."

"Ya I know, Rose helped with installing the electrical stuff. She told me what they were doing." I'm shocked by that.

"Really? I didn't know she could do that stuff? I thought she was like Alice, all about fashion and girly. Wait, you knew? Who else knew about it?" I give him my bitch look now.

"I'm not sure. I only knew because they asked Jasper but I told them Rose would be better. She's been helping me work on cars since I first got one; she's got a real knack for engines and shit like that. So where do you wanna go? How fast are you gonna push old Bessie here?"

"Hey don't call my truck old or Bessie and his name is…hmm what should I name my truck. Guys name their cars girl names but what do girls call their cars?" I'm thinking really hard about this and then it hits me.

"I got it, how about Bruiser? He's big and tough and everyone will get outta my way when I drive". He laughs at the name but I like it.

"That's the perfect name for it. But where are we going? I gotta be back in like an hour or so cause I kinda have plans with Jane tonight."

Damn I forgot about her, well we can't cruise like I wanted too so I say, "Oh well that's not much time so how about I just give you a ride into town and back?"

Man this sucks, I'm going to be alone all night since everyone is out tonight. I was hoping Edward didn't have any plans but I should've known he would. Jane can't go a day without seeing him, even if it's only 15 minutes. God I hate her, she's so fake and Edward could do so much better.

"Don't you have plans with Alec later?" he asks me.

"Uh no, I told you he's hanging out with his cousins" I say looking at the ground. Why do I feel so weird talking about Alec with Edward?

He checks his phone, probably answering a text or something. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence he says to me

"Hey look at that Jane is still shopping and is bailing on me so we can hang out for however long you want. Where do you wanna go?"

A big smile crosses my face as I look up to him and say. "I know the perfect place, come on jump in."

As we head out back on to the main road, Edward starts playing with my stereo setting all kinds of radio stations, probably his favorites or something. I don't say anything until he programs some classical channel; it was Debussy, Clair de Lune.

"Hey leave this on ok? I really like this song" I say to him and turn up the volume a little.

"You like Debussy? Isn't that out of your music range?" he looks befuddled.

"Um no actually, I like all kinds of music. Rock, alternative, classical, blues, some jazz and I even like hip-hop but more old school like Rob Base. I even like some country but don't tell Emmett, he hates it when I play Garth Brooks." I laugh at that part but Edward just sits there with his mouth wide open. Shocked? Maybe but there's a lot he doesn't know.

"What about you, what kind of music do you like Eddie?" I just had to get that little jab in.

"Isabella, please don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward; didn't we go thru this already? And to answer your question, I like almost all the same music as you do but I'm not a country fan."

"I was just kidding Edward. If you don't like being called Eddie then why do you let Jane call you that? Not that it's any of my business but I'm just saying. And please don't call me Isabella. I feel like you're about to yell at me for something I did wrong."

"I'm sorry but you have a beautiful name, Bella is nice too but I do like calling you Isabella. How about I make a deal with you? I'll call you Bella when we around everyone and when we're just hanging out, I call you Isabella?"

"Um how about no. just 1 name Edward. Please?" I give him the puppy dog pout and it works.

"Fine you win. Are we there yet?" he smirks at me.

"Yep just 2 minute away." I took him back to La Push beach except we weren't going to the beach. I wanted to show him the cliffs were the Rez boys do their diving. I've been dying to try it but Jake and the others say it's not something I should be doing with my fondness of getting hurt. We pull up to the beach and he looks puzzled.

"The beach? Isn't it a bit late for swimming?" he says with the still puzzled look.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special to me. Come on, and grab a flash light in case it gets too dark. We got some time before that happens but better to be safe than sorry." I say to him as I put Bruiser in park and attempt get out but am stopped when Edward grabs my arm, dammit there's that shock again.

"What do you mean special to you?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. And once again I'm looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Come on you'll see. Besides I got an Ang special with me." I laughed at him and showed him the huge joint Ang gave me earlier in the week. She said I seem too mopey and needed some dopey to get over it all.

We walked thru the woods and down the small trail. I tripped a couple of times and Edward caught me by the elbow. The first time the shock threw me off and I pulled away but the 2nd time, it just felt I don't know right maybe? We went up a little bit farther on the trail until I found the broken tree that I used as my land marker. "Come on this way, we're finally here." I said to Edward who looked a little out of breath, I was a little out of breath myself but it wasn't from walking the trail.

"Wow, this is this is so cool. How did you find this place" Edward asked me with an awed expression ass he looked out at the water.

"The Rez boys come up here to do cliff diving. I've always wanted to do it but they won't let me since I'm kinda clumsy. Only the Rez kids really know about it, but they don't know about this, here follow me." I said to Edward as I grabbed him by the elbow. We walked up a short little path to a higher cliff.

"I found this path one day when I went exploring since the boys wouldn't let me jump. When I need to get away and clear my head, this is where I come. It's so peaceful up here sometimes I feel like all my troubles go away and the sunsets are so colorful. I bring my camera with me at times and just start snapping away. I have this one sunset picture with 3 birds flying towards it and it looks almost like a heart. I know that sounds totally girly but it was beautiful." Shit I'm starting to ramble and we haven't even smoked up yet.

"Bella, this is really cool. I feel even more honored that you're sharing your secret spot with me. If I ever get overwhelmed, can I borrow it? I mean well you know…" Edward is rambling too.

"Come sit, let's smoke this up and just listen to the silence. You'll feel higher than you ever have trust me." I say to him as I pass the bomber to him and strike up the lighter. The chronic Ang gave me was really great, like 3 hits and I was trashed. Edward got the giggles and we just sat there laughing at nothing.

"So what's your story Edward? What are you going to be when you grow up?" I ask him.

"Um I really don't know, I'd like to travel a little bit before settling on 1 specific career. I was thinking about photography because then I could travel and get a paycheck. Of course my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I don't really want to do 6 more years of school. My backup is criminal justice, maybe like a forensic person. You know like on CSI or something. What about you, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Wow, I didn't think he'd pick something like photography or criminal justice. I'd just been talking to Ang on the phone last night about studying photojournalism. I think I like Edward a little more.

"Well ironically I was thinking about studying photojournalism. I like music too but I know the Chief wouldn't let me do something like that. I'd really like to travel too, I've only been to Florida, Texas, Chicago and then back here. There's a big world out there Edward and I want to see as much of it as possible. It's all about adventure, act now think later y'know? Music is a great form of release and I do a lot of writing too but taking photos it's like…god I don't know how to describe it. I feel like I can express myself thru it and let people see what I see you know what I mean? Maybe one day I can show you some of my stuff?" I felt stupid, I've never told anyone that, I'm so high. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like a wacko. I didn't notice the clouds coming in fast until the rain started.

"Shit, hope you can run fast Edward cause we're about to get drenched! See that big black cloud over there, it's about to down pour any minute. Let's head back to Bruiser and we can talk some more." Where did the time go? How long were we sitting up there? I grabbed Edwards hand and we started to run back down the trail to the truck. Just then a loud cracking noise hit, lighting and thunder, we both stopped and looked at each other and just start laughing.

(EPOV)

We made it back to her truck just as it came down hard, she was right. If we wouldn't have left the cliffs when we did, we would've got drenched. I was really enjoying my time with Bella and learning more about her. I had no idea we had so many things in common, especially the music or photography. I don't think I've ever met a chick that liked Debussy as much as I did. Classical music was very calming for me, especially when I had a bad day. Maybe one day I'll invite her over and play something on the piano for her. Whoa hang on, I can't be inviting her over when I'm still with Jane but then again we are friends so what difference would it make. I still need to find out what her favorite band is though. This whole thing with her and photojournalism threw me thru a loop. How is it possible that she wanted to go into the same field as I did? I wonder if there's a photography club here or maybe I can do something on the year book. She seemed to know what she wanted out of life, I wonder if her plans include Volturi?

"So what about your long term plans? Do you want to get married, have kids and all that shit too?" Please say no…shit why am I thinking that?

"No not really. Marriage isn't in the cards for me, I don't like someone else being in charge of me and kids, I don't know about them yet. Maybe if I met the right person and we had a special connection I would consider it. If I plan on traveling kids would be kind of inconvenient y'know." Oh thank god she doesn't want marriage or kids, that's another good thing to know. I use to think I didn't want marriage or kids either but she makes a good point, having a special connection would change that. I wonder if she feels the shocks as much as I do. Every time I touch her, there's this electrical current that pulls me towards her and I want to wrap her up in my arms and just kiss her. God this has been such a great time, I don't want it to end.

"So does Alec feel the same way as you do? I mean what are you guys planning for the future? I know Jane is already talking about how great it's going to be if we go to the same college. Little does she know I've already been excepted by 4 colleges. Where do you plan on going? I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Shit she has this strange look on her face, maybe I should've stopped after she explained the travel shit.

"Um well Alec and I don't talk about stuff like that. I mean he's never brought it up and we've only been dating a little over a month. Considering he's a senior this year, I'm not sure how he feels about marriage and all that. I can only imagine that's not in his immediate plan. I'm actually not sure where our relationship is going right now but I don't want to bring you down talking about my problems. Tell me something nobody knows about you, not even your brother or sister." That was weird, wonder why she told me that.

"Bella, we're friends right?" She nods yes,"and you would tell me or a friend if Alec tried to do something you weren't comfortable with right"

"Of course Edward, I'm not stupid. IF I told anyone it would be Alice or Angela. Why would you ask me that?" Her voice wavered a bit and the tone was off, like she was lying or something.

"I just wanted to make sure you know I'm here if you ever need to talk that's all. Now something nobody knows about me, I hate peas." She laughs, and there is the beautiful smile I've been waiting to see.

"Seriously Edward, come on tell me one thing and I'll tell you something." And there are those big brown eyes giving me that puppy dog look.

"Ok 1 thing? And you promise you won't tell anyone? I'm afraid of spiders. I know big tough guy like me and I'm afraid of spiders. I don't' know…" She didn't even give me a chance to finish when she busted out laughing like full on laughing. I did that, I made her laugh and it was infectious. I laughed right along with her.

**AN: As you can see my chapters are getting longer now. I've got so much going on in this peanut brain of mine….So they've spent some time alone, where do you think it's going to lead? I think Bella's eyes are opening up and so are Edwards. Reviews are nice…tell me what you think Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine.**

CHAPTER 18: THE DRAMA (EPOV)

The weather seemed to get worse and Bella didn't want to take a chance on driving so we just sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. It turned out to be only a half hour but it was the best half hour I've ever spent. When she's stoned she's relaxed, soft, funny, passionate, affectionate, fascinating and more open, it's like her walls are down and the hard ass shell disappears. I really like her this way, especially when she laughs and puts her hand on my arm; damn the shock gets more intense when she's touching me.

She leans over and I think she's going to kiss me but then opens up her glove box. She pulls out a cd, looks like Creed. Wow I had no idea.

"What's your favorite song and album from them?"

"Their album? Really are you that stoned?" she starts giggling while putting on the cd.

"Ok smart ass, their favorite cd, is that better?" I say with a devilish smirk, she just nods her head.

"Their first cd is probably my favorite, this is my favorite song." She puts on 'what's this life for?'

"Seriously, how about this one? Illusion, this has some badass riffs and the drums are sick!" I tell her as I change the song on her.

"Oh ya I love this song too! I play it when I'm in a bad mood and need to release my anger. SOME people think I have a bad temper but really I hate everyone." She gives me a wicked grin and laughs.

"Why is that Bella? Why does your dad always say to 'behave'?" I ask trying to sound like the Chief and I didn't do that good of a job.

"I'd rather not talk about it, you're bringing my buzz down and I can't smoke anymore since I have to drive. Change the channel ok?" now she's got that bitch look, must've hit a sore spot.

"I'm getting thirsty, cotton mouth y'know. Hungry? Wanna grab a bite to eat before I take you back to prison?" again with a wicked smile, god love her smile.

"I'm not in prison but it sure does feel like it. What do you have in mind? Where do you wanna eat?"

"How about the diner? They got great burgers and the steak fries are really good. Not as good as Portillo's fries but still good." She says as she starts the truck and pulls out of the spot where we've been sitting. Her eyes light up when she's talking about food, interesting. For a little thing she can eat, I noticed that at the beach and when we've hung out, she's always eating popcorn I just thought it was because she was always stoned.

"What's Portillo's?" I ask her," I've never heard of that place."

"Oh man you don't know what you're missing. It's place in Chicago they have the best hot dogs and fries and the beef sandwiches would knock you on your ass. They blow away any fast food place. Em says Burger King has the best fries, but he's just a big oaf and will eat whatever you put in front of him. Once I bet him to ask 3 people who had the better fries and they all said the same, Portillo's of course. He had to do all the dishes for a week. I made sure I cooked shit that had to be made in oven so he'd get dishpan hands" She is laughing again, the anger gone from before.

"So you like to cook then? What's the hardest dish you ever made?" this ought to be interesting.

"I've made coq au vin before but that wasn't the hardest. It didn't taste that good either so I guess I'd have to say Chile rellenos. I watch the food network a lot. Of course smoking doesn't help but I try." She says with a blush, bet she didn't think I saw that.

"What's your favorite food Edward? Maybe one day I'll cook it and we can all eat it together. You, Jane, Em, Rosalie, Jasper and the rest of our little gang." I don't say anything because if she's going to cook for me then I want it to just be the 2 of us.

"Uh ya that would be cool I guess but my favorite thing isn't that hard to make. I like chicken pot pie." I'm just messing with her now.

"Seriously? I can make that, it's not that hard the trick is not to let the top fall."

"I was kidding Bella. I really don't have a favorite but I do love Mexican food." Man she must still be stoned not to get my joke.

A few minutes later we pull up to the diner. We get out and head inside and all eyes are on us. Some of Jane's friends are here and it looks like they just let Jane know I was here with Bella. Shit this isn't going to be good but I'm just hanging out with a friend, that's what I'll tell her anyways. We get seated in a booth near the back part of the diner.

"Hi my name is Collin and I'll be your server. What can I get you guys to drink?" the kid says to us.

"I'll take a strawberry shake, and I'll have a sprite with the meal. Edward?"

"I'll have ice tea with lemon." I say while looking over the menu. He walks away and I look up at Bella.

"What?" I'm really hungry now.

"Um your fan club is headed this way." She says with a pissed off look. Just as I look up here comes Siobhan and I forget the other girl's name, Lucy I think.

"Hey Eddie, where's Janey tonight? Does she know you're doing charity work?" Siobhan laughs.

"Fuck you Si, if anything he's out with a real girl and not some fake bitch. No offense" she says looking at Siobhan and then me.

"Janey is out with her cousins if it's any of your business. I'm here with my friend Bella now if you don't mind take your happy ass away before I lose my appetite." Who the fuck does she think she is calling Bella charity. She storms off with her phone in her hand, well so much for telling Jane myself.

"I'm really sorry about that, obviously I don't get along with her or Jane's clique. Can I ask you something and you promise not to get pissed?" She says with a worried look.

"Bella you can ask me anything you want, I promise I'll tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it." I say seriously to her and reach to grab her hand but stop in mid reach.

"Why are you even with Jane? I mean I get she's pretty and has lots of money but you could do so much better." She says to me with a serious look now.

"Do you think I'm with her because of money? That's pretty shitty Bella, I have my own money but to answer your question. She is really nice if you give her a chance," what fucking lie she was a bit of a bitch but I couldn't say that with her friends in ear shot, "and we have fun when we're alone. Some people are different when it's one on one." kinda like you were tonight, I thought to myself

"Oh I see, I just thought I'd ask. Sorry if I offended you or her."

"You guys ready to order?" the waiter comes back.

"Ya I'll just have a cobb salad with ranch dressing and side of fries" she says with a weird tone.

"I'll have a cheeseburger no onions or pickles." I say as I hand the menu back to him and he walks away.

"Bells, I've had a really good time tonight, please don't be like this," I plead with her.

"It's cool Edward, no worries ok. Save it." And now we're back to bitch mode. What is up with this girl and her mood swings.

"Ok let's talk about something else, what did you say earlier? Change the channel" she smiles slightly but I can tell she's still not herself. We talk about video games and how she thinks she's the master at any pac-man or Ms. Pac-man game. I told her it was a challenge and I'd win. I have to come up with a good bet for her. Our food arrives shortly, we have some more small chit-chat about nothing in particular and moments of nothing at all. I gotta figure out how to get her to talk again.

We finish eating and I pay the bill much to her dislike. I told her since she supplied me a new thinking spot and a good buzz it was the least I can do. We leave the diner and get back in her truck or Bruiser as she calls it. She opens her door and grabs something from behind her seat, looks like an I-pod. She plugs it in and starts heading toward my house. She lit up a cigarette and offers me a drag, of course I take it. Just then Dave Matthews comes on, Crash into me. She starts humming a little and says to me "I can almost play this on my guitar but Dave sings it way better." Somehow I don't think so, she starts singing along, this chick amazes me every time she sings.

"_You've got your ball, you've got your chain. Tied to me tight tie me up again. Who's got their claws in you my friend? Into your heart I'll beat again sweet like candy to my soul sweet you rock and sweet you roll. Lost for you I'm so lost for you._

_Ah when you come crash into me and I come into you. I come into you in a boys dream, in a boys dream."_

I decide to start singing with her, just so she knows I can sing too. The look on her face is priceless.

"_Touch your lips just so I know. In your eyes love it glows so. I'm bare boned and crazy for you. When you come crash into me, baby and I come into you, In a boys dream in a boys dream._

_If I've gone overboard then I'm begging you to forgive me in oh my haste when I'm holding you so girl close to me."_

The music stops. "What's wrong? That's a good song. I didn't know you liked Dave. He's an awesome guitarist and singer." I ask her but she doesn't answer the next thing I know she's playing some thrash music.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have played that song." That's all she says and we drive listening to I have no idea what, something is not right here. We pull up to my house and guess who's there waiting. Yep Jane and she looks really pissed. This isn't going to be good. I look at Bella and say, "I really did have a good time, thanks for inviting me and letting me be the first one to ride in your truck. I gotta go, looks like I have some damage control to take care of. Text you later?" "Ya me too. sorry if you get into trouble. No worries, you don't have to text I'll just talk to you whenever." She says and she looks so hurt but I don't know why. "ok then, see ya later." I get out of the truck and slam the door. She pulls away fast like she was going to a fire. I'm walking up to Jane to smooth things over.

"Hey Janey, what a surprise. What are you doing here, I thought you were hanging out with your cousins?" I say trying to be smooth, I even try to kiss her but she stops me by putting her hand out.

"What the fuck Eddie! You send me a text that you were gonna just hang out at home and Si texts and then calls me to tell me that you're on a date with my brother's girlfriend? What kind of shit is that? " She screams at me.

"First of all Jane, don't fuckin call me Eddie my name is Edward. Second, I was hanging out with my FRIEND. If you haven't forgot, you're the one that's been busy doing whatever shit you're doing with your cousins. I was watching TV and Bella sent me a text to see what I was up to. I didn't think it would be a big deal to hang out with my FRIEND. So don't come here and act like I did something wrong because I didn't. We bullshitted for awhile, got hungry grabbed a bite to eat at the diner and your fuckin friends made a scene. If this is how it's going to be then forget it. I don't need this fucking drama or bullshit at all and right now I don't like you very much so fuckin leave." Man I was pissed, how dare she come here and make a big scene.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I mean Edward. Bella & I don't get along very well and from what the girls said, it didn't look like 2 friends hanging out. Alec is not to happy with Bella eith-"

"What the fuck did you do Jane? Did you tell your brother I was on a date with her?" shit this isn't good. Especially after her little cryptic 'I'm actually not sure where our relationship is going right now' "Dammit Jane, I'm gonna call Bella and give her a heads up" I go to pull out my phone and I realize I left it in her truck. It must've fell outta my pocket. I start pacing and running my hands over my face, "FUCK!"

"Jane I think you should just leave." Rosalie says from the front door, shit I didn't even see it open. I hope my mother isn't here or I'll catch hell for swearing like that at a girl.

"I'll leave when Edward tells me to," Jane says to my sister. Great, now go piss off my sister this isn't getting any better.

"I think he already told you to leave, didn't you Edward." Rosalie asks me with a very pissed off look.

"Ya Jane, just go. I'll call you later after I've cooled down." I say as I walk her to her car and open her door to get in. She tries to kiss me but I look away instead. She pulls away just as Rose comes down the steps. She looks at me and then pulls away.

"Rose can I use your phone, I left mine in Bruiser." I ask my sister.

"What the fuck was that all about? Were you really out on a date with Bella? What the hell is a Bruiser?" she asks me as she hands me her phone, she actually looks like she's smiling but I can't really tell.

"We were hanging out and grabbed some food when the drama queens came over and started shit. Bruiser is Bella's truck, I'll explain in a minute." I say as I send a text to Bella,

**Hey it's Edward, I left my phone in Bruiser ;) fyi, Alec is ur house waiting. I'm sorry, plz call the house after you talk 2 him ~RC**

A few minutes go by and nothing. So I start telling Rose about everything that happened tonight. 10 minutes later and still nothing, I'm starting to worry.

"Rose, Emmett's home right?" I ask her in a strained voice.

"Ya he's there so is Jake, why?" she asks looking worried, just then Jasper comes outside too.

"Because Jane told Alec that we were out on a date and it could get ugly for Bells."

"You were out on a date with Bella?" Jasper asks looking totally confused.

"Shit, let me text Em."

**Babe, everythin ok over there? Is Bells home yet?**

After 10 minutes go by Em responds.

**NO she's not. Well she was but….**

Just then her phone rang, Jay-Z Can I getta fuck you…what the fuck?

"Babe, what happened? You didn't get into a fight with Alec did you? What do you mean she's not there but was?" Rose asks Em right away as she puts him on speaker phone.

"It was too much to text but no I didn't get into a fight with him but Bella did. She told him that her and Edward were just hanging out since he was out with his family, got buzzed and wanted to eat so they went to the diner. Some of the queen bitches girls were there and called Jane and said that they were out on a date. They looked really comfy and Edward was holding Bella's hand. She told him that wasn't true but he wouldn't listen. He was talkin shit said she shouldn't be out with some other guy when they were together no matter who it was. He looked like he was gonna hit her Rose, I made sure he knew I was there and asked what the problem was, Jake was right behind me. He told me to mind my own fuckin business, that's when I opened the door and said to him, 'that's my little sister and she is my business.'" Aw fuck, this isn't good, not one fuckin bit.

"Bella told me to back off so I did, he started bitching again and the next thing I knew she punched him. I mean she threw a wicked left hook and hit him in the face. I taught her well, he didn't even see it coming. I think she broke his nose because it wouldn't stop bleeding. Just then my dad showed up. He only saw Bella hit Alec and that was it. She told Alec they were done and didn't want to see him again. Alec told dad he wanted to press charges against Bella for assault." Holy shit this has gotten way outta hand, fuckin Jane and her stupid nonsense.

"Are you serious Em? What did your dad say?" I asked right away as I paced in the front yard. Thank god my parents weren't here.

"Edward what the fuck did you and my sister do tonight? She was fine when we left, happy about her truck and now she's on her way to jail for assault!"

**AN: I know I'm sorry for the cliffy! But there you have it. Bella is single again, boys are stupid I tell you. Of course we know what's going to happen next don't we? Reviews are nice, tell me what you think of the story because it's going to get better from here and longer chapters too. Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. Thank you all for the reviews and the request for the next chapter...without further ado...here we go.**

CHAPTER 19: THE BREAK-UP (BPOV)

The night was so much fun until the diner thing happened and then of course the song. What is wrong with me? I mean really why did I play Dave? Maybe I was imagining things but it did look like Edward was going to hold my hand at the diner. Was he or was I just reading into it? I lit up a smoke once I pulled out of their driveway, seeing Edward and Jane arguing, I felt bad about it. Who am I kidding no I don't, maybe now he'll break up with her. I mean I'm still with Alec but after the thing at the trails and then him ignoring me, who knows what's going to happen. I'm sure the bitch herself told him what happened since his minions were there too. Tyler, Mike and Erik would report back to him before he'd hear my side of the story. It didn't seem like they liked me much anyways but I wasn't dating them, I'm dating Alec. I don't know, maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone. Maybe I should just own it and stay single until I get to college. Instead of being the crazy lady with cats, I'll have miniature pinchers instead, ha that's funny and I'll name them all names with B, let's see how many can I think up? Nah I'll save that for when I get really baked and write them down in that composition thing my mother sent me a few years back.

Funny, I haven't heard from her in months, not even with Em being here has she bothered to call and check on him. I really wonder what happened in Chicago with him. It's not like Em to run but he said he wanted a new life; could he really be smartening up? I guess the old saying is true, you can teach an old dog new tricks. As I toss my smoke out the window, I light up one more and my phone goes off. I know I'm not supposed to read text messages while I drive but I need to see who it is.

**Hey it's Edward, I left my phone in Bruiser ;) fyi, Alec is ur house w8g. I'm sorry, plz call house after u talk 2 him ~RC**

As I look over on the seat, I see his phone. Shit, should I turn around and give it to him? Great now I gotta deal with Alec, there goes my great mood. I slow down on my driving trying to prevent the inedible argument that is about to happen. Let me just pull over for a second and finish this smoke, I'm only a few blocks away. One more song to calm me down a little, what song is on here now…shit more Creed, wash away those years. I really like this song too, should I text Edward back? Nah let him wait till tomorrow; I can give him his phone then, that will be my excuse. Man this song is so deep…I take a deep breath and just listen to Scott Sapp sing to me, I swear this guy is singing my life to me. He's got such a great voice and is sexy as hell, that hair is just mmmmm. Nothing like Edward's voice or his hair and those fucking eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them while we were talking up on the cliffs and then in the truck during that storm. Man I'd just love to run my fingers thru his hair, and those lips, they are so kissable. When I grabbed the cd from the glove box I was tempted to kiss him but then I'd be cheating on Alec and that is something I'm not, a cheater. That would make me just like her, Renee. She's the reason my parents got divorced, she cheated on dad when he was at work. Ugh I do not want to think about that now…gotta change this song before I start crying. Ah here we go a lil country and off I go to deal with the bullshit that is my life.

I pull up to the house and there's Alec leaning up on his car, he doesn't look happy. I turn off the truck and get out, I'll act like nothing is wrong. I walk up to him all casually; let's see how this plays out.

"Where the fuck have you been and who's piece of shit is this?" he snarls at me, well it was good while it lasted.

"First of all this is my truck that my brother and Jake rebuilt for my birthday. Second, why don't you tell me where I've been so we can get this over with? You know I was with Edward hanging out." I say to him with my bitch look. I'm so not in the mood to deal with his shit right now.

"Your birthday isn't for months. Why the hell were you out with him? You know I don't like him and you go and "hang out". You're my girl Bella, not his. In case you forgot he's going out with my sister. What the fuck is wrong with you" he growls at me.

"Alec, I was bored. You've been ignoring me since that day at the trails, or you're busy doing your family shit and I wanted show off my new truck. Ya I know he's dating that bitch you call a sister. And what kind of bullshit did she tell you that you're here ripping my head off?" I said pissing him off some more, huh buddy you haven't seen pissed off yet.

"Si called her and said you and Cullen were on a date. Is that true Bella? Did you go on a date with him when you're supposed to be with me?" he grabbed my arm really hard, he better have not bruised me or I will be pissed.

I pull away from him and say "No, like I said I was bored and wanted do something, I called Edward since you were busy. We hung out, caught a buzz and went to grab some food at the diner. Do you really think if I was on a date with Edward that he would take me to the diner? Get real would you. We are friends, there isn't anything wrong with what I did." Oh that got his attention, wait I'm not done with you yet fucker.

"I understand your family is here for a few a lil while longer but Jane seemed to find away to spend time with Edward but you couldn't do that for me? Just what have you been fuckin doing anyways? Or maybe I should ask your cousin, where is Dimitri?" I try to throw it back at him.

"He's back at home; he said he didn't want to get involved with my girl problems. You know this is bullshit, quit trying to turn this shit around on me, really did you think my boys wouldn't tell me that you were with him? That you guys were all comfy cozy and Cullen was holding your hand, is that true? Are you out whoring around on me?" he said grabbing my arm again.

"Did you just call me a whore you fuckin arrogant prick?" I pull away from him again, he's pissing me off and I'm just gonna let lose. No I can't I promised I'd walk way. Just then I saw Emmett in the doorway and Jake is next to him. Shit this is not good, Em can't get into anymore trouble and I won't let Jake get into any either.

"What's the problem here?" Emmett asks.

"Mind your own fucking business Em; this has nothing to do with you." Alec says stepping away from me.

Emmett opened the door and came out front with Jake right along side of him.

"That's my little sister and she is my business." He says ready to pound him.

"Em please I got this, just back off, and go back inside ok. I can handle myself remember." I gave my brother a pleading look.

"Are you sure Bella? Alec could easily leave and calm the fuck down." Jake says clinching his hands.

"I'm fine guys please just go." This was going to be over anyways, I wasn't going to take this shit all because I hung out with my friend. They walked away back to the house but I could l see hesitation.

Once they got inside, I turned to Alec and said,

"You're really blowing this out of proportion Alec, if you'd just listen to me for a minute."

"Unfuckin believable, here I am trying to be the nice guy and make this work and for what? For you to be just like your fuckin whore mother." He did not just fuckin say that, this is the final straw…

"I'm so fuckin done with you Alec, you're such a prick! I can't believe I thought this was going to go somewhere special , that you were special but clearly I was higher than I thought when I said yes to you. You act all high and mighty when you have no reason, so what if your the captain of the basketball team, I beat you so many times and you can't even kiss right, all sloppy and shit..." I said to him as I felt my anger taking over.

"Shut your fuckin mouth. Tyler was right, you're nothing but a tease. You can't even keep a guy interested because you act like one. I was just going to fuck you and then break it off anyways but now..." that was it; I balled up my fist, pulled my arm back and smacked him straight in the face. I think I heard a crack; shit did I break his nose?

"Ah you fuckin bitch, I can't believe you hit me in the face!" he had no time to react.

Just then some headlights pull up, fuck it's my dad. He's getting out of his car, shit I know he saw me hit Alec. I'm dead…

"What the fuck is going on here?" He says very pissed off looking between the two of us, yep he saw me hit him.

"Chief I'd like for you to arrest Bella for assault, she just hit me for no reason. You saw it yourself with your own two eyes." Alec says holding his nose.

"Isabella Maria Swan, what the hell is wrong with you? Didn't we just go thru this with Emmett? Alec technically I'm not on duty however I will radio in to the station and have a cruiser come pick up Bella for a statement. Let me get a better look at your nose." The Chief says as he flashes his light on Alec and hands him a rag or something.

"Chief to Base, over" he's seriously radioing this in? Shit...

"Base here, go ahead chief"

"Can you send someone over to my place, there's been an assault, over." Fuck he really is going to have me arrested.

"Roger that cheif, sending Forge. over."

"What exactly happened Alec? I know Bella wouldn't hit you without just cause, so let's hear it." My dad says as he pulls out his little notepad. Alec goes into detail about the argument and that I just flipped and punched him.

"Bella is this true?" my father looks at me with a worried look.

"Yes but he left out the part where he called me a whore and that was the reason I punched him. I know I said I'd watch my temper and I had it under control until he called me that 2 times. He said I was just like Renee and I lost it. I'm sorry Chief, I hate disappointing you but I had enough. You can have me arrested, I did the crime, I'll do the time." My father stood there shaking his head just as deputy Forge pulls up with his lights on and everything. Great let's tell the whole neighborhood what's going on at the Swan household.

"Alec do you really want to press charges?" my dad asks.

"Yes sir I do, I didn't hit her we just had words there was no reason for her to hit me." Alec says with a smug look on his face. Emmett walked out and told the chief what he saw and heard.

"Ok Forge, read her her rights," my father says to the deputy.

"Seriously Chief? You want me to arrest your daughter for assault?" he asks before he says anything further. My father just nods his head, while Alec stands there looking smug and bleeding.

"Isabella Swan, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" he says to me as he puts the hand cuffs on me.

"Yes I understand" I say in a weak tone. The look on Emmett and Jakes face says it all. I'm in serious shit and my father won't even look at me. I get put into the car and a tear runs down my face. Why couldn't I just walk away like I promised? I'm in so much trouble and I know we can't afford an attorney. I wonder if they'll put me in a cell and do all the other bullshit. We get to the station, Em and Jake were behind us my father was nowhere in sight. Fuck I'm screwed; he didn't even come to bail me out. Forge took my fingerprints and picture, said I had to spend the night, no bail until I went before the judge tomorrow morning. Emmett was pissed so was Jake. Forge calmed Em and Jake down and let them come back to the holding area, it's not like the cells were packed. This is Forks for Christ sakes, nothing major ever happened here.

"Bells, are you ok?" My brother says to me.

"Ya I'm ok. Dad didn't want to come down and be more disappointed?" I ask my brother as I wipe another tear away.

"No he said they'd probably hold you until you could go before the judge but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Did Alec hit you?" he says to me with concerned eyes.

"No he grabbed my arm but he didn't hit me. I'll be fine Em, just go home ok. Jake you should get going before you miss curfew and end up in the Rez jail."

"Bells what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you hit Alec, I thought you guys were together? Don't worry about me, I called my dad on the way here and told him I was staying at your house tonight." Jake says to me.

"Guys really please just go, I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out." I say to them as I start pacing in the small area. I will figure out how to get out this mess somehow.

"Ok guys, time for you to go. We can't do anything until tomorrow. Tell your dad she'll be arraigned about 10 and to bring at least $100 for bail. She's a minor so she may just be let go under parental release but that's up to the judge." Forge says to Em and Jake.

"Please Bella, tell me you'll explain it all tomorrow when your home." Emmett says to me with watery eyes.

"I will, now just go ok?" I say to them. I can't crack just yet; I don't want them to see my cry. They walk away looking back a couple of times and then leave.

"Bella do you want a water, are you sure your ok?" Deputy Forge asks.

"Ya thanks that would be good and I'm ok really." I say to him with a small smile.

I settle down on the cot in the cell, at least the sheets are clean, ha-ha. I pull my knees to my chest and rock myself to calm down further. Good going Bella, way to make the end of a great day worse. I lay down after about ½ hour of talking to myself and all I can think about is Edward. He's going to be so upset when he finds out what happened. But I don't regret the time we spent together or getting to know each other better. I didn't realize we had so much stuff in common but then again we never just hung out alone, we've always been around the "gang" as my dad called us. Shit my dad, he is so disappointed in me but I can't think of that right now. I just want to think about Edward.

The way he smiles and his eyes get crinkly; how he constantly runs his hand thru his hair like he's not sure what to do or something; or how he rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous, that's just too damn cute; or how when he touches me and I get that shock. The pull I feel towards him, I didn't feel that with Alec not even a little bit. And the way he looks at me with those beautiful green eyes, it's like he can see into my soul. I noticed tonight that his face was a little scruffy and it made him look sexier than I've ever seen a guy look before. I wonder what he would look like with shorter hair, I bet that would be a sight for sore eyes. The way he took a pull off the joint, I wish I was that joint to have his lips wrapped around me like that. I have to admit, he is a fantasy come true, something I never knew I wanted. Shit I really am into Edward, more than I ever would have thought I would be.

But now he's not gonna want anything to do with me, I lost him before I even had a chance to make him see me. I know he's with Jane but I really don't see them being together for the long haul. She doesn't even know what he's like, she's too materialistic and god she's so fake! And he was talking such bullshit about how nice she is if you give her a chance; um hello I've known her longer, since I moved back here when I was 12 years old. This is all her fault, if she just would've kept her mouth shut and those fuckin idiots from the diner, they should've all mind their own business. Shit now I'm all pissed off again, so I get up and start pacing again in this little cell. I'll be fine; I'm going to get thru this because I'm a survivor, if I can survive living with Renee for as long as did, this will be a walk in the park.

**AN: Wow she's in a whirl of shit huh? I don't know if what I wrote is a fact, the Miranda rights is all I knew but I'm not sure about the holding her overnight part is true or not. What will happen tomorrow? Will she begin working on getting with Edward? Send me a review and let's see what happens…until next time ~Jesigrl**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd**

This chapter is going to have multiple pov's so be prepared…

Chapter 20: Judgment

(BPOV the next morning)

I couldn't believe all the trouble I was in, stupid temper of mine. I really tried to control my anger but fuckin Alec had to keep comparing me to my mother, I am nothing like her. I may look slightly like her but I'm more like my father than anything. I really didn't sleep my mind was spinning, first the look on my father's face, I don't think that image will go away anytime soon. Then thinking about my time spent with Edward and how much I just enjoyed being myself and listening to him talk. We had a better conversation that Alec and I ever did. Then after the diner thing happened, I had a bad feeling my night was going to get worse. First I thought it was going to be me and Jane fighting over Edward, I would've whipped her ass but it turned out to be me & Alec. I'm glad it's over with him, there were other things that bother me, especially the way he talked to me. Sometimes he was gentle, caring and loving other times it was like he was irritated with me. He'd grabbed my arms a few times when the kissing got heavier and I stopped him. He wanted to go further but I didn't. It just didn't feel right to go further than kissing with him.

Things aren't going to be the same after I go before the judge, I wonder if Edward knows yet? I'm sure Emmett told Rosalie & filled in Alice about it. I wonder why Alice wasn't outside when the screaming started. She was probably talking to Jasper but I can't think of that right now. Shit this is just way too much, my head is starting to hurt plus I'm hungry too. I wonder if my dad is going to show up, guess I'll know in a few hours. I hope Forge will let me make a quick call to Alice to bring me a toothbrush and fresh clothes. It was a no win situation just like my life has become…

(CPOV - the next morning)

I can't believe my kids and their god dang tempers. I know they get it from me but shit this is just too much. I knew Bella had learned to control her temper better that. When she got into those fights in junior high, I dismissed at as hormones. Then she got into that fight her freshman year but she was defending her friend and being honorable. Neither of the girls knows that I know about that, I heard it directly from Principal Cope that it was Tanya Denali that started the whole fight with Alice. This time it was different, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed she could do that. I wonder what that damn kid said to her that she clocked him like that; she said it was about Renee but what? I need to talk to Sue before I lose my mind…

Ring…

ring….

ring…

come on answer dammit…

"Hello" Sue answered very groggy.

"Babe it's me, are you up?" duh she was sleeping…

"I am now, what time is it?" shit it was only 7 but I can't think of sleep.

"It's early, I'm sorry to wake you but I need to talk with you." Geez that was pathetic.

"What's the matter? Are the kids ok?" great now she sounds panicked.

"Actually no, Bella was arrested last night for assault. Shit Sue I'm sorry this isn't your problem. Go back to bed, I'll call you later" I tell her feeling guilty for waking her up to dump my problems on her.

"Charles Emmett Swan don't you dare hang up on me! Get your ass over here. I'm up now and we'll figure this out together. Use your key, the kids are still asleep." She whisper yells at me.

"I'm on my way." I say hanging up and thinking how lucky I am to have this woman in my life.

I left a note on the board for the kids that I went to Sue's but I'd be at the courthouse to get Bella out. Stay home and we'd be having a family meeting tonight. Everyone was to be home no boyfriends or girlfriends over tonight.

I don't know how things are going to turn out; this wasn't the first time Bella got into trouble. Judge Zena wasn't the easiest woman to work with or let things slide; that's why I gave the boys community service. Bella had gotten into a slight altercation at the park one time when some kid pushed Alice off the swing. She ran up to him and said "touch my sister again and it'll be the last thing you do." Just to spite her the kid, I think his name was Kebi, pushed Alice again. Bella ran up to him pushed him down and started hitting him in the face and yelled "don't touch my fuckin sister, what part didn't you understand?" All the kids at the park stood there and cheered her on but the older ones Sam & Stefan had to pull her off him before she started to calm down. She was 13 when that happened, what am I going to do with my daughter?

(EMPOV)

After we left Bells I called Rosie so she could tell Edward what happened. He seemed genuinely concerned about my sister. I'd still like to know how those 2 ended up together. He seemed like a good guy but I don't know what his intentions are with her. Jasper is a good guy too, very forthright about Alice but were they going to last? He seemed like a player to me, they both did actually. I feel like this is my fault for teaching Bella how to defend herself. If she wasn't such a tomboy maybe this wouldn't have happened but then I think if she was a girly girl then it could've been worse.

I remember when she was still living with us in Chicago and she had a crush on Felix. She acted weird when he was around and always wanted to be around me, it was annoying. We were practicing some wrestling moves and she wanted to help so I used her as my dummy and picked her and body slammed her on the concrete floor in my room. We were staying at some cheesy motel since Mom had left yet another one of her boyfriends and we needed somewhere to stay. She worked as a waitress at some Mexican place nights so I had to keep an eye on her. I slammed her so hard to the ground I thought I broke her back, she wasn't moving or breathing. I started to panic and then I heard her, she started laughing. Felix helped her up just in time because mom was due home in like 15 minutes. I was ready to beat her ass for making me freak out, she said I knocked the wind out of her and she really couldn't breathe but the look on my face was priceless that's why she started laughing. Felix said she was a trooper and bribed her not to tell on me, she never did.

That's when Felix was my friend now he's just a piece of shit that slept with my girl and not just once but twice. What kind of friend does that? Heidi said it was because they were drinking and I wasn't around. Ya because I got grounded for stealing Phil's car to sneak out and see her. Stupid bitch I should've known better than to mess with her, the guys told me she was a slut but I didn't believe them.

Now my sister was in trouble, dad didn't even talk to me when I came back from the station except to say to keep my ass home tomorrow, he'd be handling things at court but I was still going to support Bella. He looked so disappointed in Bella; he never looked at her like that. Alice couldn't believe all that happened and was plotting revenge against both Jane & Alec. Alec is on my shit list now, and here I thought he was a good guy, I wonder what he said to Bella to make her snap like that. She always had her temper in control well not always but it took a lot to provoke her. My poor baby sister, what am I going to do with her?

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe all the shit that happened. After Em called to tell us that Bella was going to spend the night in jail, I felt like it was all my fault. I don't regret it one bit though, the great time Bella and I had hanging out just being ourselves, laughing and shit and then those fuckin bitches go and mess things up. Not to mention Jane telling Alec about it, this is such horse shit! I'm so done with Jane. All this drama, she's not worth it and Alec better not have hit Bella or I'll fuckin hurt him.

I'm so worried for her, god her dad is probably going to ground her forever and then I'll never get to see her. Well school starts soon so he'll have to let her go there at least, then I'll be able to see her. Man she's all I can think about right now, fuck it I know exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll get dressed up and go to court and support her, Rosalie said she was going to pick up Em and Alice to be there at court too. I'm also going to call Jane and tell her we are done, her stupid jealousy caused a bunch of shit to happen that didn't need to. Alec that son of bitch is lucky I don't beat his ass right now. If I still didn't have my driving privileges taken away I'd gone over and beat his ass tonight. I gotta try to get some sleep but every time I close my eyes all I see is Bella's smile and those beautiful brown eyes. They remind me of chocolate pudding, soft and sweet.

(The next morning)

I woke up still angry, I got a few hours of sleep but my thoughts just kept drifting to Bella, hoping she was ok. I mean this is a small town so it's not there was a lot of crime. Time to make the call to Jane and get this shit over with so I can be with Bella, I mean help her.

"Hello" the little bitch answered

"Jane its Edward, can I come over? I really need to talk to you."

"Um it's really not a good time, my parents are flipping out right now. Bella broke Alec's nose last night. And now my dad has to go before the judge with him. They are talking about this and I …" I cut her off.

"Ya I know, are you fucking happy? Your little bullshit stunt caused all this shit to happen. Instead of talking to me first and asking me what was going on you jumped the gun. She's my friend and all we did was hang out," I was pissed off and letting her have it, I wanted to do in person but over the phone would work just as well.

"ME? How is this my fault you two were off doing god knows what, she brought this upon herself, she's lucky my brother didn't sma-"

"Your brother didn't do what Jane? Did your brother hit Bella? If he did he's a dead man" I asked and started pacing in my room.

"Why do you even care? That bitch deserves to be smacked around. She's been a bully since the day she moved back here, it would serve her right. Besides you are my boyfriend, why are so worried about her?" she asks in a screeching voice.

"First of all she is my friend and I can't believe you'd say that about her, nobody deserves to be smacked around. Maybe that's how you and your fucked up brother were raised but I wasn't. I wanted to do this in person Jane but I can't see you anymore. "

"What? What is going on between you two? It's more than just friends, I can tell. Don't think I don't know about you hanging out over at her house when I'm not around. My brother told me you were over there a few times. IF this is what you want Edward, you better think hard about it. I can make you or break you when school starts. Who's it going to be me or Bella?" Jane says trying to sound menacing.

"I pick Bella hands down. She's twice the girl you'll ever be." I said to her with such conviction.

"You're going to pick Bella over me? Really? Well you two deserve each other; I hope they send her to juvie this time. Good-bye Edward."

And ding dong the bitch is gone!

(BPOV)

Well at least I got to brush my teeth, Forge wouldn't let me call Alice but he had a spare toothbrush in his desk. I freshened up and waited to go before the judge, I wonder if it'll be Judge Zena. Man that would be just my luck, she'll probably send me to juvie because she warned me a few years ago to get my temp under control, that next time it wouldn't be a slap on the hand. Time to face the fiddler I guess.

I walked around the corner and there was my dad. He had such a solemn look and I knew he was disappointed; I mouthed "I'm so sorry" to him as I was placed behind the defendant table. Well at least it's Friday and I'll be able to go home, probably be grounded until I'm 21 but at least I'd be home. The two lawyers were talking when Alec and his family came in. His eyes were already black and he had a brace or something on his nose, good you sorry fucker you deserve to look like that. I couldn't hear what was being said but it couldn't be good and her comes the judge, shit it's Zena.

They argued back and forth talking about this not being my first time in trouble and that I simply needed to be disciplined properly, they said juvie detention would be best for me. My public defender pleaded that I already knew I had anger issues and was willing to take anger management classes and serve 50 hours community service. I never agreed to anything, maybe my dad talked to him for me. The judge made her ruling in my favor but it would be 75 hours community service and 6 months of anger management, since I was still 17 she was letting me off easy. Ya right 75 hour community service was not easy; I'd done 25 hours last time. They let me go home with my dad after filling out all this paperwork and getting information about the anger management classes. As we were walking out I said to Alec with a smirk, "How's the nose? Does it hurt?"

I was going to say something else smart but my father grabbed me by the arm and told me to be quiet. Well at least he spoke to me, I'm sure he's ready to yell some more. We got in the car and drove home, my father didn't say anything, I'm in some serious shit here. I can already hear it, grounded for the next 6 months; no phone and god knows what else.

Everyone was at the house when we got there: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jake. Edward gave me a small smile and I smiled back, I felt like I was about to melt. Dad asked to see Emmett and Alice inside and everyone else had to go. I didn't even get a chance to talk to anyone, I was walked straight in. Shit this is a lot worse than I thought.

"Everyone sit down in the living room, what fucking part of NOBODY over didn't you kids get?" my dad says fuming.

"Dad, they just wanted to make sure Bella was ok they were planning on leaving. Edward had to get his phone from Bella's truck, now what happened?" Alice says, she's trying to soften up my dad. She had called him dad once in awhile.

"Well she has to do 75 hours community service and 6 months of anger management. She got very lucky this time, the judge could've put her juvie like the Volturi wanted done. So here's the deal, since neither you nor Emmett," my father says pointing at us, "can seem to control their temper you are both grounded, well Emmett you are still grounded but Isabella, you're grounded for the next 3 months. Nobody allowed over, hand over your phone." Shit not my phone, how would I communicate with anyone, I thought as I handed it to him. "You'll get this back when I feel you've proven you deserve it." Disappointment written all over his face, and he continued on with,

"School starts up in a few weeks, Isabella, you will go to school, do your community service, look for a part time job to pay for your anger management classes and come straight home. No parties, no computer unless it's for school work, no going out, nothing. It's time you start acting like an adult and for every action there is a reaction. This is me reacting to you losing your temper. Emmett your punishment stands, you're grounded until school starts but you'll go to school, work and finish your community service. You will be allowed to go out during the week until 9, on weekends you'll have to be home by 11. I hope you both learn something out of this because next time you could both go to jail." That's all the Chief said and walked upstairs to his room.

**AN: so there it is, Bella and Edward are both single. Edward is off punishment soon but now Bella is grounded for life, well to a teenager 3 months is life. Don't worry, things are going to get better. Tell me what you think…more drama ahead until next time ~jesigrl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, was on vacation for a little while but I'm back now. ****I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 21: End of Summer (EPOV)

After I got my phone from the truck and we went back home, I started pacing in my room. I mean I did get a glance at Bella before her dad marched her in the house and told Alice and Em to follow. A few hours later Alice texted Rose to come pick her up. She told us about what happened, since she was the only one that wasn't grounded and was able to come over. She said Bella was on lock down for the next 3 months which is the longest the chief had ever grounded her; that she honestly couldn't wait for school to start to be able to communicate with the outside world again; her words not Alice's. Aside from school, community service or her anger management classes at the church, she was stuck at home. She had to get a part time job to help pay for the classes too. I really felt horrible that she got into this much trouble. At least she got to go outside in the yard but how much fun could that be, I wonder how's she managing? I've drove by the house a few times just to catch a glimpse of her but she was never outside. I couldn't even text her to so she would know I was driving in the area.

A few weeks have passed and I still can't get Bella out of my head. I want to see her, hear her voice and I don't know how to let her know this. I so badly want to write her a note and send it with Alice but that would be so lame right? If I could just hear her voice, maybe that would set my mind at ease. I could call Alice and she could sneak the call. Ya that's sounds like a good plan to start. I'll ask Alice when everyone isn't around and see if she thinks that will work. Jasper went to get them some drinks, so now is my chance to see what she thinks.

"Alice, how is Bella really? Do you think she'll talk to me?" I ask hoping she would.

"She doesn't have her phone remember, who knows when Charlie is going to give it back to her, and it's only been a couple of weeks."

"I know but you have a phone and I could call you to talk to her, please Alice?" I was throwing the pouty face and puppy dog eyes at her.

"I don't want to get into trouble but that would probably make her day. Ok send me a text before you call and I'll let you know if the coast is clear. Lately we've been upstairs under parental supervision. Even Sue and her clan have been by the house more; Chief didn't want to take any chances of her sneaking out or breaking the new rules he's set in place." She says with a sad smile.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best and I owe you one. Oh and I have a care package for her too, it's just a joint so she could at least smoke up a little." I say to her with a big grin on my face. I was going to talk to Bella tonight, happy dance! Geez when did I become a girl?

"You're welcome Edward and you bet your ass you're gonna owe me." She says with a smirk of her own.

A few hours later Jasper took her home, I was going to offer just in case Bella was outside and I could get a glimpse of her. I already had her face memorized since we'd sat at the cliffs that day but I wanted to see the real thing. I've gone to the cliffs a few times just to feel closer to her but it wasn't the same. Man school starts next week and I can't wait, maybe she'll be in one of my classes but she was a junior so who knows. I signed up for AP literature; AP Spanish, creative writing and a few other selective classes too. Alice said that Bells was a very smart despite smoking weed, she had like a 3.8 GPA; how didn't I know she'd be a brain on top of beautiful. Brains, beauty, and that smile of hers. Maybe if I ask Bella tonight, she'll have Alice send me a pic of her. I wonder if she's been thinking about me as much as I have her? I'm getting antsy, let's see if now is a good time or not…here goes.

**Hey Pixie, is the coast clear? ~EC**

Please hurry Alice; I can't wait to hear her voice.

**Give me 15 minutes & then call. Chief leaving 4 work & Sue heading out ~AK**

**: ) ok, does she know I want 2 talk 2 her? ~EC**

**No, I wantd 2 surprise her, she's really down & it's so not her. She hasn't even played guitar. you'll find out more shortly ~AK**

**Ok, talk 2 ya soon ~EC**

I ran downstairs to grab a few things with a big smile on my face and in a much better mood. My mother looked at me funny and stopped me.

"Why are you smiling like a fool Edward?" she says with her eyebrow arched.

"Who me? Can't a guy smile around here?" I say teasing her while grabbing a can of coke and bottle water from the fridge.

"Edward? I'm serious what are you up to? You have that look in your eyes." Man even my own mom thinks I'm up to no good.

"Ok I'll tell you but don't get mad ok?" I say to her. She just stares at me like ya ok go on,"I'm gonna call Alice so I can talk to Bella" she looks totally shocked.

"Edward, that's not a good idea. Don't go get that girl into anymore trouble. She's got a long way before she's not grounded and the Chief is not someone you want to mess around with" she says with a worried look. How does she know, ah yes she was listening the day Alice came over and told us all. I knew she'd like Bella.

"Mom that's why I'm calling Alice besides the chief is leaving for work. I promise I won't get her into anymore trouble; I just want to make sure she's ok that's all. In case you haven't noticed I kinda got a crush on her. Of course I didn't realize this until after the whole incident happened. Please don't tell the others, I don't know if she feels the same. I do have a plan though. Mom, don't look at me like that" shit she's got a big shit eating grin on her face.

"Alright dear, I won't say anything but please Edward be careful ok?" she says patting my face and walked away. 20 minutes later, I call Pixie. Ring…

"Hello?" she answers on the second ring.

"Hey it's me, is she there?" I ask anxiously.

"Oh hi, ya but she's kinda pissy right now. Charlie was teasing her about how well she's doing at her community service but I'll let her fill you in, hang on, Bells, here someone wants to talk to you" my mouth dries up just as she gets on and I drink some of my coke.

"Who this?" she does sound pissy.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" man it's like music to my ears hearing her voice.

"Edward, is that you? Oh my god, it so nice to hear someone else's voice besides my family. Tell me what's goin on in the world? Thanks for the care package, it came in handy today." she sounds happy now.

"No it's the man on the moon. Of course it's me, who else could convince Alice to let me talk to you. You're welcome for the joint, I miss you," shit why did I say that. "I mean I miss hanging out y'know?"

"I miss—hanging out too. I wish I could sneak out and hang out with everyone but dad has Sue guarding the house and when she isn't Eleazar is. You know the guy whose puppy you almost killed" she sighs and then giggles.

"I did not almost kill the puppy, are you ever going to let me live that down? So no chance of seeing you until school huh? Where are you doing your community service?" That damn puppy incident, I didn't hit the damn thing.

"NO, unfortunately not. Ugh, my dad is making me work at the station and cleaning up the community. I have to wear this ugly orange vest over my clothes and pick up crap from the side of the road or parks or wherever he feels I can be of most use. I have to do 75 hours and so far I already have 20 done. But I don't wanna talk about me, tell me what you've been up to while I've been on lock down? Are you still with JANE?" she says the last part with a lot of anger.

"Wow orange huh? I bet you look cute in that color. I've been worried about you, I'm sorry about everything that happened. No I'm not with Jane anymore. I broke up with her the next day. I guess you were right about her being fake and a bitch. She was going to make me chose between you or her; she even had the nerve to threaten me when school starts. By the way, I picked you so tell me how are you really? I only know what Alice tells me when I ask, how come you haven't been playing your guitar or taking pictures. Doing the clean up shit, you could probably get some good pictures no?"

"I tried to warn you about Jane but I guess you had to find out on your own. How did she threaten you, that bitch I'll kick her ass. And no I do not look cute in orange. How would I sneak a camera with me? I just haven't been in the mood to play. Edward, why are you asking Alice about me?"

"Bella, you know I really enjoyed our time together. I haven't felt free like that in I don't know how long. You are not going to kick that bitch's ass, she'll get hers trust me ok? And I think you'd look cute in whatever you wear, that's one of the things I like about you. You're so free spirited and don't care what people think or say. I really do miss you, how much longer are you grounded? Did you get your school schedule yet?" I don't want her to get into anymore trouble. Alice and I are working on some sweet revenge.

"I had a great time too. I've been thinking about you— shit I have to go. I'll talk to you soon" and she hung up before I could say good bye or anything.

(BPOV)

I start working at the grocery store with Sue next week after I start school. At least I can drive to school but then it'll be work and home. If I don't have work then I'll be doing my community service. I also have to do four hours of anger management at the church every Saturday morning. Even doing it at the church, it was still like $500 for the six months of classes. My dad paid for it all upfront and now I'm paying him back, it'll probably take me at least a year to pay him back but I'm owning up to my responsibility. Em will be off grounding soon, he and I have been playing Mario cart and he's been whipping my ass. I actually threw my remote at him the one day when I was in first place and he hit me with a damn turtle. It knocked me down to 5th place, the jerk just laughed at me. At least he got to see Rosalie; she's been picking him up to take to work and then brings him home. She really is good for Em; he seems to have his anger under better control. He even went with me to one of my classes but only because dad said something that it could benefit him as well. I looked at my guitar yesterday and was going to practice 'Crash into me' but that just made me think of Edward and how I couldn't see him or hang out. At least I had his face memorized from our time at the cliffs; his face was the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep every night.

Alice gave me a care package and said it was from Edward; luckily I had to take a shower before dinner since I had 8 hours of community service today. I let the water warm up and hit it a few times, then showered. At least I was relaxed to spend family time together, that was one thing dad had started to enforce more. Sue and her clan were here too. At least 3 times a week we all ate together, I cooked a few times or dad would make stuff on the grill, Sue even made spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic bread. That's what we had tonight and I chowed down at least 2 plates. Everyone stared at me, "what I'm hungry, you do 8 hours of community service standing on your feet and see how hungry you are." After dinner tonight, Dad was teasing me about how much the neighborhood looked cleaner thanks to my stellar garbage picking, great thanks dad like I want everyone to know that I can pick garbage. That put me in a pissy mood and I just wanted to go to my room and veg.

Alice was acting weird after dinner, I was surprised Jasper wasn't here with her but it was family night so no significant others were allowed over. She was texting with someone while we watched TV before dad and Sue left for the evening. We went down to our room and just as I plopped face down in my bed her phone rang…

_I've got a fear that somebody's watching me – _that was her ringtone when someone called and they didn't have a designated ringtone.

"Hello?" wow and on the second ring she answered it, that's unusual.

"Oh hi, ya but she's kinda pissy right now. Charlie was teasing her about how well she's doing at her community service but I'll let her fill you in, hang on, Bells, here someone wants to talk to you" she says to me handing me her phone. I hope dad is gone or she'll lose her phone privileges.

"Who this?" who the hell is calling for me on her phone?

I was shocked when I heard his voice and happy too. I can't believe Edward talked Alice into calling her just so he could talk to me. If my dad hadn't come back home so quickly, I would've still been talking to him. I guess he forgot something and came back, honestly I think he was just checking to see if I was trying to sneak out. I mean really, I told him I did the crime and I'll do the time but he didn't seem to believe me. It's going to take a while to earn his trust back.

I told Alice to text Edward back that dad came back and that's why I had to hang up so quickly. Tonight I can actually sleep better after talking to him, even if it was only for a few minutes. He said he missed me and had I had the chance, he would know how much I missed him too. I really don't believe in love and all that crap but with Edward I feel differently. I sound like Alice now, geez I can't wait for school to start I think I'm going nuts thinking like this. I mean what's not to like about him, he's beautiful, likes music, photography and the whole criminal justice thing sounds cool. Ya we'd be a great couple here huh, he could be dad's next deputy and I'd be taking pictures of kids at Stewart's family photos. Ya I don't think so, there is more to life than this small town and maybe I'll be able to experience that.

**AN: well he finally admitted that he has a crush on Bella and has a plan. I wonder what his plan is, well I know but can any of you figure it out? Reviews are appreciated. Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.**

CHAPTER 22: SCHOOL DAYS (BPOV)

I was grateful when school had finally started; finally I'd get to see my friends. I was starting to pull my hair out from all this community service; talking to Deputy Forge was kinda fun. He told me in secret that my dad had been putting me in places he knew "others" wouldn't be so I couldn't talk to my friends, figures. Even working at the grocery store I wound up being a stock girl instead of cashier but I got see people all day long so that wasn't too bad.

I actually got up early on the first day of school to look my best; I couldn't wait to see Edward. I pulled up into the parking lot with Alice smiling; Rosalie had picked up Emmett since he was too big to fit in my truck even with Alice and I being half his size. Of course all eyes were on me, especially evil eyes from Alec & Jane and their friends. Alice practically jumped out of the truck and ran to Jasper before I had the truck in park. I thought for sure she was going to attack him but she just kissed him on the cheek. Where was Edward? I got to talk to him a few times since he called last week, it's been tricky because my dad is always around, hopefully I'll get my phone back soon. I just want to see him and stare into those green eyes. We found out we have AP literature, creative writing, and lunch together so 3 out of 7 classes isn't too bad.

Ben and Ang come walk up to me as I get my bag situation and got out of the truck. "Hey convict, how was the clinka? Did they strip search you?" Ang laughs at me. "Ha-ha Ang, ya Deputy Forge got to feel me up, I think I can just die now. What's going on with you two, are you stoned?" "Just a little, we smoke a halfy on the way in, 1st period I got AP Spanish" Ben says looking at Ang as she looks for something in her bag.

"What are you looking for Ang?" Ben and I ask at the same time.

"Jinx" we say at the same time again, "Double jinx" damn he got me.

"Ah ha there you are you little bugger" she says pulling out a bottle of eye drops.

"So what you got 1st hour Ang?" I ask her while watching her put drops in her eye. She actually missed the first time, I laughed at her.

"I got Chemistry, so that's why I smoked up. It's gonna be boring shit until we start mixing some chemicals" she says in her Dexter voice; she says she wants to become a microbiologist or some shit. Ok Ang and next year it'll be a roadie. She's crazy but she really is pretty smart. Just as I'm about to ask Jasper where Edward is, he pulls up and parks next to my truck. I watch him get out in a non-obvious way and I think I just wet my panties. He has on a grey t-shirt with a grey and white flannel hoodie over it and black jeans with combat boots; his hair is in that messy I just got out of bed look and I want jump his bones. After we've talked, I admit that I've fantasize about him. How his lips would feel touching mine, how those nice strong arms would feel around me and how his lean fingers would feel running up and down my…

"Hey Bells, you ok? You look a little flushed" Shit I didn't notice him walk up so fast.

""Hey Edward, ya sorry was just thinking about…something" I say as I turn and look away, shit I can't believe I did that.

"So what class you got 1st period?" I ask him as we start to head towards the building.

"I got stuck in this boring class, AP literature" He says in a bored tone, it's his way of acting British or something.

"Oh so you think it'll be boring huh? Well remind me not to sit by you. Open your mind, get off your damn video game already" I say in a snotty tone but joking.

"I was kidding, you know I like reading the great authors, who peed in your wheaties today?" He says sharply at me and looks mad.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, he keeps looking past me. That's when I notice Jane and Alec are heading this way. It looks like they're gonna keep walking and then Alec turns and says to me,

"Bitch. They should've threw you in juvie. I'm not done with you yet, I'll fuckin teach you to hit me, you gash" His hands were in fists as he said this to me.

"Call her bitch one more time and I'll fuckin teach you a lesson" Emmett says from behind him. Alec just looks at him then walks away. Thank god, he does not need to get into trouble on the first day of school.

"Hey Alec, you really are a fucking pussy if me a small girl like me could break your nose so easily" I say to him before he gets too far away.

"Listen bitch, you better shut your face before someone does it for you." Jane says defending her brother.

"You think you're gonna shut me up, bitch? I'll fuckin break your nose just like I did his." I say throwing my bag down and balling up my hands into fists ready to pounce.

Edward grabs my hand and steps in front of me and says "Bells calm down. No fighting remember you can't get into trouble." I look at our hands together, take a deep breath, pick up my bag and start push past them but I say to Jane, "This aint over between us skank" and kept walking with Edward, Ang, Ben, Alice, Jasper behind me; Rosalie and Emmett were already ahead of us.

"Wow what a first day of school and the bell hasn't even rang yet." Jasper says while grabbing Alice's hand to walk her to class.

"That's nothing, she actually controlled her temper. That's the amazing part" Alice says with a stupid grin on her face. Huh maybe the classes are working for me or maybe I was just shocked Edward grabbed my hand. It felt, nice. We all went our separate ways since Ang and Ben had to go to the third floor; Alice and Jasper were in building three and Rose and Em were headed towards the gym.

We get to class and of course Edward and I sit next to each other. We picked a table in the back of the room but not the far back, just like the 2nd to the last table. He let me sit by the window and waited until I sat down first before he did. We were talking about finding a way to see each other without me breaking the rules. I had a long way to go before I got off being grounded but Edward said we'd find away. I was looking into his green eyes but probably should've paid attention better because guess who walks in and sits in front of us? Siobhan and Lucy, great just what I fucking need to ruin my good mood. I'm waiting for them to say something but they didn't they just looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"Don't let them get to you ok? Remember if you get into anymore trouble you're dad is gonna send you away." Edward says with a worried look.

"Where's he gonna send me Edward? Do you really think he'd send me to an all girls school, we can't afford it and Renee isn't an option but don't worry I won't get into trouble." I say back to him and place my hand on his.

A new teacher walks in and writes his name on the board, Mr. Medina. Huh I didn't know we were getting a new teacher, the paperwork said Ms. Jones was teaching this class. More kids walked in and got situated just as the bell rang. It turns out Ms. Jones had to leave on a family emergency and Mr. Medina was just our sub until she came back but we'd still be following her syllabus. He seemed like a cool teacher, he wanted to play a game; everyone was to say their name and what their favorite movie was. The first person that could remember it all he'd give the entire class would get an A to start out with but you had to maintain that yourself throughout the rest of the year. I thought that was pretty cool, not many teachers did that. We'd gone thru the whole class and nobody could remember what we all said until he came to Edward. I sat there shocked as he recited everyone's name and movie, how did he do that being he was new in school? Everyone was happy to get their first A and of course all the girls were swooning that he remembered their names and favorite movie. I'm gonna ask him how he remembered that shit because while I knew almost all the names, some of the movies I hadn't heard of before. The class was pretty cool, we had to read the first 3 chapters of Romeo & Juliet and then give a short summary of what we thought; it was due on Wednesday. I wasn't thrilled about homework on the first day but I'd do whatever to keep that "A" in the class. I heard Siobhan & Lucy talking and was not happy with what they said.

"So I heard the reason Alec broke up with her isn't because she was with Edward, he broke up with her because she acted too much like a guy. He tried to kiss her and he said it was terrible." Siobhan said and then snickered while looking at me over her shoulder.

"Oh really, I heard he broke up with her because she wouldn't put out and was a lesbian, that's why Alice is always with her, she's her girlfriend" Lucy said and giggled.

Really? They thought Alice and I were lesbian's huh? Well I'll teach them, I knocked my pen off the table and went to grab it and said.

"Actually, Alec is a terrible kisser and likes to manhandle girls. I'm not into that kind of shit and if you tell people Alice and I are lesbians, I'll start something about you two since neither of you have boyfriends." I grabbed my pen and sat back down, they both looked stunned. Ha that will teach them to listen to rumors. I wonder what else was going around. I look at Edward and he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?" I said to him with my bitch look.

"Nothing, don't stoop to their level." He said with concern in his eyes.

"Ya like anyone will believe it. This is Alec we're talking about" I said kinda pissed off at him.

He just looked away for a minute and then picked up his book and started to read. What the hell was that about? I mean really shouldn't I just tell them to go fuck off and not talk about me or Alice? I don't understand why he just blew it off; if there are rumors about me then Jane had to start something about him too. Class ended and he just got up and walked away, he didn't even wait for me. Well fuck you too buddy, I don't need this shit. My next class was Econ, thank god Rosalie was in that class or I would not know what to do. Maybe she can tell me how to handle this situation with Edward. I stopped at my locker to grab a different notebook when Mike Newton came up to me.

"So I hear you & Alice are dykes, I should've known when we went to the movies together." He says laughing and walked away. This is not going to be good if everyone really believes that, Alice is going to be really upset. I take a deep breath and try to control my anger before walking way, shake it off is what I said in my head. I get to class and there's Rose waiting for me with a strange look on her face. I sat down next to her and blew out a breath. Fuck, Jessica skank is in this class too my day has just got worse.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asks and just as I'm about to tell her no, skank walks up to us

"So I hear you like chicks instead of dicks huh? I knew you were a fucking lying bitch. Everyone knows about you and Alice; no guys are ever going to want to touch you now." She says and sits her fake ass in front of us, I'm about to fucking rip her a new one but Rosalie beats me too it.

"Hey Jennifer, you know you shouldn't believe everything people say. I heard that you gave Tyler herpes. Bella isn't into chicks either but if she was, she'd still get more action than you do and she wouldn't need to try as hard either." Jessica looks completely humiliated and her face turned bright red. I couldn't control my laughter and apparently neither could her friends or the rest of class. Just then the teacher walks in and tells us all to calm down. Ah yes I have missed school dearly, I wanted to reach over and kiss Rose but then said rumor would probably get worse. The class was boring as hell, I felt like I could take a nap and then Rose slid her notebook over

_What was wrong before? Was it the whole dyke thing?_ I write back to her

_No Edward walked out of class without saying anything to me because I defended myself against Si & Lucy; they said the same dyke comment and I told them if they kept talkin shit I'd start a rumor that they were dykes. He got mad I think…_

_Ya he's not much of a rumor believer; at our old school some chick he dated started a rumor that he was gay because he wouldn't sleep with her on a 2__nd__ date. He didn't date many girls as it was but got his "action" if you know what I mean_ – ya that is something I did not want to know about Edward that he'd been with other girls. I mean I know he has because he looks like a god and everything but I don't want to know about his conquests.

_I see well I guess I was a bitch to him too so it's my own fault. How do I fix it?_

_Just give him time by lunch he'll act like nothing happened. Do you have to work tonight?_

I was about to write her back but the teacher walked our way so I made it look like I was taking notes. He kept talking about supply and demand; ha I have a demand and I know who can supply it, I just smirked to myself. My next 2 classes were easy, home economics and music. Since I liked to cook and play guitar I figured they were easy A's; the rest of my day would be a bit harder. I had lunch before pre-calculus then PE and my last class was creative writing. At least I got to see Edward at the end of my day. I was headed to lunch and stopped at my locker to grab my hoodie when I was caged by some arms. "I told you bitch I'm not done with you, your brother isn't around to protect you all the time, I suggest you watch yourself leaving work late at night" Alec said in my ear with so much resentment, I didn't know how to respond I actually felt scared. I closed my locker and turned to face him and said, "Why are you being like this to me? I really liked you Alec, despite what happened." "Ya didn't seem that way, especially when I see how you look at that fuck head Cullen." Alec said with more venom in his voice than before and walked away. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down from being scared and then headed towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed a tray and stood in line for salad and fries while looking for Edward, Rose and Emmett we all had lunch together. I got my food and headed towards an empty table, still not able to see the others. I started to sit down and just as I did someone whipped a piece of fruit at me but missed, I looked up to see Emmett smiling sitting two tables away. I got up and walked towards him but someone tripped me. My whole tray went flying and I fell to the ground; everyone around me started laughing. I don't know who tripped me but I wasn't fuckin happy; just as I was about to whirl around and unleash my fury I saw Edward walking toward the cafeteria, so I calmed down. He looked stoned and he was coming from the boy's bathroom that stoners hang out at. I sat down and Emmet said "Damn baby sister can't you go one day without falling over your own feet?" "Ha-ha Em, someone tripped me but it's ok I'm not hungry anymore." I said as I saw Edward walk by to go the snack line, guess he wasn't eating real food today. He came to our table with Rosalie right behind him with a tray of food; looks like pizza. They both sat down and started talking to Em, Rose gave me a small smile but Edward didn't say anything at all. He's still mad about earlier, well Rose did say just to let him work it out so I got up and say bye to them all and headed towards the girls bathroom. I needed a smoke pretty bad and hopefully one of the girls will have a one hitter so I can catch a quick buzz. Ang was in the bathroom so I got to catch a buzz and smoked my cigarette; just as I flushed it down the toilet someone yelled narc. I popped a mint in my mouth and washed my hands just as Jill came walking in. I smiled at her and walked right out, her none the wiser to what I had be doing. I walked to my next class and people were whispering, I just ignored them and hoped that it would fade in a few days. Calculus is a boring ass class, I don't know why I took it. Maybe I can switch it for a different class but I do like a challenge so maybe I'll just rough it out. Alistair was in this class with me and he kept giving me strange looks, what Alec has said came to the front of my mind. Would he actually have his boys do something to me? I would hope not since nothing had to do with them except I had embarrassed their friend. I shoved all thoughts of that shit away and focused on what the teacher said about how our class was going to be graded; 45 minutes later class was done and I had to head to PE.

Alice was in this class so I was excited to see what rumors she heard and what her reaction was. I walked in the gym, since we didn't have to dress the first day, and spotted Alice sitting with Jake. He had PE the same hour, I didn't have any classes with him this year either.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" I said to him as he got up to hug me.

"Same old shit Bells, I hear your playing for the other team now." He says laughing.

"Ya and were you hitting on my bitch because if you were, we're gonna have a problem" I say jokingly and pretending I was gonna punch him.

"Can you believe this shit? I wonder who started that shit about us." Alice says a tad pissed off.

"Like you don't know it was Jane, come on Alice think about it." I say to her annoyed.

"Why though? Because you defended yourself against her dick of a brother, that's just not right but no worries Bells they'll get there's soon enough." Alice says with a very wicked smile. I know that smiles, she's been plotting something.

I hold up my hands and say to her laughing "I don't want to know what you got planned Pixie."

Just then coach Smiley comes up and tells us to line up alphabetically. Things were about to change and it was decided to combined the boys and girls glasses since they were short a few teachers this year due to budget cuts. That meant Jake was in my class now and I was truly excited because our first activity was going to be volleyball. Some of the girls were whining because they didn't want to play with the boys, usually we played badminton but I didn't care. We had given our assigned colors for teams starting tomorrow and Alice, Jake and I were all on the same team. Alice wasn't much into volleyball, she liked baseball best. She now thinks she's an expert pitcher and it must come from her biological father since Royce wasn't much into sports. We got to sit around and bullshit the rest of the period. My next class was creative writing with Edward, I wonder if he's done being pissed off yet.

**AN: So what did you think? Don't worry Edward isn't going to mad in the next chapter and he's going to tell Bella. Until next time ~jesigrl**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 23: You got it bad (EPOV)

I wasn't happy when Bella told those girls that she would start a rumor about them if they kept talking about her. Rumors are for jealous people or people that don't have better things to say. Just like that bitch Ally from my old school, she was mad because I wouldn't fuck her on our second date. I hadn't slept with anyone but got pretty close, if I wasn't in love with someone why would I have sex with them. Leave it to my mother to instill that kind of shit in my head growing up but the more I thought about it, I guess I did want it to be special. I got my fair share of blowjobs and hand jobs and I knew how pleasure a girl with my mouth and fingers but I wasn't ready to put my dick into someone, at least someone I didn't love. I never felt a connection with anyone until I met Isabella. I try to refrain from calling her that but her name is beautiful and I couldn't wait to really get to see her again like I did that day at the cliffs. I've had to rub one out a few times in the shower after dreaming about her, who am I kidding I rubbed one out before bed and in the morning. I just couldn't get her out of my head and the sneaking phone calls made her that much more appealing.

She looked so cute wearing that oversized flannel with those leggin things with combat boots, and she was wearing my favorite color blue. This is definitely a chick I want to take my time with, when we figured out we had 2 classes and lunch together I was over the moon. I could see her, touch her, smell her and learn more about her. Maybe we'd get to work on a project together and we'd have to spend more time together. Please let there be a god to make that happen, shit I sound like a fuckin chick now. But truthfully, I've never felt like this about any girl before but I have to keep reminding myself that I leave for college next fall and having a girl in high school could get really tricky, that's even if we became a couple. I didn't lie to my mother when I said I had a plan to win Bella over, I'll take my time to find out special things about her and little by little I'll win her heart. I could picture myself with her in the future after we've both finished school, there wasn't anyone else I wanted but her.

I felt like a dick when I got up and walked away from her after first period but I just needed to clear my head about what she said. I had PE next class and luckily Jasper is in it, I'll talk to him about it and see how it's going for him and Alice. I heard some girls whispering as I walked by talking about Bella and how her and Alice were dykes and it was doing nothing but pissing me off. Isn't there something better they could be gossiping about? I get to the gym and find Jas right away, I walk up to him and fist bump him and say

"How you liking the new school? Glad we're only here a year?" looking around the gym.

"It aint too bad, some of the teachers seem cool. I had history this morning and Mr. Nelson seems cool. How was your first class with Bella?" he asks me batting his eyelashes like a chick.

"Shut up, wasn't bad. New teacher gave us all A's because I remembered all the names & favorite movies. There's a rumor going around about Alice and Bella that they are dykes. Did you hear anything?"

"No shit, do you think they'd let us watch?" he says trying to be funny "but no I didn't hear anything. Even if I did you know I would just let that shit go, it isn't true being that Alice is my girl."

I was about to say something back to him when I noticed Jane standing across the gym staring at me. She looked pissed but I could care less, she was too clingy anyways and not the girl for me. "Ya Bells didn't take it too well and threatened the girls who were talking about it, said she'd start a rumor about them since they didn't have guys. I got pissed at her, told her to let it go but you know how she is. What the hell am I gonna do Jas, I really like her but she's got such an anger issue." Just then the Coach Andrews calls us over to line up alphabetically and informed us that due to budget cuts the classes were going to be joined boys and girls. Great now I gotta deal with Jane in my class, nothing good can come from this.

Coach says that we'll be starting volleyball tomorrow and to make sure we have our gym uniforms, ugly things but the colors weren't bad black and red. At least I could shower after class if I sweated too much. Jas and I were on the same team and we introduced ourselves to few of the other guys and girls. I walked right past Jane and saw Marcus, that dickhead that we got into that fight with, was in our class but he seemed cool enough. These two dudes Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were also in our class, they seemed really strange and kept looking at me and Jasper.

"So you really like Bella huh? Isn't that kinda new for you? I mean Ed really you only like a girl for a while and move on. Isn't it a bad idea to get involved with her when you know you're leaving next fall? I mean I get it, she's hot. Nice ass, perfect tits and plays guitar like I haven't seen a chick play but you're not one for relationships." He says to me while I stare at the two idiots.

"Ya I know, that's the problem. I feel like we really connected, let's not talk about this here ok? Tonight when we get home, yeah?" I said to my brother.

"You got it bad bro, admit it." He says with a smirk.

"Ya I guess I do," I say to him as the two idiots approach us,

"Hey Cullen, did you say Alice is your girl? How do you feel about sharing her with Bella?" the Mike kid asks my brother."I went out with her a few times, chick is weird she don't put out either so I wouldn't waste your time. Well I guess she does but only to Bella" he says laughing while high fiving his buddy.

"Dude, walk away right now before I seriously beat your ass. Talk about Allie one more time like that and I will make you regret it." Jasper says in a menacing tone to the kid.

"Ya like I'm afraid of you, I hear you and your brother are both pussies anyway." Mike says, I take a step closer to my brother ready to pounce but shocked when he responds with.

"I know who you are, Allie said your tried to grope her and she smacked you. If she was gay, which she isn't, then I could understand her reason to play for the same team if her only choice was you. But since I'm here now, she has a real man to treat her right. Say one more thing about my girl and you will have a new face." I had to admit, I was scared of my brother and the look he was giving this kid but I just laughed it off and started to walked away.

"Ya and like Bella is a prize too, you two have no idea what you're getting into with them two bitches" I think it was that Tyler kid that said that. I was about to react when my brother told me to let it go, so we did and just kept walking. The rest of my classes were pretty boring thank god lunch was next and I'd get to see Bella. I'm not really pissed at her anymore after talking with Jasper but I didn't want to cave right away either. I stopped by the bathroom to take a piss when I saw Ben hitting a bowl. He offered me a couple of hits, thanked him and then walked to the cafeteria. I saw some kid trip Bella but I couldn't do anything so I just walked to the snack line to grab a coke and nutty bar. That was all I had on my mind when I saw my sister coming with her tray of pizza and fries. That kid could eat whatever she wanted and not gain a pound, you'd think she was model or something but she was just Rose. We sat at the table with Emmett and Bella but I sat on the other side of Rose so I wouldn't cave & give into Bella. Rose gave her a small smile and started eating her food, Bella got up and walked away. _I promise in creative writing I'll make it up to you_ I thought in my head. My sister turned to me when Emmett got up to take a piss,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know you shouldn't be pissed at her for defending herself yet you didn't even try to talk to her. Don't tell me you're still mad?" My sister says to me with a bitchy face.

"No I'm not, Jasper already talked to me about it but I can't be a pussy and give in so quickly either. Don't worry I have a plan ok?" I say to my sister putting my hand on her to calm down.

"Look Edward, I really like her. She's not like any of the other girls here and she is actually pretty good for you but if you blow this, I will so hurt you! You got me?" she says a little less angry.

"I get it" I say looking down. Why is it my baby sister can give me that look and I feel like shit? I guess it's because she always has my best interests at heart.

I leave to go to my Spanish class and walk right into Jessica. She looks me up and down like I'm a piece of meat or something, licking her lips like she has a shot. "Hi Eddie, I heard you and Janey broke up, you ready for a real woman now?" she says trying to be sexy or something."Um my name is Edward and I got a girl so I don't need you." I said. I heard her make some kind of noise but I didn't turn around to see her expression I just kept walking.

Spanish class was fun, Mr. Cordova was hilarious giving us our Spanish names and told us when we walked in his class we were only allowed to talk in Spanish, no English. We got our assigned seats and I got stuck sitting behind some smelly kid named Umberto, I think his real name is Herbert but the kid smelled like old moth balls or something. I had to make sure I sprayed myself with cologne before this class. Next class was my blow off class, fundamentals of engineering. I took this at my last school so it should be easy as pie and then I'd finally get to see my girl in creative writing. Engineering class was pretty cool, the teacher wasn't too much of a tool. I was anxious to get the day over with and see Bella. I finished reading the two chapters and we still had like 15 minutes until class was over so I started to write her a note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I was a dick after first period but I really don't want you to get into more trouble. How will we get to spend time together if you're always grounded? I went to the cliffs the other day and it wasn't the same. I meant what I said the other night on the phone, we'll find away to see each other but in the mean time PLEASE keep out of trouble. When do you get off being grounded anyways? Alice said you were grounded for like 3 months, that means you'll be grounded until Christmas and I don't think I can wait that long. Maybe I'll take Jessica up on her little, I'm kidding don't blow a gasket ok? I'll wait for you for however long it takes. Ok now that sounded like something my sister would say. I bet you're shocked that I even wrote this to you huh? Well I was gonna do it before but thought the call was better don't you agree? Let's play a game ok? How about I ask you 5 questions and you answer and then you ask me 5 questions until we can sit and talk like before? Sound good? Ok here are my 5 questions._

_What is your favorite color? Mine is blue so keep wearing it cuz I love the way it looks against your pale skin and dark hair._

_Who is your favorite alternative band? Mine has to be 3 doors down._

_What is your favorite food? Mine is Mexican but you already knew that_

_What is your favorite movie? I know it's not Snow white like you said in class so be honest. Mine is a chick flick so I can't tell or I'll have to kill ya ha-ha._

_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be? Mine would be Australia where I'd see Tiger Island._

_Ok those are my questions, I can't wait to see what you write back. Please stay out of trouble ok? Here's something to stump your music mind, who sang this lyric and what song is it from, I know you'll never figure it out_

"_I suppose I could just walk away but I'll disappoint my future if I stay"_

_Yours, Edward_

The bell rings just as I finish the note to Bella and I'm excited to see her. I gotta take a piss before class so I got the nearest bathroom. I do my business and am washing my hand when I hear Alec and his friend talking so I duck in the stall real quick to listen.

"So what do you have planned to do her?" I hear Alec ask his friend.

"Well I found out she's closing tonight at the store so I'll just put a little scare into her. She won't see my face or anything." This friend says but I don't know who it is cause I'm in the stall listening, shit I need to see his face.

"Ok, do it tonight and then let a few days go by and then do something else. That bitch deserves to be fucked with after she broke my nose. Cullen is gonna get his too I just don't know how to go about it yet. I was thinking about using one of the girls to persuade him into going out but it looks like he has a hard on for Bella. That little bitch doesn't even put out, he's wasting his time." I was fuming listening to them talk about hurting my Bella like that, who the fuck do they think they are. I can't wait until Alice and I put our scheme into motion and fuck Jane and Alec up. Shit there goes the warning bell and I'm gonna be late. I hear them leave the bathroom laughing and I wait one more minute before heading to class. I made it to class just as the final bell rings and I look for Bella who is sitting in the back by the windows. What is up with her and looking outside all the time?

"Hey" I say as I sit next her.

"Hey" she says back looking a little sad.

I was about to say something else but the teacher walks in, introduces himself and takes attendance. He then walks up and down the aisle and is passing out composition books. He directs us to each write down 4 categories we'd like to write about and to pick one and write 2 different types of poems. I pull the note from my notebook and slide it to Bella and tell her to read it later. She give me a strange look but puts it in her pocket, did she feel that shock when our hands touched? It was stronger this time than any other time we've touched. I look at my composition book and write the four categories: 1. Travel 2. Music 3. Places and 4. Family. Now I have to pick one to write about so I'll pick places. How do you really write a poem? I mean does it have to rhyme or could it be just facts. I remember reading something about how Frosts work was mainly associated with life and the landscape of New England. I'm stuck so I try this _Rose are Red, Violets are blue I can't wait until I can fly to Peru._ After all it is a place I'd like to travel to, see the sights and take pictures. I look over at Bella's book to see what she wrote and it doesn't look like a poem but more of a statement. I wonder what her 4 categories are? She leans over and whispers to me "don't try to copy me, you won't get what my words mean" and then goes back to looking outside.

This chick just keeps stumping and amazing me more and more. I lean over to her and say back "I won't look at yours but you can look at mine it's not very good." I try to show her my book but she doesn't seem interested but more interested in something outside. I was about to ask her what was so interesting but then Mr. Whitman started asking people to read what they wrote. I was so hoping he didn't ask me since I knew it sucked. Luckily for me just as he was going to call on me the bell rang and class was over. He told us to leave our books on his desk with our initials on the front so we knew which ones ours were for his next class. I wrote my initials and put it on his desk, I wasn't paying attention until I noticed Bella was already gone from class.

I tried to catch up to her in the hallway but she was walking pretty quick to get outside for some reason. Since I was parked next her, I knew I'd get my chance to talk to her before she left but she didn't head for her truck. She walked up to some kid and gave him a hug and he kissed her cheek, who the fuck is that? I noticed Emmett walk up to the dude and pushed him away from Bella and start arguing with him. This can't be good. I walk up and hear him say "I told you and that bitch of yours that I want nothing to do with either of you, what the fuck are you even doing here? Aren't you suppose to be starting school in Chicago?" Oh shit this guy was from Chicago but why was here? To talk to Bella & Emmett, something is off here I can feel it. Rosalie walks up to Emmett to make sure he's ok and he snaps at her "Get the fuck away from me Rose, I'm fucking busy." Jasper and I both heard him say that, the fuck, not cool. We both walked up to them but Jas beat me to the punch,

"What the fuck did you just say to my sister?" Jasper said fuming to Emmett with his hands in fists.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't mean it please let me get rid of this douche and then we can leave." Emmett said apologizing to Rose. She waved him off, not at all offended huh that's weird.

"Emmett come on man, we've known each other since we were what 10? You really can't be pissed at me because of Heidi, it meant nothing to me, I'm not even with her anymore."

"I don't give a fuck, go back home Felix. I said all I had to say back in Chicago and I got a much better life here than I ever had there. You and that cunt are fuckin dead to me it's like neither of you ever existed." And he walked away taking Rose by the hand. This Felix guy tried to reach for Bella but I grabbed her hand and said "Come on babe let's get outta here." She looked at me like I was crazy but said good bye to Felix and walked away with me. We get by our cars and she turns to face me and says

"What the hell is your problem Edward? One minute you're pissed off at me, won't even look or talk to me at lunch and then slip me a note in class. An old friend from Chicago comes and you get all possessive, I'm not your fuckin girl nor your property." She walks away, says something to Alice then gets in her truck. Alice says good bye to Jasper and I'm standing there like a total ass.

**AN: and we are back to bitchy Bella and Edward looking like a fool. What is wrong with these two can't they seem to get it right? Let's see if Edwards plan is going to work….lemons coming up. Until next time ~jesigrl**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Lemon alert**

Chapter 24: CAUTION (BPOV)

I was pretty shocked when I saw Felix outside in the parking lot from the window in class. I haven't seen Felix in like 5 years now that I think of it. Once the bell rang, I turned in my notebook and took off to go say hi to him. I was so excited to see him that I practically jumped in his arms to hug him. He still looks the same, sexy and shit but nothing compared to Edward. When Emmett walked up I thought it was going to be all bro this and bro that, what happened was not what I expected. Whatever happened between them must've been huge because I've never seen Em get that angry with one of his long time friends and then just walk away like he did with Rose. I thought for sure there was going to be a fight but he controlled himself and for that I was grateful. I still don't know what happened and I'm sure I never will know. I said him good bye and walked off with Edward.

I couldn't believe how Edward acted. He was so possessive and shit, while a part of me was excited that he was acting this way another part of me was really pissed off. I waited for Alice to say good bye to Jasper and then we left. I light up a smoke as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot. Alice didn't even say anything to me, she knew I was mad. I had to stop by my house to drop off Alice and change into my work clothes, I don't actually start until 4 today so I have about an hour and half to kill. I have to work until close tonight which is 9. I was hoping to spend that time with Edward until he went all Neanderthal on me, what is it with guys and thinking I'm some kind of object they can grab or pull on? UGH! I hate boys sometimes! I plop down on my bed and grab a smoke. I walk outside and light it up, this will be the 3rd one I've had since I left school. I haven't even read his note yet because I'm so pissed at him. I take a few deep breaths and grab the paper from my pocket,

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I was a dick after first period but I really don't want you to get into more trouble. How will we get to spend time together if you're always grounded? I went to the cliffs the other day and it wasn't the same without you. I meant what I said the other night on the phone, we'll find away to see each other but in the mean time PLEASE keep out of trouble. When do you get off being grounded anyways? Alice said you were grounded for like 3 months, that means you'll be grounded until Christmas and I don't think I can wait that long. Maybe I'll take Jessica up on her little, I'm kidding don't blow a gasket ok? I'll wait for you for however long it takes. Ok now that sounded like something my sister would say. I bet you're shocked that I even wrote this to you huh? Well I was gonna do it before but thought the call was better don't you agree? Let's play a game ok? How about I ask you 5 questions and you answer and then you ask me 5 questions until we can sit and talk like before? Sound good? Ok here are my 5 questions._

_What is your favorite color? Mine is blue so keep wearing it cuz I love the way it looks against your pale skin and dark hair._

_Who is your favorite alternative band? Mine has to be 3 doors down._

_What is your favorite food? Mine is Mexican but you already knew that._

_What is your favorite movie? I know it's not Snow white like you said in class so be honest. Mine is a chick flick so I can't tell or I'll have to kill ya ;)_

_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be? Mine would be Australia, where I could see Tiger Island._

_I can't wait to see what you write back. Please stay out of trouble ok? Here's something to stump your music mind, who sang this lyric and what song is it from, I know you'll never figure it out…"I suppose I could just walk away but I'll disappoint my future if I stay"_

_Yours, Edward_

Wow not at all what I was expecting, I kinda feel like a bitch now for snapping at him. He wants to spend time with me and will wait? Really why would he want that. I can't deal with this right now, I have to think about this after work, I need to do some homework, let's see I really only have AP lit to do and that can wait, oh ya wait I have to do that expense shit for home econ but I can do that at work since I need a receipt to see if I can plan a healthy dinner for 4 on a measly $30. I finish my smoke and go back in. Alice is looking at me funny…

"What pixie just say what cha gotta say ok? I'm not really in the mood." I say to her a bit bitchy.

"Bells, I was just gonna say something that you probably don't wanna hear right now so I'll just shut up ok?" she says a little distraught, shit I hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Pix, just tell me please? I promise I won't get mad or anything" I say with a small smile.

"Fine but you asked for it remember that ok? You do realize that Edward held your hand two times today right? Both you and Emmett walked away from a potential fight at the touch of a Cullen's hand and now your pissed at him for doing it again? That is so fuckin stupid that you should be ashamed of yourself. He was probably only looking out for you since Em walked away from Felix. AND he called you BABE again! You really are blind Isabella Marie Swan!" and she stormed out of our room and slammed the side door. FUCK! Now she's mad at me too, I hate Mondays. I finished getting ready for work and headed out, I was going to be early but who cares when everyone is mad at me anyways. I get to work and Mr. Newton tells me to start stocking the produce area, the boxes are marked for what he wants me to put out. I grab myself the 2 shelf cart and put the oranges and other shit on it and head to the produce area. Of course my night couldn't get any better because here comes my father; great what did I do now.

"Hey Bells how was school?" he asks me.

"It was school, I hate Mondays." I said a bit harshly to him.

"That good huh? Well just remember to come home straight after work, I need to talk to you about a few things ok?"

"Ya dad, straight home after work. I don't work tomorrow, does that mean I'll be cleaning up the park or toilets at the station?"

"Don't be a smart ass ok, just be home after work. I'll expect you no later than 9:30." My dad says and walks away. Great I'm probably gonna get a lecture for god knows what this time.

The night goes by fairly slow and I feel like I want to poke myself in the eye just for the fun of it. I finish stocking all the produce and even some frozen shit that needed to be done but nobody was willing to go into two freezers to get the shit. I finished moping the floors and go out back to dump the water leaving the door slightly open so I can get back in. I get a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I turn around to go back inside but the door slams shut and someone grabs me from behind with a knife to my throat. I instantly freeze, "Don't make a sound or I will cut you." The voice says, and for the life of me I can't figure out who it is so I stand still. He reaches around puts his had under my shirt and grabs my boob, starts feeling playing with my nipple and feels me up. He tries to go for the zipper on my jeans when the door opens. "Bella you have to put a box or something to keep the door open, Oh my God Bella," "Don't move or she'll get hurt turn around and count to 50" the voice tells Liz. She does as he says and turns around and just when I think it's gonna be ok, he whispers in my ear "You got lucky this time bitch but next time you won't be so lucky" he pushes me down to the ground, kicks me in the stomach and takes off running. Liz turns around and comes to me, "My god Bella are you alright?" I just shake my head yes but I'm really not, I'm totally freaking out on the inside. "We need to call the police" she says but I tell her "no it's ok Liz I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything, just shaken up a little, I'll be fine come on let's get back inside in case he comes back" and that's exactly what we do, walk inside and pretend like nothing has happened. I thank Liz for waiting until I made it to my truck and locked my doors. I sat there for about 10 minutes replaying everything that happened and thanked god I only got kicked. I think it's time I start taking some kick boxing or defense classes, I can't let that ever happen to me again. I start to pull away when I notice a silver car parked across the street. I pull up next to it and see Edward sitting there looking at me.

"What are you doing here? I have to be home in like 15 minutes." I'm so happy to see him but sad because I can't spend any time with him either. I want to tell him what just happened but think twice about it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, it gets dark earlier and well I wanted to see you ok? Do I really need a reason? I'm sorry for what happened after school, I just didn't trust that guy after Em told him off and walked away. Are you ok, you look upset." He says getting out of his car and coming up to my truck.

"Ya I'm fine, just tired. It's ok I should be apologizing but I really have to go. The chief is expecting me home by 9:30 and I really need to smoke a cigarette before I get there. Meet me before school tomorrow ok?" I say to him still feeling shaky.

"I'll be there before you, good night Isabella. Sweet dreams" he says as he leans in the window and kisses me on the cheek. I smile up at him, look at him one more time before I pull away. I don't want to be late so I pull away kinda fast and head home. It's only about a ten minute drive but I wanted that damn cigarette first so, I actually drove the speed limit for once.

I get home at exactly 9:29 and the chief is outside on the steps. Oh man this can't be good. I get out of my truck and walk towards him, I take a deep breath and sit down next to him hoping he doesn't smell the cigarette smoke on my clothes.

"How was your night at work Bells?"

"Eh, nothing exciting, why are you outside, waiting for me? You said you wanted to talk, what's up?"

"Well your birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and I'm wondering if you deserve a reprieve for one night? You've been doing really good with your community service, you're going to anger management classes without too much of a fuss, not attempting to sneak out and now you're going to school and working. So if you keep this up, I will let you off for your special day but then you're back to being grounded. You're lucky to have Sue on your side, she's the one who's convinced me to be this nice guy but Bells you fuck up one time and you'll be having a birthday at Chucky Cheese with me and that's it. Am I understood?" WOW I did not expect that to happen, I'm gonna kiss Sue when I see her.

"Yes dad, I understand no fucking up and keep to the punishment and I get to go out for my birthday. But I have to ask, why would Sue do this for me?" I just had to know even though I'm totally stoked.

"Sue thinks you're a good kid, a pain in my ass sometimes but otherwise you are a good kid. She thinks I went a little crazy with grounding you for 3 months but I don't so you'll still be punished except that day. I love you Bells, you know that but you have to start acting like an adult and controlling your anger. Your brother finally understands after his fight this summer, it's time for both my kids to smarten up. Now get inside and clean up, you smell like pinesol." My dad says and bumps me with his shoulder.

"Thanks dad, I won't disappoint you I promise." I say running up the stairs in the house. This night just got better, first Edward kisses me on the cheek and now dad is letting off punishment for 1 day. I'm not doing anything to fuck this up. I get changed into some shorts and t-shirt and lay on my bed and pull out Edwards note and read it again. He smelled so nice when he kissed me earlier, it's all I can think about as I drift off to sleep.

(lemon alert)

I'm sitting down by the beach watching the waves when I see someone walking towards me, it's a shirtless Edward. He's smiling at me while the wind is blowing his hair in every direction. I study him, starting at his beautiful smile, his eyes are green like jade, I'm looking at his six pack stomach and I see his happy trail leading down to his package. He comes and sits down next to me. He doesn't say a word but leans in and kisses me. First it's my cheek then it's my forehead and then my lips. First it's slow and light, then he kisses me a little harder. I reach up and grab his head deepening the kiss. He pushes me on my back and kisses me with so much passion all I can do is keep tugging on his hair to kiss me more, it's like I can't get him close enough. I reach up to stop him but then I flip him over so he's laying on his back. I start kissing him on the lips then I kiss his chest and slowly down his stomach. I rub his arms as I'm kissing my way down and start nibble a little as I get closer to his happy trail. I can hear him almost whimper the closer I get to his lower region and I notice a bulge in his shorts. I smirk up at him and untie his shorts while I ghost my fingers along the waistband and put my hand down his shorts. I can feel how big and hard he is and grab him. He bucks up his hips into my hand, groans and says "Bella stop, we can't do this" but I silence him with another kiss and then I straddle him and rub myself on his hard dick. He groans some more and I start attacking his mouth deepening the kisses while I keep rubbing my sex up and down his dick. I take off my blouse so he can touch me. He sits up and helps me remove my bra and he cups my breast. He takes his fingers and plays with my nipple, he leans up and licks around the edge of it and the sucks it into his mouth, I begin to move my hips faster on him. I arch my back into him more as he sucks harder and teases the nipple he isn't sucking then switches back and forth. I'm so wet that I can feel it through our clothes, "Edward, I need to feel you" I say to him because I do, I need to feel him inside of me. Just as he is about to remove his shorts, I hear a loud noise. It's getting louder and louder and he begins to fade away. (end Lemon)

It's my fuckin alarm clock going off for school. I slam my fist on the damn clock and shut it off. I'm all sweating and wet from the dream, it was the best dream of my life. I was about to do it with Edward and he wanted to do it with me. Shit I don't know what to do about this, I mean I really like Edward I'm just still not sure 100% of how he feels. That's when the note he wrote me falls to the ground and I read it again. I still have time before school to write him back. I think for a minute about what I want to say, then it hits me, let's see how dirty I can make my questions to him. He said he wants to know me well this is one way I can get to know him without blushing. Oh man this is going to be so good…

**AN: :} hides behind hands. Are you ready to kill me? How was my lemon writing? I didn't want it to be too dirty, more romantic until the time comes when they really do the deed and trust me Edward is having the same dreams. Let's see if these 2 are going to finally stop being dumbasses and get together. That was pretty cool of Sue to convince Charlie to let Bella off grounding for her birthday. Tell me what you think, until next time ~jesigrl**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay, r/l got in my way but no worries i'm back on track. Thanks for all the reviews and your patience with my postings.**

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 25: ASSIGNMENTS (BPOV)

I'm still kinda freaked about what happened at work but I have to let it go and pray nothing happens like that again. I wonder if I should tell my dad, nah he might go crazy if he finds out but it's not like I can't handle myself. Maybe I'll tell Mr. Newton about the back door closing on me and see if we should have a buddy system when someone goes back there. I'll figure it out, I always do. I wish I had my phone so if something does happen then I have a way of reaching someone. I know that voice though; I just can't place it yet. I finish picking out my clothes, today it's just jeans and a blue tunic with my ballet flats. I still have community service to do after school so I'll just bring my hoodie and converse in a different bag.

I finished writing Edwards note and I'm blushing just thinking about what I wrote to him. I'm going to give it to him after first period so he has time to read it and write back. I think it was a great idea to do the 5 questions, only 3 of mine are real questions and the other 2 are sex questions, I hope he doesn't think they are too forward. Maybe I shouldn't give him the note but I'm just dying to know how he responds.

"Come on Bells, we gotta go. You didn't even eat breakfast today; you want a granola bar for the road?" Alice asks while shoving books in her bag and putting on her boots. She looks really cute; she's got on black skinny jeans with a red short sleeve shirt and vest over it with her black biker boots. I wish we wore the same size shoe; I would really like to borrow those boots. "Ya just grab me a bar and I'll be in the truck waiting for you" I tell her after checking myself out one more time in the mirror.

We pull into the parking lot and there is Edward and Jasper standing by his car talking to the skank Jessica. Does this chick not get that neither is interested? Oh good here comes Rose and Emmett, this should be fun but I want to say something this time. I just have to keep myself in check so I don't blow this deal with my dad. I get out of the truck, grab my bag and look at Alice, she doesn't look happy. I was about to say something when Alice slams her shoulder into Jessica to move her away from Jasper.

"Move Stanley, nobody wants whatever disease you might have this week." Alice says as she goes to kiss Jasper on the cheek, he and Edward just shake their heads and smirk.

"What the fuck Alice, I was just asking them if they liked our school. No need to get all hostel and shit." Jessica says picking up her bag from the ground.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time Stanley, stay the fuck away from Jasper. We are together and I don't want to see your skanky ass anywhere near him ever again." Alice has this really evil look on her face as she says this. Jessica looks at her about to say something but then just walks away.

"Damn Pix, remind me to not piss you off when it comes to Jasper." I say jokingly and push her shoulder.

"What's with you today Pix, you're always so nice to people no matter who they are." Emmett asks while holding Rosalie's hand. I don't say anything I'm just standing next to Edward laughing at Alice's expense.

"I just don't want another repeat of what happened at the movies again. It's time that bitch learns to leave someone else's guy alone. Next time I won't be so nice. Come on Jas let's head inside." Something is definitely up with Alice but I have no idea what. We all start to head to the building when Edward grabs my hand and pulls me back towards him, then lets go of my hand.

"Hi" he says to me.

"No I'm not but hi yourself" I say being a smart ass.

"Ha-ha real funny. I don't normally smoke up before school. Did you make it home in time last night?" he asks with concern in his eyes.

"Ya I did and my dad was on the steps waiting. I have some really good news. He's letting me off grounding for 1 day, well on my birthday and it falls on a Friday night, isn't that great." I tell him all excited as I touch his arm.

"That's great, um when is your birthday exactly? I mean I know it's like right around the corner but what if I want to get you something." He says with a smirk on his face.

"It's September 13…oooo Friday the 13th. Maybe that's why I'm such a hellion. Please don't get me anything, maybe just be available that night? That would be the best present anyways." I say to him.

"Shit are you serious, I'm not allowed to get you anything? What's the catch? I mean with your dad, why is he letting you off for your birthday?" He looks so cute with his eyebrow raised.

"I guess Sue convinced him that I deserve 1 night off. I'm not arguing but we definitely need to plan something where we can all get together. I'll talk to Alice, Ang and Rose about it later ok. Don't tell them, I want it to be a surprise ok?"

"I won't say anything, come on I gotta stop at my locker before we get to class and we got like 3 minutes until the bell rings." He says smiling and grabbed my hand again to pull me along with him.

I'm smiling so big that my cheeks are starting to hurt, I'm still thinking about his note in my pocket. I'm gonna slip it to him right when we walk outta class since my Econ class is just down the hall on the 2nd floor. The bell rang as we got to our seats, Mr. Medina said today we were going to read the 3 chapters if we hadn't already. The essay was due tomorrow and I hadn't even started it yet so it was good for me to get it done in class. I leaned over and asked Edward if he had finished it yet, he read the chapters but did not write the essay so he was gonna read the chapters again. I called him a nerd and Mr. Medina sh'ed me; damn ok I'll be quite. Since I was a fast reader, I finished both chapters and went to get my notebook to start my essay. Romeo & Juliet is a great love story but it's also sad when you think about it. The two families hating each other and the outcome is their children's deaths. As I started writing my thoughts about this, Edward slid his notebook over and pointed to what he wrote…

_So I was thinking for your birthday, how about Port A? I heard there's a new place for karaoke, would you like to do that? _ Now that didn't sound like a bad idea, maybe eat something from the diner and then head there.

_That sounds like fun but isn't that a bar? We don't have fake ids to get in and I can't afford anymore problems. _Ya that would be good to get into trouble on my birthday; my father would send me to a convent school for sure.

_Ya it's a bar but I saw a flyer that said Friday nights is 18 years and older. You'll be 18 so no problem right? _ Good point I will be 18 but Alice doesn't turn 18 until March. I'm sure she'll be ok to get in.

_Ok sounds good. I'll talk to the others about it. Wait Rosalie isn't 18 yet and neither is Jake or Leah, maybe we should pick something else?_

_Oh, didn't know that but Jake is huge so it should work out. Don't worry we'll figure it all out, just talk to the others about it ok?_

_Ok, I will. I have something for you so don't split so fast after class ok?_

_Oh what is it? _

_You'll have to wait 15 more minutes to find out :P_

I went back to working on my essay and was on page 3 just as the bell rang. Edward waited for me this time and we walked out of class together. I pulled the note from my pocket and slipped it into his back pocket. I said in his ear, "read that later" and kissed his cheek and walked away to Econ. I hope this doesn't backfire on me and by the look on his face I don't think it will.

(EPOV)

Bella amazes me more and more each day. I'm glad I thought of the karaoke thing, Jasper and I saw the flyer when we went to Port A to buy some new shoes for school. I told him that would be a cool place to check out with everyone and he agreed. I was happy when Bella told me the deal her dad worked out with her; at least I'd get a Friday night with her. Well it wouldn't be the date I wanted but it'll make due until she's not grounded anymore. When she kissed me on the cheek after class, I thought that was pretty bold since we weren't officially together. That was something I planned to change when the time was right. The note was burning a hole in my pocket; I had to know what it said. I pulled it out and was about to read it when someone rammed into my shoulder. "What the fuck?" I said, it was Emmett laughing at me, "Cullen you better hurry to class or you'll be late" and he took off running down the hall. That fucker can hit pretty hard even when he's just joking around. I put the note back in my pocket and took off down to the gym, I'll read the note later.

PE was ok, our team won in the volleyball game. Newton and Crowley were on the opposite team and I couldn't resist smashing the ball at them any time I got a chance. Jasper gave me that look to cool it but I just shrugged like I didn't do anything. I accidently hit Marcie in the face with the ball when I went to spike it; she was ok but had to sit out the rest of the game. I walked over to her and apologized, "Shit Marcie I'm really sorry that I hit you with the ball. Are you ok?" she didn't say anything at first; she just kinda stared at me and then said "Uh ya I'm ok, thank you for asking. Next time I'll make sure to block with my arms and not my face." She laughed a little and still feeling bad I helped her up and walked to the girl's locker room. Jane was standing there and gave me a dirty look. Marcie said thanks for walking to the locker room and then I headed back to the boys side.

I needed to take a quick shower since I worked up a good sweat. I grabbed the towel and Axe body wash and headed for the showers, Jasper was already headed that way too. It was weird showering at this school, at least at our old school had shower stalls; here it was just an open area with a bunch of shower heads. I washed up pretty fast and went back to my locker to get dressed; I towel dried my hair but it was all over the place. I told Jasper I would meet him out there and walked out of the locker room to read Bella's note. I was pretty anxious to read her answers; I pulled the note from my pocket,

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry for being a bitch to you; I guess we're both even and sorry. I just don't like people talking shit about me but you're right. So you really want to spend more time with me? Why? I mean I had a great time at the cliffs that day and it's all I've been thinking about since I've been grounded. I get off grounding after Christmas so let's just say New Years Eve will be my first official free day. If you take up Jessica on anything, I will break your nose or worse! Ha-ha just kidding but I don't expect you to wait for me, it wouldn't be right and god knows I could probably fuck up again and get grounded longer. Yes I was shocked that you wrote me a note and yes the call was better. Ok so here are the answers to your questions and my questions to you._

_My favorite color is also blue, hmm something else we have in common._

_What is your favorite TV show? Mine is old reruns of Roseanne, that chick cracks me up._

_My favorite alternative band is a tie between Pearl Jam and Creed._

_What is the craziest thing you've ever done before? Mine was when my friend Bree and I stole her mom's car to go to Indiana, oh I was 12._

_My favorite food is pizza! I love pepperoni w/bacon and sausage._

_Have you ever had sex in a car before? Me that's easy NO but I'm willing to try it at least once._

_My favorite movie has to be The Descent, have you seen it before? It's pretty crazy. Who is your favorite photographer? Annie Liebovitz is my favorite, her work is great, you should check her out._

_If I could anywhere in the world it would have to be Italy. I'd love to see the coliseum and ride on a gondola. What is your favorite position? I don't have one…yet_

_Oh and the answer to your music question, the song is called King of Sorrow by Sade. I didn't know you liked jazz? Here's mine, I know you'll never figure it out. "Tied up in ancient history, I didn't believe in destiny, I look up and you're standing next to me. What a feeling"_

_Yours, Bella_

And again I am amazed and this time shocked at her note and answers! Why would she ask me about sex when those idiots said she was just a tease. I have a funny feeling she's not as innocent as she led them to believe. That music question is a stumper, I'm gonna have to go thru all my stuff and see if I know who this is and what song. How the hell did she know that Sade song, I didn't think she liked that kind of music but I should've known better. Jasper walks up to me and asks "What are you reading that you're smiling so big?" "Uh nothing, come on let's go." I dodge his question just as the bell rings and we go our separate ways. I can't wait to see her at lunch but I'm not answering those questions until later when I'm at home and alone. She's all I can think about in my next 2 classes, I'm not even paying attention and just thinking about lunch and seeing Bella. I'm actually pretty hungry today; maybe they'll have something good. I get to the hot food line and they have these taco things, they look pretty good so I get that and extra fries with chocolate milk. I look for the others around the lunch room and finally see Emmett trying to steal something off Rose's plate. I don't see Bella yet but I'm sure she'll be here shortly. I sit down and start putting my food together, using the taco sauce on the bottom then the cheese, lettuce and tomato and then more taco sauce. Rosalie tries to take some of my fries and I give her my death look so she backs away. I'm halfway done eating when Bella finally comes to the table, she doesn't look happy either. She only has chocolate milk and some chips; she sits down next to me and takes a fry. I give her the same look as I did to my sister but she just keeps eating them anyways.

"Hey get your own Swan, these are for me, I'm a growing man you know." I say jokingly.

"Come on you know you got extra fries so you could share with me" she says while stealing a few more fries.

"What's wrong? You looked pissy before."

"Nothing, I just have a slight headache today."

"Oh great here comes Aunt Flo" Emmett says laughing.

"Shut your fuckin mouth Emmett" She says and gets up and walks away.

"Bells I was just kidding don't get pissed" Emmett says and goes after her. I have a funny feeling it wasn't that because she was fine earlier.

"Did Bella say anything was wrong in class to you?" I ask my sister.

"Nope but she did tell me about her dad letting her off for her birthday. We've got to make it a great birthday." My sister says all happy.

"Ya, did she tell you about the karaoke place? I think that would be perfect, maybe grab some food and then go there." I say while shoving the last of my taco in my mouth.

Emmett comes back without Bella and I ask if everything was ok. He said ya she really did just have a headache. That put my mind to rest, at least I didn't do anything wrong this time. The rest of the day went by really fast and in creative writing the teacher informed us those of us that didn't read yesterday would read today. Everyone laughed at my poem and I was stunned when I heard Bella's poem. "I see children run around and be free; I wish that could be me. Time goes by so fast we have no time to enjoy the things we once did at their age. How can we slow down time?" That was her poem and it didn't even rhyme. Mr. Whitman was impressed and told her that was very good writing. I just sat next to her and stared. "What?" she says with a blush on her face. "Nothing, you just seem to amaze me all the time." I tell her and listen to the others read their stuff. None of theirs was as deep as Bella's and some were actually funny. Eric wrote about panda bears and how he wished he was one. Class was over and we left headed to her truck. We get outside and I heard Jasper yell my name.

"Edward!" I turned around and saw him running towards me.

"What Jasper? Why are you running like your pants are on fire?" I ask my brother who looked a little out of breath.

"Dude I have to tell you something really important, hi Bells." He says after catching his breath.

"Hi Jasper, go ahead I'll wait over here. Where's Alice?" Bella asks.

"She'll be along in a minute; she had to grab something from her locker for her assignment tonight." Jasper says as he pulls me away from Bella.

"Dude did Bella tell you about anything that happened to her at work yesterday?"

"No why? I went there after she got done and she seemed fine."

"I heard Alistair tell Alec that he scared the shit out of her, he put a knife to Bella's throat. He was about to do more but some lady interrupted him so he pushed her down and kicked her in the stomach." What the fuck, I'm going to rip that assholes head off his body when I get done with him.

"Are you fucking serious? She never said anything to me, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. You're sure he said that?" I ask shaking.

"Yes I was catching a buzz with Ben and we both heard him tell Alec. The dumbasses didn't even look to see who was in the bathroom. Of course we were in the stall, I was squatted on the toilet and Ben was standing. This isn't good man, you heard him threaten her yesterday." I was shaking and you could clearly see it, Jasper had to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I'm gonna talk to Bella about this, maybe we should tell Emmett and the chief too. I just don't understand why she didn't say anything." I said to my brother a bit calmer.

I was about to ask her when I turned around and saw her smiling and Alice jumping up and down. She must've told her about the reprieve her dad was giving her for her birthday. I'm not going to do this now but I'm not going to let it go either, even if I have to go to her work every time she works.

"Edward, I have to get going. I have to do my community service tonight." Bella says to me.

"Where are you doing it?" I ask her wanting to make sure she won't be alone.

"At the station I think, why?" she asks me back looking confused.

"No reason, I just wanted to know that's all." I say smiling at her while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Alice how are you getting home today?"

"We'll give her a ride small fry, don't worry she's in good hands." Jasper says as he puts his arm around Alice.

"Ok guys see ya later." She gets in her truck and pulls away. I look around for Emmett so I can tell him what Jasper said but think better of it. If he finds out, he'll be furious and go after both Alec and Alistair; no I should probably talk to my dad first.

We stop of at Alice's to drop her off and I have to piss. I ask her if I can use the bathroom while they say goodbye. She says to use theirs so I head inside. I take a peek at Bella's area and see some pictures on her wall. Looks like some of her work because they are of children and trees, a few look like they are sunsets from the cliffs. I touch her pillow and smell it, ya not much of a stalker move huh? I use the bathroom and look for a piece of paper to leave her a little note as a surprise. I found what I needed on the table and write her.

_Bella,_

_I wish I could see you tonight; I need to talk to you about something important. Have Alice text me so I know you got home ok. If I don't hear from you I'm going to call. I wish you had a damn phone. I'll be thinking about you and waiting…remember to be good _

_Edward_

I really don't want to worry about her if what Jasper heard isn't true but I need her to tell me for herself. I head outside after I place the note on her pillow and Alice and Jasper are talking to Jake. I give him a nod and lean up against my car, they were talking about the karaoke place to go for Bella's birthday. Everyone is in agreement that it would be a great idea, Jake knows the guy who owns the place so getting everyone in shouldn't be a problem. It's only 2 weeks until her birthday so we plan a few extra surprises. Alice promises to keep her out of trouble so she can get the day and is working on the chief to see if she can get off grounding sooner than Christmas. If anyone can do it, it's Alice. She's pretty sly for a pixie; she and I have been talking about getting even with Jane and Alec. We want to do it out in public to humiliate them the way the both deserve. Jasper and Rose and even Emmett are not in agreement, they said that we should let it go and that karma will get them. Jake and Leah are on our side and said we should do something. We'll just have to see how things pan out after I talk to her about this incident she didn't tell me about.

**AN: So what did you think? Reviews are welcomed…I'm going to jump ahead in the next chapter to 2 weeks and Bella's Birthday. Until next time~jesigrl**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the dalay...damn computer. I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 26: THE DAY BEFORE (BPOV)

The last two weeks have been hell; I had stayed on my best behavior so I could get my day out. I was half way thru with my community service but still months away from my anger management classes. If I wasn't at school, I was doing community service or working. Edward had been at the store every night I worked after he made me tell him what happened that night. I knew I had heard that voice before but I didn't understand why Alistair would do something like that to me. I get he's friends with Alec but I had always been nice to him, even before I dated that ass. I told Edward not to say anything to my father or Emmett even after his father said he should. I know he really wanted to but nothing had happened since then so it was probably just a one-time thing, he said he'd be at work and if he wasn't Jasper would be. They were not going to let anything happen to me.

We started getting to know each other because of the notes we'd been writing. My plan about the sex stuff worked out pretty good. Our notes started getting a little dirtier. I finally told Edward that I hadn't slept with anyone before, not that I didn't have the opportunity but it just never felt right. He said that was a good and sex should be special. He asked me some things about doing oral sex and what kind of things turned me on. He wouldn't' tell me unless I told him so I said he'd have to find out for himself. I blush just thinking about it but I did want him to find out. I've been having more sex dreams with him in them and each time we got closer to doing it but still hadn't; something that was frustrating me even though it was just a dream.

Tomorrow is my birthday and I can't wait to actually celebrate it. I don't normally get too excited about my birthday; after all it's just another day. This year it was more special because Edward was going to be my date for the karaoke thing since everyone was going except Seth. Emily had gotten the flu and he was going to stay home with her. I thought that was sweet of him considering I knew he wanted to go. My dad was starting to soften up a little but not enough to let me off grounding permanently. I still had to finish my community service, do the anger management class and work to pay him back but I was still grounded. It's only been a month since the whole thing happened so I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I'm hoping he'll at least give me my phone back that would be the best birthday present.

Alice and Jasper were going to home coming and so were Rose and Emmett. I couldn't believe Emmett was actually going since he hated dressing up but I've come to realize he's changed a lot since being with Rosalie. He hasn't gotten into any fights at school, he does his homework after work and he was even helping out around the house trying to learn how to cook. Jake had convinced Leah to go the dance too, so she asked Alice to help her find a dress. I felt so left out of everything since I was grounded and couldn't do anything; I told Edward he should ask someone to go so he wouldn't be stuck at home on a Saturday night. He said if I couldn't go he wouldn't go. I thought that was sweet but at the same time he shouldn't do stuff just because I couldn't. We actually argued about it the other day after school. He insisted he wouldn't go, stay true to his word and would wait for me. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him because he was so selfless. I was sitting in my room working on my cooking project when Alice came dancing in.

"What's up with the ballet move Pix? Did you have a good time shopping with Leah?" I said to her as I grabbed the recipe out of my notebook.

"Yes we actually had a great time; Leah isn't as bad as you think she is. Maybe if you took the time to talk to her you'd see that. We found her a great dress and it was on clearance. I found this beautiful dress, look at it." Alice said smiling from ear to ear.

The dress was beautiful; it was a dark purple halter dress with beading in the front. It had a long soft silhouette and was dramatic with long tiers. It was perfect for Alice so I understood her excitement as well as her ballet dancing.

"Wow Pixie that's totally you and the color is perfect. Did you buy new shoes too? How much did you pay for this one?" I asked her while she hung it up on her side of the room.

"It was normally $350 but I got it for only $125; and it fit perfectly so I won't have to alter it at all. No I'm just gonna wear my silver heels with it so I saved more money. Leah's is similar to this but it isn't a halter, it's more turquoise and it comes just to her knees. She's going to wear black heels and a shawl, the color is perfect for her skin tone. Man Bells, I wish you weren't grounded. I saw one that was a navy blue with silver beading around the waist; it would've been perfect for you and the price was just right too." Alice said to me with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Alice, maybe I'll be able to go to Prom instead. Isn't that the more important dance to attend anyways? I told Edward he should go but he fought me on it and said he wasn't going unless I could go. What do you think about that?" I needed to get her opinion on this because I was really starting to feel guilty that he was missing out on so many things.

"I think it's his decision. If he wants to wait then let him, I think that's actually sweet. Did he tell you that Jessica asked him to go? He laughed in her face and told her that he had other plans that night so he wouldn't be going. Do you know what his plans are?" I was fuming that Jessica had asked him but it didn't matter because he told me about it that same night after work. I was laughing too when he said he had plans.

"No I don't know what his plans are, do you know if dad is working that night? I'm sure Sue will be helping Leah get ready for this. At least I can go out tomorrow night, what do you think I should wear? I was thinking my black jeans and that snug blue shirt that wraps around with my flats?" I started to pull the stuff from our closet to show her.

"No, you're not wearing jeans, the top is perfect how about a compromise a jean skirt and the top with ballet flats. Don't you wanna look cute for your date with Edward?" Alice asked me with her bitch look.

"It's not a real date Alice, everyone is going with their significant other and we're just going as friends anyways. Besides if he was taking me out on a real date do you really think it would be at a karaoke bar?" I asked her with the same bitch look.

"I guess you're right but that black skirt does look good with that top, I say wear that. Oh and we are NOT eating at the diner, there's the Italian place in Port A that we're going to. Rose and I already called ahead and made reservations so we're all set ok."

"Why wasn't I told about this? What time are we leaving? Who's drivi-, you know what you girls have everything figured out then I'm just gonna look cute and not say anything." I pause to look at her and then we both busted out laughing.

"Ya ok like that's really gonna happen, you not say anything?" Alice says laughing at me.

"Ok maybe I will have a few words to say but can I at least pick out my own food?" I say being a smart ass.

"Real funny Bells, I think Edward said he's gonna borrow his dad's car so we could all drive together but if you'd rather drive alone, we can always ride with Emmett and Rosalie. What would you like?" She asks, somehow I think she's up to something but what I'm not sure.

"Whatever you guys have planned is fine as long as I get out for 1 day. I gotta get upstairs to start dinner; we're having Mexican food tonight. Oh can you grab my camera, I need to take pictures to show that I made the food and you guys have to judge it." I tell her since it's my home ec assignment.

"Oh great, you know how much I love Mexican food, what are we having?" she says rubbing her hands together.

"I'm gonna try to make Chile rellenos, steak tacos, Spanish rice with fresh salsa and guacamole. I'm gonna make both because you know how much Emmett and Seth can eat and I don't think the rellenos will fill them up. Will you help me cut up the stuff? I'll make everything else but I just need help preparing. Ok?" I say as I put on an old t-shirt and start to head outside for a quick smoke. My dad and everyone will be home about 6 or 6:30 so I have plenty of time to get this started.

Three hours later the kitchen looked a mess but everything came out perfect, everyone loved the food. I thought I burnt the Chile rellenos at first but then when I read over the directions, I realized they came out just like they were supposed to.

"Bells everything was great, you really out did yourself this time." My dad says as he rubbed his stomach showing how full he was.

"Do you know how hard it was to get everything for this dinner?" I tell him; even though I work at the grocery store it was hard to get the peppers.

"I'm sure it was but your hard work proved you could do it. Alice, Leah, Seth and Emmett can do the dishes. Sue and I want to talk to you for a minute, join us in the living room." He says as he gets up from the table, Alice and Emmett look at me worried. Oh boy this might not be good since they both want to talk to me, well let's get it over with.

"Have a seat Bella," Sue says as she sits next to my dad. I gave her a worried look and she continued, "don't worry you're not in any trouble. First we wanted you to have this back." She hands me my phone, "you've been doing really good with everything and we think you have earned the right to have it back. We also wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night. What do you kids have planned?" Yes I finally got my phone back and I'm not in any trouble.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I missed this! I think we're going to dinner at some Italian place but you'd have to ask Alice since she and Rosalie took over all the details. Um, I think everyone wants to go to this new karaoke bar called Eclipse in Port A. Jake knows the owner and he said it was fine even though not all of us are 18 yet." I tell them both smiling, they looked at each other and my smile fell.

"Yes that's what Leah said too but unfortunately that isn't going to happen. We can't let you guys go into a bar knowing you aren't all of legal age so you'll have to figure out something else." Sue said, my dad didn't say anything he just sat there.

"That isn't fair! Even if Jake knows the owner we can't go? He's a friend of Paul's you know Emmett's boss. Dad you said I could go out just 1 day if I didn't get into any trouble and I've kept my word. I've done everything you guys have fuckin asked of me and now you're telling me for my birthday I can't do this 1 thing? This is total bullshit, I should've known this would happen" I yell at both of them really pissed off.

"Bella watch your mouth," my dad says with a frown on his face, "I understand you want all your friends there but Sue is right. You guys can't go into a bar even if Jake knows the owner. I'm sorry but you'll have to figure out something else."

I get up and start pacing in the living room, "This is such bullshit, you know what then. YOU can tell everyone that we're not going and just forget my birthday. It's fucking typical, I bust my ass to do right and prove myself just to be fuckin let down again! I might as well be living with Renee, that way I would know not to get my hopes up." I keep pacing holding back the tears and walk outside. I text Edward right away and he calls.

"Hey babe, you got your phone back!"He sounds so happy and his voice made me smile, that is until I have to tell him the bad news.

"Ya I just got it back but our plans for tomorrow are cancelled. I don't want to talk about it ok? I just wanted to be the one to tell you. I gotta go I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say hanging up as the tears start coming down my face and my voice cracks. My father comes outside.

"Isabella, why did you walk away? We weren't done talking to you." He says annoyed.

"I didn't want to hear anymore bullshit. It's just one fuc-freaking night dad! One night that I've been looking forward to for the last 2 weeks and you just took it away from me and let Sue call the shots. Why? Can you tell me why you didn't say anything? If Sue doesn't want Leah to go then she won't go. I know Jake would be upset if she doesn't go but why ruin it for the other 6 people that can go." I ask him wiping the tears from my face.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie aren't 18 yet. Do you think their boys are going to want to go if they can't? I'm not trying to be unreasonable but Sue does have a point about being underage. Can't you do something else maybe like bowling or something?" he says to me with a poignant look.

"No dad, this was something we all wanted to do. I guess it doesn't matter I already told Edward tomorrow was cancelled. Did you tell them inside?" I said wanting a smoke so bad and wanting to light one up just to get into more trouble so he'd totally take it away.

"You know you really hurt my feelings comparing the situation to Renee, I'm nothing like your mother. I think I've given you a lot of slack since coming to live with me. All the fights you got into, not once did I ground you longer than 2 weeks. Since this whole thing with Alec happened you went from being a great kid to getting arrested and your mouth has gotten worse. That's partially my fault for not correcting you better at the time. I even caved in and gave your phone back to you tonight instead of tomorrow like I wanted to but Sue convinced me again to cut you some slack. I'm gonna let the swearing you did inside go because I know you're upset but you better start watching how you talk to me and Sue from now on. Figure out something else for tomorrow or don't the decision is yours." He said and walked away.

I walked around to the side of house and grabbed my smokes off the ledge of the window so I could have one. I heard the front door open and just as I was about to light up, Sue came around the corner.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" she says all nice and sweet.

"Sure it's a free country," I said being a smart ass trying to hide my smokes.

"Hey can I have one of your smokes? You smoke menthol right?" I was shocked, I didn't know what to say so I handed her one.

"How did you know I smoked?" I asked her.

"I've known for the last two years that you smoke, your dad knows too but he doesn't say anything because he figures you'll outgrow it or something. But that's not why I came out here; I wanted you to know that I changed my mind. You guys can go to the karaoke bar tomorrow. While your dad was out here talking to you, I told everyone else about the situation. Leah and Alice whined of course and then Jake got on the phone with Randall and let me talk to him. Turns out Randall is an old friend of Harry and Billy's and promised me that it was ok for the underage kids to come. He's actually going to change the 18 year and older grouping to a Thursday night because Friday and Saturday nights are really busy. I want you to apologize to your dad too about the whole Renee comment. It hasn't been easy on your dad raising you by himself all these years. I know I'm not your mom Bella but I do care about you and your dad, Emmett and Alice too. Before everything went wrong in my marriage to Harry, your dad use to ask me for advice on how to handle you. Then Alice came on board and he was even more confused on how to raise two girls. He's a good man, stubborn at times but still he's a good man and I love him very much. Just don't tell him that ok, it's not like we're planning on getting married or anything but we both feel deeply for each other. It started out as us being friends and developed into more than either of us expected. Someday you'll understand when you find that someone special." She finished her smoke and walked away.

I sat there stunned at everything she had said to me. I was going to stop and hug her and apologize for swearing but I was too shocked. I was ready to call Edward back when my phone bleeped at me.

**Bells, what happened? Why'd u hang up so quick? Plz call me ~EC** I was going to text him back but I called instead. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello? What happened babe? Come on talk to me." He sounded so upset.

"Hi, I'm sorry I hung up. I was upset that they were going to take away my special day. Sue changed her mind so everything is still a go! We are going to have so much fun tomorrow Edward." I told him a little bit happier than I was before.

"That's great; you know I wouldn't care what we did as long as we were together for your special day. What changed her mind?" he asked sounding happier than me, of course I was blushing at what he just said. I explained everything that Sue said and he listened before he said anything.

"Babe, you really need to get that anger under control. What if she wouldn't have changed her mind, then you would've been stuck at Chucky Cheese instead of going out with me, I mean us. Don't they tell you to breath or something before you speak at that anger class of yours?" he says laughing.

"Ha-ha yes the do but sometimes my fuse is too short and I lose it before I can contain myself. Wouldn't you if you were in my situation? Being on good behavior and then getting it almost taken away? I know your anger isn't any better so that's the pot calling the kettle black sweetie." Shit I just called him sweetie but he did call me babe 2 times in a matter of 20 minutes.

"Ok you have a point there but I don't fly off the handle nearly as quickly as you do. Let's just call it even ok? So then we're still on for tomorrow? Better get those pipes ready to sing for me tomorrow. I have the perfect song I want you to sing." He says all nice and sweet.

"Ya who says I'm gonna sing? It was your idea to go to Eclipse and it's my birthday so maybe you should be the one singing! I got a great song in my head for you to sing and NO it's not Dave Matthews either." I tell him in a snarky tone.

"Woman, don't you argue with me! If I say you're gonna, ha-ha I can't do it even over the phone. We'll see how it all pans out tomorrow ok? How about we both sing, that's a pretty fair compromise?" He tries one more time to convince me to sing and I'm smiling so big I can't resist to tease him just a little more.

"We'll see how I feel tomorrow if I'm gonna sing or not. I think that's fair instead."

"You're gonna be the death of me you know that! I guess I should let you go huh? Aren't you supposed to be having family time tonight? Hey how did your dinner turn out?" he says laughing.

"Ya I probably should go inside and apologize to my dad. Dinner came out great and I saved you a little bit of everything. I put it to the side after I cooked because I know Emmett and Seth can eat and there wasn't any leftovers. I'll bring it with me tomorrow ok? I'm gonna go, I'll see you at school." I tell him as he says good bye and we hang up. My heart is beating a little faster now, I don't think Edward realizes I catch his little slip ups when we talk. Changing it from me to us and calling me babe, ya I'm totally into him and now that I have my phone again it'll just get that much better. I quickly take a picture of myself and send it to him saying '**A lil something to get you thru the nights we can't be together.' ~B**

******AN: And the next chapter is going to be Edwards lemon and Bellas big day. Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts to my story. Sorry for the long wait in posting... I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Lemon alert…**

Chapter 27: SPECIAL DAY (BPOV)

I woke up to Alice and Emmett jumping on my bed singing off key, Happy birthday Belly Bean and my dad standing behind them recording the whole thing. It was really sweet and annoying at the same time, I pushed them off me and whipped a pillow at my dad and yelled to stop recording the whole thing. For god sakes I had bed head and makeup smeared on my face. They all laughed at me and told me to get up so we could have our traditional birthday breakfast. It was just banana nut pancakes and bacon, god I love bacon! I was finally 18 and would be able to do things legally; well at least I was legal anyways. I did apologize to my dad and Sue for being the shitty brat I was and they both accepted my apology. Sue says sometimes us "women" just react when we're upset, she didn't take any offense. My father on the other hand said I was lucky that Sue stood up for me again but anymore mishaps and I'd get extra time being grounded. Now I really have to watch my mouth and how I handle things. I guess I really need to pay more attention in my anger management classes, only 5 more months of it and I'm done.

We watched some lame movie and everyone left. As I got ready for bed, I had to text Edward. He sent me a picture back after I sent him mine. He was shirtless and his little caption was a tad dirtier than mine but I got the jist of it. We text for a little while and then we both said good night.

I just need to get thru school today and then the fun will begin. I'm so excited to be going out with everyone. We figured that maybe we shouldn't drive Dr. C's car so we could at least smoke up. So Rose and Em were going to drive with Leah and Jake and Edward, Alice, Jasper and I would drive in Edward's car. Since it was my birthday, they left it up to me.

When we got to school, I gave Edward his Mexican food and he was salivating just smelling it. He was so cute; I even kissed his cheek which of course made me blush. Rosalie gave me my birthday gift; it was some really nice body lotion and shower stuff. She whispered in my ear that it was Edward's favorite scent, brown sugar and vanilla. I knew when I got home I'd be taking a shower again so that Alice could help with my hair, so I would use it then. Alice had given me a gift certificate for some book store in Port A and Emmett gave me a really sweet card with a free tune up at his shop. I told him the truck was more than enough but he said it was no big deal. Jake gave me a little wooden wolf and the bracelet was from Leah and Seth, something I wasn't expecting. Edward was a little upset when he saw that Jake gave me a present, "Why does Jacob get to give you a gift and I don't?" I told him that his gift to me would be the song I pick out for him to sing. He didn't buy it though and said he wanted to get me something more memorable. In the back of my mind I was thinking we could have sex and that would be memorable. I caved and told him he could get me something little then just to make him happy. After I put all my stuff in my truck, we walked off to class.

(EPOV)

After hearing Bella had phone privileges again, I felt like it was the best night I had since moving to this small town. I have to really watch what I say to her. I keep calling her babe and I don't know if she's heard me or just doesn't say anything but it feels right every time I say it. I'm starting to get more protective of her and just wanting her closer to me, if she wasn't grounded right now I'd venture to say we'd be out every weekend and she'd be my girl. The note passing was great and her dirty mind matched mine own, she felt like my equal in every way. Now if I could just get some alone time with her it would be better. I stared at her picture and all I could think of was kissing her and doing other things, it was with that thought that I dozed off to sleep.

(Lemon begin)

I was sitting out back playing around with my guitar and enjoying some alone time, when I heard a rustling coming from the bushes. I got up to investigate and stopped in my tracks, it was Bella wearing only a nightgown. "What are you doing here, you're gonna get into trouble." I said walking faster to meet her. "I would do anything to be with you Edward even if it means getting grounded longer; I just had to do this." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed me, slowly at first and then she deepened it. She lifted her nightgown and her leg hitched up around me as I kissed her harder. She moaned into me and I moaned into her, our kisses becoming faster and more heated. I could feel myself getting harder, my cock was strained against my jeans, and I thought I was going to bust. I bucked my hips up and she bucked back and I could feel her wetness through her panties. "I want to feel you Edward, all of you" Bella says as she reaches down unzips my jeans and grabs my hardening cock. "Mmm so thick, so hard, so long. Can I taste you?" she says licking her lips as she strokes me. I'm speechless; words won't come out of my mouth so I nod my head instead. She kisses me deeper, kissing me down my neck to my chest and then she's kneeling in front of me staring at my cock. She licks her lips then starts swirling her tongue around my head and stroking down, she places sweet kisses and I see some pre-cum and she licks it up quickly. She starts licking up and down my shaft and stroking faster, she puts my head in her mouth and I feel like I'm going to come. "Baby please stop or you'll make me come." "Mmmm Edward, please do I said I want to taste you didn't I?" She says looking up at me thru her long eyelashes. "Bella baby, I want to taste and feel you" it's then that I notice Bella is playing with herself while sucking me, she brings her hand to my mouth and I suck on her fingers that were just inside her. I push her head away from me, "Get up here" I tell her as she stands. I lifted the nightgown off her body, rip her panties off and was blessed with the vision of her beautiful breasts and harden nipples. My hand started to roam and found its way to her hot sex, she was so wet. I rubbed my finger over her clit. "Mmm Edward, yes please touch me." I sucked on her hard nipples and took my hard dick and rubbed it up and down her wet folds and asked her "Baby can I put it inside you? Please baby I'm so hard for you." She moans a yes and I tease her with the tip of my cock at her entrance. I slowly pushed it in, she moans as she takes all of me. I slowly pulled back and pushed back in, making her moan and my cock grow harder. She was so tight I was about to lose it, she kept making these noises egging me on to go faster. I picked up the pace slamming in her and she took every inch of my cock, moaning and squirming like she needed more. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me and pounded again while reaching down and rubbing her swollen clit." "Oh Edward yes, just like that baby more…harder, please baby" She cried out to me. I pulled all the way out and then slammed into her harder just like she asked. "Please baby talk to me tell me more…ungh talk baby I'm so close" but she kept moaning and I felt her tighten around me she was close too. "Please baby say something so we can come together!" She shook her head no and I said "Please baby stop teasing let me come just say the words…" "You're not going to like it," she says making a face that I had to kiss, "Yes baby please just say it I'm right there" "Alright I'm sooo Oh god Edward I'm gonna," and just like that the damn alarm clock go off. (End lemon)

I woke up with the worst raging hard on. I threw the blanket off me and race to the bathroom; I need a shower so bad! I needed to rub that one out quick before my balls got any bluer than they already were. Bella is definitely going to be the death of me, even in my dreams. It did make me want her that much more, I wanted her to be mine and only mine, I was still mad that she wasn't letting me buy her a gift. I should get her something and tell it to get over it already. Ya maybe I'll get her a nice necklace, no that's something you buy your girlfriend, what do you buy a girl you want to make your girlfriend? I'll have to ask mom and she what kind of advice she has to offer. I got dressed for school and asked mom for the advice I needed. She said something from the heart is the best gift, of course I had no idea what that meant. I guess I could ask Alice for help, Bella did say to sing her a song tonight would be the only gift she wanted. But I really wanted to get her something she could always keep even when I wasn't there. I was still really stumped but got ready to leave for school. Jasper was waiting by the car when I walked outside, he looked perplexed about something and I wasn't sure if I should ask.

"What's up bro? Why you got that what the fuck look on your ugly mug?" I say to him as I open the car door.

"Dude, I gotta figure out what's going on with me and Allie. We're supposed to be leaving for college next year and I haven't told her yet what my plans are. She keeps asking and I keep dodging answering her, I kiss her just as a distraction but the jokes on me because she's distracting me. I don't know what is about her but I feel like I should wait until she finishes school before I decide on what school to go to. She's also been talking about finding out who her real dad is. What do I do Ed? This is fucked up, you meet a chick that you're nuts about and now I have too. Who would've thought we'd be thinking about a serious thing like real girlfriends?" My brother says as he gets in the car and lights up a smoke, when did he start smoking?

"Hey fucker those are my smokes and when did you start smoking? You rarely smoke cigarettes. She's really got you twisted huh? I need your help too; I need to figure out something to get Bella, even though she said not to get her anything. I wanna get her something but just don't know what. Mom says something from the heart but that's just too cryptic for me to figure out. You think Alice can help with that? It'll be another distraction for you?" I ask my brother as we head towards school.

"Ya I'll ask her when we get to school, she's really stoked about going to this karaoke thing tonight. The girls have something planned but I have no clue what, even Rose is keeping quiet about it." He tells me as we pull up to the school. That's when I see Bella standing there with the rest of our group. Jake handed her a small box and she's blushing, what the fuck? I see him put something on her wrist and she hugs him again and my blood is boiling. I park the car and slam it into park and Jasper just looks at me with smirk, what a fucker he knows I'm not happy. I get out of the car and put on my "happy" face and walk to Bella. I give Em a head nod and just scowl at Jake, it's not really his fault but it is.

"Here's the stuff I saved for you from dinner last night, I hope you like it" Bella says.

I can't help but open it up a little and smile as I smell the wonderful scent of her cooking; I even get a kiss on the cheek. That changed my mood instantly. I put the containers in my car while Bella puts her stuff in the truck, I get a wink from Rose and I have no clue what she's up to. We start walking towards the school and I ask Bella "Why does Jacob get to give you a gift and I don't?"

"Didn't we have this discussion last night? You can sing for me tonight, that's more than enough." She says with a small smile.

"I don't want it to be more than enough; I want to get you something more memorable." I tell her like a pouty child that didn't get his way. She stops, looks at me and sighs then finally tells me I can get her something if it'll make me happy. In my mind all I can think about is the dream I had about her but shake my head to remove those thoughts. I definitely will get something really special, I just don't know what. I grab her hand and we walk to class and all I can do is smile because I'm holding her hand again and this time I'm not letting it go. I will sing for her tonight and that's when it hit me, mom said make it something from the heart. I'll write something for her and play it on the piano or guitar at our house. Then I'll record it and give it to her on a cd so she'll always have it. I'll have to ask the chief for permission for her to come over just for a few hours so she won't get into trouble, ah my plan is in full motion cuz I know his weak spot…Alice.

(BPOV)

The day felt like it was dragging on forever but finally school was over. I told Angela about our plans for the karaoke bar, she said her and Ben would be there hands down. I guess a lot of kids were going tonight so it'll be fun to see how bad they all sing. Edward was acting weird in our creative writing class being all cryptic writing in a different notebook but I just let it go. When the bell rang, I jumped up and said "let the partying begin!" and he smiled that crooked smile of his at me and grabbed my hand to leave. I really like the way his hand felt in mine, the shock was there and more intense than before but for some reason it felt so right, like we belonged together. I said my good bye to him and Alice to Jas and we headed home to get ready. Emmett requested the night off and Paul was really cool about it. He's been working a lot of hours at the shop so one night off wasn't going to break him.

I grabbed the new bath stuff that Rose got me and headed in the shower. Maybe because I knew it was Edward's favorite scent but I really like the way it smelled on me. Alice jumped in the shower next and used her moonlight path stuff so we wouldn't smell the same. I kinda like her stuff too but tonight I was going to tease Edward as much as possible. The cobalt blue wrap around shirt was low cut and tied on the side. It could be worn off the shoulder or on the shoulder; I went with in between. I had the perfect bra and panty set, the bra pushed my boobs up to make them look bigger, not that I needed them to look bigger but the bra enhanced them more. I wore a tight black skirt that came to mid-thigh and agreed to wear these nice heeled boots that Sue bought me as a gift. Another surprise that was waiting for me when I got home, and really completed the outfit. Earlier in the week Renee sent me an I-pod docking station with speakers but she didn't call or even send me a text. It kinda bummed me out but I didn't want it to ruin my night so I stuffed it away for another day. Alice blew dry my hair and gave me this feather look, it felt like hours for her to get it to look the way she envisioned it but after all the tugging and curling it really looked good. I felt so beautiful; she even did my make-up in that smoky look to make my brown eyes look lighter. I swear Alice has a knack for make-up and hair, I think she should go to school to be one of them make-up artists that works on the stars. She wore a really cute tight spaghetti strapped purple dress that was also low cut and black heels. Her hair was a little more spikier than usual and she wore this almost black lipstick. She did her make almost like mine but a bit darker, she didn't look like Alice.

When Rose came to pick up Emmett I stopped in my tracks, so did Emmett. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. She looked amazing; she was wearing a red with black lace dress that stopped just above the knee. She had on these black lace stockings with blood red come fuck me pumps. The dress was low cut in the front too; her boobs weren't spilling out but were pushed up to look bigger than they were, kinda like mine. The dress was totally her and if we were the same size I would definitely be borrowing it.

Of course we had this all planned out, to torture the guys all night with cleavage shots, I did say I wanted to have a memorable birthday and what's more memorable then torturing them. We were defiantly dressed to the nines that's for sure. We had planned on what song we were going to sing together and they convinced me to sing a special song for Edward since they were singing special songs for Jasper & Emmett. Leah was going to sing for Jake too, I really need to get to know her better. I needed to look over the book to find the right song; tonight my plan was to make Edward mine. Rose and Em left to pick up Jake and Leah, Leah was in on the plan too. I don't know what she was wearing but I know Jake was probably going to be all wolf like walking in with her that's for sure. My dad took a few pictures on the new camera he got me so I could remember this night, I don't think I could forget it if I tried. I heard Edwards care pull up and went to walk to get the door but my dad stopped me. He said if it was a proper date, Edward would need to come to the door. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't like that yet but he stood his ground. When my dad greeted the boys and they turned the corner, I thought for sure they were going to pass out. Alice had a wicked smile on her face and mine matched hers.

"What's the matter guys? Don't we look ok?" I asked them both.

"Um you can't wear that Alice; everyone will be ogling you all night. Go change and put something else on." That was Jasper who was sweating bullets at the nasty bitch look Alice was giving him. "Or don't but I swear if I get into any fights tonight, it's entirely your fault." He said to her then kissed her.

"Uh Bella you look…" ya the cat caught Edward's tongue because he couldn't finish his sentence. My dad told us that we should probably get going since we had to be home by midnight and we had dinner reservations for 7:30. I grabbed my small purse, just enough to carry my cigarette case, lighter, driver's license, camera and some cash just in case. Edward handed me a little box and said "Uh here this is what I got you, for now." It was a Zippo lighter with my name engraved in old English. "Oh Edward it's beautiful, when did you get this? You know what, never mind. Thank you I love it."

"Great Bells, now you can light up a smoke in the rain" my dad says all snarky. I just looked at him and smiled. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

We walked out the door and headed to the car. Edward opened my door, Jasper helped Alice in the back and we took off for the night. We got to the restaurant and just like I thought, Jake was being all protective of Leah. She had on a multi-color v-neck gathered dress, it was short with silver beading down the front; she wore black heels and her hair was pulled up on one side. "Leah you look so…wow I didn't know" I said with a wink, she knew what I meant and winked back "Thanks Bella, you said to dress nice tonight and I've been dying to wear this since the summer." She said as she turned around to show us it was backless, now I understood why Jake was acting the way he was. The hostess took us to our table and just as we started to follow her, Edward grabbed my arm. He pulled me back a little and whispered in my ear "Are you trying to kill me? You look so beautiful tonight I can hardly keep my hands to myself." I just smiled at him and kept walking, I even swayed my hips a little more for him to get a good look at my ass. Dinner went really well, we didn't stop talking even when our food arrived. It was turning out to be a great birthday after all and I couldn't wait to get to Eclipse.

**AN: ok there you have it, the girls are plotting against the boys but don't worry the boys have plans of their own. Until next time~Jesigrl**


	28. Chapter 28

**Trying to make up for lost postings…I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Lots of music in this chapter…**

Chapter 28: BEAUTIFUL MUSIC (EPOV)

I thought I was going to pass out when I saw what Bella was wearing. She looked absolutely stunning. The outfit she had on, my god I had to remind myself the chief was standing there and control myself. I wanted to grab and kiss her, skip the plans we made with everyone and take her to a hotel and have my way with her. The way the blue shirt clung to her boobs, you could almost see how perfect they were. I'm telling you she is going to be the death of me. I have a feeling I won't be able to leave her side tonight, which was fine by me. She sure as hell did not look 18, she looked older. The way that skirt stopped mid-thigh, ya holy mother of…and those boots. Jesus I swear she is plotting to kill me or torture me or both I don't know but I sure welcomed it; more things for my spank bank for later. I had to change my plan and make her my girl tonight.

When she finally agreed to let me get her something I didn't have a clue what to get. It was Emmett of all people who suggested the lighter. I was still going to do the song but I still had to get her something for now. The Zippo lighter was a great idea because I remember her bitching that she kept losing hers. It didn't cost much and engraving her name sealed the deal. We stopped at the local smoke shop and they were able to do it fast enough for me to get it before going home. I didn't know she planned on dressing up so nice, I'm glad I changed my clothes. I was wearing a blue button down with black dress pants and my black leather jacket. I almost put on a tie to wear lose but thought it was too much. Jasper dressed in a white shirt with a black & blue striped vest and his church pants. Well they were the pants he wore to church when we went. I could understand his frustration with what Alice wore, I was surprised that Emmett didn't say anything about their outfits but then I thought he probably didn't see the end result. Now that I think of it, I didn't see what Rosalie had on, great now we're sure to get into some trouble if she's wearing anything like these two are wearing.

When we got to the restaurant I knew the girls were trying to kill us. Jake looked like he was ready to kill someone and Emmett wore a look similar. Rosalie and Leah were definitely involved in on this plan, I just needed to get my little sister alone so could pump her for information. The hostess told us our table was ready and we all started to follow. I had to tell Bella how beautiful she looked and how much I wanted to ravage her tonight! I grabbed her arm and said

"Are you trying to kill me? You look so beautiful tonight I can hardly keep my hands to myself." She just smiled and kept walking; the damn vixen even swayed her hips to emphasis how nice her ass looked in that skirt. I let out a growl, took a deep breath and followed her to the table; she looked over her shoulder and just smiled. The waiter came to take our drink order, he kept staring at my girl, well all the girls. Of course he was, their fucking tits were on display. I politely cleared my throat and we ordered drinks and some calamari and brushetta as appetizers. After he brought us our drinks, the appetizers soon followed and we placed our dinner order. Bella ordered mushroom ravioli, I got some stuffed manicotti with spinach, Jasper had clams with spicy sausage in spaghetti noodles, Alice got chicken Alfredo; Rosalie ordered baked ziti, Jake & Leah ordered the same thing spaghetti with meatballs and Emmett ordered lasagna. Everything was delicious but I had to embarrass my girl just a little. I excused myself while everyone was still eating and went to find our waiter. I explained that it was Bella's birthday and asked if they could do a little something special for her. The guy said they would give her a free piece of Tiramisu cake and all the waiters and waitresses would sing happy birthday. I thought that was perfect. When I got back to the table they were all laughing and taking funny pictures.

"Why were you gone so long Edward?" Bella asked me.

"There was a line for the bathroom and I wanted to check the score on the game by the bar." Obviously it was a lie and I wasn't sure if I was caught or not but she seemed to buy it. Rosalie took a picture of us together and I told Bella I wanted a copy, she gave me a weird look but then I leaned over and whispered in her ear "I want to blow it up so I can stare at your boobs before I go to bed." She looked at me with a big smile on her face and playfully slapped my arm.

Just as everyone was trying to figure out if they had room for dessert, the waiters came over with a piece of Tiramisu cake with a candle and asked who the birthday girl was. Alice and I pointed at Bella and they started singing Happy Birthday to her. She turned eight shades of red and Emmett took several pictures to further embarrass her. She blew out the candle, we clapped and she dug into her cake. I had to admit the girl could eat and we didn't even smoke up on the ride over. I asked her for a bite and she took my hand and bit me.

"Oww! That hurt, do you have fangs?" I asked her while rubbing at the bite marks on my hand.

"That's what you get for embarrassing me. Your just lucky your birthday passed already but remember payback's a bitch and I'm the queen of bitches." She says to me as she continues to eat her cake. I gave her the pouty face and she gave me a small piece. Emmett suggested we get going so we could head over to Eclipse, Jake had asked Randall to reserve us a few tables. We settled the bill and split it between us guys. The girls were all talking quietly which wasn't a good sign. I know they are up to something and now I'm worried after what Bella said about paybacks.

We got in the car for the short ride down the street to the bar and Jasper handed Bella a blunt and said "light it up Sparky." She used her new lighter and smiled at me as she took the first hit and passed it over to me so I could hit next. I wanted to crack the window but she said not to so we could clam bake and to drive past Eclipse so we could at least smoke half of it. She had already told Rose that we were gonna smoke up so they parked and waited for us inside at the table. We finished up and even Alice smoked a little, this night is going to be a blast because I know she doesn't do that very often according to Jasper and Bella.

When we opened the doors to get out of the car, all the smoke came pouring out and lucky for us no one was around and parked next to Rose's car. I helped Alice out of the backseat and watched as Bella mimicked me and helped Jasper out too. We started cracking up, Alice grabbed me by the elbow to escort her inside and Jasper escorted Bella. It was quite weird to switch girls since Alice was shorter than Bella, even in her heels. We walked in and looked for the rest of our group by the tables. There was a girl already singing some a ballad and she wasn't half bad. Jake walked over to the bar to get a pitcher of coke and sprite so we'd have drinks. We sat down and the girls were already talking about whatever girls talk about. Jake came back and said they'd bring us the drinks in a minute. He handed the girls the song book and they all started giggling. Chicks are so weird…

"Um you know you're going to sing tonight boys," Rosalie said in a sweet tone. I know that tone, she's up to something devious and it kinda put me on edge still thinking of the payback remark.

"Ya I don't think so Rosie, I don't sing in public only in the shower" Emmett says to her and then coward back in his seat when she gave him the bitch look, so did Alice, Leah and Bella just smirked.

"Ok how about this, let's make it a competition? We'll sing a song first, then you guys can try to sing and let the crowd decide who sings better. That sounds fair don't you think?" Ah my girl had a good plan but why did I feel like they were setting us up? I looked to the guys and they all nodded their head yes to the deal. Oh ya it's on…

"Ok so what's the prize then? I mean if we blow you guys off the stage, what do we win?" I asked them as I crossed my arms over my chest and the guys did the same.

"Why can't it just be a friendly bet?" Leah asks with a wicked smirk.

"Nope, not if you want me to get up there, there has to be some kind of prize." Jake said giving her his own wicked smirk. Man I can feel it, those chicks are out for blood.

"Ok so here it is. If you guys win, big if, what do you want? It has to be fair to everyone so think really hard before you answer." Alice says with a wicked look on her face.

The four of us looked at each other and shrugged, "Give us a minute to think about this, you got any ideas? I was going to say something like they do our homework for a week but we all don't go to the same school, oh how about cooking?" Emmett says as he moves away from Rose. As we are discussing this, Ben and Angela show up. The girls quickly grab Ang and huh look at that she's wearing a low cut outfit but that's nothing unusual for her. We grab Ben and explain what's going on, he suggests that they'd have to cross dress for a whole day at school, the girls would have wear outfits we picked out and if they win the same thing.

"I don't know guys, you know Bella can sing and so can Rose. That could backfire on us if we lose." I say to them with concern eyes, Jasper looks like he's really thinking about this.

"Ok how about the loser has run in their underwear around the car in the parking lot three times. That seems fair enough and when we win, we can get a sneak peek." Emmett suggest and just as I'm about to smack him, my sister beats him to the punch.

"Oww babe that hurt." He says laughing "I knew they were listening to what we were saying so I just said that. I don't need to see my sister's girly parts thank you very much." We all started laughing, fucking Emmett what a smart ass.

While we keep talking about this bet, I look around the place and notice the girl up on the stage singing some old school music, I think it's that Mercedes song. She's not bad and isn't even really looking at the screen much. I look around and notice the place is pretty nice, it's got a cool décor dark booths and high tables and there's even pool tables. Another new singer gets up, a kid from my gym class is singing LL Cool J 'mamma gonna knock you out', he sounds terrible and I chuckle to myself.

As I glance at the door I see Alistair and Alec walk in, the place starting to get busy. Behind them is the rest of his boys and Jane with her group of bitches. Man can't they ever go some place where we aren't, I bet they say the same thing. I notice Alec look me up and down. I nudge Jasper with my elbow and point at them, he gives me a look like be cool, I'm ready to go pummel Alistair but it's Bella's night and I'm not going to ruin it for her.

"Ok so did you guys decide cuz we found a song we want to sing." Bella asks us.

"No not really, let a few more people sing and then we'll decide." I say to her and give her my lopsided smile.

She smiles back and says "Fine 5 more singers and then it's on suckers!" They all start laughing and now I'm worried.

"Ok guys what have we decided?" I say to the guys who just look at me like they have no clue.

"I don't know man, it has to be fair right? The only thing that sounds fair is the dress thing Ben said before." Jasper says.

"Ya I have to agree but I do not want to wear a dress if we lose." Emmett says with a strange look on his face.

"Ok how about they have to be our slaves for 24 hours. They have to do whatever we say." I suggest, it's only 24 hours and I'd do anything for Bella well almost anything.

"That don't sound too bad, but with Bella be grounded how would that work?" Jake asked.

"Hmm good point, I guess we'll have to figure it out." I say thinking how we could all be together for whole day with her being grounded.

"Ok here's the plan. We'll suggest the 24 hour thing as soon as Bells is off grounding then we can do it. If we lose they'll forget about because it's not for a couple more months." Emmett says confidently like he knows we'll win.

"I don't think they'll go for it but let's give it a try." Jake says

"Ok so here's what we were thinking. Whoever wins the losers have to be their slaves for 24 hours but we have to wait for Bells to get of being grounded. How's that sound?" Jasper tells the girls. They look at each other and all shrug like ok that's fine.

"Ok, that sounds fair." Bella says and starts laughing when Ang whispers something in her ear. "Hang on we have a contingency to that, here read this."

Angela the smart ass she is was writing something down on a napkin. She finishes and hands it to us, it's a fucking promissory note. It basically says that we all agree to the slave thing and there are 10 lines for each of us to sign. Fucking Emmett and his bright idea thinking they'd forget.

After we look at each other like the fools we are, Jake says "Deal, everyone sign it." and Angela hands him the pen. We all sign it and the bet is on. "Give us the book so we can find a song to whip your asses." Emmett says. The girls slide the book over and Alice walks away with a few sheets of paper. She hands them to the guy working the machine. I wonder what they picked and why so many pieces of paper. I go back to looking at the book with the guys and it's my brother of all people that points at the one group I hate the most, Backstreet Boys.

"No way dude." Jake and I both yell at the same time.

"Come on guys, there are 5 of them and 5 of us. I hate the song too but we're all good looking guys and can pull this shit off. You know those girls are gonna pick some stupid love song or some shit like that. This will work I'm telling you." He says to all of us. Once again we all look at each other and agree, we figure out what parts who will sing and he gives the paper to Alice to give to the guy. She opens it and starts laughing while walking away.

I move to go sit by Bella and she doesn't look happy, I turn to see what she's looking at. Both Jane and Alec are staring at her, I grab her hand under the table and lean in and whisper in her ear "Babe don't let them ruin your buzz ok? Just ignore them and we'll have a good time. We are where we're supposed to be right?" She turns to face me and smiles and I kiss her on the cheek. I kinda forgot everyone was around and when I turned around all eyes were on us. "What?" They all went back to talking and Bella leaned into me in a shy manner. It felt right. Saying those words to her, holding her hand and just being together with our friends and family. They called Rose's name to the stage, oh shit what is she going to sing? She got up and started to walk to the stage but whispered something to Emmett. He got up like he was going to follow her but then sat back down. She got up to the mic and said "This song is for a certain someone special." I hear the music start up and I'm totally floored, I didn't know my sister even listened to this kind of music, she starts belting it out…

"_I went to a party last Saturday night. I didn't get laid I got in a fight uh huh it aint no big thing. Late for my job and the traffic was bad; had to borrow ten bucks from my old man uh huh; it aint no big thing_" she pointed right to Em when she said the old man part, we started laughing at him but he wasn't mad. He wouldn't look away from watching Rose to say anything back to us, she was really singing this to him…

"_I went to a party last Saturday night, I told you that story; I'd be alright uh huh it aint no big thing; but I know what I like, I know I like dancing with you. And I know what you like, I know you like dancing with me. Yeah yeah, kiss me once, kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby kiss me deadly_"

She sang the whole song and smiled while she shaked her ass at Emmett and a bunch of other guys were hooting and hollering at her. I stood up to see who it was but Bella pulled me to sit back down, she was just having fun after all. When she finished her song, she came back to the table and Emmett grabbed her by the arm and placed her on his lap. He kissed her and then whispered something in her ear that made my baby sister blush a very deep red. I had to look away before I smacked Emmett for saying whatever it was he said to her. I have to keep reminding myself she's not a little girl anymore and Emmett is really a good guy. We all told her how great she sounded and she just waved a hand at us like eh no big deal but she had the biggest cheesiest grin on her face. She smiled just like dad did and I could tell she was having fun. A couple of other people sang a few songs, a little bit of rock and some dude sang Garth Brooks. He sounded like he was killing a cat but he sang the whole song even with everyone booing him.

Then they called Alice's name, what the hell was she going to sing? I don't know what these girls are up to but it's no good that's for sure. She grabbed the mic and said "this is for someone special" and looked right at Jasper. My brother the cool motherfucker he was just smiled. The music keyed up, a drum beat then a piano and then she starts to sing

"_You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged. Oh I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small but I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors; true colors are beautiful like a rainbow." _ And just like Emmett, Jasper can't keep his eyes off Alice. I lean in and whisper to him 'Now who has it bad? She's singing one of your closet favorite songs…" he completely ignores me because he's so focused on Alice. She's singing her little heart out and ya she just hit my soft spot because I've never seen my brother so mesmerized by a female before.

"_Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up  
>because you know I'll be there<em>

_And I'll see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow_

_(When I last saw you laughing) If this world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear You call me up Because you know I'll be there And I'll see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors True colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors  
>True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow"<em>

The crowd goes nuts, lots of clapping and whistling. I can't believe she can sing like that, who would've thought. Ya we might as well hang up the bet, these chicks are gonna whip our asses if 3 can sing like that and I know Leah sings cuz Jake leans over and tells me she use to sing in the church choir when she was in junior high. Alice is still on stage talking to the DJ guy when two guys walk up and start to talk to Alice but unlike Rosalie, she keeps talking to them.

Jasper finally gets his head back in the game and walks over to her. "Sorry guys, this little lady is already spoken for" Jasper says while taking Alice's hand and helps her down. Then he lays a big kiss on her, dammit my brother has it worse than I do. I lean over to Bella and say "where did she learn to sing like that? How did she know he likes that song?" Bella just looks at me and shrugs but I know my girl, she knows but doesn't want to tell but says "she's always sung like that, why you think I play guitar?" Another person sings some country song by the Dixie chicks and the DJ takes a break.

The girls all go to the bathroom together, probably to plot some more. I don't like the way Alec is looking at Bella but I know she'll be ok because Rosalie is with her and so are the others.

"Ok guys looks like we're almost up, are you ready?" Ben asks all of us, we sit there with confused looks because we know we're gonna lose.

"Man I would rather cross dress than be a slave for a day but hey we might still win" that's Emmett trying to be positive but I'm kinda with him on this one. "

"Ya right dude, your sister, my sister and even the pixie can sing. We're gonna lose. Let's just forfeit now. What you guys think?" I ask them all.

"No way, Emmett's right it's been mostly girls singing and only a few guys. We can do this I know we can." Jake says all confident.

The girls come back to the table giggling and I stand up so Bella can get by to sit next to me but she stops in front of me and gives me this wicked look. "Can we get some air before they start up again?" she asks me. "Are you feeling ok? Do you wanna leave?" I ask her thinking she's feeling sick. "No I just want some air; it's kinda stuffy in here." So we tell everyone we'll be back in a few minutes and the girls start to giggle. I swear chicks are weird. We get outside and the cool air feels good, I guess I didn't realize how warm it really was inside. Bella lights up a smoke and offers me a drag, ah now I know why she wanted the air. "Babe if you wanted a smoke why didn't you just say so?"

"Well I didn't know if you'd want to smoke but I really did need some air. Those bitches have been staring at me all night and I couldn't walk out while Alice was singing. If they don't knock off the shit, I'm gonna go over there and say something. Did you see Jessica hanging all over Mike? What a perfect couple, the town tramp and the town idiot." She laughs, I laugh along with her because she was right. I lean up against the wall and breath in some more air, Bella leans on me with her back to my chest. Man it feels so right with her like this, it's time to make my move.

"Bells, can I ask you something?" I feel my hands are starting to sweat.

"Yes, it's a free country. I don't know if I'll answer you though." She says being the smartass she is.

"Would you go out on a date with me? I mean I know you're grounded right now but once you're off, can I take you out on a real date?" My heart is beating so fast, I'm sure she can feel it.

"Yes I would really like that. I'm hoping my dad will let me off grounding sooner and if I keep doing things right he just might. The minute I know I'm not grounded anymore, it's a date." She says to me after taking a drag from her smoke and giving me the rest. She turns around to face me, smiling so wide and that's when I make my move. I lean in to kiss her. We are inches from our lips touching when Alice interrupts us. "Oops sorry guys they just called our name Bells. Come on; time to get this party really started."

Damn pixie, so close. Bella kisses my check and says "later" and takes my hand and we walk back in. Randy the DJ is back up on the stage and so are the rest of the girls. Bella doesn't even stop she just heads up to the stage. "Ok guys and gals, it appears today there is a bet going on between these lovely ladies and their guys. You will be deciding who the winner is, so let the song begin." Randy says and the crowd is pumped up.

I stay standing and then I hear the music and I don't like it one bit. Bella is in the middle and there are two girls on each side of her. They start swaying their hips to the middle and the side and face each other still swaying their hips in a very provocative way. Bella starts singing…

"_There's things that you guess, and things that you know. There's boys you can trust and girls that you don't. There's little things you hide and little things that you show; sometimes you think you're gonna get it but you don't and that's just the way it goes." _

Now Alice is singing…

"_I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies. I don't need no bible just look in my eyes. I've waits so long baby now that we're friends. Everyman's got his patience and here's where mine ends"_

And all the girls sing "I _want your sex….I want your love….I want your sex"_

Now my sister is singing, oh god kill me now…

"_It's playing on my mind, it's dancing on my soul it's taken so much time so why don't you just let me go. I'd really like to try oh I'd really love to know; when you tell me you're gonna regret it then I tell you that I love you but you still say no!"_

Angela is singing, like she's sing to Ben.

"_I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies. I don't need no bible just look in my eyes. I've waited so long baby out in the cold but I can't take much more girl I'm losing control!"_

And all the girls sing "_I want your sex….I want your love….I want your sex"_

Now they're shaking their asses and drop and do a booty bounce, you know where a chick shakes her ass like she's being fucked. Ya I'm none too thrilled with that move especially when some jerk yells "take it off baby". We all turn and glare at the guy and he shuts up but still fist bumps his buddies. I look over to see Jake still making fists and see Leah is up next to sing, how long have these girls been planning this?

"_It's natural, It's chemical (let's do it) It's logical Habitual (can we do it?) It's sensual  
>But most of all...Sex is something we should do. Sex is something for me and you. Sex is natural - sex is good Not everybody does it, But everybody should. Sex is natural - sex is fun Sex is best when it's... One on one…One on one"<em>

Finally the song is almost over and I think all our heart rates have picked up a few notches oh but wait, looks like Bella started and will finish this song

"_I'm not your father, I'm not your brother, Talk to your sister, I am a lover! OOOOO C-c-c-c-come on…What's your definition of dirty baby? What do you consider pornography? Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me? What's your definition of dirty baby? What do you call pornography? Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me? Sex with me; Sex with me…Have sex with me…C-c-c-c-come on."_

The song ends and the crowd is just blowing up; whistles, catcalls, clapping and then it hits me, it's our turn next. Shit we gotta make it good if we wanna beat the girls but with those kinda moves I don't know. The girls come off the stage smiling wide and they know they just won. Bella pats my face, kisses my lips softly and says "will you really be my slave now?" and giggles and walks away.

We get called up on stage and I really wanna punch my brother in the head for picking this song. We could've done something by Motley Crue or Van Halen but no he wants to try and beat the girls…I'm getting even with him by the end of the night just watch and see. "Ok it's time for the guys to sing for us, come on up guys." We all walk up to the stage like we're about to get executed because we are, this is a bad move but we all do sing pretty good, at least Jasper and I do. We'll soon find out how well the others sing. The music starts up and we decided to let Jasper sing the first verse. He looks at Alice and starts...

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine. I'm leavin' my life in your hands.  
>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind. Risking it all in a glance and how you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history as long as you're here with me<em>" he does a good job at it cuz now all the girls are paying attention to us singing; not just our girls but all the girls in the bar. The chorus comes up and we all sing at the same time…

"_I don't care who you are...Where you're from...What you did...As long as you love me  
>Who you are...Where you're from...Don't care what you did..As long as you love me"<em>

Now it's Emmett's turn to sing…"_Every little thing that you have said and done. Feels like it's deep within me doesn't really matter if you're on the run it seems like we're meant to be" _and again we all sing the chorus.

"_I don't care who you are...Where you're from...What you did...As long as you love me  
>Who you are...Where you're from...Don't care what you did..As long as you love me"<em>

Now it's my turn to sing and let's hope this works cuz luckily for Jake and Ben they don't have to sing. I look at Bella as I start to sing…

"_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows but I guess it shows when you look into my eyes what you did and where you're comin from I don't care, as long as you love me, baby"_

And now we are on the final chorus and this shit is almost over with.

"_I don't care who you are...Where you're from...What you did...As long as you love me  
>Who you are...Where you're from...Don't care what you did..As long as you love me"<em>

I know the girls beat us hands down but a bet is a bet and we had to sing. We even did a few moves but nothing compared to theirs. The song ends and the girls closest to the stage are drooling over us and start to approach us. It's my sister's voice that I hear first "If you want to live I suggest you skanks go back to wherever you came from, these guys are all spoken for." "Ya sure doesn't look like it bitch so step off" some random chick says to my sister. "I guess you don't hear too good, my friend here said to they are spoken for but hey we can take this outside if you want" that was Leah talking and she did not look happy. "Come on girls, we'll hook up with them another time" the skank girl says. "Ya that's right walk away if you don't want any trouble." The pixie is very possessive of Jasper tonight.

"So who do you all think was better, was it the lovely ladies?" Of course all the guys start chanting for an encore and whistling. "Or was it the guys?" All the girls starting whistling and clapping but we already knew the girls won. "Ok looks like it was the lovely ladies…" Yep just like I said, the girls. It was still early so we went back to the table and listened to some more people sing.

"Dude you guys got so lucky that you only had to sing the chorus. Maybe we should've picked something else." Emmett says to Jake and Ben.

"Nah we wouldn't have won regardless, the girls knew what they were doing." Jasper says as he leans in and kisses Alice.

"I really need some a smoke, anyone want to join?" Angela asks the group, it was Bella that said she'd go with. I noticed Jane and her bitches were over by the pool tables with her brother and his boys so it was safe for her to go without me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I'll be back in a few." I hope she's having a good birthday, she seems to be. About 15 minutes had passed and the girls weren't back yet, I was starting to worry. I was trying to listen to the dude that was singing yet another Garth Brooks song when I noticed those two skanks that came up to the stage walk outside. I told Rosalie and Leah to go check on the girls and just as they were getting up from the table they came in. They were giggling and it looks like…yep! Dammit, she got stone without me!

**AN: so what did you think of their competition? Did you like this chapter? I'm a child of the 80's and love that music. I guess I should've mentioned that before huh? Leave me your thoughts…until next time ~Jesigrl**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late posting, had a hard time with a few things…Just a little more music…I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 29: MAGIC OF MUSIC (BPOV)

I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Everything was going according to plan. It seemed like the torturing of our outfits was working on the boys. I was glad my dad gave me the camera and brought it with me. Damn Emmett and his picture taking but I guess that's what older brothers do, embarrass you more than you want. Dinner was amazing and while I was really full from dinner, I could still eat some dessert. I felt so embarrassed with the birthday song, but I was actually really happy that Edward was sneaky. I knew he was up to something but didn't know what. There weren't any games on tonight that I knew of or my dad would've said something. But my plan to sing to him, that was going to be the icing on the cake. We had it all figured out, Rose would sing first, then Alice and then we'd do the group thing and before we were going to leave I would sing an old song, I just hope the dj had the song.

I knew Rose was going to knock Em out with that Lita Ford song, I heard him tell some friends one time how he thought for an older chick she was hot. That's where she got the idea to sing that song. She said she was going to tell him that no old chick had anything on her, at least not tonight. I knew that would stump him until she started to sing. I don't know how Alice knew that Jasper was a Cyndi Lauper fan, knowing my best friend he probably slipped and she used that to get what she wanted. I asked Leah if she was going to sing for Jake but she said he'd heard her sing many times at church when she was younger. I think it would be cool to embarrass him since we were embarrassing the rest of the guys. Angela said she'd sing a song but knew Ben would get mad because the song was pretty dirty. That's where we got the idea of doing I want your sex by George Michael, those boys are so going down with this bet.

I wasn't expecting the king and queen of assholes to show up tonight but it did appear that half the school was there. When Edward told me not to let them ruin my buzz and we were right where we belong, I knew he was right. It felt so right hearing him say that and kiss me on the cheek even though I wanted it on the lips. It was bad enough everyone stared when he calmed me down and made me blush a little. And just like we predicted the boys wanted their stupid prize, there was no way they were gonna win. Once we figured out our moves there was no chance in hell of them winning. Ang with her brilliant idea of making them sign the napkin was perfect. They thought we'd forget, stupid brother of mine can't whisper for shit. When they called Rose up the stage, I knew Emmett was a goner. I thought he was gonna get up and go pummel someone when they started whistling and stuff but it was Edward that got up. I gently pulled him back down and smiled to him, she was just having fun after all. I'm so happy that it's all working out, I can't wait to see Edwards face when I sing to him. When Alice went up to give Randy the papers we had written the songs on, she asked him if he had the song because it wasn't in the book. She told him it was my birthday and it would mean a lot if he could find it. He said it wouldn't be a problem and just to let him know when I wanted to sing it. I was relieved yet nervous at the same time, the words to this song couldn't be truer and I'll have to change up a line or 2 but my point should still come across. If that bitch Jane looks over here one more time, I'm gonna walk over there and smack her across the face. Fuck get over it already, he dumped you and soon he'd be mine.

I needed a boost after all that gyrating we did and then the boys with their swoon song. I liked how they made Jasper go first, and sorry ass Jake and Ben didn't even sing but its ok they still got the girls of their dreams. I was thankful when Ang wanted a smoke even though I just had one with Edward. But I knew she meant to smoke up not smoke a cigarette. It was a little hard to smoke a joint outside with people coming in and out, so we walked to the side of the building and hit it a few times. I felt more relaxed and a little parched. The only 2 downfalls of smoking weed, cotton mouth and the munchies but well worth it if you ask me. I mean people get into accidents all the time for drinking and driving. I don't think I've ever heard of someone getting killed because the driver was stoned. There have been times when I drive home from work stoned but I was still in control of myself as well as bruiser. As we headed back in, those two skanks were walking out; we just gave them a glare and walked to our table. I sat back down next to Edward and my hand automatically reached for his. I guess he didn't have a problem with PDA cuz he didn't even flinch; he just took it like it was normal. Strange how we are so drawn to each other, like two magnets. The electrical shock was still there but I guess I was just use to it now. Maybe it meant something but right now I just want to enjoy my buzz.

I was thinking to myself that I really wish my dad would let me off grounding, how am I going to start a relationship with Edward when I can only see him at school or 15 minutes after work. I gotta really get on my dad's good side and see what I can do to get this shit lifted, maybe I can make a deal with him. Ya that's it, I'll have the pixie help me too. If I stay out of trouble between now and Thanksgiving break, finish my community service and keep working at the store to pay him back, maybe then he'll let me off. I'm already going to miss homecoming which really isn't that big a deal but I am going to miss Halloween. That sucks since it's mine and Alice's favorite holiday, aside from Christmas. This year we were going to go as the wonder twins, you know from the justice league? Ya I didn't know who they were either but Alice said she saw it on an old cartoon so I couldn't argue with her. She was going to be Jayna, the girl, and I was going to be Zan the boy. I wasn't too thrilled with that but she made a point in telling me she already had the short hair and mine could be easily put in a wig. Of course all this was decided before we met Jasper and Edward so who knows what will happen.

"Bella, are you ok?" It was Edward asking, I must've zoned out thanks to Ang and her chronic.

"Ya I'm fine, just thinking about a few things. I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"Uh I asked if you wanted something to drink since you finished off your coke so quickly when you came back in. I'm so going to get even with you for smoking without me" he whispered in my ear and it gave me the chills. It wasn't scary chills, quite the opposite it made me excited.

"I'm sorry sweetie, ya I'd like another glass thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and then whispered "I think you just did, I got chills when you said that" he just smiled really big and kissed my forehead. He kisses me everywhere but where I want, on my lips dammit. There were a lot more people singing now and it was getting later, closer to 11 than I thought. It was now or never to do my song so I said I had to use the bathroom and only asked Alice to go with me.

I don't know why I let the girls talk me into this because now I felt like so nervous. What if he didn't feel the same way? But I couldn't think like that, especially since he asked me out on a real date once I was off being grounded. "Alice, it's getting late and I think now is the time do to this" Alice just clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her freakishly happy way. "He is going to be so floored Bella, and the song is perfect. It may be an older song but the words are right. I went online to see what you were talking about and it's so perfect. Edward Cullen is not going to know what hit him." With that we walked out of the bathroom, I took a deep breath while she told Randy I was ready for the song. She walked back to the table and nudged Rose and told everyone to pay attention. I was nervous, just like at the beach but I had to "woo" Edward to make him my guy. I was done playing games and knew he was what I wanted, I just hope this works. Randy the DJ, said "Alright, it looks like Bella is up now." He handed me the mic, winked and the music started; first the guitar riffs and then the drums…here goes nothing, I turned to face the table but was looking directly at Edward waiting for my cue, tapping my fingers on the mic and getting ready to sing…

"_I would climb any mountain; Sail across the stormy sea; If that's what it takes me baby  
>To show how much you mean to me" I<em> flipped my hair back_ "And I guess it's just the man in you that brings out the woman in me. I know I can't help myself; You're all in the world to me…_

_It feels like the first time, It feels like the very first time, It feels like the first time  
>It feels like the very first time. I have waited a lifetime; Spent my time so foolishly" <em>On this line I looked over at Alec then back to Edward "_But now that I've found you, Together we'll make history. And I know that is must be the man in you That brings out the woman in me. I know I can't help myself You're all my eyes can see!" _I breathe and really look at Edward and he's smiling bigger than I've ever seen, it touches his eyes and they look like they are twinkling in the lights. I think he understands what I'm trying to say to him.

"_And it feels like the first time Like it never did before It feels like the first time Like we've opened the door, It feels like the first time Like it never will again, never again!  
>It feels like the first time It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time<br>Talkin 'bout it feels It feels like the first time Oh, it feels like the first time It feels like the very first time!" _ I point right at him and wiggle my finger to come towards the stage and he stands and heads my way. He's standing in front of me and I'm just singing to him now.__

_"Open up the door, Won't you open up the door! It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time."_

The place is just jumping, everyone clapping and whistling. Before I can hand Randy the mic back, Edward is pulling me down and kisses me right on the lips in front of the whole bar. I hear whistles and clapping and more whistling but all I can focus on is Edward kissing me. He finally pulls back and I hand Randy the mic and mouth a thank you to him. He just winks and says "lucky guy". The crowd is still clapping and I look at my friends and it looks like Alice and Rose are going to cry. Leah has her head on Jakes shoulder whispering something in his ear. Edward stops us before me make it to the table and says "Bella, how do you know that song? It's pretty old like from the 70's. You always keep me on my toes, don't you? That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I know it's probably too early but will you be my girl? I know we haven't gone on a date alone yet but I…" I cut him off and kiss him with all I have and my hands find their way to his hair. I pull back from the kiss giving him smaller kisses and just said "yes I will, now shut up before someone ruins this for us." He smiled and kissed me once more but it was too late, Alec and Jane walk up to us.

"What the fuck was that Bella? Why are you slamming me? I didn't do shit to you or this punk." Alec says very angry getting up in my face, that's when I smelled the alcohol on his breath. "You were the one that fucked up our relationship by sneaking around with him when we were dating"

"Alec you were an ass to me and you know it. You ruined what we had by having me arrested. You think you're so much better than everyone well guess what you're not. I'm with someone that knows how to treat me right, now back the fuck off." I said to him in an enraged tone. I could tell Jane was trying to get him to back off but he pushed her away. Alistair came up behind him. "Forget her man; there are better looking chicks out there than this bitch."

"Ya like you'd ever find one. If you come near Bella again I'll fucking beat your ass like I should've done when you attacked her a month ago?" Edward had pushed me behind him and was totally pissed. My brother jumped up and asked Edward "what did you just say?" Shit the cat was out of the bag now and I don't want things to get out of hand.

"Please Em, don't do anything. I'm fine and we don't need these people to ruin my birthday. Please Edward, let it go." They exchanged some more words and a little pushing happened but they didn't fight. It took Jasper, Ben and Jake to get both of them away from Alec and Alistair, I really didn't want them to fight but the last words they said to each other was "this aint over." Jane walked over to Edward and me and tried to apologize but I said "Jane save it ok. Just go handle your brother like you always do." And with that she walked away. I was grateful that we were going to leave anyways but Emmett wasn't letting it go, as soon as we got out in the parking lot he pulled me to the side.

"What the fuck happened a month ago and how come I wasn't told?" I told him what happened and why I didn't want him or dad to know, this was the perfect example. I didn't want him to beat the shit out of Allistair and get arrested and go to jail; that I had begged Edward and Jasper not to say anything. They were always at work when I got off and made sure that I was ok. He wasn't happy and then walked up to both the Cullen brothers.

"If anything like that ever fuckin happens again you better fuckin tell me. She's my little sister and I'll be the one to protect her. What if that had happened to Rose? Wouldn't you get pissed at me for not telling you?" He had a good point and they both said they were sorry that they wanted to tell him but I had asked them not to as long as I agreed to let one of them be there after work. It took Rose a few minutes to calm him down and when she did Emmett said "Alright fuckers give us that half blunt you got for the ride home." And just like that Emmett wasn't angry anymore. It could've been worse and I'll have to bribe him not to say anything to my dad. We gave him the half blunt since we had a joint of the chronic from Ang; she was giving me a quarter as a gift for my birthday but didn't want to carry it around all night.

Aside from the fuckery that was Alec, my birthday has been great. Edward let Jasper drive back home so we could sit in the back together. My thoughts were to make out but we just sat back there and smoked the joint. Jasper took a few hits but Alice didn't instead she played radio DJ. Emmett and Rose were behind us with Jake and Leah and I could see they were clam baking because Rose kept trying to open the window but since Emmett was driving he must've locked the windows. Rose was getting high whether she liked it or not. I was just glad she calmed his ass down, she must've told him to let it go and he could drive her car. I had to admit, he looked funny driving such a small car. I wonder when he's going to buy that jeep that he's been saving up for. I was pulled out of my thoughts to a kiss from Edward on my hand. "What are smiling at beautiful?" he asked. "My giant brother driving your sister's car, he looks so small. Look." Edward turned around and started laughing and was flipping them off. By the time I knew it we were already on the outskirts of town. Emmett had turned off by the rez to drop off Jake and Leah.

I got a text from Jake that said "Your ass is mine tomorrow beatch! Happy birthday!" I wasn't sure what that meant, I guess maybe he's mad about the Alistair thing too but oh well, my boyfriend handled it. Wow that just sounded weird saying Edward was my boyfriend now. We still had about a half hour till I had to be home and asked Jasper to stop at the gas station so I could buy more smokes. I had to do anger management tomorrow and my dad wanted me to come by the station for a couple hours of community service. Now that I was legal, I could buy my own smokes instead of Emmett getting them for me, it felt nice. I got out of the car and Edward grabbed my ass, I shot him a look and he smirked at me. Already with the hands this one, I tell you I say yes to be his girlfriend and he thinks he can get all handsy well two can play that game.

I grabbed them a soda since I knew they had to have cotton mouth just as bad as I did and got my smokes. The damn guy didn't even card me, what the fuck! That was the whole point of me getting them. I got back to the car and handed them the drinks, Edward said he would've shared with me but appreciated the thought. Smart ass Jasper said from upfront "oh now you're gonna share you sorry bastard, you can't even handle it when I take a sip of your water. I guess you gotta have Bella spit to share huh?" I busted out laughing almost spitting out my Sprite all over Edwards car and into Alice's hair. We pulled out of the gas station and headed home. I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder and he held my hand, what a perfect way to end my birthday.

We pulled up the house but my dad's car wasn't there which was odd because he told us all to be home by midnight. Well Emmett got to stay out until one but still. We walked in to find the living room light on and a note on the board…_Went to Sue's call when you get home…Dad._ I called from the house phone that we were home, and he said he was staying there since he'd had a few beers and didn't feel like driving home. The wheels in my head started spinning, so I asked him, "Dad since I got home a little early is it ok for Jasper and Edward to hang for a bit? We're just gonna play some games if that's ok with you." "Bells, you know that you're back to grounding tomorrow right?" "Yes dad I know and I have my class in the morning at 10 and then to the station for a few hours of community service. Please daddy…" I pulled the old daddy card just to get my way. It must've worked or he was pretty buzzed because he came back with "ok but not too late Bells." "Thanks dad, for everything. I'll bring my camera tomorrow so you can see all the pictures we took tonight. Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow about 1. Love ya." He said his good-bye and hung up. I turned around to a shocked Alice and a smirking Jasper and Edward.

**AN: So there you have it, they are officially a couple. I had a hard time deciding what song to use for her to sing to him and this one has always been a favorite of mine. Tell me what you think. Until next time~jesigrl**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 30: Captured Heart (BPOV)

We went down to our room and the first thing I did was take off my boots. My feet were starting to hurt and I just wanted to get comfortable. "Guys give us a few minutes to change ok?" "Sure babe, get comfy but don't take too long." Edward said as they sat down and turned on the Wii. Alice went to our closet to grab something to wear and I grabbed my shorts and tank top then pulled Alice by the arm and headed to our bathroom.

"What the hell are you up to Bella? I noticed you drift off a few times tonight which means you've been plotting something." Alice said as she started to undress.

"Alice dad is staying at Sue's tonight. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend tonight, I said yes by the way. How often is it that we get to be alone with our boyfriends and Emmett isn't around? I mean I know he'll be home soon but we can have some ALONE time if you know what I mean. Let the game distract them for a little bit while we change. I'm going to light that candle that smells really nice by my bed. I'm sure you'd like to have one of your make out sessions with Jasper and so can I with Edward."

Alice must've had an epiphany because she turned to me with a wicked smile. "You're a fucking genius Bella. But I didn't grab anything sexy, just my pajama shorts and t-shirt. If we're going to have a make out session, I'd rather wear something else."

"Ok so go out there and change what you grabbed, they aren't paying attention anyways." I walked out of the bathroom to do the same thing; I was still going to wear the top, just different shorts than the basketball shorts I normally wear, the others were short shorts.

Just like I told Alice the boys were playing Mario cart so they didn't even notice what we were doing. I lit up the candle and grabbed my other shorts, I left my blouse open because I knew Edward wasn't paying attention, well I thought he wasn't. I felt his arms snake around me, he pushed my hair out of the way and he kissed my neck. "Did you need some help?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I thought I was going to melt. "Um no, I just grabbed the wrong shorts. Go back to your game I'll be out in a minute ok?" I turned around to a pouty face on Edward and he said "Really? You torture me all night, shaking your ass, displaying these beautiful breasts for all the guys in the world to see and you want me to go play a video game?" I got up on my tip toes, just enough for him to feel my tits, pulled him closer so said tits where on his chest, kissed him on the mouth really hard and said "just five minutes please baby?" He growled, turned me towards the bathroom and smacked me on the ass while he walked back to the game. Apparently Jasper cornered Alice in the closet but got the same treatment and was headed back to the couch with Edward. I couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Alice came into the bathroom with her sexy short outfit and was getting undressed faster than I ever thought she could. I knew her and Jasper were more intimate than she'd been with anyone else so she must be anxious for her make out session. I took some of the make-up off I had on so I had my natural look again, brushed out my hair to pull it into a ponytail and then changed into my night wear. I'm going to have to start buying sexy pajamas now that I'm officially with Edward, I wouldn't want him to see me in my ratty old t-shirts and basketball shorts all the time. When we came out of the bathroom, I leaned over the couch and whispered to Edward "I'm done changing, when you finish your race, I'll be over by my bed putting some music on." Alice must've whispered something similar to Jasper because all I heard behind me was the game shutting off and the word vixens coming from the boys. I couldn't help but smirk and went to put my I-pod on the docking station that Renee had sent me for my birthday.

I found the playlist I wanted that had softer music on, a mix of 70's 80's and 90's stuff. I had to change some of the music because Alec and I had listened to it a few times in his car and I wanted no memories of that fucker. Edward had made his way over to me with an untucked shirt and came to sit with me on the bed. He leaned over me and started kissing my neck again while I messed with the music. R. Kelly came on, when a woman's fed up. Perfect, not the song but the melody was very sensual. Note to self, find more sex tunes.

I turned around for him to see me better, I was wearing one of those tank tops with the built in bra so my girls were not so confined and of course the shorts were tiny, they barely covered my ass. The look on his face was priceless; I think he liked my attire. My heart was beating so fast, I'm not really that experienced with seducing a guy so I hoped what I was doing was working. Edward attacked my lips and pulled me down on the bed. I lay down next to him and unbuttoned his shirt. "Bella stop, we're not going to do anything like that with my brother just a few feet away. We've got plenty of time for that stuff later ok?" I felt a bit rejected but agreed since I didn't want to have full blown sex with Alice in the same room even though we had the dividers in place. "Ya you're right, wanna play some cards then?" I was just being funny and tried to get up. Edward knew it and pulled me back down and kissed me. "Always keeping me on my toes aren't you. How about we just lay her and make out a little. I can't stop thinking about the song you did tonight. You never did tell me where you know that song from." I didn't want to talk; I wanted to make out with my boyfriend. I wanted to see what I could do from just kissing so I pulled him to me and kissed him very passionately. My hands found their way to his hair and our kisses got more frenzied. I could feel the hardness from his lower region through his jeans and I may have moaned a little. I wanted to reach down and feel him so badly. He stopped kissing my lips and started kissing my neck, working down towards my boobs; I felt the wetness in my panties just from the way he was kissing me. I arched up into his kisses and loved the way it felt, he kissed the top of my mounds and was feeling them with his hands. They fit perfectly in them; he let my hands roam on his body. I rubbed his arms, worked my way to his chest and pulled him up to kiss me. I whispered in his ear "If you don't ugh, stop kissing me there, I'm afraid ugh I won't be able to stop myself." He came back to my lips and I felt the urge to grind myself on his hardness. I got him to lay down and I worked up the nerve to be kinda on top kissing him still but letting my hands roam his chest and tried to work my way down to his hardness.

"Bella, please don't do that. I may not be able to control myself if I let you keep going further." "Then don't let me feel you, I promise I won't unbutton your jeans, I just want to feel you." I practically whined and tried to go back to just kissing. I could feel his heart racing and I'm sure he could feel mine. I rolled off of him so we could stop kissing for a minute to get our bearings and cool down. I'd never felt this way before but it felt so right, I'd never let a guy feel me up the way Edward was. I mean ya I've been felt up but not this way, it felt I don't know so fucking right. Just like the song, like this whole evening.

"Babe can I tell you something without sounding corny?" Edward asked me while his breathing evened out.

"Of course, what's going on in that head of yours" I reached down just to tease him and he didn't stop me.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear this but that song you did tonight. It totally fits the way I feel about you too. I've waited so long for someone like you to come into my life and in the short time we've known each other I feel like you've captured my heart forever."

I didn't know what to say to him, so I rolled over on him again and just kissed him, deeper this time. Our tongues fighting for dominance and then it happened. I started to get a bad feeling and I stopped. He didn't want to stop but I had to push up so I could hear better. I heard a car door close, dammit Emmett was home. I whisper yelled to Alice "Brother Bear entering the home front." "Son of a fucking bitch! I never can get any further." Alice said almost groaning, I thought I heard Jasper groan too. I guess they weren't talking like we were. Edward quickly sat up and buttoned his shirt and I grabbed my basketball shorts from the floor and put them on. The last thing I needed was Emmett to make a scene. I heard the front door open and slam shut then heard him coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here? What is this make out central?" He turned the lights up but I was smarter than my brother, I had the music on and was going thru my camera with Edward.

"What the hell are you bitching about Em, we're listening to music and looking at the pictures you took tonight. I don't know what Pixie and Jas are doing since I'm not invading their privacy!" I say standing up and giving my brother the biggest bitch look I could muster.

"Oh, does dad know they're here?" He asks trying to throw his own bitch look at me. Funny thing, Emmett can give a pretty mean bitch look.

"Yes, didn't you see the note on the board? I called him at Sue's and asked permission. You know you shouldn't assume things, you know what they say it makes an ass out of u not me!"

"Sorry, just looking out for ya that's all Belly Bean." Ugh I hate that fucking nick name. I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle and Pixie giggle.

"We should probably be going anyways, Mom will wonder since Rosalie will be home before us and we said we'd be home about the same time." Jasper says while looking at Alice. I could clearly see that she wasn't happy about Em coming home so early. I sure hope he gets his jeep very fucking soon so he won't be pain in our asses the rest of the school year.

"Ya Bells, I'll call you later ok?" Edward said to me and now it's my turn to pout. I gave my best puppy dog eyes but it failed; another note to self learn to pout.

"Ok we'll walk you guys out, Em STAY!" I said with as much authority as possible, more like I was talking to a dog. He just rolled his eyes at me and said goodbye to the guys.

We walked the boys out, I kissed Edward one more time and he tried to cop a feel again. I pushed his hand away but he just smirked. "Later for that, you know when we go out on our date?" I said to him. They pulled away and Alice and I headed back into the house. All I could think was Best Birthday Ever!

Alice and I stayed up for a little bit longer talking about the night. Em went upstairs to eat something and said he was off to bed afterwards.

"What's up Alice, you look a lil beside yourself?" I said to her because she really did look distraught.

"Fuck Bells! I really want to go farther with Jasper. I mean not tonight but just in generally, it feels so right. I don't think I've ever felt this way before about a guy." I raised my eyebrow at her, like really? "Ya I thought the same thing about Riley but we both know it's not the same. It's just that I know he has plans to go to college next year but he won't tell me where or anything like that. I don't want to give myself to him if he's just going to leave. What would you do?" That was a good question, I knew Edward planned to go to college but he didn't specify where yet. I didn't know where I fit into the plans since we just became official tonight.

"I don't know Pix, I mean Edward and I just started out as where you and Jasper have been dating a while. What does he say when you bring it up?"

"He doesn't, he distracts me with kissing and thinks I forget about it. Deep in my heart I know he's really the one but I don't think I can handle him leaving after we've done it. Should I just keep things light and see what happens? There's also the thing with birth control, I mean for when the time comes. I don't want to get pregnant and him think I trapped him. Should I go to the free clinic in Port Angels and get it started now? How long does that take to get into your system? Shit I'm so confused!" She blows out a big breath and plops back on my bed. I plop back and look at her and say,

"You're over thinking this too much and you'll probably get a bad headache. Relax, it's not like you're going to do it tomorrow right? Don't worry, I'll go with you. It's probably something I should be considering too. I mean you know we're gonna have to talk to Dad about this right? That is not something I'm looking forward to but maybe Sue can help us? Ya that sounds like a better idea, we'll talk to her about this. Sometimes I wish Renee was around so that we could turn to her with this kind of shit but she's off in her own world living life with Phil. You know she didn't even bother to call me today? What kind of mother doesn't call her only daughter for her birthday? I guess she figured the docking station was enough, fucking bitch." I started thinking about my mother and felt so much anger.

"I'm sorry Bells, at least she isn't locked up in a loony bin like mine is. You at least know that Charlie loves you, I don't even know who my real father is and Royce hasn't bothered to call me in a few months. I don't know where he is living anymore, the last email he sent me he was going over to Europe to find himself. I guess I can't blame him for that; he deserves some kind of happiness. I'm just glad that Jasper found me or I'd be completely lost. He told me that he'd help me try to find my real father but I don't even know where to start. It's not like Irina remembers who she screwed around with when she cheated." I felt bad for Alice, I knew that finding her dad was important but she got a lot of love from my dad and he never treated her any different than me. We called it a night and went to bed.

The next morning came pretty quickly, I didn't really want to get up when the alarm went off. I had my four hours of anger management to do and then head to the station for some community service; luckily I didn't have to work until one tomorrow afternoon. I wonder what my dad has in mind for me today; I really don't feel like cleaning bathrooms gross. I got up and took a quick shower, grabbed some coffee and smoked a cigarette on the way and headed to my class. I don't know what they expected me to learn in this class; I was already doing better with my anger and hadn't got to any trouble.

Since it was the courts that decided my punishment, I couldn't get out of it. I asked Pastor Webber what other things would be discussed, he said there were more things to learn other than the breathing techniques we'd already learned. There were at least ten more things to accomplish before he'd sign off on my paperwork for the court so basically I had no choice but to keep attending. This week we learned that exercise is a good way to release your anger, if you did the right kind of exercise. That physical activity stimulates various brain chemicals than can leave you feeling happier and more relaxed. I thought of fast walking again but with being grounded that wasn't something I could do. I could probably talk to my dad about it, maybe if Alice or Emmett or even my dad himself could go with me. I guess asking couldn't hurt, the only thing he could say was no. I grabbed the pamphlet that Pastor Webber gave me to show my dad. We got out of class a little early so I headed straight for the station.

I called Edward on my way, he didn't answer so I left a message. I had another smoke before going into the station, it's not like my dad could say anything since I was eighteen now. I walked in and headed to my dad's office, he was on the phone when I got there. I sat down and waited since he didn't tell anyone what I was supposed to do. I pulled out the camera from my bag to show him the pictures from last night, I stared at the picture of Edward and I and it brought a smile to my face. I didn't hear my dad hang up because he was looking at the photo over my shoulder.

"Nice picture of the two of you, are you an official item now?" he says with a concerned tone.

"Yes we are now, Edward asked me to be his girl last night. We had so much fun, I'm glad that you and Sue let us go. You know you guys could've joined us but I'm sure you wanted your own private time." I said as I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes it was nice not to have a house full of kids hanging out with us; sometimes we do need a break from you kids. Ok today I'm taking it easy on you, you just have to empty all the garbage cans, wash the windows and floors then you're done. There's something else I want to talk to you about though." Oh boy this doesn't sound too good; I'm a little worried what this talk is about.

"So Bells, I know you think I'm being a hard ass about you getting arrested and everything but I heard from the grapevine that you had an incident that you didn't report." Shit, I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Um what are you talking about Dad. I haven't had any incidents." I know he knows I'm lying because my voice cracked.

"Bells you're a horrible liar. I just want to know why you didn't tell me that you had a knife pulled on you on your first day of work?" my dad says in sheriff tone.

"Oh that it was no big deal. Liz came and the guy took off, I'm fine as you can see."

"Isabella, someone pulling a knife on you is not nothing; you could've been seriously hurt. Do you know who it was or why they attacked you?"

"Dad is this formal investigation?"

"No Bells it's not, I just want to know why you didn't tell me that's all."

"No I don't know why I was attacked. I didn't want to tell you because I was fine. Yes I was a little shaken up by it but I talked to Mr. Newton and we now have the buddy system in place. I promise you that if something like this happens again that I will tell you, ok?" I didn't want to have this conversation anymore; it was done with, in the past.

"Ok Bells, I'm sorry. I just don't like hearing that one of my kids could've been hurt. If someone threatens you again you better tell me ok? I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on alright?" Good he was letting this go, now I think I can talk to him about my idea.

"Dad, there is something I want to talk to you about. You know I'm pretty close to finishing my community service and I'm doing really good at my anger management. I was wondering if we could strike a deal." I pull out the pamphlet from bag and slide it over to him. I explained the whole exercise thing and he looked at me funny like maybe I was crazy.

"The thing is dad, I'm learning a lot from these classes, things I didn't know before. So here's what I propose. When I finish my community service and I'll keep working to pay you back for the classes and stay out of trouble, do you think you can lift my grounding? I just really feel that if I had better control of my anger before, that I wouldn't have hit Alec and this situation would never have happened. The way I figure it, I won't be done until at least Thanksgiving maybe sooner." There I said it and I didn't even ask Alice to help me soften him up.

"You really thought a lot about this huh? You have been busting your ass to do the community service, work , the classes and school. How about I give you an answer in a couple of days ok? I'm not promising anything but I will think about it." He said in a defeated pitch.

"That's all I can ask dad, thanks. Now let me get started on the stuff you want me to do. Did you want me to make dinner tonight? I think Emmett and Alice are going out so it just might be the two of us. "

"Um no it's ok. I didn't know they were going out since I wasn't home last night. I actually have plans tonight with Sue. It's our unofficial anniversary so I'm taking her out to dinner. Here, take this an order a pizza for yourself so you don't have to cook."

"Oh ok. Unofficial anniversary huh? Is Sue picking you up or you picking her up?" I wanted to know so I could talk to her about the birth control thing. That really had my mind reeling since Alice brought it up.

"No a proper gentleman picks up his date at the door, even at our age. Now get out of here and do your stuff." He says as he looks at his computer like he's really working. I just giggled and walked out to do my stuff.

I finished my stuff in about 3 hours so I was home by four. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on toast and text Edward I was home. He didn't call me back from earlier so I figured he was playing games with Jas. Alice was downstairs watching Ever After with Drew Barrymore. Alice and her fairytale movies, I actually like this one.

"Hey Pixie what cha watching?" I ask her even though I knew.

"You know what I'm watching, I love this movie. Too bad it doesn't happen in real life. I was suppose to go out with Jasper but he's got some family dinner thing before we go out so I'll be home for awhile." She sounded a little down.

"Oh well dad gave me twenty bucks for pizza, so how about I order one a little later. He has a date with Sue tonight so if you go out I'll be all alone. I know why don't you not go out with Jasper tonight and let's have a girl's night? Maybe you can talk him into letting you have Rose spend the night too? I don't have to be at work tomorrow until one so we could have a complete pig fest?! We haven't done that in a long time." It's true we use to have fun with our pig fests.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm gonna text Jasper and tell him not to worry about tonight and I'll call dad now and see if it's ok." She called him dad, which means she is down. Dad said no to the sleep over but Rose was welcome to stay until her curfew. I called Rose to see if she had plans with Emmett and they did but said she needed some girl time and she'd be happy to bring snacks. She asked if she should pick up Leah too, I hadn't thought about her but hell why the hell not. Alice said I needed to make an effort and she was practically my step sister. We stopped the movie and started getting the basement ready for our pig fest. We'll kicked Emmett out when he comes home from work, he could go hang out with the guys. We planned to start our pig fest at seven and we were watching all chick flicks. Rose said she didn't have to work tonight but would stop and get the pizza. I went outside to have a cigarette. Edward called me while I was outside, I still need to find him a good ringtone.

"Helllloooo, handsome. What cha doing?" I said happily.

"Hi babe, how was your day at class and the station?" Geez he sounded like a husband not a boyfriend…squeal.

"Eh same old same old, why didn't you answer earlier when I called. I wanted to talk to you before I went to the station."

"I wasn't near my phone, I was working on something." Ok cryptic much.

"Oh I see and what's that? Don't I get to know?' Why did it seem like he was being hiding something.

"You'll find out in time. So I hear you are having a girl's night, so does that mean your dad will be there?"

"Um no, he's got a date with Sue tonight. It's their unofficial anniversary so he's taking her out to dinner. I know the others had plans tonight but Alice seemed a little off so I suggested a pig fest." Ok that just sounded wrong saying pig fest.

"Ah I see, so what you girls are gonna bash us guys while watching chick flicks and eating junk food?" He said in a sarcastic tone, why did he sound mad?

"Babe, did I do something wrong? You sound mad," I asked him.

"No you didn't do anything to me. Jasper on the other hand isn't happy that Alice cancelled. Did they have a fight or something?"

"Not that I know of, she was watching a movie when I got home and said you guys had a family dinner thing to do and she wasn't going out until later, that's when I threw the pig fest out there. I know something is bothering her though but I can't tell you." I wanted to feel Edward out for information about Jas and college but it really wasn't my place since Alice didn't ask me for help.

"Oh and why can't you tell me? Is this how it's going to be, my brother and your Alice, I was going to say sister but it didn't sound right, are having issues and we're going to get stuck in the middle? Tell me it's not going to be like that with Rose and Emmett too?" he sounded worried and it made me worry too.

"I don't think it'll be like anything and my Alice is like a sister so you could've said that. She's just been down because her whole dad thing that's all. I'm just trying to be here for her, now that my community service is coming to an end. Oh there's something else I want to tell you but it has to wait ok. I don't know how things are going to play out yet so when I get my answer then I'll fill you in. Sorry I just shouldn't have said anything." I wanted to tell him about the deal I'm working my dad on.

"Nice get me excited about something that may or may not happen. You're killing me you know that right? Oh you know what I was thinking about?" He did sound a little pissy that I did that but I didn't want to jinx myself.

"Not until you tell me, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Hang on a sec." He must've covered the phone because I heard him say something and it was muffled. "Ok sorry it was my mom reminding me that we have to go to church tomorrow. Joy right?"

"Aww that's sweet, you going to church isn't a bad thing. I personally don't go but if you're into that kind of thing then you should go." I really didn't do church, I mean we were raised Catholic and all but I didn't follow the rules so to speak.

"Ya we promised her that we'd go at least once a month and this is that time. Babe I gotta go, Jasper is coming in for his ass kicking of hockey. I'll text you later ok?"

"Sure have fun and we'll text later." I hung up and went back inside to get ready for pig fest. I asked Alice if she wanted to go with me to the store, to grab some popcorn and more junk food before Rose an Leah got here. It was getting close to about five thirty so I wanted time to pick up the stuff. We got ready and headed off to Newton's.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Some drama coming up Until next time ~Jesigrl**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 31: KEY TO MY HEART (EMPOV)

I really didn't want Rose to drop me off right away after dropping off Leah and Jake but I knew she had a curfew to stick to and I wasn't going to get her trouble. I thought we could have our own make out session, especially after she had that hot outfit on but a few kisses is all I got tonight. Of course that's the downfall of not having my own car but I'm working on rectifying that very soon. I talked to Paul about maybe rebuilding one of the old Jeeps he had out back. I told him I'd pay for the Jeep and all the parts, he said I could have the Jeep since it had been sitting there for over a year and he'd dock my paycheck for the parts. I just needed to keep track of what was for personal use; I needed to use my initials at the end of the PO's on the orders so that he knew. I'll have Jake help me out too; I really like him a lot. If he didn't have it so bad for Leah, I bet him and Bella would've made a good couple. Geez when did I start sounding like a chick?

I felt like a dad when I walked in the house and noticed the dim lights downstairs. I was happy that Bella and Edward finally got together. I could tell he had a thing for her and at first I didn't think I could trust him but he proved me wrong. Especially after hearing that he wanted to beat the shit out of Alistair for attacking Bella, I still think they should've told me though. He's definitely a better fit than that fuck head Alec and Jasper; he really did seem to care for Alice. It didn't mean I wanted them screwing around in our house though, so I pulled the big brother routine on them both. It scares the crap out of me knowing what they could be doing, I'm a guy and I know how guys think. For Jasper and Edwards's sake, they better not be thinking that way. I haven't pressed things with Rosalie but that didn't mean I didn't think of doing dirty things to her or wanting to have sex. I planned on taking things a little bit slower with her than I did with any girl I dated. I thought Heidi was my true love, boy was I ever wrong. Just like I thought Felix was my best friend but what the two did isn't how you treat someone you supposedly care about. I don't want to think about that now or ever again. As far as I'm concerned, that's in the past and that's where it will stay forever. I just want to focus on the present and that present was with Rosalie, maybe even my future.

My alarm went off early the next day and I really just wanted to stay in bed but I needed to start working on the jeep if I wanted to progress things with Rosalie and not have her drive me everywhere. I always fill up her tank when I get paid so at least I'm contributing a little but that didn't make me feel much like a man. I got a ride to work from Frank our neighbor across the street. He wasn't home much being an over the road truck driver and it beat having to ride my bike in. Paul said we had an easy day, Quill needed a break job, Sue had dropped off her car for a tune up and a motorcycle was brought in to have some work done. Jake was a whiz when it came to bikes, he said it was a hobby for him and had a few dirt bikes we could ride if I wanted. I hadn't been riding since I left Chicago, so I would definitely be taking him up on that offer. After I finished the brake job on Quill's truck, I decided to take a break and called Rosie from the break room since my phone was dead. I really need to start charging that before I go to bed at night.

Ring…ring….ring…ring…

"Hello?" she answered the phone, she sounded off.

"Hey babe, what cha doing?" I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich,

"Who is this?" she asks.

"Who the fuck do you think this is? It's Emmett." I said a bit irritated.

"Where the fuck are you calling me from? This isn't your cell phone, I've been trying to reach you all day and it went straight to voicemail." She says much angrier than before.

"I'm calling from work; you know where I go every Saturday morning, where do you think I fucking am? My phone is dead. I didn't charge it and when I went to text you I noticed it was off. You know I forget to charge it sometimes. Why are you so pissed?" I said unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well you never called me from work so how the hell am I supposed to know. Ya I know you had to work but, hey don't get shitty with me, I'm the one pissed at you. I was trying to reach you to tell you that I have a family dinner tonight and then I'm hanging out with your sisters, so you'll have to find something to do tonight."

Great, just when I wanted some alone time with my girl my sisters cock block me.

"That's fine. I guess I'll just hang out with Jake then if he doesn't have plans with Leah."

"Ya I'm picking Leah up on my way to your house. We're having a girl's night and I really need some female bonding time. If you want, you can use my car to go over there." She sounded softer now and not nearly as mad.

"No, that's ok I can manage to get around without you. I gotta get back to work. I guess I'll talk to whenever then, bye" and I hung up on her. I know it was a dick move but really what the fuck is female bonding and what's with the attitude? I was a bit pissed at her for sounding like I was doing something wrong. I dealt with that shit before and I'm not doing it again. I work every fucking Saturday until 3 and she knows this yet she questioned me about it? Maybe I've been spending too much time with her and we need some space. And here I thought we were doing good, she's never got mad at me once since we started dating and I've given her plenty of reasons but this was just ridiculous. Maybe it's that time of the month for her or something; who the fuck knows. Chick are a fucking enigma. After I finished my food, I went back to finish helping Abe with Sue's car while Jake worked on the bike.

"Dude what cha doing tonight?" I asked Jake while grabbing some new spark plugs.

"I was supposed to hang with Leah but she's going to your house for a hen party. What the fuck is female bonding?" He says looking up at me while grabbing some oil for the chain on the bike?

"Who the fuck knows man, chicks are weird. Ya I know Rosie just told me when I called her from the break room. I just got my balls handed to me because my phone was dead when she tried to call. I'm a fuckin guy working; I don't keep that damn thing glued to my ear y'know?" I said and I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me.

"You guys got a lot to learn about women." Paul says while wiping his hands on a rag. "Women have those hen parties to bitch about us and what we are or aren't doing right; to do facials and all kinds of chick shit. My sister use to have a lot of them when I was growing up; I use to just camp out back in a tent for the weekend when that would happen. I'd rather take a chance with a wolf or bear than be anywhere around that shit. Take this opportunity to have a guy's night. Do something fun, watch action movies or ride, drink a few beers or some shit like that. Trust me as time goes on and if you're at all serious with your girls, you won't get that in the future. I've been married for five years and when the wife says she's going out, I don't complain. I give her a kiss on the cheek, hand her some extra cash and tell her to enjoy herself." Paul married Alyssa, his on again off again girl, when he was twenty-three so he must know what he's talking about. "I usually just kick back, drink a few beers and watch sports or an action movie. Thank god we don't have kids yet but I just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Thanks for the advice old man that sounds like a good plan." Jake says and I nod my head in agreement. A few beers, maybe a little riding and then we'll bash the women or better yet we'll mess with them. It's then I get this great idea and put my phone on the charger in Jakes car, I'm calling Jasper and Edward for this one. Let's see if my sisters have them by the balls yet.

*****OooO*****

(RPOV)

I had such a wonderful evening with Emmett celebrating Bella's birthday. The bet, was a hit, all the singing to our guys and the group song. I bet they all crapped their pants when we sang "I want your sex,." So much fun though, and they were so cute singing Backstreet boys. I hated for the evening to end and just wanted to have a make out session with Emmett after dropping off Jake and Leah. But I promised my parents I'd be home by twelve thirty at the latest and they were ok with it. I only have five months until my birthday and then I won't have much of a curfew. I keep wondering where things are going to go with Emmett, I was really falling harder for him and had been close to saying those three words but who says that to someone after only a couple months? I really needed to talk the girls and see what kind of advice they could give me, I wanted things to progress with him and after the way I dressed I thought for sure he'd want the same. He couldn't keep his hands to himself under the table at dinner and then after I sang to him, he said to me in my ear "You definitely blow away that old blonde bitch, I really just lo…" and he didn't finish. What was he going to say? My brain hurt from over thinking things so I just went to bed and I'll deal with it another day.

The next morning I woke up and just lay in bed not wanting to get out of it. I know I have chores to do but just don't really feel like it at the moment. My mother knocks on my door, comes in to remind me we have family dinner tonight. Since the boys had gotten into trouble earlier in the summer, it was something she had insisted we do, that and church once a month. I didn't mind going to church though. Sometimes it gave me time to think things out and ask God for his guidance, maybe a sign if what I was doing was the right path. I'd never tell my brothers for fear they'd tease the shit out of me but I believed that moving to this small town was all part of God's will. I met Emmett that first day driving my car around checking out the town. He was so adorable; he looked like a lost puppy. When I asked him if he needed a ride, the smile on his face had me sold and those dimples god I just wanted to kiss him. I felt something that day, what it was I don't know but it was a great feeling. I was glad he gave Edward his number for me to call and then the fluke of delivering that pizza to his house, who would've thought? It was like the fates were guiding me to him. Now here we are dating for a couple of months and we spend as much time as we can together. Maybe that's the problem, we are together a lot. If he's not working or we're at school, we just hang out, talk and make out.

Geez I really need to start doing things separate from him. What if he wants to go away next year like my brothers plan to do? He doesn't seem like he'd hide something like that from me but you never know. As far as I knew Jasper hadn't said anything to Alice about his plans; now with Edward and Bella getting together will he still plan to go away to school too? I picked up my phone to call Em about dinner tonight but it went straight to voicemail and I didn't leave a message, he's suppose to be at work anyways. Oh well I'll start my chores and then call him afterwards. I grabbed all the clothes to take down to the washer and sort them out; I got stuck doing laundry for my brother's and myself, not that they couldn't wash their own shit but after Jasper washed a red shirt with the whites, including mine, I said I'd do it. I had to wash the floors, dust, clean the windows and vacuum upstairs. I didn't mind helping out at home, it felt nice to do it and help out mom. She does so much for us and we never say thank you enough, I started a load of clothes and tried to call Emmett again, again it went to voicemail. I didn't leave a message but was getting annoyed. I went to take a shower and after getting out and getting half dressed, I noticed I had a message. It was from Monica in Phoenix, just saying hi and that she missed hanging out. Why hadn't Emmett texted at all today, that's pretty weird. I'm trying one more time and if he doesn't answer I'm gonna be pissed. I call and again it went to voicemail so I left this message 'Hey Em it's me. Call me when you get a minute, I got family dinner tonight and then I'll be free afterwards. Bye" Where the fuck is he? He always texts me on his first break and still nothing, it's close to eleven now. I stomp around my room and decide I need some music to calm me down. I go to Edwards room, jump on his bed and ask if I can borrow some tunes. He has a collection of different cd's on his shelving so I grab some Limp Biszkit and jam it. Why thrashing around my room calms me I'll never know but it does. Just as the music changes, I hear my phone ring…I don't recognize the number…

"Um hello?"

"Hey chicka what cha doing?" Oh it's Bella, must be calling from the house phone.

"Hey girly just getting it on with Fred Durst, what you doing?" I tell her kinda outta breath cuz he's fuckin hot!

"Oh really does my oaf of a brother know this? Nuttin, me and Alice were thinking of a girls night, you wanna join?" what a smartass, she must get that from Em.

"No he doesn't that's just our little secret ok? Sure that sounds like fun, I was just thinking I need some girl time. Should I grab Leah too? I'm not working tonight so I can pick the pizza on my way after I pick her up." I really liked Leah, she was like an onion, you had to pull back the layers to get to her softer side.

"I hadn't thought about asking her but ya that would be cool, I'll give her a quick call and see if she can make it. Unless you wanna call?" Bella had some issues with Leah but I think they are finally warming up to each other. Jake and Bella have been friends forever it seems so it must be a territorial thing for Leah.

"Ya I'll call her now, what time should we be there?" I asked.

"How about seven? I'm gonna go grab some more soda and snacks from Newton's and then we'll watch all chick flicks, maybe bring some tissue?" she starts laughing at her own joke but I would bring tissues because you never know.

"Deal, I'll see ya then." And I hung up and called Leah. She was pretty stoked to be coming and said she'd tell Jake that she was going out with me and he'd have to find other shit to do. Sounded like she needed some girl time too, hmmm maybe we could make this a regular thing. Like tonight at Bella's, next time here and then at Leah's. I'll propose that tonight when all us hen's get together. My phone rang again, another number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered not knowing who it was.

"Hey babe, what cha doing?" the voice said.

"Who is this?" I didn't know who it was still, the voice was muffled.

"Who the fuck do you think this is? It's Emmett." Ah the prick himself, now is the time to not piss me off but oops too late.

"Where the fuck are you calling me from? This isn't your cell, I've been trying to reach you all day and it went straight to voicemail."

"I'm calling from work; you know where I go every Saturday morning, where do you think I fucking am? My phone is dead. I didn't charge it and when I went to text you I noticed it was off. You know I forget to charge it sometimes. Why are you so pissed?" ya why was I so pissed at him?

"Well you never called me from work so how the hell am I supposed to know. Ya I know you had to work but, hey don't get shitty with me, I'm the one pissed at you. I was trying to reach you to tell you that I have a family dinner tonight and then I'm hanging out with your sisters, so you'll have to find something to do tonight."

"That's fine. I guess I'll just hang out with Jake then if he doesn't have plans with Leah." He sounded a little down and irritated at the same time.

"Ya I'm picking Leah up on my way to your house. We're having a girl's night and I really need some female bonding time. If you want, you can use my car to go over there." I need to ease up on him, he really didn't do anything bad.

"No, that's ok I can manage to get around without you. I gotta get back to work. I guess I'll talk to you whenever then, bye" and then he hung up on me, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He just fucking hung up on me; that is not fucking cool. I called him back and left a message. "Emmett, you didn't need to be that way. Maybe we need some space, I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you." And I slammed my phone shut, I was on the verge of tears. Maybe I overreacted but so did he and I really hate it when people hang up on me. I shut off my music and went back to doing my stuff and get my clothes ready to hang out with the girls, I'll change after dinner.

I tell my family at dinner that I'm going to Bella's to hang out and I'd be home by curfew. It's not like they have to worry since I'm never late and know where I am at all times. Jasper doesn't look happy, I wonder if him and Alice had a fight or something. He's been acting weird the last couple of days, maybe thinking about college stuff? Who knows guys are weird. Mom made pot roast with extra potatoes, biscuits and salad which was perfect because she's makes awesome pot roast. I only ate a little piece of meat and some salad, so I can pig out later. I help my mom clear the dishes and the boys say they're going out by Jakes and would be home later. I wonder if Emmett will be there and if he'll say anything to them about the shitty message I left.

Maybe I'm getting my period or something but really he didn't need to be so shitty to me. I change into my comfy clothes: my black with skull lounger pants, my dad's old led zeppelin t-shirt and slip on sneakers. I throw my hair up in a pony tail because I just want it out of my face. I don't ever dress like this unless I am around the house but it's a girls night so I want to be comfortable, especially if we're eating junk food and watching movies. I should probably grab something to drink of my own but I have to drive Leah and don't wanna take any risks; maybe tonight I'll actually smoke up with them, cut loose. Ya that sounds like a good plan, I just need to unwind my brain and not think about Emmett.

Before I leave I call to order 2 pizzas for tonight and then head to pick up Leah. She's got on an outfit similar to mine, lounger pants and t-shirt but the t-shirt is huge on her I bet it's Jakes. I see Sue in the living room and wave, she looks really dress up. Her and the chief must be going out tonight. I hear Leah say have a good time and she'd be home by curfew and she makes a run for my car.

"Hey chicka, you ready to get your junk food on?" she says while laughing.

"Ya you don't know how bad I need this tonight. You got anything to smoke?" Leah looks at me like I grew two heads, I know it's a shocker because I don't normally smoke. "I know stop looking at me like I'm Medusa, I just need to unwind. Emmett was being a total prick today and hung up on me. I'll explain it all later so I don't have to repeat this for Alice and Bells; so are you holding or what?"

"Um no I'm not but we can stop at Jakes and I'll grab some for us, I was gonna ask that anyways because he always holds my stuff. Mom does spot checks in my room and I got busted twice already, third offense gets a month punishment and all fun taken away." She says laughing, I pull out of her driveway and head down to Jakes. I pull up and see Jake and my brothers all standing in the garage talking and laughing, I see Emmett too.

"I'll be real quick ok, just wait here." Leah says as she gets out of the car and runs over to Jake. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and they walk in the house, Emmett notices me and he looks really sad and I want to wave for him to come by me. But I don't I just mess with my stereo instead and put on some tunes. I'm still pissed for the way he was. I see Edward hand him a joint and distracts him which I am grateful for. My brothers know that when I get pissed the best thing to do is just let me be. I see Leah kiss Jake one more time and walk away. He smacks her on the ass and tells her to "be good" and she flips him off laughing and gets in the car.

"Ok girly we are all set, I got 3 joints for tonight and I know Bells has some so we should be good."

"Great, light that shit up before I cave and go run to Emmett." I tell her because it's what I want to do. Especially when I hear "I am" by Train on the radio. She hands me the joint and I take a big hit from it. While backing out of the driveway, I see Emmett's eyes go wide as saucers seeing me smoke. We head on our way the pizza shop, that's the name of where I work. I hit the joint a few more times and I feel nothing but relaxed which is what my goal was for tonight, I get my employee discount and get two pizzas for the price of one and then we head over to Bella's. I pull in the driveway and see the chief all dressed up and looks really handsome. I can't resist but to tease him as I get out of the car.

"Wow don't you look hot tonight Chief Swan, got a hot date with a certain lady?" it looked like he blushed.

"Hello girls, yes I'm taking Sue out to dinner. Don't get too rowdy tonight and be home by your curfew. Bella isn't supposed to be having guests over, she's still grounded but I'm letting it go just for this weekend. When Monday comes, everything goes back to normal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pretty lady waiting for me." And he gets in Bella's truck and heads out for the night. We burst in the door and I say…

"Let the games begin bitches…" Bella jumped and Alice was laughing as well was Leah. I walked in and put the pizzas down on the coffee table and sat down on the loveseat I usually sit with Emmet on, I say to them, "Oh did I forget to mention that when I get high my filter shuts off?"

"Rosalie you smoked weed without us? That's a strike for the night, you get three of those and you'll have to face the consequences." Alice says to me in her sing song voice.

"Oh shit I forgot to explain the rules to her but she has justification as to why we smoked up before getting here, tell them Rose." Leah says as I whip her a confused look.

"I'm pissed off at your brother. The short story of it is his phone was off and when he called me from work, I gave him attitude but he gave it right back. I told him I had family dinner tonight and then was coming here. I offered my car for him to use but he told me he could get around without me and hung up. He just fucking hung up before I could get anything else in. I waited a whole two seconds before I called him back and told him I needed space and I'd call him when I was ready." I heard them all gasp in shock and that's when I started to cry. I felt like a complete dumbass for telling them all this and crying because I'm not one of those girls but at the same time I felt better.

"What a fucking stupid ass! I've told him a million times not to hang up on people because its rude and disrespectful. You are justified in being pissed off at him, I feel like calling him up and bitching him out. Wait until he gets home, Alice we are totally going ape shit on him…then the silent treatment for at least a week. Rose you really like my brother don't you?" I couldn't believe Bella was on my side, they all were. I nodded my head as I pulled out the tissues from the bag I brought over.

"I thought so, so I'm gonna fill you in on the inner workings of my dipshit brother. He hates the silent treatment. He pissed you off first, he didn't need to be a dick so by giving him the silent treatment, he'll learn to think first. I'm sure he didn't mean to be an ass but he needs to learn. You guys are so cute together but you have to wear the pants in the relationship, do you feel like you're being smothered?" I hadn't thought about it like that but I kinda did, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wouldn't say smothered but we do spend a lot of time together, if we aren't working or at school we are pretty much together. That needs to change ya? I mean I was thinking we could do this at least once a month, what do you guys think? Of course that is when you get off grounding Bells." They all nodded yes in agreement.

"Ok enough babbling, lets smoke up this chronic I got from Ang and then we'll watch the first movie, it's Alice's favorite; Ever After." Bella said as she pulled out her bong, I hadn't used it the one time they were all smoking from it. I did tonight though and it was great, I guess I didn't know how much fun I was missing when they all smoked. I felt so relaxed and damn did I have the munchies already. They put on Ever after, and like the girls we are, we ooh'd and awed at all the right times. I kept thinking about what Bella said though, can I do that? Can I give him the silent treatment for a week? I just have to pray that his will work out and he sees things clearer. My favorite part of the movie pulled me away from those thoughts…

"_Nicole, do you know the ruins at Amboise?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I often go there to be alone. Would you meet me there tomorrow?"_

"_I shall try."_

"_Then I shall wait all day."_

A tear escaped my eye and as I looked around the others were also crying. How romantic of man to say that. I mean guys now a days don't do anything remotely close to that. By the time I realized, the movie was over and Danielle and Prince Henry had their happily ever, I wonder if all of us would get ours? We all laughed as we saw each other wiping the tears away from our faces. We smoked a joint next and watched another tear jerker, "A walk to remember." What a great story…a popular kid falls for the preachers daughter and then finds out she has cancer and is going to die. She has a bucket list of things and helps her achieve them. More tissues were passed out and of course we'd all had enough of the crying, I was pretty tired of it and now we were going to have some fun, it was only about 10:30 so we had time to just bullshit.

Alice was pretty buzzed and brought up sleeping with Jasper, she said she wanted him to be the one but didn't know if she could knowing he might be leaving for school next year. He wouldn't tell her yes or no and it was frustrating her beyond what she could handle. Leah says the same thing, the only difference is she's just afraid. Jake doesn't plan to go to a big college but he'll be attending trade school for mechanics. She doesn't want to get pregnant and is afraid to talk to her mom about birth control. Bella started laughing because they were thinking about talking to Sue about that as well but now think the best thing they could do was go to the family planning clinic in Port Angels instead. Then the question was thrown at me…

"So Rose, beside the fight with Emmett do you want to have sex too?" It was Leah asking me.

"Yes I do. I've never felt the way I do about Emmett with any other guy. Since the first day I saw him walking the streets" we all start laughing, "I've felt this weird connection to him. I don't feel smothered when we're together I feel whole. Like he's the key to my heart. Do any of you feel that way about your guys?" It was the only question I could ask them, if they felt half of what I felt for Emmett then we'd all been fools to think the guys didn't feel the same way. It was quiet for a few minutes before someone spoke.

"Ya I feel that way about Edward. Like every time we touch there's this electric shock. And when he kissed me, I mean finally kissed me I felt it in my heart that he was the one. I've never ever felt that way about anyone but I know we're young and he has plans to go off to school somewhere. Now that we are officially together, I wouldn't do anything to hold him back from doing what he wants. You know that stupid old saying, if you love something you set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be. Well if that's what I have to do with Edward then I will, it may break me deep inside my heart but I know it'd be the right thing to do." Bella says and kinda looks off in the distance like something just clicked in her mind. Like my brother holds the key to her heart just like her brother holds mine.

**AN: I had to throw some drama in here…a little more coming and then some fun stuff. Please review, the sooner I get a few reviews the next chapter will go up. Until next time~jesigrl**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 32: WAITING WITH PATIENCE (Jake POV)

Celebrating Bella's birthday was a lot of fun but at the same time it was agony. I should've figured they were up to something when Rosalie picked me up first and said she didn't know where Leah lived. Um she was only a few blocks from my house, you actually had to pass her house to get to mine. When I went to the door to get her, god she looked amazing. I couldn't say anything at first, she left me that speechless. I really hoped the night was going to be as fun as we had all wanted for Bella. It was her only night out in months and it was her eighteenth birthday so it had to be special. When we got to the restaurant, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I had to do everything in my power not to release my inner wolf and rip up anyone that looked at Leah. She looked so beautiful in that dress, I knew I was in trouble once the shawl thingy came off and there wasn't anything to cover her back but nonetheless she looked beautiful. The whole night Leah did nothing but torture me, what the hell were those damn girls thinking? Wearing clothes like that, showing their goodies, shaking their asses I mean they looked good but still.

When I first saw Leah at one of the tribal meetings on the Rez, all the guys said she was a stuck up snotty bitch which she really was. She was hard on the outside, didn't want to let anyone in, of course nobody knew what was going on at home between her parents. My dad said that Harry and Sue were having a lot of problems and while it wasn't customary for our people to get divorced, they spoke to the elders and explained the situation. They never regretted having their kids but the love had faded and Harry wanted to separate and start a new life with a woman from another tribe. He planned on moving to another town in the future but for now until Leah and Seth finished their schooling he would stay on the rez. My parents weren't divorced but since my mom had passed, I knew my dad was lonely. I had wanted him to move on with life, when I broached the subject he told me that my mother was the only woman he'd ever love.

When Bella moved to Forks, my dad told Charlie it wouldn't be easy raising a girl but if he needed advice to talk to Sue. She had always been a good friend and then little by little things seemed to develop between the two.

I spent a lot of time hanging out with Bella, just goofing off and doing whatever hairball idea she'd come up with and she'd do the same with me. We even went as far as making a pact that if we weren't married by the time we were thirty we'd married each other. I remember that because we kissed just to see what it was like, GROSS! Kissing Bella was gross and it was just oh god so wrong, I felt like I had just kissed my sister and that's how I knew we'd only ever be friends. I had dated a couple of girls from the rez but none of them held my attention. Leah, she was a force to be reckoned with. Like I said tough on the outside and once you really got to know her she was very caring and sweet and the girl could bake. She made my favorite cookies, chocolate chip with macadamia nuts and they were really good. How she found out I'll never know and honestly I didn't care. The more time I spent around her, the more I liked her. She was such a bitch at times but I knew I'd really have to work at getting her to lighten up. I knew it was a side that I'd get see but not often enough, especially when Bella was around. She had it stuck in her head that Bella and I had something going on but all that was there was a great friendship. I did love Bella but not in the way she thought and I made sure to tell her that day when I saw her sitting down at First beach.

"_Hey Leah, what's shakin?" _ She was sitting on the ground by the old white tree.

"_Hi Jake, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bella? It seems you guys are always together these days" _ The way she said it, you could clearly see she disliked our friendship.

"_Ya I'm headed over there in a while but I wanted to come take a walk to clear my head about things but then I stumbled upon you and your beautiful smile." _She really does have a beautiful smile, well when she smiles that is.

"_Yea right, save your lame lines for someone that wants to hear it Jake. Why not be on your way so I can get back to being alone. That's why I come here and y'know to be A-L-O-N-E."_

"_Come take a walk with me, I think there is something you should know ya?" _I extended my hand to help her from the ground. First she looked at me funny but then something clicked inside her and she took it.

"_Ok but why…" _I pull her up and we start walking, but I never let go of her hand. Her tiny hand felt perfect in mine.

"_Leah, you know I think you're a bit confused about my relationship with Bells. It's not at all what you think. I will admit for years I thought there was something developing between us and once I kissed her I knew.." _she cut me off and let go of my hand and started to walk away.

"_I don't fucking care Jake, I really don't want know about.."_ then I cut her off, grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards me.

"_Just shut up and listen to me would you? For once let me finish my sentence and then you can talk all you want ok?" _She nodded her head and I continued…"_What I was going to say was I knew that she was only ever going to be my friend! I love her and she loves me but not in the romantic way. Sure we made a deal that if we weren't married by thirty we'd marry each other, kinda like in that movie with Julia Roberts but we are only just friends. Bella will always be in my life but only as a friend besides there someone else I'm interested in. Have been for awhile, but I didn't know how to approach her. It's YOU."_ Leah stood there shocked at my confession and then she smiled at me and said

"_You like me? But why? I mean I like you too Jake but I have a lot going on and well you know how everyone says I'm a bitch, it's true I really am. It's not something I can change it's just in my nature to be this way, especially after my parents divorce. I just don't get how they could not love each other anymore." _She started to tear up and that's one thing I can't handle a chick crying so I did the only thing I could do, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. She was short enough but fit perfectly into my side. I loved the way her hair smelled, something I hoped to get to do more often after today.

She cried for only a few minutes and apologized for being such a "girl" but I just smiled at her. I strummed up all the strength I could and leaned down and kissed her. It was soft at first, very light and gentle because I didn't want to scare her but then she kissed me back. She kissed me very passionately like it would be her last time but I knew differently. I wanted to take things slow with her, really get to know her before I made her my girl. We hung out a few times together and then when Charlie and Sue started dated I made sure I was around. She didn't take it well at first but then little by little she warmed up to them. She admitted she wanted her mom happy and Charlie was always good to her. We didn't really announce to everyone that we were a couple, she still got jealous when Bella was around but that seemed to taper off especially when Bella started dating that ass-hat Alec.

Which brings us to the present, I'm so glad that she's not with him. I always knew that guy was a douche but I couldn't put my finger on why. You know when you just get a vibe off someone and you don't know what it is? That's how I felt about him. I tried to talk to Bells about him but she just said to mind my own business. When Cullen came into the picture it was different, she had a different glow about her like he was the missing piece or some shit but he was a really cool guy. When I heard what happened to Bells that night at work, I wanted to rip that prick Alistair apart with Emmett. Jasper and Edward should've told Em what happened and not hid it but Bella has a way of changing people's mind about important things. I should've known something was wrong but I was so involved with Leah that I didn't see it and that is something I won't let happen again. When Rose dropped us off, I talked to Leah and explained how I felt that my friend could've been seriously hurt and that I would be paying more attention to the situation at school but I wasn't going to let it get in the way of us. She seemed to understand, obviously she wasn't happy but did understand. In her own way she didn't want anything to happen to her either and by the way they plotted the nights events I'd say they were both trying. Now it's time for me to speak my mind to Bells about what happened but I'm not doing it over the phone. I know she has her class and community service so I'm gonna have to ask permission to talk to her from the chief. I'll send her text that I need her to see her and then let her have it.

Working with Emmett was a blast; sometimes for a big guy he could really be dumb. I mean how do you not charge your phone, especially when you know your girl is going to call to make plans for the night. Leah would crush my balls if I did that, she would be mean about saying it anyways. I couldn't help but laugh when Paul told us we didn't know about women, I had to agree with him on that. I had been dating Leah for almost five months now and still didn't have her completely figured out. When Em did talk to Rose, she did let him have it but I couldn't figure out why she was pissed. She knows that we work until three on Saturdays so why not wait things out. Leah was kinda pissy to today so I'm guessing it's a girl thing. I didn't say that but I just rolled with the punches and took things in stride. I guess I'll have to wait for another day to yell at Bells but I do plan to yell at her for at least not telling me what happened.

****ooOoo****

(Leah POV)

Our plan for Bella's birthday worked wonders. I felt so much closer to Jake and him being all macho and protective really gave me an insight to how he felt about me. I've liked Jake for years but he's always dated someone else and then there was Bella. It was like they were connected in a way that I would never be connected to him. I mean they go to school together; do crazy shit together and always had each other's back. Bella was a really good friend but when it came to Jake, she was just as protective of him as he was of her. How could you not think something was going on between the two? That day when he approached me on the beach, I didn't know what to think. I felt this weird connection to him when he was holding my hand, in my mind I didn't want to ever let go but then he brought up kissing her and I just couldn't take it. I had enough to deal with especially with my parent's divorce. When he told me to shut up and listen I have to admit I was taken back, he never talked to me like that, nobody did but I did listen and I'm glad I did.

Now here we are dating for like five months and everything seem to fit perfectly. I wish that I went to school with all of them, sometimes I felt like I was out of the loop but Rose and Alice always filled me in on what was going on. When Jake asked me if I would go to their homecoming dance I said yes instantly and then texted Alice that I needed her help. She said we'd go and find a cute dress in one of the shops in Port A, there weren't many shops here that would have what we were looking for. She also helped me figure out the outfit I wore for Bella's birthday so I wanted to look even better for homecoming. I was thinking about cutting my hair but I knew Jake liked it the way it was, long. He said girls are suppose to have long hair because it was more beautiful than short hair. It was getting a little too long for my liking so I decided that a trim would work so that by the time homecoming came I'd have a better idea of how to style it. My mother was ecstatic when I told her Jake had asked me to his homecoming, I knew money was tight but she managed to give me money to go shopping with.

If all went well and I hope it did, I planned on going further with Jake afterwards. I wasn't really sure if we were ready for that step, but I knew that I loved him and planned to tell him and show him. I was laying on my bed when Rose had called and asked about hanging out with her and the girls. I did want to see Jake but I wanted to get to know Bella better and just have some girl time. Sometimes it's good to do that and not put him first. He'd always be first but I wanted to hear how they were handling their relationships. Since Edward and Bella just became official, she wouldn't be much help but I knew Alice and Rose would be.

I texted Jake that I was going to hang out with them but I needed to stop by to grab some of my smoke. Mom and her damn random checks really screwed me up so I started stashing my stuff over there. I think Seth said something to her to get himself out of trouble, stupid brother of mine. He hasn't been around much, he's always with Emily. They are cute together but I think he could do much better than her, like maybe that one girl in our math class Kaure. She was super nice and pretty, more down to earth than Emily was. Sometimes it seemed like she was just all about materialistic things and other times she was a bitch. I overheard them on the phone one night and Seth told her he didn't have the money this week to take her to the movies. He said he'd go rent something so they could have a night in but that wasn't good enough. I got this strange feeling, maybe it's a twin thing but it was like she controlled him. I really need to talk to him about that. Maybe I'll talk to him about this tomorrow and see what's really going on. I started to get ready to head over to Bella's when mom called for me.

"Ya mom what's up…well don't you look nice. You got a hot date tonight?" I just had to tease her; it almost looked like she blushed.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, Charlie is taking me out to dinner for our unofficial anniversary. Will you help me with my hair? I don't know if I want it up or down, what do you think?"

"How does Charlie like your hair? I say do a combination, put half of it up and leave the rest down, here use this clip." I said as I handed her one of the mine. "wait I know what will look really nice. Sit down on the toilet so I can do it." I took the top half of her hair and twisted it and then put it in a ponytail, then pulled it thru so it looked like it tucked in and then put the clip under the folding. I'd seen it in a informercial the other night. It was classy looking and yet casual at the same time. The clip was black with silver rhinestones that matched her outfit.

"There perfect, here look for yourself." I said as I handed her the mirror so she could look.

"Yes that looks great thanks honey. So you're going over to Charlie's to hang with the girls? Don't get into any trouble please, remember one more violation and your grounded for a month Leah." She said in her strict don't mess this up tone.

"I know Ma, I won't I couldn't handle not seeing Jake for that long. We're just gonna watch movies and hang out. I'll be home probably before you anyways, just go and have fun. I'm sure Charlie will be here soon anyways."

I went back to my room to finish getting ready. I was thinking about how much my mom was smiling when I said Charlie's name. It didn't bother me as much anymore about mom and him dating, at first I was taken aback by it but all I want is for her to be happy. Charlie is really laid back and mom needs that. My dad was pretty strict with us growing up and making sure we followed our Quileute traditions. I still didn't understand how they could fall out of love but when she explained that sometimes when you're young and you fall in love you think it's forever but as they grew up they also grew apart. He wanted more kids and mom didn't, she wanted to work and go back to school and dad didn't want that. He wanted her at home to take care of us, I guess it had been years they'd been fighting about it and we just didn't see it because it was always behind closed doors. If Bianca made my dad happy then who was my mom to get in his way, they both wanted each other to be happy and that's all that mattered. I saw the way mom looked at Charlie though, I can't recall a time that my dad made her smile like that. I heard the Rose honk her horn and I walked out the door saying goodbye to mom and left.

Tonight was going to be a lot of fun just hanging out with the girls. I got into the car and Rose asked me if I was holding. I thought she was losing it, she never smoked when we went out. She said that she got into a fight with Em so she wanted to relax and not think about. I told her we had to stop over at Jake's so I could get some for tonight and she took off over there. When we pulled up, they were all in the garage, Jake, her brothers and Emmett. I could tell she wanted to get out and go to him but I said

"I'll be real quick just wait here ok?" she just nodded her head and I jumped out.

"Hi guy. Babe, I need something for tonight can we go inside for a minute?" I said as I kissed Jakes cheek. We walked away from the others to go to his room. I said hi to Billy and then walked down the hall to get my stuff. Jake closed his door and instantly attacked me, he kissed me really hard and my arms instantly wrapped around him.

"Babe, (kiss) babe (kiss) as much as I would love to stand here and kiss you all night, the girls are waiting for us and we still have to get the pizza." I said to him as he kept trying to kiss me while I spoke. I actually had to push him away so he'd stop.

"What if I said I don't want you to go? I'll kick the guys out and we'll just stay here in my room all night?" He almost sounded serious.

"Jake one night apart isn't going to kill us y'know. Besides I really need some female bonding time and you need to hang out with the guys. We'll see each other tomorrow anyways since you have to help me fix the hole in my room that you made the other night." I told him with my bitch look. I couldn't believe when he tackled me on the bed and his hand made a whole in the wall trying to stop.

"Ya I know, I got the stuff in the garage to fix it." He said defeated and walked to his hiding spot to get me a couple of joints.

"Thanks babe, I gotta go ok? I'll text you when I get home. Mom is going out with Charlie tonight so maybe you can sneak over and I'll make it up to you." I said while kissing him so he'd come.

"You are going to be the death of me woman. You do realize if I get caught again the old man is gonna ground me and that would mean no homecoming. I don't want that to happen so I'll just come over tomorrow and then you can make it up to me." He said and then kissed me very passionately. This was my Jake, stern at first and then cuddly like a big old teddy bear.

"OH I'll make it up to you alright. I gotta go." I said as I put the joints in my shirt and walked out with a Cd so Billy wouldn't know.

I headed back to the car and told Rose we were all set, three joints should be enough for tonight plus I knew Bells had some too. I thought I was going to choke when Rose said to light one up because she was ready to run to Emmett so I handed her the joint and she lit it up. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. After we pulled away and hit the joint a few more times, we stopped at the Pizza shop to get the food. My thoughts were of Jake asking me not to go, if it didn't mean so much to me I probably would've said ok but I really did need some girl time. Waiting with patience to move to the next step with Jake was going to be hard but so worth it in the long run. I just need to figure out the whole protection thing and then we'd be good to go. It's only a few weeks until homecoming so I really need to get this going if my plans gonna work.

**AN: this one is a little short and I'm sorry. I kinda got stuck but now the wheels are spinning. Tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I'll post the next chapter Until next time~jesigrl**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 33: INTO THE UNKNOWN (BPOV)

The conversation with the girls took a turn into a different direction. I knew Alice wanted to go further with Jasper but Jake and Leah and Rose and Em? That kinda floored me; I mean I thought that Rose and Em were already being intimate and the same with Jake and Leah. I guess we'll all be taking a drive into Port A to the family planning clinic to see what we can do to protect ourselves from getting pregnant. I wanted to ask Rose if she knew if Edward had or hadn't been with someone from Phoenix but now wasn't the time.

I wanted to text him and see what they were up to but Leah said they were all hanging at Jakes. I don't understand that dipshit brother of mine; Rose is a great girl for him better than some of the tramps he dated in Chicago. I guess he's just a guy and doesn't know when not to be a dick. I really am going to bitch him out and give him the silent treatment, I just hope Rose can stick to it. About 11:30 and after all the boy bashing we could get in, Rose and Leah left. Alice and I started cleaning up when we heard a bike outside. I only know one person that rides a bike, Alec. I started to shake a little and listened to see if he'd come to the door. I didn't hear anything except the front door open and close.

"Hey you guys still up?" It was Emmett, thank god.

"Ya get your fat ass down here, we need to talk." It was Alice that beat me to the punch.

"Talk? Aren't you all talked out after your hen party?" He said while laughing and coming down the stairs.

"Em, you know you have to be the biggest horse's ass I've ever known. How could you be such a dick to Rose? "Oh no, the pixie had her hands on her hips, and the bitch brow was in place. This is not going to be a pleasant conversation for Emmett.

"Look Ali, don't get mixed up in shit you don't know about. Stay the fuck out of my relationship with Rose, we'll work thru it. It was just a simple misunderstanding. What gives you the right to say anything anyways?" Emmett says as he glares at her.

"What gives me the right is that my friend cried tonight because you were being an ass to her. It may have been a misunderstanding as you say but that doesn't give you the right to hang up on her and make her cry. She's a great person, probably too good for your sorry ass and I don't want to see her get hurt! Why don't you ever think before you say shit? What have we been telling you about hanging up on people? I think even Dad has yelled at you about that, it's rude and disrespectful. You totally disrespected your girlfriend; now explain how you plan to fix it?" Oh damn, she is really laying into him.

"Ya Em, I thought you really like Rose. Aren't you supposed to be going to homecoming in like two weeks? How do you plan to fix it? Alice is right, you never think before you talk. Let me give you a little advice big brother…FIX IT! She isn't one of the skanks you're use to dating from Chicago. The girl has class and definitely should be with someone better than you but unfortunately she likes you and wants to be with you so again how are you going to fix it? When you can figure it out, then you can talk to us but until then GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM…I mean OUR ROOM!" I screamed at him. He really pissed me off and Alice was right, you don't make your girl cry over a misunderstanding.

All he could do was stand there and look between the two of us, shook his head and then walked upstairs to his room. We didn't hear anything and then SLAM. That meant he understood what he did was wrong. The only time I kicked him out of my room in the past was when he knew what he did was wrong. He didn't say how he was going to fix it but at least he got our point.

(EMpov)

I knew my sisters would side with Rose; it really was just a misunderstanding. Ok so maybe I shouldn't have hung up on her. Like I said before, it was a dick move but I was pissed that she was being a bitch for no reason. After my phone charged and I listened to her message, I felt like a bigger dick because she was just trying to get a hold of me. She even left things open for us to see each other but then the girls were getting together. I didn't want to keep her from hanging out with my sisters and Leah; I really do need to think before I talk. Maybe what the guys said tonight made sense, space is a good thing for any relationship. I'll give her the space she needs for a couple of days and it'll give me some time to figure out how to fix things. Going to homecoming seemed like an important thing to her and it kinda was for me too. I didn't mind dressing up for Rose and no matter what she wore she always looked beautiful. Jake said that Leah always liked flowers when he messed up; Edward said he never really dated longer than a couple of months so he wasn't much help. Jasper said that flowers and jewelry were things he saw his dad give their mom when he fucked up, misunderstanding or not, it would show that he was sorry. I would have to figure out what kind of jewelry that I could afford to get her; maybe I could do something different though. Jewelry and flowers seems so lame, like an older couple's way. I know my Rose, she likes tools and fixing things but she's also has a girly side. There was this perfume she said she wanted to get, maybe I can buy it for her and leave it in her locker, ya that's it. I'll get her the whole package thing online and do that. I'm gonna talk to my dad tomorrow and see what advice he can give but so far that seems like it might get me in better graces.

(EPOV)

I knew this shit was going to happen. Rose and Emmett get into a fight, all because of a misunderstanding. I know Rose and if she said to give her space, she's not happy. I remember when she dated that boy Liam in Phoenix for a couple of months. He seemed ok; they went to a movie for their first date. Jasper and I went but they didn't know, but from what we could see, he was being a gentlemen. After about 2 months, Rose got sick and couldn't go to some party they were invited too but Liam went anyways. Rose had told him to have fun and to call when he got home so she knew he was ok. We also went to that party and Liam was there with another girl, Yvette. Jasper was ready to rip him apart but I told him we needed evidence that they were screwing around. When he saw us, he got pale but then walked off away from Yvette. It looked like she was trying to hold his hand but he turned around and whispered something in her ear. She looked at us and then continued to walk with him.

After about ten minutes we ventured out in the yard where everyone was partying, we said hi to a bunch of people and scoped out some chicks. Jasper came and got me and showed me what he stumbled upon, this time the proof was there. She was sitting on his lap kissing him and he wasn't pushing her away, he was actually feeling her up. They were so involved in what they were doing they didn't even see Jasper. He walked around them and started to video what we saw from his phone. It was kinda dark so I flipped a switch that threw on these big lights and then you could see them clearer. The lights stopped their kissing and Liam knew he was a dead man. He got up to say something to worm his way out of the situation but Jasper told him to save it and just give Rose the space she was going to need after his deception.

It really hurt that we had to tell Rosalie what we saw; we knew she wouldn't believe us so we showed her the video Jasper had taken. It was the first time we saw our sister cry over a boy. The next day at school, he tried to talk to her instead of giving her the space we advised him on. She turned around and said "I'm not mad, don't worry about it. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding right?" Liam swallowed hard and shook his head just as Yvette was coming out of the girls bathroom. She stopped right in front of Rose and was ready to run in the opposite direction but Rose caught her by the arm.

"Oh hey Yvette, I need to talk to you to clear up a misunderstanding." Rose said in a sweet sickly voice, I knew right then and there this girl had no chance of surviving.

"Oh what misunderstanding is that Rosalie?" Yvette asked totally keeping her guard down.

"Liam here was just saying that you two sucking face at Daisy's party Saturday night was a misunderstanding, that you were what? Oh I can't remember now but from the video that my dear brothers showed me, it didn't look like that. What's your story?"

"Oh it wasn't a misunderstanding, Rose. He said he was tired of waiting for you to put out so he called me, a woman that could satisfy his needs. I really like him and you really shou-" WHAM, Rosalie punched her right in the face and then walked up to Liam and punched him in the balls. He fell to the ground so fast; I think she might have caused his nut to go up into his sack. She spit in his face and said "Sorry babe that was me misunderstanding your lying cheating ass, don't bother to call me or my brothers will finish you off." She raised her head high, shoulders back and walked away from the two of them.

I told Emmett this story at Jakes and advised him to really give her the space she was asking for so I hope he listens. He's a big guy, Bella's brother and I didn't want to get into a fight with him. I really hope this doesn't cause Bella and me problems, only one way to find out now so I called her.

Ring…ring…ring…"_Hey it's me you know what to do so do it_" dammit her voicemail, this can't be good.

"_Hey babe it's me, call when you get this. I'll be up for a while_."

A few minutes later Jasper walks into my room.

"Dude I tried to call Ali but she didn't answer, have you talked to Bella yet?" he was rubbing the back of his neck like he was nervous.

"Nah I got her voicemail too, maybe they are just cleaning up from their get together." I said but I was pretty sure they were talking to Emmett. Rose walked by a few minutes later and waved but kept walking towards her room. She looked upset and I didn't know if I should go talk to her or not. I figured I give her space to figure out what she was going to do. Jasper left shortly after saying he was going to try Alice again, just as he was leaving Bella's ringtone rang…

"You...my brown eye girl" dammit, I have to answer it and Jasper walks out laughing "ha-ha sucker!"

"_Shut the fuck up…hello." _I said into the phone.

"_What did you just say to me?" _Bella said on the other end, she sounds pissed.

"_No babe not you, I was saying that to Jasper as he walked out of my room, I'm sorry. How was your night with the girls?" _let's hope that got me out of the dog house.

"_It was interesting to say the least. We pigged out on pizza, popcorn, candy all kinds of shit that's going to make me weigh 200 pounds. We watched a couple of chick flicks and talked. I take it you heard about your sister and my brother's fight. Did you give any advice to the dipshit."_ Wow she called her brother a dipshit but that kinda wasn't fair, Rose did have a part in their misunderstanding.

"_Um ya I did, I said to give her space but honestly I don't think he did anything that bad. Ok so he didn't charge his phone but he did call her from work and she did have an attitude with him first. He was at work and ya it wasn't cool that he hung up on her but that's no reason for her to overreact." _I knew after I said that she might not be happy.

"_No you're right it wasn't a reason to overreact but Emmett has a way of being a dick by hanging up on people before they are done talking. That was a dick move and he knows it too, he could've fixed it by calling her back after he got off work and apologized but he didn't do that. Look I don't want us to fight because they are, so let's just stay out of it ok?"_ Huh, that wasn't at all what I was expecting her to say but I guess she knows her brother best._  
><em> 

"_You're right, and we aren't fighting. We are just having a discussion. Now tell me when do I get to see you again? I so badly want to sneak over to your house now but I don't want you to get into any trouble." _I really did want to see her and Monday couldn't come soon enough and school wasn't going to be enough either. I want to kiss her some more and feel her body next to mine.

"_Well school is just a day away, can't you wait till then? I mean if things go according to my plan, hopefully sooner." _ She sounded so sure of herself on the last part.

"_Babe, why you being so cryptic about this plan thing? What I wouldn't do to read that mind of yours_." I said laughing a little.

"_Edward I don't want to jinx what I'm trying to work out but since you're just as stubborn as I am, I guess I could tell you."_ She said hesitantly.

"_No don't tell me, if you have a plan then I guess my stubborn ass will just have to wait it out. I know school is a day away but I'd kinda like to spend some more alone time together, not just the 20 minutes we had yesterday. Sue me for wanting to be with my girlfriend a little more."_ I said with feeling because I meant it I wanted more time with her by ourselves.

"_You like using that word now huh? You like calling my your girlfriend?" _She sounded so unsure of herself and that was something I was going to fix fast.

"_Yes I do, you are my girlfriend. You probably should've been my girlfriend sooner but I'm a guy and didn't think things thru clearly before. A mistake I can make sure won't happen in the future. Now tell me, what are you wearing?"_ I said in a huskily voice.

She started laughing, a sound I enjoyed very much. She said she was wearing her fat pants and an old Ozzy t-shirt. What I wouldn't do to be that shirt, next to her soft skin, next to her sweet tits, man I had to stop thinking about it, I was getting hard. We talked about movies we wanted to watch and some new music she had heard on a pirate radio show from the college nearby. She said they sounded like three days grace but a little heavier, I think the name was Skillet. She said she'd play it for me at school on Monday, she really liked the thrash song called Monster. I could talk with her all night but I knew we had to hang up soon, I had to get up early tomorrow for church with my family. She said she didn't want to hang up and to sneak over and sleep in her bed with her. I told her after she was off grounding, I'd be over so much she'd get sick of me. We said our goodbyes and I got ready for bed. I put the TV on an old Friends episode to fall asleep to.

Jasper came into my room claiming Rose screwed up with our laundry and gave him one of my shirts, the truth was he borrowed it and didn't tell me. I asked him if he talked to Alice and he went into how she laid into Emmett for what he did to Rose and they convinced her to give him the silent treatment for a week. With homecoming only a few weeks away, I don't think she'll last two days without talking to him. I asked his opinion about the situation and he said they both over reacted and they'd need to figure it out. He told Alice the same thing but then she explained that Emmett had pulled that kind of shit on everyone, so it was his fault to a degree. Rose knew how to handle herself and if she wanted or needed our help she'd ask. I will admit I was kinda floored to see her smoking that joint when her and Leah pulled away from Jakes but she was probably still so pissed she needed to calm down. The only time she does smoke up like that is when she's trying to clear her head and relax. I needed to just stay out of it and worry about my own relationship with Bella. My beautiful brown eyed girl, the girl I was starting to fall even harder for.

The next day I got up and started getting ready for church, I was wearing a blue button down shirt and some slacks. I really wanted to wear a sweatshirt and jeans but mom would smack me upside the head if I did so I knew to wear nicer clothes. Jasper came in my room and asked if he could borrow a different shirt since he knew he wouldn't get away with the a polo shirt, I told him to have at it and look what was in my closet. I started to head downstairs when Rose called my name.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute.?" She looked like she hadn't slept and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Sure Rosie, what's up?" I asked not really wanting to get involved. I had told everyone else to stay out of it and that is what I planned on doing.

"I'm sure you heard about my "misunderstanding" with Emmett. Do you think I was wrong? Should I apologize for being a bitch? I mean I know I kinda did overreact to the situation but he was being a dick. He didn't have to be that way but I'm kinda torn as to how I handled things." She said as she looked down at her hands. I took her hand in mine and simply said.

"I can't really tell you what to do, the decision has to be your own and not anyone else. If you know you overreacted, then why don't you just call him and apologize. Still ask for space you need to get over him hanging up but stand your ground. You're old enough to know what you want. Personally, you two have to figure it out since it is your relationship. I really don't want to get involved but if he hit you or something like that then I would definitely step in." That was really the only advice I could give her, she nodded her head and blew out a huge breath.

"I think I screwed up. Bella and Alice said to give him the silent treatment but I was partially to blame. We have homecoming soon and I really want to go. I'm just confused but thanks you did help in your own weird way." She said as she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I didn't know the magnitude to how much she liked Emmett, I guess from the look she had in her eyes she really like him a lot. Another Cullen smitten by another Swan. My mom and dad's theory about there really being only that "one" person was starting to make sense.

Church was boring as usually, I really wasn't a religious kind of guy but it made my mother happy and that's all that matter. One Sunday a month wouldn't kill me and if I was still going to leave in next fall, what did it matter? So I didn't sleep in and stay in my loungers all day, big deal. I've got plenty of time to do that while Bella is still grounded. I thought about Bella in church, what she was doing, what she was wearing. It's like she was all I could think about but I guess that was because I was a dumbass and didn't make her my girl sooner. The big mistake of dating Jane when I moved here was a stupid when I had met the girl of my dreams. We had more in common; I just didn't see it at the time. Maybe the first sign was the way she played at the beach that day. She sang with such conviction and emotion, I tried to talk to her afterwards but Jane had distracted me by giving me her number and I took it. I even kissed her just as Bella turned around, why didn't I see the signs before that happened. The girl played guitar, listens to every kind of genre of music, loves action movies, doesn't drink and prefers to smoke I mean I really must've been stupid. Then all the talking we did at the cliffs that day too. I mean she likes taking pictures, sharing her special spot with me should've been a clue but no not me I didn't pay attention very much. Again a mistake I won't make in the future; note to self, PAY ATTENTION. Church had finally ended and I was so thankful, my ass was hurting from the pews.

As we were walking out, I noticed Jane and Alec staring at me. I turned to my parents and asked if we were going to brunch or headed home. Dad said he had to stop by the hospital real quick and then we'd be heading home. I asked if I could walk to the station and then meet them at the hospital, dad gave me a strange look but said not to be long. I wanted to ask the Chief if it would be ok if I could come see Bella the night of homecoming. I knew it was a long shot but I really hated the idea of her being home alone while all of our friends and family were going. If I could explain to him that I had a present for Bella that wasn't done in time for her birthday maybe that would win me points with him I just needed to finish her song in two weeks and record it for her. I had a bunch of music I was going to put on a disc and save that one for last; I already had the list completed but still needed to fix a few parts of her song, I hadn't come up with a name yet but it wouldn't matter.

I texted Bella while I was walking towards the station just to see what she was doing. She text back right away that she was bored out of her mind and actually couldn't wait to get to work at one. I had forgotten she had to work today maybe I could stop by and pick up something just to see her and maybe sneak a kiss. What is wrong with me? I've never been like this before over a girl, I was really starting worry myself, ya right! She was my girl and just wanted to see her even if it was only for a few minutes. I arrived at the station and Deputy Forge was at the front desk.

"Hi Deputy, is the chief available?" I ask as my hands started to sweat. I was told to have a seat and he'd be with me in a few minutes. It seemed like forever before the chief came out to meet with me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I was hung up on the phone. What can I do for you?" He said with a slight gleam in his eyes. I followed him to his office and sat in the chair he pointed for me to sit in. He closed the door and I was thinking how to word things properly but my brain was frozen. He made me nervous, like I didn't know why I was there until I saw a picture of Emmett and Bella on his back credenza. I found my voice and began to explain why I was there. He didn't interrupt me once and when I was finished all he said was he'd have to think about it and he'd let me know in a couple of days. He also started asking me about college and where he saw my relationship going with Bella. I told him that I did plan to go to college and I had been accepted at a few schools, but I hadn't decided on where just yet. I planned on studying criminal justice, maybe even study to be a lawyer but I wasn't 100% sure. He made a valid point in saying that I should study something that kept me challenged. He also said that Boston University was probably a better school to study criminal justice. I guess I have a lot more to think about than I thought. As far as Bella and I, only time would tell where our relationship was going but I did see her in my future. I just didn't know how she felt yet about it since we just started dating. We talked for a little while longer, he wanted to know if I liked fishing and outdoor stuff, I think I won him over when I said I did and he invited me to go fishing with him next weekend. I thanked him for his time and that I had to get going since I was meeting my family to head home.

Walking to the hospital, I was thinking what the chief said about going to school for something I really wanted to do. Maybe I could talk to my parents about letting me take a year off to really figure it all out. I know Jazz was having problems deciding what he wanted to do, he was accepted at Columbia and UCLA and recently applied at the University of Seattle; he was waiting to see if he got in. He wanted to study to be a teacher, mainly history. For whatever reason, he really was into the civil war and crap like that; he said he must've been a major or something in a past life but he was really drawn to stuff like that. I remember when he rented Dances with Wolves, I thought he was off his rocker but he said it just fascinated him. I got to the hospital just as my mother was pulling her phone out to call me but turned around and saw me walking up.

"I was starting to worry about you, what would you like for brunch today?" she said in a cheery tone.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me mom, I'm not too picky today but I'm actually starting to get really hungry. Jazz what do you want?" I asked my brother who was texting on his phone, probably Alice.

"Ya Ma I'm good with whatever you want to make, how about something really easy like BLT's or sandwiches?" Mmmm that didn't sound too bad, she usually uses turkey bacon when she makes those, it was Rosalie that spoke up before I got a chance to agree.

"Hey mom why don't we make club sandwiches, you know turkey or ham with bacon. Dad can make his famous sweet potato fries and I'll even make a fruit salad to go with it." Now that really sounded good and by the way my stomach growled, it agreed.

"Oh that sounds perfect. Carlisle do you mind making the fries?" My mother asked my dad? "Of course not dear, let's head home so we can changed and start everything."

We all piled in the car to head back to the house and get ready for more family time. I was about to text Bella when my phone rang, it was Emmett. Great, I so don't want to get into this with him so I let it go to voicemail. I'll check it when I get home that way Rose won't know who it was, and there goes my voicemail alerting me to a new message. Dad put on some old classic rock station and we were driving home listening to some Led Zeppelin. It was Stairway to Heaven; I really liked this song, the words were pretty deep. Maybe it was what Bella said about music and actually listening to the words that made me think or maybe the words were fitting to Bella, I'm not really sure. I do know that I can't wait to see her again; this new relationship we are in is like into the unknown. I haven't had the time to be alone with her aside from that day at the cliffs but just as soon as she gets off grounding I plan on spending as much time with her as possible. She made me see things that I didn't realize I wanted before; she made feel different in all good ways. She was definitely a special girl and she was all mine, well she was going to be all mine very, very soon.

**AN: So tell me what you think should happen with Em & Rosalie? The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter posts. I'm almost done with 2 now…until next time-Jesigrl**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Twilight; just borrowing the characters, the story however is mine. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 34: TIMING (BPOV)

It's only been a few days and I was really getting tired of Emmett moping around the house but it was his own doing. He asked me how he could fix things besides apologizing; he even ordered some perfume for her that was being sent directly to her house. I guess it was kinda expensive because he said it had to come out of his Jeep fund. He was so desperate, he even called Renee. What kind of advice she could give I didn't know but whatever it was it must've helped. She didn't even ask how I was or ask to speak with me, good I really didn't want to talk to her either, the evil bitch. I guess I shouldn't say that about her but that's pretty much how I've been feeling. He even told Dad about the situation the next day and all my dad could do was shake his head and say, 'when will you ever learn son?' I guess that really opened his eyes that he needed to stop being a dick to people when it came to hanging up on them. Dad suggested flowers and begging for forgiveness, which he was already doing, but time was all that was going to help him.

I knew he was trying but he was getting on my nerves at the same time. He asked me for a ride to school so that he could give Rose the space she needed to get over the fuckery he caused. I didn't mind giving him a ride to school since Jasper was picking up Alice in his car. It was a Navy Blue Infinity Q45. I guess he still has his bike but it's not practical with the wacky weather we have here. I don't know when he got it, maybe he's had it all along but now he's picking her up for school and driving her home. I guess that'll be good for me since I won't have to waste gas dropping her off before work or going to do my community service. I only have like 20 hours left and that shit will be done. My dad said I could skip a couple of days if I wanted but I told him no that the sooner I got it done the better. He still hasn't given me an answer to letting me off grounding. I know it was only a few days ago but still he could just let me know. I'll leave it alone for now and pester him in a week or so. Maybe he's talking it over with Sue or something but I'm just getting antsy to know.

When I got to school on Monday, Edward was waiting by his car for me. He practically attacked me with his kisses. I kinda felt bad because Emmett was waiting to walk to class and Jasper and Alice were kissing, Rose was nowhere in sight. Hopefully things will get back to normal soon and she'll forgive him. We talked a little on the way in to school and he told me he was going to fix things with her but he needed to do a few things for himself first. He needed to prove how worthy he would be for her and that meant he needed to change. I told him he's already changed but that he needs to remain true to himself too. I was floored when he said he thought she was the one, she made him feel different, wanted to aspire to be a better man because she was a good woman. I have never heard my brother talk like that about any girl, not even Heidi and he talked about her a lot. I just hope he doesn't screw things up again, I don't think Rosalie will tolerate being treated like shit, I know I wouldn't. He may be my brother but she was becoming a very good friend for me. She defended me to people when she didn't have to, she was a take charge kinda gal; I really liked her.

(RPOV)

I really hated not speaking with Emmett but I did need to stand my ground. Every song on the radio was making me think of him and making me miss him more but again I have to stand my ground. I won't be treated like shit when I don't deserve it. I know I was wrong so I decided to take my brother's advice and apologize. Of course I'm taking the cowards way out and wrote it in a note and slipped it into his locker at school. I must've wrote the stupid thing like 10 times just to say I'm sorry but to give me space. Once I finally figured what I really wanted to write, it all just flowed together:

_Emmett,_

_I'm sorry for over reacting the other day. I know you were working and I shouldn't have been a bitch but that doesn't mean you needed to be a dick. I don't take to be treated like crap without just cause. I mean I know I did give you a reason but don't you didn't need to be that way and then just hang up. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't do that to you. If we are going to make things work, we need to talk. I know that sounds bogus because I'm not talking to you right now but please just give me a few days to get over it. I just wanted to make plans with you and I should've just waited for you to call back. I really like you and hope we are still going to homecoming together because I don't want to go with anyone else. I'll talk to you soon…_

_~Rosalie._

I know this isn't the way to solve the problem, we really should talk but if I'm going to make it work then he has to understand that I mean business. My friend Katy once told me that a woman holds the key to any relationship when it comes to guys. It's all about keeping them on their toes and keeping them in check, I guess she was right. She and Gus have been together since we were freshman and they are still together. They fight like any normal teenage couple but they also talk things thru, I guess being from broken homes made them closer. I always told her that I would never find my own Gus but once I met Emmett I knew I had finally found him or maybe he found me. He's the one I think about before I go to bed and the one I think about when I wake up. I remember hearing my parents talk about how when they met they just knew they were it for each other. After 24 years being together I guess they were right and that's what I want with Em. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone that, they'd all think I'm crazy. I turn 18 in a few months and still have another year of school to finish. I want to go to college to study engineering or maybe even mechanics. I love working on cars and engines, I remember the shocked look on Em's face when I told him I'd been working on cars since I was 14. I'm not the typical girly girl, I mean I like pretty things but I also like working with my hands, getting dirty and fixing things for myself. I still take care of my nails and stuff I just don't have long nails like some of the other girls. I just about died of laughter when my brothers bought me my own tool set and tool box last year for my birthday, my mother was not happy but daddy said it's best for me to find my own path. I told mom we could go shopping for new shoes and a few dresses and that seem to appease her. I know she would rather I be a Barbie doll or a beauty pageant girl but that really wasn't me. I don't know where things are going to go with Em but I know deep in my heart he is the one for me. Let's hope everything works out and we make it thru this hurdle of fuckery that we both caused because I just don't see myself with anyone else. I really need to talk to my mother about this birth control thing too, I mean the girls are thinking about it and I would be liar if I didn't say I was too. I'm sure she would understand, I mean I am still a virgin and I'm only doing this so I don't become a statistic, you know 17, pregnant in high school from my high school boyfriend, nope not me. I refuse to be a lifetime movie. Time to talk to my mother…

"Hey mom…you think we could do some shopping this weekend? I think I want to get different shoes for the dance" I say to her while walking in her bedroom.

"Oh my god! Really guys how about closing your door so that your impressionable kids don't walk in seeing you old people do that and have nightmares!" I say to my parents as they right their clothes, it looked like dad was getting ready to rip off her clothes and just take her against the wall.

"Well dear just because we are older doesn't mean we don't like to have some fun." My mother says after kissing my dad one more time. Yep I won't be able to get that image out of my mind for months!

"By the way a package came for you today. It's downstairs in the foyer." My father says, I didn't order anything, I wonder what it is.

"Who's it from?" I asked my father.

"I don't know, what is Sephora?" Did he just say, no he didn't? Oh my god please tell me he didn't.

I ran to the package and opened it up. I was shocked, I couldn't say anything at all, I can't believe he did this.

"Oh my god!" I screamed but in a happy tone. My parents came running down the stairs to make sure I was ok.

"What Rose, what is it?" My mother asked, I just reached in and showed her the box.

"Oh it's that perfume you really liked, but I thought you said it was too expensive." My mother asked me.

"It is. Especially for this package, it must've cost at least a hundred dollars. I can't believe he did this." I said to no one in particular.

"Who did what?" My brother Edward asks as he walks in from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

"Emmett…" was all I said. There was a card inside, it read

_Rosalie,_

_I'm sorry, I love you. Please forgive me._

_Love always,_

_Emmett_

(APOV)

So here I am sitting home alone while Bella is at work and Emmett is doing god knows what. Charlie is upstairs watching something on the TV and Jasper is at home doing something, I don't know because he hadn't called or texted me today. It was kinda frustrating me since I'd already texted him but got no response. I really need to talk to my mother and find out all this shit about my biological father. Charlie has been great taking care of me and he does love me in his own way but there are times when I just feel out of place. Like now, I shouldn't be feeling down and depressed because I have a really good life and a family that does care. I just really can't shake this not knowing thing. She is doing better according to the doctors at the institute, she has good days and bad days but lately she's been having bad days. Maybe I should go visit and see if that helps, I'll ask Charlie if Bella or Emmett could take me, wait I'm not talking to Em right now so it'll have to be Bella. No time like the present, I'll go up and grab something to drink and then ask him.

I walk to the fridge and grab a bottle of water out; Charlie is just watching some football scores so here goes.

"Hey dad, you got a minute." I ask him as I plop down on the couch and a commercial comes on.

"Sure kid, what's up? You don't sound good, you got another headache?" he asks me with a concern look.

"Nah no headache today but I have something on my mind. Do you think it would be ok if Bella drove me to see my mom next week? I talked to the doctors the other day and they said she's doing better but has been having some bad days. I was thinking I haven't been up to see her since the summer and she tends to do better after a visit." It's true, I've been a shitty daughter and haven't been up in months, I use to go at least 3 times a month before I met Jasper.

"Well kid, I wouldn't have a problem with that, but you should probably ask Bella her schedule for next week. Has it really been that long since you've seen Irina? I haven't called up to check on her in while but I don't see that being a problem but this is a just go there and come back. No stopping to do a little feel better shopping after the visit ok? Bells is still grounded and I'm trying not to be such a hard ass. Why can't she be like you my lil pixie daughter, sweet and angelic?" he says and his mustache twitches and then he smiles at me. Ya I wish you were my dad too Charlie my real dad, I say in my head.

"Well I kinda want to ask her some more questions about my father, my biological father. I've been feeling lost and well she can only answer the questions that I have. She probably doesn't remember because Royce says it happened in her 'wilder' days but that's just his nice way of saying her drunk days. I don't know dad, I just I really need to know" I can feel my eyes getting watery and I'm on the verge of crying and I so don't want to do that right now.

"Aw kid, come here." Charlie says as he turns off the TV andreaches out to me, I get up from the couch and I just let it all out. I know he hates it when I cry but I really need to talk to someone. "Sweetie, Irina has always been a wild child, even when we were teenagers she did smoke some pot and drank. But she was really happy when she found out about you. I know your dad Royce wasn't expecting things to progress the way they did but I know you were the best thing that happened to her. She didn't drink or party at all when she was caring you, you could actual see the light in her eyes. Irina and Renee use to be best friends when we were younger, so much alike the two of them were, kinda like you and Bells," he says rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "I just knew you two would be best friends growing up, well that was until things didn't work out with me and Renee. Let me tell you a little story ok, maybe this will help you understand your mother a little bit ok? So you really don't know your Grandma Felicia, your mom's mom right?" I shake my head no because she was never around and passed away when I was little like four or something.

"Well she was a real hardass, you think I'm tough, she was the queen of toughness. Anyways she use tell your mother that she was good for nothing, she'd never amount to anything because she was just like her father, Renaldo. That man had a bad drinking problem and wasn't around much but always gave her all his money except for what he kept so he could drink. So after your mom graduated high school and decided not to go college your Grandma threw Irina out. She told her to figure out life; that her job was done and don't think about coming back. I think she was working as a waitress or something up in Seattle, we hadn't heard from her in a while and then out of the blue, she called me. Now imagine how Renee reacted to that, her best friend called me. She told me she had always thought of me as her brother and she had fallen in love with this really good guy. They met at some bar and at first she thought it was just going to be a one night stand but then he showed up at her work for a couple of weeks and they started dating. She was partying with him and his college friends having a good time; she worked while he was at school and about six months later they were living together. She couldn't have been more than 22 I guess and they got into fight about something really stupid, I think she said something about some girl calling looking for Royce. She got pissed off at him, started a huge fight, slapped him and said she was leaving. Royce had no idea what had happened because he'd just got home from school. Royce came from money so he didn't have to work, anyways she left that night got shit faced and met some jerk. They went back to his house and well they did um you know…"Charlie looked everywhere but me, I knew what he was saying.

"Anyways, Royce was going crazy not being able to find her, back in those days we didn't have cell phones, just pagers. He'd paged her so many times but she didn't answer, he looked at all the places they'd been together and couldn't find her. A couple of days later she came home; higher than a kite and drunk. Royce didn't know what to do and just held her in his arms asking her to explain what happened. I think that's when your Grandmas words stuck in her head, said she wasn't good enough for him and that it was over. She'd only come back to packed the rest of her stuff and she was leaving that she was going to stay with her friend." I had never knew this, mom had always told me they met while she worked as a waitress but nothing more. I didn't even know she didn't go to college.

"So she called Renee and talked to her and told her about partying and hanging out with these people. I think they were into some pretty heavy shit because she called once and was flipping out; saying something about the walls melting or something. Renee wanted to go to Seattle and get her, bring her back here and help. We'd just got on our feet, I had started working at the station as rookie cop but I couldn't turn her away. I called off work and we went to get her. When we finally found out the address where she was, it was in a seedy part of Seattle not at all what we had imagined. She was really messed up and looked really thin, like she hadn't been eating. We got a motel room and took her there, fed her some food but she didn't want to eat, she just wanted to get back to her friends. I asked Renee to leave us alone for a little while so I could try to talk to her, she went to get some cigarettes or something and I yelled at your mother. I told her she needed to stop acting like she was a teenager and be an adult. She started crying, telling me life wasn't worth living and she was fucked up, she missed Royce and fucked up badly, her words kid not mine. Anyways, she cried for a while and by the time Renee came back she fell asleep. I found Royce's number in her purse and called him, of course he didn't know who I was but I explained things. The next day she was throwing up and couldn't keep food down, she had no idea I had called him but he showed up and she just ran to him apologizing and everything. Now I'm not saying they didn't have their fair share of problems from that point on but they worked on them.

About a month later she showed here, told Renee she was pregnant and was afraid to tell Royce. So I told her to go back and tell him, he only had a year left of school and everything would be ok. He didn't take the news very well, slapped her and said she was trying to trap him but he'd take responsibility for his own mistake. She didn't see you as a mistake, she saw you as the best thing she did right. After you were born, things started getting pretty rough, your dad was done with school; had a hard time finding work but eventually he did. I didn't know about the abuse she took from him, she hid it very well. I don't think Renee knew the extreme either but in our day you really didn't talk about that stuff. So you see Alice, she doesn't know who your father is because she was really messed up at the time. I really think she thought you were Royce's and when he realized you weren't he took it out on both of you. I'm sorry I never told you before but you were too young to really understand, now that you're almost an adult I thought it was time you know the truth. I may not be your biological father but I will always love you like you're my own. Did you know that I am your god father?" I didn't know what to say, there was just so much I had to absorb, why didn't she tell me all of this before she tried to kill herself? Why wouldn't she tell me Charlie is my godfather? Wait that makes more sense about him taking me in, it wasn't Bella that convinced him, it was him that wanted to take me in. He did all of this to make my life better and he just made me feel even more like I was his daughter.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? That you're my godfather? I mean, I remember a few things from when I was a kid and you being there even when Bella wasn't here. I just thought you were being the "chief"." I asked him still in shock.

"To be honest, your parents asked me not to say anything but they knew I was a good man and they were having a lot of problems. I just stayed in the shadows and watched out for you because that's what a god parent does, had I known things were that bad with Irina when Royce left I would've came and got you sooner. Now let's stop all this emotional crap and go grab some food, just me and you my lil pixie." I stood up and hugged my…my godfather and thanked God for putting this man in my life.

Emmett came down the stairs and saw me hugging Charlie and asked if I was ok, we both looked at each other and said at the same time "Yep it's all good." I guess things happen for a reason, it's all in the timing.

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I'm back on track again. Thanks to all of you that have added me and are following the story. There is more drama ahead but I'm the kinda gal that likes the HEA! More to come, please review ~Jesigrl**


	35. Chapter 35

As much as I hate seeing these in the stories I've read or am currently reading, I want to apologize for letting my story sit w/out any updates. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. I started this story and I plan to finish it but my life has been very chaotic. I've finally got the chaos under control and will be posting a new chapter this week. thank you all for the new adds and the others that have patiently been waiting for the next chapter. I promise to there will be a lot of angst & good things!

Thanks a bunch

jesigrl


End file.
